Immortal Bonds
by AkashaCullen
Summary: Nessie's POV Rated M Sex/violence/Language "I just assumed that I would be myself, but the devious nature of knowing Jake's thoughts was too tempting, way too tempting. Alice's smile twisted in evil delight, “Ohhh! I knew it, you are a bad girl.” Post BD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Preface:

I am un-leavable. Of this, I am certain. Maybe that is why I behave the way that I do. Maybe my constant storms come crashing down like hurricances on those that I love because I know for a fact that they will never leave me, ever. I shuddered as this selfish realization crept through my mind. I gazed down at Jacob's face as he clung to me in his sleep. His expression twisted in angst and his body twitched slightly as his fingers bore into my arm, "Nessie" he whispered softly. How could I not love him? His jet black locks, long and sleek swept across the strong angle of his jaw, his sweet ruddy lips that have been the source of millions of kisses bestowed upon me, of coarse I love him. I love him with every ounce of monstrosity of which I am made. My Jacob, my beautiful and strong Jacob. I allowed my fingertips to trace the contours of his face pausing to feel his warm breath escape his flawless lips. He has been everything to me-- my protector, my big brother, my best friend, my companion, my confidant, my shoulder to cry on, the brunt of my anger and soon my lover. I gasped at this thought. It had come as a shock to me, though not to anyone else. They all knew the whole damn time.

Chapter 1: Red and Green

Alice came charging down the stairs, her pixie hair ruffled jetting in all directions. The distress clung to her almost as surely as her crimson chiffon sweater. Her shadow dusted eyes darted with confusion, searching. I could see her silently calling and in seconds my dad burst through the door with mom on his heels, "Alice, what happened?" Charged up from the hunt, their pale faces looked almost human. I smiled at the thought of human parents, silly. As composed as he looked in his debonair jacket, his words were urgent and his face twisted in disgust as he read her thoughts. He ran to her grabbing her tiny shoulders with a firm shake that would have caused a concussion for a human, "But how can you see?" Alice gave no response, she only bit her lip and shook her head.

Their silent conversation proved too much for my mother. Her golden eyes were wild and in one swift motion she gently brushed dad out of the way, taking Alice's thin hands warmly in her own, so comforting, so confidently, "What did you see?" Alice's focus zipped to me, our eyes locked. She hastily broke the gaze and turned back to mom, "What about her?" And in a flash, the three of them disappeared from the room leaving me alone.

Only slightly alarmed, I rolled my eyes at my father's overly protective instincts. Its not like I wouldn't find out, secrets around here are about as rare as sunshine in Forks. And like the sun, the secrets only lasted until the truth bearing clouds reclaimed their rightful place. I could be patient.

I busied myself in the kitchen making a couple of sandwiches. Jacob would be back from his patrol soon and he is always starving, stupid insatiable appetite. I focused on doing things at human speed, which is tedious, to say the least, but I have to admit that I need the practice. Starting high school would be a challenging test of my ability to blend in. Growing up in a house full of Vampires and having a shape-shifting wolf as a best friend doesn't exactly qualify as normal. I steadied my gaze, carefully layering the sandwiches together. I assembled my tiny works of art taking note of the balance of color that the bright red tomatoes seemed to have with the muted green of the lettuce. I laughed at myself, feeling like someone had pushed a button on a remote forcing my actions into slow motion. I jumped, startled as the door swung open. I laughed again at my _human_ tendencies. Jacob's smile slithered across his face and his eyebrow raised, "Making sandwiches?" he chuckled as he joined me in the kitchen. It really was our own area of the house since no one else had the need to eat. He wrapped me in a tight bear hug, crushing me against his chest. He is always so warm. He kissed the top of my head and let me go, "Great, cuz I'm starving," he growled flashing his teeth.

"Imagine my surprise," I said coolly. He sneered at me and dug in. I watched him devour my artwork with a disapproving grin.

"What?" he said with lettuce tumbling from his lips and mustard coating the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing," I said with a tell tale eye roll, "It just took me forever to make those and you are _wolfing_ them down like there's no tomorrow!" He laughed at my pun and playfully punched my shoulder.

"I suppose you're going to whine that I hurt your arm too... faker! We both know that it took you all of thirty seconds to whip these babies up," he taunted as he greedily stuffed the last bit of a sandwich into his already full mouth licking his chops as he swallowed it.

I shook my head, "Nope, I made them at _human_ speed," I proudly announced. He must have seen through my false pride, I should have known better.

He groaned, "Oh come on Nessie, you will be fine at school, don't worry everyone will love you and know one will know. If that arrogant, pretty boy father of yours could pull if off, I'm sure that you will have no problem at all." He laughed again with a wicked smile. The rivalry between my father and Jacob, like most things, was no secret in this house. I sneered at him making a nasty face. He punched me again and in a fury I dove across the kitchen tackling him and delivering a swift knock to the jaw as we tumbled onto the living room floor. "Temper, temper," he mused, laughing at my faulty attempts to inflict pain. He quickly had me pinned to the ground with my arms above my head. He prepared to deliver a furious amount of tickle torture when the door swung open startling me for the second time today. Jake laughed at my humanism and almost resumed his war when he looked up to see my parents. Our smiles quickly disappeared and Jacob jumped to his feel, "Bella, what's wrong?"

He was at her side in a flash and for a second, only a second, I felt a sting of jealousy. My gaze turned to my father, his expression was serious, his face looked as if it were chiseled from stone. I rolled up into a seated position and crossed my legs, waiting for my mother to answer. She almost glared at Jacob, her lip curling up slightly, but quickly regained her senses, regretting her hostility. "We need to talk to you two." She paused, "Separately." She nodded at Jacob with a daunting look. I turned to Jacob, he bowed his head looking up at me and in two strides was out the front door.

I stood up straightening my clothes, "Is this about what Alice saw this morning?" I sneered meanly, defending Jacob.

"Yes," Daddy replied, his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pursed, he stood unnervingly still, even for me. I couldn't make sense of it so I reached for his hand, but pulled away, "I think this is something the three of us need to talk about together" he said denying my request to hear this thoughts. He took mom's hand, and in a deep velvety voice asked "Bella do you want me to tell her?"

"No," she said with a small reassuring smile, "This will be better coming from me." I gaged my father's response, he seemed to approve and I sensed a touch of relief. This situation was not his forte. My curiosity was peaked and I turned my attention to mom. She took a deep breath, as if she needed it, and turned her eyes intently in my direction, "OK. Nessie, I want to make this as honest and as easy as possible," she paused, "for all of us." quickly glancing at Daddy, who seemed detached.

"Alice has seen something of a change between you and Jacob," she said slowly. "We are concerned for many reasons. First off, this is the first vision that Alice has had of Jacob. We all are aware that he, and the rest of the pack are usually a black hole for her. She is fumbling with what that means and why this has changed. Secondly, we are dreading this conversation because we don't want to hurt you and we don't want you to feel like we have been lying to you or deceiving you." She stopped sensing my anger beginning to boil. What could they be keeping from me? How could they keep anything from me? We don't have secrets. The accusations flew through my head being fully aware that Daddy was hearing all of them. But his expression did not falter. My mother continued,"And we don't want you to be mad at Jake either, honey." I nodded silently, more than anxious for the explanation, _get on with it already_ I thought. I felt the slow creeping anxiety gaining momentum in chest, as if my heart didn't beat fast enough, I detested being kept in suspense. Hearing my distress build, my father squeezed my mother's hand, urging her to continue.

"Renesemee, since the day that you were born, the first moment that Jacob saw you he has loved you." my mom said warily.

"I know that Mom," I said getting impatient with the build up.

She hesitated and then uncharacteristically blurted out, "That was because he imprinted on you." She stood perfectly still anticipating the storm. My fits were somewhat of a household issue. I felt the confusion muddled with anger, "What?!" I roared clenching my jaw, "Like Sam _imprinted_ on Emily? But how? I was just a baby!" I screamed. I felt the panic racing through me, ready to explode, my lungs tightened choking back a sob, "but he's my best friend," I said defeated.

Now Daddy reached out for my hand, "I know honey," he said in a soothing voice. I flung visions at him-- Jacob by my side when I was a toddler, holding me, feeding me, teaching me to hunt, laughing with me, cuddling me, us play fighting, him calming me down after my fits, everything that was burned into my memory, I pushed it all into my father's mind. "Baby, we know, we watched it all happen, we knew the whole time, we are sorry that we didn't tell you, but we were trying to do what was best, we want you to have a _choice,_" he urged, "we didn't know how you would feel and we didn't... don't know when Jacob will start to love you like _that_." he snarled a bit as he said it. He let go of my hand to shelter me from his aggression toward Jacob. My mom gathered me up into her arms as much as I would allow and began stroking my hair lovingly. I could see the sadness in her amber eyes as they faded to a shade slightly more like my own. I pulled back from her as the knowledge sprung from my mind, he had loved her once too, and she him. I shuddered with fury and my heart quickened yet again. I closed my eyes to see my anger and jealousy flash in bursts of green and red. I fought to control myself.

"What did Alice see?" I said breaking the nostalgia and wanting to get to the facts so that I could regain some control and readily asses the situation. In the face of emotional situations I would prefer to use logical tactics as much as possible. It has been suggested, by Carlisle, that this very tendency is the root of my notorious temper tantrums. I don't think that I believe him. I looked up to see pain flashing in my father's eyes and through clenched teeth he hissed, "Nessie, she saw you two having sex." He looked defeated and empty, his eyes went dull as if he had given up the last of his strength by putting it into words.

"Oh." It was all I could muster. I looked down knowing how hard this was for Daddy. My mother took another deep breath, coating her voice with motherly intentions, "Nessie, you have a choice, Alice's visions aren't final. We love Jacob and we know that you do too, but you need to know that you have a choice in all of this." she sighed, "I know better than anyone, and you have a choice, trust me." She threw a heavy glance at my father, his eyes met hers and he looked away in shame.

Not wanting to be a part of their private moment, without a word I was out the front door. My blood was on fire and I needed the cooling effects of the outside air. As I headed into the forest I could hear Daddy following, but he quickly stopped and turned back when he heard the word "ALONE" that I shouted in my head. No sooner than I stepped foot into the trees did I meet a pair of beautiful ebony eyes shining between the ferns on the forest floor. The eyes and wolfy grin silently pleaded with me, but I just turned and ran. He let me go, I'm sure that he was more than used to dealing with this, after all he did have to endure my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 2: Earthquakes & Hurricanes

The frigid air helped to slow the pace of my pounding heart. The noise that it made was often irritating, there were more reasons than one to wish that I didn't have a heart. I ran through the endless green of the forest until I could hear the crashing of waves and then slowed my pace allowing the sea air to puncture my lungs. Although the treaty officially prohibited the crossing of imaginary lines, I found this to be ludicrous and reveled in the fact that I didn't have to succumb to such foolish laws. I had nothing to fear from the pack, that was for sure. I looked down, my clothes shimmered with water droplets from running through the trees. I shivered, shaking them from me and watching them dissipate in a million different directions. Pulling my damp hair from my face, I found my way to a large black boulder. The surface had been carved smooth by years of punishment from the ocean before it. Jacob and I have had many talks together here before. I gathered my knees to my chest breathing deeply as I gazed out to sea. I watched the slate colored waves rolling into the shore. I take comfort watching them moving in from the open ocean, nothing more than moving water and then silently cresting, giving warning at the break and finally hurling themselves on to the rocks below spitting their fury all over the beach. I like the idea of waves traveling from one edge of the earth to the other, purely to deliver one crushing blow, only to turn back and do it again. There's no sun today, only the truth-bearing clouds. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of its rays sparkling on the ripples of the ocean, but no such luck, figures.

_Imprinted_, I said the word over and over in my mind. Jacob had talked of it before, he had told me of Sam and the others finding their soul mates, love at first sight. I had believed him, I had understood, I had felt happy for the others. _What is bothering me?_ I asked myself. I slowly began to untangle the mess that had been generated in my mind. I peeled layers of emotions back one at a time searching for my answers. _Why didn't he tell me?_ The accusations streamed through my mind, _How could he not tell me? Did he think I wouldn't understand? Did he wish that it was someone else? _No, that wasn't it, there is my mother again in my thoughts. The tales of her insecurity as a human were maddening, she could be so blind at times. So what is it then? I need to know his reason for not telling me.

I understand why my parents didn't tell me, how could they? It is not their place, well it wasn't until Alice began have visions about us. Despite my mother's irritating insecurities, she did have to make her choice between Jacob and Daddy. I'm not sure that would have been a choice that I could endure. I closed my eyes and tried to shake the thought from my mind. Of coarse she would need to feel some control over this situation, she would need to know that I was not being forced into anything. A tremor of guilt shook my core like an earthquake... _I stole Jacob from her_. How could I expect her to be able to explain to me that one of the men that she loved, that loved her, stopped loving her because of me? It all seemed too terrible to endure, and then poor Daddy... Jacob, the other man, the one that almost took his Bella from him has now imprinted on his _daughter_?

My mind never felt so fragile. I sat still just trying to absorb all of the emotion. I let it engulf me like swirling black water and then I focused all of my energy pulling it inward, deep into my being. I let the emotion froth into something tangible, something I could manage, something I could satisfy... _hunger_. Feeling the gripping sensation in the back of my throat, the burning, the flames licking at my lips I flung my self into the smashing waves. The water felt amazing as it collided with every part of me. I slid out of my clothes giving them over to the sea, _sorry Alice_. The bitterly cold ocean only caused a fraction of temperature change to my already over heated core. I closed my eyes and allowed my focus to turn toward the burning sensation within me, letting the hunger rolling out of me transforming my sensations into instinct.

My eyes snapped open as I propelled myself through the beauty of the depths. The dark blue water seeped in through my nose, I was only a mile off shore before I caught the scent of which I was searching. I broke the surface to return air to my lungs before I closed in for the kill. I circled tentatively, wanting to gage the size of the beast. Through the still of the open ocean I could see him pushing his dark, muscular tale back and forth forcing himself through the water. _Huge_. I smiled in delight and my eyes narrowed in anticipation. I swam swiftly allowing my hunger to overtake me. I closed in gripping his four foot dorsal fin with ease tearing at his gills. He began to thrash his enormous head from side to side jutting his razor sharp teeth forward in an attempt to stop me. I sunk my teeth into his thick skin tearing away the first rough layer of a section of his belly. The shark swam with unbridled fury, gaining speed trying to rid himself of his attacker, but to no avail. He was weakening. The sea assaulted me, pushing me to my limits. I could hold my breath, but not indefinetly. My lungs strained under the pressure. I felt a bolt of fear as he threatened to carry me down to the black abis. In desperation, he finally breached the surface in desperation giving me my opportunity. I flung myself at the softest part of his body, right behind his pectoral fin. Sucking in the sweetness of the salty air, I felt the blood gush into my mouth as I sank my teeth into him. I struggled to take it as fast as it came. Some of it began seeping in to the water turning the blues around us to hues of deep black and majestic purple, a masterful trick if you are in the mood for more than one shark. The shark began to slow, losing blood too quickly to fight he yielded in my arms. I pulled the blood from his veins faster and faster feeling the pull of his heart thumping within me. The whole sea seemed to still around us. Time seemed to stop like we were trapped in the eye of a hurricane. No animal tasted the way that shark tasted. It is the closest to human blood I have ever encountered. Sharks are brilliant animals, they have a sacred quality to them that seems to outlast the test of time. Many of them have had long lives. As I pulled the blood from him I could feel his life, his experiences, almost taste their thoughts. _Ecstasy_. I felt the blood pulsing within me, such a driving life force. My senses are always heightened just after the kill. It gives me a moment of satisfaction and clarity that is unparalleled. It's a wonder that I ever bother with human food at all. As I drained the last ounce of life from my prey I thanked him for sacrificing himself. With renewed energy and strength I swam swiftly to the shore with a passionate desire to see Jacob, my Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

***In reading some of the other authors' work, I realize that this a little bit more detail oriented and can be tedious, sorry, I get caught up in the descriptions. I'm working on it. That and the run on sentences. I like comas :P It reads a little bit too novel-y not very short story-ish, or so I'm told. **

Chapter 3: Lightning

Laughing at myself for being careless enough to sacrifice my clothes to the sea, I ran briskly through the forest as fast as I could. I amazed myself with my speed, which had nearly doubled over the last year and was definitely aided by a fresh kill. It took only minutes before I reached the house.

Alice snickered at me as I flew past her and up to my room to get dressed. I shut the door behind me, flipped on the light and collapsed on the bed. Just a quick rest, five minutes or so. I lay back against my mahogany headboard staring up at the lavender walls and white crown moldings that surrounded me. It had only been six months since I had claimed this room as my own. I had asked to move into the big house wanting to gain my independence and leave my parents with their privacy. It was liberating to help Alice decorate the room, which she fussed over endlessly until we found the perfect colors and the perfect furniture. Watching Emmett and Jasper toss my furniture up the stairs was almost as amusing as it was to watch Alice order them to rearrange it over and over, as if she couldn't do it herself. Playing damsel in distress is one of Alice's favorites, since she never gets to play that role in reality.

My eyes casually bounced around the room seeing all of the familiar things that had become mine when something caught my eye. A white shopping bag. _Alice_. I rolled my eyes. I climbed up out of my bed and emptied the contents of the bag. I pulled out an emerald green cashmere sweater dress with a daringly low scoop neck and a pair of chestnut brown suede knee high boots that arched to the perfect heel. I squealed in delight, unlike my mother, I adored Alice's shopping habits and loved presents. Then at the bottom of the bag was a box with a note taped on it. In spidery script it read:

_Nessie- Sorry about my visions causing you such grief, I hope the outfit makes up for it. And sorry about this last present, from what I have heard, this is a real pain in the ass part of being human._

_Love, Alice_

_P.S. I wont tell them about your little "fishing" trip today, you should be more careful, sharks are dangerous._

I groaned at her shark warning, they were always pestering me about my favorite food. I grumbled for a minute before returning my attention to Alice's previous comment, I pulled the box from the bag, it was plain white, unmarked. I lifted the lid to find rows of neatly organized and color coordinated tampons. A little confused, I read the next note inside the box.

_You will be needing these by next week. I guess the human part of you is becoming a woman. I haven't told anyone else yet, but you may want to talk to your mother, she is really the only one that can help you in this department. Oh, or Carlisle, he is a doctor, but I bet your mom will be the better choice. _

As if I haven't had enough shocking news for one day, a period? Why couldn't my half vampire genes spare me this misery? Its not fair. I felt a combination of angst and frustration that I couldn't explain, even to myself. I slipped into my stellar new outfit just before Alice knocked on the door. "Nessie, can I come in?" Her voice rang like a tiny church bell.

"Yeah, come on in Alice," I said with a notable sigh.

She gave me a quick hugging squeeze, "Do you like it? You look amazing!" She was practically jumping up and down. Her nose crinkled, "And can you believe you are going to start your period?" I had to forgive the angelic Alice for her unnecessary excitement over my human problem, she didn't get to experience being a human teenager. I hugged her back and thanked her for the gorgeous outfit that I truly did love.

I gazed at myself in the large oval mirror in the corner of my room. I thoughtfully pondered, maybe she was right, the human side of me was becoming a woman. The curve of my hips was readily apparent and my breasts had filled the cups of my new bras exquisitely. Even my face seemed foreign to me, my full lips and engaging melted chocolate eyes, I was stunning really. I could barely believe it was me in the mirror. Once the rapture had worn off of from my new outfit, Alice's face stiffened, gaining a marble-like quality as she leaned in close to me, "You really do need to be careful with the sharks, I know you are strong and fast, but it is too easy for us to loose your scent in the water, it makes you very difficult to locate if things go wrong." Her eyes darkened at the thought, losing their gilded shimmer. The guilt spilled over me and my stunning outfit. I did know better than to hunt alone in the open ocean. I didn't want any of my family members worrying about me, I did realize that I was more vulnerable in the ocean than the rest of my family. I did have to breath, not as much as human, but still enough to be able to drown. I hung my head in remorse and offered my apology.

"I know Alice, I'm very sorry, I promise to be more careful, I was just so out of whack with this imprinting business, its got me all stressed out." She rubbed my back sympathetically. Her ice cold hands were soothing and felt good against the heat of my skin.

"We all knew that this would be difficult for you to grasp and accept, I just wish that I would have had visions about it earlier so that you would be better prepared, but the black hole created by Jacob and the rest of the pack didn't allow me to see any possible outcomes of telling you." She hung her head, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with this Nessie, I really am." Her resolve and feelings of failure were more than apparent.

The wave of guilt crashed over me again, "Alice, this is not your fault, please don't take it upon yourself to know everything," I said with kind and knowing smile. Her statuesque features lifted slightly at my sympathetic grin.

"I know," she said, sounding pleasant and relieved that I wasn't mad at her. "I just can't figure out what caused my sudden revelation into Jacobs future." Her eyebrows knotted neatly together as she fought to reach an epiphany.

This was something that I hadn't put much thought into during my little ocean excursion, "Alice, can you tell me in detail what you saw?" She smiled slyly, if vampires could blush... I smiled back at her feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down avoiding her golden stare. "I know that your vision really upset Daddy and I know that you didn't show him all of the details..." I trailed off waiting for her as she obviously replayed mine and Jacob's tryst in her mind. A devilish smile etched its way into her lips.

"I don't know Nessie, it's pretty, um... graphic," she whispered still smirking.

"I think I can handle it, please, pretty please, come on Auntie Alice," I knew she couldn't resist when I pulled out the _Auntie Alice_. She flashed her pearl white teeth at me for using her weak spot against her. I just giggled. She playfully slapped my arm.

"Oh all right, but don't tell your dad that I told you, OK?"

"Deal," We confirmed the promise with a pinkie swear, a cute little antic that Alice and I had started doing when I was just a toddler. She thought it was just the sweetest little thing. As we joined our pinkies, I sent a picture of us doing this for the first time. Alice smiled and her eyes sparkled in delight at the memory.

"Oh that reminds me, I want you to try something OK?" She seemed excited, "You know how mom can lift her shield and that allows your dad to read her thoughts?" I nodded. "Well I was thinking that you could reverse your power to be able to see my visions. I'm not sure how or if it will work, but I figure if you can send, then you should be able to receive, at least from me." I hadn't really thought of receiving pictures, the whole thing originally started as a means of communication, but since I could already understand everyone around me, I had no need for things to work the other way around. "Lets start with something simple," she said, "I'm going to try to show you one of my visions, you tell me what you see." I nodded in approval.

"Give me a second to prepare," She was absolutely still as I channeled all of my telepathic thoughts so that my mind was blank. I tried to focus my mind to receive and to be open. I thought of the swirling black water. I concentrated. Receive. We joined hands and I closed my eyes.

A violent shock of electricity ran through my body causing me to jolt. Alice immediately pulled her hands away, "Oh my god, Nessie, are you OK?"

I opened my eyes but I wasn't in my room I was out in front of our house jumping up and down as Jasper pulled up in the drive way with a shiny new bright yellow Lotus Evora. I screamed, "Its not supposed to come out till next year!" Its sleek design was heavenly and I was obsessed with how hot Jasper looked driving it, his blond hair flowing back from the speed and that sweet little upturn of his lips, my smile. Oh I could just jump on him right here and now! "Happy Birthday Baby," he said as he jumped from the car tossing me into the driver seat and springing in next to me, "Are you surprised?" I gave him a knowing smile, he just laughed. The sound of his voice sparkled in my mind, a huge smile beamed from my face as I threw the car in reverse and raced like a bolt of lightning streaking across the sky toward the highway.

As quick as it began it was over. I was in my room again, lavender walls and Alice, a very scared looking Alice. She was shaking me, "Nessie, Nessie! What happened to you" I looked at her in amazement and told her what I had seen, what I had felt. Her eyes had taken on a copper tone as she absorbed and assessed the situation. "You saw my vision from my point of view. You were not merely a watcher as I am in my visions, you are a participant, amazing." I was exhausted from our little endeavor. I was astonished at this revelation and a little overwhelmed by the possibilities. "I even knew things that you know, about the car, about Jasper, about being a full Vampire! I literally was you!" I laid back trying to remember every detail of what it felt like, how the subtle differences in how Alice saw every detail and how gorgeous and appealing Jasper was to her.

"Alice, why do you think I felt your feelings and not Jaspers? And how long was I out?" My head was spinning and I felt a little dazzled to be honest, the love that Alice felt for Jasper was so intense and complicated and I only had a glimpse of it. The intimacy of the situation almost felt stolen. I felt a tinge of sinfulness, similar I'm sure, to how my father feels when hears other's thoughts.

"You were only out for maybe five seconds, but it felt like forever, I was so worried. And I don't know, we will have to try a vision that doesn't involve me so that we can figure out the answer to your other question." I felt the heat radiating from my cheeks imagining which vision we could use to test the theory. Alice obviously caught wind of my thoughts. Her laugh shimmered and broke into a million pieces, so magically evil.

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "One more test before that. I want to know if you saw things from my point of view because I am the one transferring the image or if I can control your point of view. We will just do another easy one."

Eager to test her theory she held her hands out again. I closed my eyes, _Receive. _As we touched the same electrifying shock coursed through my body.

I opened my eyes to a scene of breathtaking serenity. The sun glistened like a million tiny jewels reflecting every color of the imaginary palate. I gasped breathing in the sharp morning air. A memory surfaced in the pool of my mind from a time when I could see my breath on the air on mornings such as this. A gust of jasmine and honeysuckle buried me like an avalanche followed by the sweet scent that lingers in the air at the bottom of a waterfall. It was so fresh, so alluring and impossible to resist. I found myself staring off the edge of a cliff searching for the source.

I freed my senses allowing instinct to embrace my thoughts and entrance my body. I cascaded down the mountainside, nearly tumbling as my body easily propelled itself from rock to rock. Suddenly my whole body stiffened. The scent was so excessive that I became dizzy. Barely maintaining my footing, my kinesthetics fought to maintain themselves. With my final leap to valley floor I saw her. The smell of her blood was earth shattering. _Regain control, strength old man, strength. _ Eyes fluttering and chest heaving, I held my breath. _Too fast, take it slow_. Fighting my instincts, I knelt at her crumbled body. Even in death, this creature was stunning. Blood stained her satin hair, I resisted the urge to run my fingertips over her milky skin. The mortal death is a terrible and beautiful thing. I let myself revel in the moment, just for a second. Devastatingly_ beautiful. _Sadness for her, for myself, for the loss of life, for the inability to die a mortal death swept over me. And then I heard it, the most angelic sound in the world-- her heart beat.

Before thought even entered my mind I had crushed her to my chest, this magnificent creature clinging to her last moments. The speed at which I moved was indescribable, nearly tele-transportation. I willed myself to be back to my hospital camp and there I was, there we were; her and I. I lay her down so swiftly and so gently. I pulled her blood stained hair from the sublimely grotesque fracture of her neck and for one single second the whole world was still, absolute tranquility.

And then the sound, the last time I would hear it, she beat for me one last time as I sank my teeth into the abyss of her throat and possibly the last artery still able to pump the blood to her nearly silent heart. And I felt love-- only love.

My eyes blinked twice and I was back to Alice, I could feel my face twisted and my teeth sinking into my bottom lip, "Carlisle finding Esme. I thought you said it would be an easy one," I shuddered. "But I thought you said it would be from one of your visions? You didn't join with the Cullens until after they were together right?"

Alice smiled at this, an elegant smile, "This was the vision I had that made me decide to seek out Carlisle and Esme. Of coarse it took a very long time for me to find them and for things to work out how they did, but I have saved a special spot in my memory for this vision. I hold it very dear. I had never witnessed such compassion from one of our kind." She paused savoring the memory like it was the last drop of blood that would ever touch her lips. "So... what did you see?"

"It was beautiful, the scenery I mean, and Carlisle does have an immense amount of self control and," but she stopped me right there.

"Perfect!" She bounced up and down in the chair, "So you _were_ him, then?"

"Yes." It seemed strange and again I had the feeling that I was intruding. I crossed my arms hugging my chest. Alice surrounded me, holding me tight.

"Nessie, are you OK baby?" Alice's compassionate touch eased my tensions.

"The amount of emotion is overwhelming and kind of hard to absorb. I feel how I think Daddy feels when he hears thoughts that he knows he isn't supposed to. It feels _stolen_, like the emotions aren't mine to feel." I let my head fall back on her squeezed me tight.

"I don't really see our gifts the way that Edward does," she seemed careful not to offend, "I think that we were given these qualities to use them to help others and ourselves at times. I see them as a method of preservation for ourselves and those that we love. Learning to master my gift is part of my purpose for existing. If I'm not using my abilities to my full potential, then I'm not doing everything I can to protect my family. I don't judge Edward for having a sense for the need of privacy, but I do think that he sells himself short in his abilities because of his good intentions."

I sat listening to the chime of her voice. I hadn't thought of my gift as a means of preservation for anyone but myself. She seemed to understand my silent line of thinking, "Nessie, you are still so young there will be lots of time for you to develop your gifts and discover their various uses and expand your capabilities. Don't be hard on yourself. It is a learning process after all." She turned me around in her arms like a small child, hugging me close and stroking my hair, "Now, how about that _other_ vision," she said sitting me back up on the bed and making sure that I saw her less the subtle winks. I rolled my eyes at her bravado. "Oh come on, I know you are dying to know." The smile beamed from her face and I couldn't help but mirroring her expression. I did really want to know.

"Alright, I think I can manipulate the point of view that you will receive, so who do you want to be?" her palms were already outstretched waiting for mine. I just assumed that I would be myself, but the devious nature of knowing Jake's thoughts was too tempting, way too tempting. Alice's smile twisted in evil delight, "Ohhh!!! I knew it, you are a bad girl." She laughed and I blushed.

"Jake it is then, Oh Nessie, I think you are in for it, but I'll have you know that I expect to know every last detail," she said in her strictly business face.

"Don't worry, I'll send it all back to you when we're done," I snickered catching her off guard.

"Mmmm... I forgot about that, this is going to be interesting," her expression changed suddenly, "Oh god, don't show your Dad!" We both laughed like teenage girls dishing about the new cute guy in class.

**Ohhh, You are going to have to wait till the next chapter for this, but you already knew that, didn't you? I hope to hear some reviews... I will probably have chapter four up and running by tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**OK, here it is... the moment of truth. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: For the First Time

_Receive. _I reached out to Alice to accept her intuition. My hands shook with anticipation. Knowing what to expect, the zap of electricity no longer startled me. My eyes settled into temporary blindness before the curtain opened on Jacob's stage.

"I love you, Nessie" I felt my lips pulsing. Words could not convey my feelings for this creature. Memories swirled in my mind. Her eyes had never changed, not really, the deep liquid pools of the truest brown I had ever known; the same as Bella's had been, so expressive. But this was not Bella, this was Nessie, my Nessie. The one and only thing that mattered in my entire existence. She is my everything.

We sat together in the still of an easy twilight on the beach. Our hands were entangled and our bodies close. The ocean held her gaze, but for me, there was no other beauty in this drab world that could possibly challenge her. "Nessie," her name escaped my lips. She squeezed my hand and snuggled closer. Her heat matched mine. The black boulder beneath us surely had never felt the intensity of fever like this in all of its millennium of being tortured by the licking waves of the sea.

Her eyes finally met mine as if it were for the first time. The world spun 180 degrees as my desire for her crept into my previously innocent thoughts. I gasped at this sudden and fierce change of heart. A key had been inserted into my pounding heart and a door swung opening revealing a world inexplicably larger and more vast than the one I had previously known. It was as if I had been living in the confines of a cave with only a single flame to give me light. And now for the first time, I stepped from my darkness into the radiant power of the white shining sun. The epiphany was blinding. I felt I was going to burst and run screaming and jumping from the sheer joy.

I couldn't help myself, these new emotions were charging at full speed throughout my core. I let my hands frame the perfect lines of her cheekbones. God, she is stunning. I savored the sensation of my hands caressing her face. The wind whipped seductively through her untamed locks. Her scent had always been appealing, but more in the way that baking cookies or fresh flowers tantalized and comforted, this was something entirely new. A foreign and forgotten urge surged through my body. Her scent was intoxicating. I broke my gaze with her heavenly eyes to focus on the unfamiliar awareness of this scent, her scent. _Arousal._ I was taken aback. Could she be feeling what I was feeling? Was this moment sweet and terrible torture for her as well? I opened my eyes again meeting hers. The softness and child-like innocence had disappeared somehow in the last couple of seconds when I had chosen to close my eyes. I felt sorrow in realizing that our virginal and purest form of love was at its end. But the promise of so much more quickly extinguished my remorse. Had Nessie had become a full-fledged, half-vampire woman right in front of my eyes in a matter of mere seconds? Of coarse not, that was absurd. It was I who had undergone a metamorphosis. I was the one to shed my shield of parental and brotherly affections for the child that had become the mature Nessie that now sat with me silently surrounded by the sound of the ever present ocean before us.

Fate twinkled in the depths of her eyes. Still cradling her face in my hands, I leaned in every so slowly, committing this exact moment to memory, burning it into my soul. My lips met hers, not for the first time, but for the first time as man and woman, the first time with radiating and consuming passion. My tongue grazed her succulent lips, begging permission to enter the deep chasm of her mouth. She moaned giving me access and returning my kiss with reckless abandon. The immense amount of pleasure pulsed within me and my body responded with full attention. The blood filled my cock for the first time since before the fateful day when Nessie's eyes met mine imprinting her claim on my heart and my existance. She had awakened the slumbering beast and it was prepared to release its wrath upon her. I struggled to control myself as I pulled her close in a frenzy.

I paused to gauge her response in all of this. A moment of clarity passed between us. Our souls combined in the intensity of the surrounding fire. She reached for the back of my head and pressed her lips against mine, I moaned in response to her fingers grasping hungrily at my hair and flesh. The rush of her

eagerness threatened my self-containment. I pulled back from her sweeping her hair to the side to fully reveal the ethereal beauty expressed by the flush of her cheeks. Oh to see her in the throws of passion, I felt I would lose my mind to the insanity at hand. I had to have her. _Now._ This urgency could not be harnessed. She reached for my hand and sent an image of our clothes laying in a pile on the beach. Her cheeks burned, but her eyes held steady.

I began tearing at my clothes, entertaining the idea of phasing just so they would come off quicker. I barely had my shirt over my head when I looked up to see a shamelessly naked and indescribably sexy vixen standing before me. I fumbled with the rest of my clothes unable to rip my eyes from the golden image glowing before me. Perfectly shaped breasts with tiny pink tips lifted in the coolness of the air leading down to a soft and gently sculpted stomach. My eyes fell to her nether regions covered in soft downy dark curls. My eyes ran down the sloping curves of her slender lily-white legs. It was too much. I saw her measuring my views and embarrassment struck me as I looked down to unbutton the jeans that had damn near tied my fingers in knots as I stared at her. She giggled, not the giggle that I had previously known. Not the giggle accompanied by a small girl batting at him and playfully running ahead of him on a path in the forest. No, this was the giggle of a seductive siren that called to him with all of her might daring him to crash his ship on the rocks from which she sang her bewitching anthem.

The rest of my clothes shed themselves as I lost myself in the glimpse of heaven that lay before me. My cock throbbed relentlessly as I stood in the rocky sand of the beach unable to move for fear of this being a wonderful dream. The silence echoed from the other edge of the world where the waves crashed, "Jake," my name sounded like the twinkling of million tiny stars falling from her goddess lips, "come to me my lover, my Jacob." My body obeyed. She smiled and sat up running her silk laden hands down my chest. The sensation sent a shiver through me as my cock reached out striving to touch the softness of her lovely thighs. Her hot mouth found mine ounce again. She plunged her tongue in and out sliding its way over my anxious lips. My hands found their way over the curves of her hips and to the flesh of her ass. I pulled her close to me aligning our bodies that were sure to fit together in the most exquisite of pairings. I ran my tongue and smoldering lips down her throat and over the sharp angles of her collar bone. She let her head fall back, gasping as my tongue found the hardness of her tiny nipples. I flicked over it encouraging it to extend into my mouth. I sucked hard pulling the moans from deep within her. The sounds of her pleasure engulfed me. She gripped the back of my head pulling me back up to her lips in the rush of our dancing tongues she begged me, "Please Jake, I need you." No pictures this time, just her husky voice consumed by the heat the burned from with in her.

I obeyed, taking my cock in one hand and spreading her creamy thighs with the other. She tensed as I ran the head of my shaft the full length of her wet slit. She gasped as it slipped over her clit. I lingered there for a moment observing her digging her teeth into her bottom lip making it swell. I pressed myself against her tight opening, she groaned lifting her hips. I ran my thumb lightly over her clit as I eased myself into the tiny space. I steadied her hip and leaned forward so that we were face to face and I could feel her harsh breaths throwing themselves upon my open lips. I stared into the eyes before me and without a word I thrust myself quickly through her innocence and mine. Her face distorted with the pain but her eyes never faltered. I lay still allowing her to adjust to my girth and relax around me. The hot wetness surrounding me was enough to push me over the edge and then she began to thrust against me. I never imagined that it would feel this amazing. The heat was unbelievable. We rocked together in a slow steady rhythm. It was awkward at first as I struggled to generate the correct amount of movement. I focused on making slow and easy strokes fighting the urge to fuck her hard and fast to a too speedy release. The tension was building too quickly already. I concentrated on even breathing and payed close attention to her response to my movements. She looked so lovely beneath me. I could see the pain in her expression, but each time I stopped she thrust against me wanting more. My hands traced the outlines of her curves as we moved together.

"You feel incredible," I whispered between strokes. I ran my hands through her hair lovingly letting my lips softly touch the lobes of her ears. She moaned in response pulling my chest down to meet hers. She jutted her breasts against me and her breathing quickened. Her nails fought with the skin of my back roughly. The pain only intensified my sensations.

"Oh Jake..." Her back arched delicately as she clamped down hard on my cock, I felt a wave of hot juices swallowing my already throbbing dick. I thrust into her harder and faster wanting more and more. Her screams were distant as my eyes closed...

My eyes startled open, "That's it?!" I screamed at Alice. The waves of frustration swept over me as I felt my own arousal.

Alice cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" In my lusty haste I clutched her cold hands and pushed her own vision back into her mind. It only took a manner of thirty seconds before she released my hands. Her face filled with obvious embarrassment and a level of her own lust. "Oh wow, sorry. Being an outsider, I didn't realize how much intensity would be involved." Surprised, she tried to shake the waves of lust from her body, "I think I need to go find Jasper," she said with a sly little pixie laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "No fair." I pushed out my bottom lip pouting.

"I wonder why the vision cut short at that part?" she pondered almost to herself. "More than that, I wonder why I can see him, how is this possible? There must be something that I'm missing," she said shaking her head in confustion, "We all knew this would happen, so why did I need to see a vision about it? What has changed that opened my mind to Jacob?"

I didn't respond to her thoughts. I was too busy with my own. The love that I had felt while inside Jacob's mind was unfathomable. I was so amazed at his complete and utter devotion. I needed to see him and soon, but how was I going to explain my intrusion? The idea was horrifying.

I turned to Alice, but she was lost in her own questions. She sat perfectly still, obviously in deep thought. I stared at her, perplexed by her expression. It must be so confusing to be such a mystery to yourself. Then I laughed, I guess in reality, Alice is not alone in that feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the Poem is William Blake. **

**Thanks for all the hits guys, but I sure could go for some reviews... please. I want to know what you are getting from the symbolism and thoughts on where you think this is going. Thanks, enjoy :) **

Chapter 5: Tiger, tiger

Tiger, tiger, burning bright.

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In what distant deeps or skies

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand dare seize the fire?

And what should and what are

Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,

What dread hand and what dread feet?

What the hammer? what the chain?

In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? What dread grasp

Dare its deadly terrors clasp?

When the stars threw down their spears,

And water'd heaven with their tears,

Did he smile His work to see?

Did He who made the lamb make thee?

Tiger, tiger, burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

--William Blake

Alice and I sat thinking in my room, each lost in our own thoughts. Alice said nonchalantly, "Jacob is outside he will be up here in 17 seconds."

"I guess he has become a permanent member of your visions then?" I smiled as she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." she seemed more pleased with herself than irritated. She stood up and opened the door as Jacob was about to knock, "Hey Jake, she's in here, waiting for you." She slapped him on the back with a growl, "Go get her tiger" and gave him a knowing wink.

"What's with her?" Jacob said with a curious look in Alice's direction. I shrugged and bounded off the bed and up into his waiting arms. His delectable scent filled my room. Alice had taken to dressing him as well, I was delighted to see him in designer jeans and a thin tight black T-shirt. I wrapped my tiny arms around his huge neck and hugged him as tight as I could manage, he smelled delicious, "Easy Nessie, what's up with you? I saw you take off after talking with Bella and Edward, oh sorry, your parents. Seth said that he saw you, uh on the beach, um... naked," his dark skin flushed crimson as he was envisioning what Seth must have seen. A snicker escaped as I thought to myself that I could be asking him the same thing... I tried to disguise my thoughts. He was truly handsome. I paid no attention to his embarrassment, only the way that it made him so much more appealing to my senses, the way the blood rushed under his tantalizingly smooth skin. "Nessie, I'm talking to you," he said with a boyish laugh snapping his fingers in front of my vision.

"Oh, yeah right, didn't my parents talk to you?" I stammered trying to push my strange new thoughts about how delicious Jacob looked out of my mind.

"Oh, no, I didn't come back after you left, I figured that it hadn't gone well and I honestly thought that I would rather hear whatever Alice saw from you rather than Bella, err... your mom. So what's up kid? Buddy, ol' pal," he mused, "What did the evil little fortune cookie have to say this time?" I laughed at his carefree outlook of the situation and at his rendition of Alice.

"Chinese food does sound good, you up for some take out?" I suggested, avoiding answering his questions about Alice's visions. Food was one of the things that Jacob and I could share that didn't involve anyone else. It was kind of our thing since the smell of human food was a disgusting aroma for the rest of the family. I smiled as I thought about the reason that I eat human food, Jacob.

"You know me, I'll eat anything, well... I guess I can't really say that around here, but you know what I mean," I scoffed at his remark, but quickly smiled to show that I too thought it was funny. He smiled back, his obsidian eyes shimmered when he laughed, shooting me a quick wink. I was becoming aware of how much I enjoyed the human aspects that we shared.

Jacob pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled down finding the number of our favorite Chinese place, well actually the only Chinese place in forks. He quickly spat out our usual order of way too much food for two people and snapped his phone shut. "So about that vision..." his voice was husky and lingered in my ears, much like how mine had in his mind when I was reliving the vision. I smiled at this realization, but tried to hide my grin as a brought myself sharply back to reality, what the hell was I going to tell him?

"Umm...," I felt strangely awkward, a new emotion for me around Jacob. I could feel the blood rushing hot to my cheeks, knowing that soon it would have the same effect on him as it did on me. I decided on honesty, it is what I would have expected from him, "Jacob, you know that I love you right?" OK, so maybe not the best way to start things out, but hey, no turning back now. I saw the fear begin to stir in his eyes as he nodded. "Alice had a vision early this morning, about you...," I trailed off, "and me."

"Oh," his eyes fell away from mine. His fear was heavy, so heavy that I could smell it in the air and it made me even more uncomfortable. And then a realization took place and a new expression of surprise glided across his strikingly handsome face, "Wait, about me? How can Alice have a vision about me? I thought I was her own personal black hole?" His shock was comforting. I smiled at his initial response, it was buying me time.

"I don't know, none of us do. Alice is really flustered by it, but she seems to be happy to have found away around your usual enigma. Being able to see possible futures is her lively hood and between you and me, I think your ability to out maneuver her was really starting to piss her off," I stated with a smart and wicked smile. I could tell Jacob anything. He seemed pleased by my response.

"Nessie, what was her vision about?" Damn it, back to reality. My eyes lifted meeting his, those beautiful deep dark chasms. It was my turn to shrink away in fear. I didn't know what to expect. I ran through a million different ways to say the same thing in my head, none of them sounded right. "Nessie...," he pressured with a commanding voice that fell like a thin layer of satin all over my skin.

"Jacob, I don't know how to say this, because its so embarrassing," I laughed trying to hide my mortification at having to actually verbalize the words, his eyes implored me to continue, I took a deep breath and blurted out in one hasty sentence, "Alice had a vision of us having sex and my parents told me about the imprinting." His heart actually stopped beating, I heard it pause, mid-beat. He stopped breathing and all of the color drained from his face, he almost looked like, like a vampire. I couldn't imagine the feelings that were racing through his mind. I just stood still, not human still, but vampire still, my breathing stopped and my heart hesitated to ever beat again. _What was he thinking?_ I heard him gulp and his heart starting beating again and his breathing continued, but his color did not return. It seemed like an eternity of us just staring at each other, neither of us knowing what to say.

_Ding-Dong_

--The doorbell, the Chinese food. I sighed, Jacob bounded down the stairs, I started breathing again. I heard him pay the delivery boy muttering a thank you. Jacob came back up stairs, Chinese food in hand. I looked up with a shy smile. He set the food down and grabbed me up, I felt like a little girl again in his arms, "Oh Nessie, what are we going to do with each other?" Relieved by his casual air, things returned to normal as we ravaged the food. We briefly exchanged glances as we ate, smiling and laughing with full mouths and half choking on our food. As we finished I began to gather the plates and the empty little white boxes, "Jacob," I said with a serious tone in my voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" I watched the shame drench him to the chore. It saddened me to watch his head drop and his chest weaken under the blow that I had just delivered. I set down the plates and little white boxes.

"Nessie, I, I...," I saw the tears, the delicious tears begin to well up in his eyes, his night sky eyes and his teardrops reflected the light like a million stars sparkling down at me from heaven above. He composed himself long enough to utter the words in a whisper, "I love you too much and I didn't want you to think that you didn't have a choice. I want you to chose me because you love me, not because you have to." I was stunned, the everlasting love that I felt for him was painful. How could I live or breath or exist without his love? My anger dissipated like steam into arctic air. I flung myself into his arm and crushed myself against his fiery chest.

"Jacob Black," I tore myself back far enough to see his beautiful and adoring face, "I love you more than anything in the world. How could you think that I would chose anyone but you?" I smacked him playfully in the face and snuggled my cheek against his. I had never felt so alive in my life. Our heat radiated together, as one. He slowly set me down on the bed, kneeling at my feet. I gently stroked the side of his face as he gazed up into my eyes.

"Jacob!" Alice rushed up the stairs in a hysterical flurry, she slammed her tiny body through the door and ripped him away from me and out the door of my room. I lept to my feet, light headed from the Jacob induced swoon and rushed to follow them down the stairs, out the door and into the night air. All the commotion had brought my parents whipping wildly from their private cottage and out on to the front lawn with us. I was struggling to keep up with word vomit that was spilling from Alice's candy painted lips. Her eyes were nearly black, only traces of gold flecks remained.

"You can't, Jacob, you don't understand, you just can't!" Alice screamed in a frenzied horror. Jacob turned to me in bewilderment, "But why?" She shot back at Alice, snarling close to a rage. I could see his teeth bearing and his skin beginning to twitch. I felt my mother's icy hand reach for my shoulder and I heard myself scream as I saw Daddy lunge at Jacob in mid phase.

Torn from my view point outside by my mother who was volumes stronger than I would ever be, I fought viciously to break free from her grasp, but she held tight. I was surprised to see Jasper at my side, I could feel the polar chill of his hands on my shoulders and the pacifying effects of his emotional control threatening to knock me out cold.

"Thanks," I heard my mother say with a deep amount of gratitude seeping from her voice. Jasper only nodded and slipped outside. My mother grabbed my chin, making her face me, "Renesemee, everything is alright, please try to stay calm." Her words froze me. What was happening? Jacob, where was my Jacob? I could feel the sadness and fear rippling out from her, I grew tense. I ripped myself from her grip smashing the wall behind me in my wake. Before I could realize the level of my destruction, I flung myself out of control in a crashing, smashing wrath. The very walls of the house seemed to ache from my rage. The table and chairs fell victim to my tempest. My hands pressed hard into tiny fists, I could feel my nails slashing into the palms of my hands. The blood rushed down my wrist and I felt it flowing and pulsing in my brain pushing the reaction harder and harder. I lost all control. The last thing that I remember was Emmett, his body fell on top of mine nearly shattering in the wake, but he held fast pushing me hard against the ground, I could feel the carpet viciously assaulting my skin. And the blood, I could smell blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 6: Blood Shed

Morning came, despite the events of the night before, daylight stops for no creature. I had slept for nearly eight hours. My tantrums exhausted me and usually put me out for longer. I awoke in a panic, scanning the room furiously for answers.

"Nessie," a soft voice filled my ears, lulling me and easing my fears.

"Jacob," I replied, so relieved to hear him still, _Alive_. "What happened? What is going on?" My mind catapulted through a million more questions, unable to grasp the situation. I looked up, and sadness consumed me and heart wrenching fear demolished my previous alleviation. I could see the pain radiating from him. He was still stained crimson with blood and it appeared that some of his ribs where broken and his collar bone was utterly shattered. He lay in wreckage, like a ship torn apart at sea by the worst of storms now lying crumpled and dismembered on the bottom of the cold ocean floor. His chest was heaving with the agonizing task of breathing. I rushed to his side. Something overtook me, the raw emotion of the situation gave way to the most inexplicable sadness that I have ever known. As I gazed at his mangled body I felt the weight in my chest and my stomach dropped. I lifted my hands to my face to shield my eyes from the sight, only to feel a hot wetness seeping from my eyes. Astonished, I looked down at my hands and let out a startled gasp, blood! My hands were covered in blood!

I turned to see the same expression of horror on Jacob's face, "Nessie, your eyes are bleeding!" Both of us knowing that it was impossible for me to cry, that seemed the only logical explanation. Shock ran through me as I heard Jacob's cries, "Carlisle, come quick!"

In less than a second, my grandfather appeared in the room. His eyes first locked on Jacob and then seeing his expression, redirected his focus to me. He pulled my hands from my face, peering into what must have been a blood stained face. Not understanding my wounds, he quickly grabbed my hand sensing my inability to articulate the situation. I sent him the full set of images of what had just happened.

"Tears," he exclaimed, "You are crying blood." His astonishment was apparent. And then he was still, cast away in thought.

I was the one to break the silence, "Where is Alice, what is going on? What the hell happened here last night?" Jacob's head hung in shame. His expression was broken and full of regret. It didn't make him any less beautiful, but in sadness his face is like that of a weeping angel. The expression of my pain is more torturous to the beholder. "Where is Alice?!" I now demanded.

"She is upstairs." Carlisle replied, the sadness too, gripping his countance as he glanced forgivingly at Jacob.

"I tried to attack her," Jacob softly admitted, his regret and sadness was unendurable.

"But why? Is she OK?" I searched his face for answers, but I could find nothing but the horrible despair.

"Maybe you should go and see her... And Edward." I stared at Jacob, unable to compute all of the occurrences. Just then, a soft and very somber looking Esme entered the room ushering me silently upstairs with her motherly glow. I could feel her protective instincts heavy like the thickest of winter quilts wrapping around me. I followed her, leaving Jacob alone. We slipped into the last bedroom upstairs, the bedroom where I was born, where my mother had lost her mortal life, the hospital wing. I felt a chill rush through by body. There, next to the window, was Alice, laying on the over sized gurney very still with her fairy eyes closed and her face twisted in pain, her lips moving quickly uttering something that I could not hear. And next to her in another gurney was my Daddy. Again the feelings assaulted my sanity, and again I felt the weight in my chest and my stomach dropping and the hot wetness streaming down each of my cheeks and spilling into little pools of seeping rubies on to my hands and shirt. I took two steps and fell to my knees between them. Alice, my Auntie Alice, my sister and friend and my Daddy, my beautiful boy-faced father both lying deathly still in hospital beds.

"Hi sweetheart," my mother came up behind me pulling me close to her chest, her luscious chocolate strands swirling around me. I struggled to breath. I looked up at her, into her graceful saffron eyes. She gasped and I realized that my face must be covered in blood from my newly shed tears. Carlisle was there to explain so that I didn't have to. "But how? and why?" my mother asked in obvious horror.

"I'm working on it," Carlisle said with an exhausted sigh, "it has been an eventful twenty four hours, I can barely keep up with the mysteries today."

"How are they?" I asked my grandfather. A flash of his strength entered my mind. I revelled in my ability to extend such a deeper level of respect toward him. I held my breath hoping for the best and fearing the worst. He light-heartedly chuckled at my concern, "Well Edward will be fine in a couple of hours, its going to take a lot more than Jake to take him down," he replied with a half-hearted smile, "but Alice, I'm worried about her. Jake didn't touch her, Edward was at his throat before he could even make a move, to be honest, Jake really got the worst of it physically, but he'll be fine in a couple days" He shook his head, a frown breaking his composure,"I don't know what's wrong with her," he said gazing apprehensively at Alice, "but she seems to be in some kind of trance. I'm anxiously waiting for your father to regain his strength so that I can hopefully gain some insight to her mind." It was all a little too much for me to handle, but I was immensely grateful that everyone was still alive, or with us rather.

"And how are _you_ feeling my dear?" my mother softly whispered. I hadn't noticed with all the commotion, but aside from my tears of blood, my whole body ached and my arms and legs where riddled with bruises. "You really almost took Emmett down this time," she said with grave concern. Terror enclosed upon my face, the tantrum, the memories came flooding back, showing little remorse or compassion.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" I heard a roaring laugh coming from the hallway. Emmett swept me up in the air and tossed me to the ground barely breaking my fall.

"I was like this, and you were like that" he roughly threw me around in a jovial manner recapping the events of the night before. I should have known better, of coarse he was OK. I was no match for him, no matter what my mother said. I rolled my eyes at Emmett picking myself up off the floor.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie scold with cold eyes, "leave her alone, it's not her fault."

"Ahhh Rose, come on, I know I was just doing the instant replay," poor Emmett, he really meant no harm. Rose rushed to my side, smoothing my hair and wiping the bloody tears from my cheeks. You would think I was her newborn baby. I love Rose, but her overbearing motherly instincts take on a life of their own.

"Well, time to check on the pup," Carlisle said in a friendly manner, chuckling to himself. I followed him out of the room and down to Jacob's side. I squeezed his hand gently and his eyes fluttered open, but when he saw me, he looked away, I could see the tears welling up in his sorrowful eyes. I pushed a silent picture of the position that we were in last night before all of this happened into his mind coupled with with words, _I choose you_. He turned his head back to me and smiled. Such a devastatingly beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean it, not really, my emotions were already so charged up from our evening and she was telling me that I couldn't have you, that it would be a disaster. I just don't see how this could be wrong. I lost my cool. I'm sorry. How is she? How is Edward?"

"Edward is fine, just recovering," Carlisle repeated, "As for Alice, whatever is taking place in her mind right now had nothing to do with your outburst, Edward took the brunt of that, but Alice is suffering, we are doing everything we can to figure out why. When Edward reclaims his strength, hopefully we will have a better idea of what is going on." Jacob sighed a heavy sigh, obviously upset with himself. I curled on to the couch with him, trying to avoid causing him discomfort. I had so many questions, _What exactly had Alice said to him? And why? _But his exhaustion was winning. He pulled me in close as his eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you, my Nessie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 7: Impending Doom

As I lay close to Jacob, watching over him as he slept, my mind began to wander. A few days ago everything was normal, or well normal for our family. What had happened to throw everything off the Rickert? What had changed? My thoughts took on a new direction...

_I am un-leavable. Of this, I am certain. Maybe that is why I behave the way that I do. Maybe my constant storms come crashing down like hurricanes on those that I love becasue I know for a fact that they will never leave me, ever. I shuddered as this selfish realization crept through my mind. I gazed down at Jacob's face as he clung to me in his sleep. His expression twisted in angst and his body twitched slightly as his fingers bore into my arm, "Nessie" he whispered softly. How could I not love him? His jet black locks, long and sleek swept across the strong angle of his jaw, his sweet ruddy lips that have been the source of millions of kisses bestowed upon me, of coarse I love him. I love him with every ounce of monstrosity of which I am made. My Jacob, my beautiful and strong Jacob. I allowed my fingertips to trace the contours of his face pausing to feel his warm breath escape his flawless lips. He has been everything to me-- my protector, my big brother, my best friend, my companion, my confidant, my shoulder to cry on, the brunt of my anger and soon, my lover. I gasped at this thought. It had come as a shock to me, though not to anyone else. They all knew the whole damn time. _

My feelings for Jacob had changed, could that possibly be the cause of all of this mayhem? I shook my head, not wanting to believe that I could have possibly created this situation where my father and aunt lay upstairs suffering because my best friend was unnecessarily fighting for me. Before I could torture myself more throughly, Jacob's eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he became conscious of his wounds. "Nessie," he said with a yawn and a smile.

"How are you feeling Jake?" I couldn't bear seeing him suffering, especially knowing that it was all because of me. _Arrgg... I sound just like her._

"Better, much better actually," he said stretching his arms to the side to test the healing. "Are you OK? How are the rest of the vamps?" I rolled my eyes at his slur, but smiled a little at the return of his endearing humor.

"I'm not really sure, I've been down here with you for the past couple of hours," I reached my mind out to my father, _Daddy?_ I waited hopefully expecting him to appear in the room, but it was Mom that showed up in his place. She edged up closer to Jacob and I and let her fingers compassionately brush against his face.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, how are you feeling?" she cooed at him. There was a softness in her eyes that I rarely saw, the gold faded to a tawny amber. And there it was again, just for a heartbeat. My eyes closed, my mind consumed by the veridian flash. _Jealousy._ And quickly following, _Guilt. I stole him from her. _

"Ah, Bella, I've been through much worse," he answered with a wink. "How are Alice and Edward?" Now it was Jacob who was stinging with guilt.

"Edward is up and running. Jasper needed a break from Alice's pain so he took him hunting a couple of hours ago, they should be back soon," she nervously shifted her eyes to the front door.

"And Alice?" Jake asked hopefully. Her face dropped, she gently rested her hand on Jacob's arm and just shook her head.

"No change, she's still up there in some kind of... trance, she is perfectly still except for her lips which seem to be repeating something over and over, but none of us can understand her. Hopefully Edward will be able to figure out what's going on," her gazed trailed up the stairs towards Alice, "Nessie, I think that you better talk to your father before he gets to Jake. I'm not sure what is going through his head right now. He left this morning without a word." She looked hurt and worried. I only nodded. "I'll be with Alice if you need me," she tried to smile beneath her cloud of despair.

"Jacob, now that you are feeling better, I need to know what Alice said to you. What could she possibly say to provoke you to attack her?" I hadn't meant it to come out quite the way it did and I instantly regretted it seeing his teeth jut into his bottom lip, "Ah Jake, I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean it, please just tell me what she said."

He fought back his distress silently composing himself, "She told me that I couldn't be with you, she said that she had seen something horrible, or rather _felt_ something horrible, she said that she couldn't see it, but it was there. And whatever _it _was, it happened because of us." My heart plummeted. _Because of us._ It sent a shiver down my spine. How could Jake and I loving each other be bad, especially after seeing her first vision? There must be some mistake. We were meant to be, _imprinted_ even, how could that not be the way things were supposed to work out? I sat silently trying to untangle this mess. Jacob reached for my hand, "Nessie, I love you and I'm sorry but no vision of impending doom is going to change that, I won't loose you." I saw the determination, anger and fear swimming in the depths of his eyes, and another emotion, _Regret?_

"Jake," I tried to prepare him for the blow, but to no avail, it had to be said, "I'm not my mother, I will never leave you." He was stunned by my response, speechless even. He stared at me all of his emotions swirling like black water.

Before he could respond, I heard Jasper and Daddy approaching the house and remembered my mother's warning. I kissed Jake quickly on the cheek and lept through the front door to meet them outside. "Daddy!" I ran into his waiting arms, he held me tenderly, carefully, always afraid of inflicting pain. "Daddy, I was so worried, are you OK?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, "Nessie, I'm fine, don't worry angel," I looked up, searching his eyes for something else, I didn't need to ask. He knew what I was worrying about and I was glad for Jasper's presence.

But it proved unwarranted, "Oh honey, I would never do that to you, I only sought to protect Alice, I didn't want to hurt Jacob. Well, that's not entirely true," he laughed, "but for all of the practical purposes, I saw what he was thinking, I knew that he was fighting for you. I accepted this situation with Jacob a long time ago. We have our issues, but all in all, he is family. And you know that I couldn't allow him to hurt Alice. I could see his conflicted mind and I needed to protect her first." I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him in close.

"I love you Daddy," I winced as he hugged me feeling all of my bruises from my tantrum, "Thank you for understanding. Can we go see Alice now? Carlisle needs your help." He nodded seriously and the three of us headed inside.

Even in her coma-like state, Alice looked like a goddess. I reached for Jasper's hand as we walked in the door sharing my thought with him, he smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement. Carlisle was sitting in the chair next to her reading one of his many medical books. He looked up with a faint-hearted smile as we entered the room.

"Edward, my son, can you hear her?" Carlisle looked hopeful. My father seemed deep in thought. His eyes narrowed as if he were straining. We all sat silent and still watching him, hoping. Alice's lips continued to move reverently, her angelic face twisted in concern.

"She is saying _'There is wisdom in the flesh'_ over and over again, but it seems more like a mantra, or maybe diversion, a means of blocking her visions than the actually vision," my father seemed confused by this, shaking his head, "What does that mean?" he said turning to Carlisle.

"I do not know Edward, I guess we will just have to be patient, Alice always does things for a reason, we owe it to her to trust her judgment," Carlisle's eyes scanned the room and he returned to his reading, he was clearly hoping for more.

I looked up at Jasper, "What is she feeling?" He concentrated for a minute. The rush of love that I had felt for him through Alice's visions flashed in my mind, if any one knew what she was feeling it would be Jasper, powers or not, their love was so strong.

He lay his hand softly on her cheek, "She feels fear, impending doom, defensiveness, love," he paused trying to pull the emotions apart and sort them into categories, "and... something like learning, acknowledgement maybe?" His grief was thick, his eyes somber as he gazed down at Alice, his Alice. It was difficult to watch knowing first hand how they felt about each other.

I needed a break from all of this, it was truly exhausting. I felt my mother's arms wrap around me from behind, "Nessie, you look faint, would you like to hunt with me?" The thought of blood sent my throat afire, I hadn't realized I was so thirsty. Memories of the shark filled my mind, so powerful, so _satisfying_. I quickly changed my thoughts realizing my company. I kissed Daddy on the cheek and headed outside with my mother. She didn't share my need for dangerous prey and would be quite content with a small herd of elk or deer, which was fine by me, I had had quite enough danger for the moment. She was so graceful as she lept across the river, beckoning me to follow, "Come on Nessie," she flashed a radiant smile. Her long, sleek hair whipped across her face in the wind as the rest of her stood unaffected by the movement. It was no wonder he fell in love with her, I thought sadly. She is ravishing. I knew better than to torture myself. I sighed and sprang myself across the rippling water landing softly next to her. She tilted her head to one side noticing my sorrowful expression. She didn't say anything, she just held my gaze for a second before we headed off into the forest arm in arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 8: Stalking the Sun

The silence surrounded us as we lurked in the shadows of the damp branches. I love the smell of wet pine, the exhilarating aroma of the open air and wilderness. I scanned the forest listening for the soft sounds of leaves crumbling beneath treading hooves. The scent caught me a fraction of a second before I heard them. Elk have a rustic and gamy smell like cedar muddled with well worn-in leather. I mentally devoured the music of the cadence of their hearts. I crouched in anticipation. Hunting was my favorite thing to do with my mother. Her poise and grace were most prevalent when her instincts took over and her "Bella-isms" as Alice refers to them, disappeared revealing her strength, stealth and huntress abilies. Despite our differences, I admired her calm in complicated situations and adored the innocence that even her blood lust seemed to hold.

Peering through the jade haze, I could hear her low rumble betray the tranquility. The large elk's ear twitched as its head raised in alarm. Too late, she swept over him like the silver sparkle of a comet streaking across the viridian backdrop. She wasted no time draining him. Her sleek arms wrapped around his neck stroking his face gently as he collapsed to his final resting place.

Her eyes met mine as she lapped the last of the blood from her tender lips. The glow of her golden eyes beamed across the foliage mesmerizing me. Her skin took on its human tones from the fresh kill and before me stood the nearly human version of my mother, so innocently cast. It was difficult to believe her capabilities.

Swiftly closing the distance between us she took my arm as we moved forward deliberately making no sound. The rest of the heard was nearby and her hunger was not sated. Together we moved hunting as a duo. We put distance between us and slid through the ferns undetected. Like the fury of venom overtaking its host, we sprang on the helpless heard each taking a large cow elk from the outer perimeter. The blood overtook me, fueling my attacks. I took three before the rest of the heard had time to escape.

I scanned the meadow to see my mother artfully tearing the hides from her two kills and sectioning out the usable meat. It had been our tradition to take what was useful from our slaughter and deliver it to Jacob or other members of the pack; sort of an offering of peace and alliance. My mother was careful to only take the meat from those that she killed swiftly to avoid the wolves being exposed to her venom. This was an easy task since the effected tissue turned black and began to disintegrate immediately. It was another clever adaptation of being venomous. The poison broke down tissue quickly, aiding in the destruction of evidence. Since I didn't have to worry about this particular issue, I took my time with my victims. Adequately appreciating and thanking them for their sacrifice before dismembering them. There was something strangely satisfying in this ritual. It gave me plenty of time to reflect and the enjoy the gained strength and mental clarity that fresh blood provided. Especially today as I tortured myself with the task of talking to my mother about Alice's latter vision.

Soon she was at my side working quickly on the third carcass. We stripped and gutted the creatures exposing their inner workings almost mechanically. "Mom," I began slowly, running over the words in my head a thousand times. This was so much easier with dad. Well, not this in particular, but talking I mean.

She stopped cleaning. "What is it Ness?" None of the combinations of words seemed to create the effect or the outcome that I was looking for. My chest tightened with anxiety. I quickly reached out for her hand. I bestowed upon her a clean cut image of the little white box from Alice with the note attached to it. I waited impatiently for her response. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. She threw her arms around me in a motherly hug. "Oh sweetheart, really? I hadn't thought that you would be going through this." My mom was not really one for big sappy talks, thank god.

"Alice thought that I should talk to you since you are probably the only one that remembers dealing with this," I grumbled. She laughed a sweet and almost embarrassed laugh.

"Well I guess that's probably true." She paused thinking, memories played shadows in her eyes.

"How bad is it?" I stammered. She looked at me purposefully with her daunting amber eyes.

"Oh Nessie, you will be fine. Its no big deal really. I'll show you how to use them if you'd like," I rolled my eyes indignantly.

"Oh yeah Mom, great." She laughed in response. We did have that in common, very independent beings, the two of us.

"When did Alice say you would be starting?" she said turning back to her task.

"Sometime next week."  
"Wow, that soon? Well I guess it seems about right. You truly are an amazing creature, Ness. Who would have thought?" And then her eyes flickered and a somber look over came her. Her hands dropped and her body fell still. "Renesemee, do be careful." She was cautious with her words but not with her tone. I saw a shudder rush through her. The memories tore at her from the inside out.

Initially I was hurt. I knew what she was insinuating and I couldn't help but being offended. The hurt evaporated as I realized how scared she must have been and how difficult the pregnancy was for her. _Guilt. I caused her so much pain._ Her eyes quickly regained their focus shedding their glow of the past.

Guessing at my thoughts, "You know that I loved you from the first second I felt you inside of me," she said fiercely. The anger snipped at her from deep inside. She almost growled, but caught herself.

"I just want you to understand the risk, that's all." And that was the end of the conversation. I knew that she had nothing more to say to me as we packed up the meat inside the hides.

We made our way through the clearing and took our time returning to the house. Reality inched its way back into my mind the closer we came. And the worry set in again. I needed to see Alice.

Mom and I neatly stacked our gifts for the wolves on the far side of the river. Daddy would be waiting for us. As soon as I caught his scent, Mom was across the river and wrapped in his arms. Their love was palpable, sickening at times, but true. I was grateful for their happiness.

I made my way around them and to the side of the house. I found my way in and up to the hospital wing. Alice's eyelashes lay like jet black feathers over her high cheekbones. She still lay motionless with only the constant flux of her lips to showing any sign of her vitality. The room was cold and without Carlisle's presence, it seemed desolate and clinical. Alice's skin had grown increasingly pale and hard from the combination of her stillness and lack of blood. I wondered how long it had been since she had hunted.

I knelt next to her just staring at her and at nothing in particular. "Alice," I whispered too quietly for human ears to hear. There was no change in her expression. There was no sign that she was aware of my pretense or anything else for that matter. I sighed heavily. My heart was thumping furiously from my recent hunting trip. My skin felt hot and alive all over. I looked down at Alice's unmoving hands. They appeared to be frozen as if they were covered with a thin layer of ice.

The setting sun fell beneath the layer of clouds just before it continued its journey to the other side of the earth. Its burning red rays shot through the window casting its glare upon her hand. Her sparkle glistened, radiating like a cluster of diamonds. The brilliance danced, reflecting the light so brightly I had to adjust my vision. As I stared in disbelief, the tiny beams of light twisted and flicked into a horrible blaze. Sparks crackled and the smell of smoldering flesh filled my nostrils. The flames tasted her skin, licking and lapping hungrily for more, threatening to engulf her. I screamed in terror and reached out grabbing her hand to extinguish the flame.

My body contorted with the strength of lightning charge coursing through my veins. In my pain and surprise, my eyes fluttered shut. _Darkness. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Evil-Doer

When I opened my eyes shear exhaustion rippled over my body. Struggling with my confinements, my nocturnal vision washed over the room in which I was imprisoned. The dull ache of my burnt flesh was torturous. My thirst was now peaked by the injuries that I suffered. I has been a millennium since I have known this amount of thirst. My thoughts were constantly interrupted by the tantalizing hunger for the life giving substance. The sky extinguished the light of the sun and gave way to twilight. I had millions of stars twinkling above me to sooth my agony.

I heard the rumble of the concrete blocks being moved. Two minds approached, one male, old for his species and one female, relatively young but a dangerous asset for the male. A quarter of an hour passed before they gained access to my chamber. Their scent was strangely familiar, but something entirely new to my senses. The male was attempting to cloak his thoughts, though not to very much effect. The female showed no interest in hiding her intentions _Suffer _her thoughts called to me. She had a horrifying mind. My eyes met hers. The blackish rubies attempted to sear my flesh.

The male approached slowly, his translucent skin glowed softly in the now rising moon. Both of their eyes were strange and unsettling. The crimson hue was so unnatural, so evil. I shuddered when I caught the stare of the female again who was still throwing her mental daggers. The male approached, his shoulder length jet black hair floated behind him disappearing into the confines of his cloak.

"I see that you have survived the sun," he said inquisitively. "I have been informed of those of your kind who have gained this ability over time, we have captured others who have not been so fortunate," his eyes gleamed, "Although it does seem to have significantly effected your strength," he pondered aloud. Tentatively, he reached his long fingered hand out as if graze the edge of my cheekbone, "Simply beautiful," he whispered. The female snarled at this, her evil little mind twisting maliciously.

"Quiet yourself Jane, your powers are obviously useless against one of his strength. You may leave us now." Her tiny eyes flamed with fury. With a flick of her cloak she ran from the chamber. To the mortal eye, she would have merely dissipated into the night air. I smiled at her obvious strife and chuckled to myself at her youthful tendencies.

"She can be difficult," he stated to himself as much as to me, "but she has proved herself useful in the past." His eyes seemed to wander in his memory. A flash of his contempt for a recent failure coupled itself with the burning image of amber eyed beings. I caught only a glimpse before he regained his mental composure. "I have many questions for you." I did not respond. I was certainly not willing to be this being's informant while confined by cast iron chains. There were very few things that could hold me captive in my normal state, but after the exposure I endured from the last day break, this was sufficient, barely. I would not regain my strength until I had fed on many more than I have taken over the last century. Or I could easily be revived if the others would come. The blood of one even a fraction of my age would be enough. But I was not ready to endanger the others yet. I was unsure of the abilities of my captors. I would not reveal the names or locations of my beloved to these evil beings. My loved ones would not suffer as I have suffered. I was suddenly aware of my ignorance. I truly believed myself indescribable and certainly was unaware of the threat posed by these creatures.

"Your capture proved to be much easier than others of your kind," his beastly lips curled into a smile. "You are so trusting of the humans you employ, especially with your..." he paused searching for the word, "...weakness. How strange to live in harmony with the creature upon whom you feed." He paced the room with his arms clasped arrogantly behind his back. "We had to merely bribe one of them and kill the rest to gain access to your home. We were pleasantly surprised to find you deep in slumber on a lavish bed, like a mere mortal," he laughed at this. "Although it took many of us to move you, we do have the necessary resources. We have slaughtered many of your kind by exposing them to the rays of the sun. Such a weakness is formidable," a vicious laugh slipped from his mouth. "You are the first to survive the light of day. Some hold their forms better than others, but most are nothing but a pile of ash when we return. So I wonder how long you have been in existence to be able to only suffer a minor burn..." he trailed off. "There are many ways in which I could gain access to your mind," his eyes flickered as he approached me.

_You will show me_. His mind said opening itself to me as bony fingers reached for my face. I smirked at his vanity. I waited for his touch and used the mental strength that was still of my command. As his hand clasped my face and I used the mind gift to hold him readily in place. His face turned to horror at the realization of my control. I smiled angelically up at my captor. I inflicted his mind with one thought, _I feed upon the evil-doer_. And then with a malicious spiral of my mind I took from him his thoughts.

I saw evil things-- corruption, greed, betrayal, conquest. He had sought to, and succeeded in destroying many of his kind. He fed recklessly upon mortals and thought himself the dominant being of the world, he felt utter confidence... except for one thing. His fear quickly surfaced in the dark pool of his consciousness. Staring into the swirling waters of his thoughts I saw them, those he gaged to be more powerful than himself. My power of the mind-gift of control was wavering in my fragile state. I grasped at the last of his thoughts as he pulled away from me, _Cullen_. The image of many sets of beautiful golden eyes poured into my mind.

In shock he retreated from my imposing touch. Clearly shaken, he pressed against the wall behind him. "Well well, clearly I have underestimated you." Evil spread over his face, "I have another test for you then. We will see if your strength can last through another visit with the sun," his laugh was more nervous than evil. "I think not," he said sharply. He huffed as he stomped from the chamber. He did not sealing the entrance as he made his exit.

Alone with my thoughts, I rested from the exhertion of strength. I gazed up at the moon above me. She smiled her silvery smile down upon me with sorrow. _I must find them, the Cullens._ I silently searched the vicinity for them with my mind, but to no avail. I wondered if I had traveled far from my house just outside of Rome. Staring up at the night sky I recognized many of the constellations and concluded that I must be in the same hemisphere at least, probably the same continent. My silence was broken by the sound of screams, human screams.

He flung the sobbing woman at me with a fury. Her desperate cries and pleas filled the space that we shared. The smell of her blood consumed me. If it had been possible, my mouth would have watered with the scent of the delicious substance flowing through her innocent veins.

"Have fun with that, slayer of only evil!" he called back to me laughing as he sealed the chamber.

"Stay back!" I bellowed at her from my confinements. She obeyed, seeking refuse in the corner furthest from me. Her tears trickled down her lovely cheeks as she fought to compose herself. I struggled against my chains rattling them with what was left of my strength. I roared in effort and from the torturous scent. I battled with the madness that was threatening to destroy me. I could feel her fear pulsing throughout the room. Her heartbeat was the most beautiful sound on earth. I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into the warmth of her alluring throat and draw the life from her rhythmic heart. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to control myself. The goodness of golden eyes filled my mind. I would not betray myself and take the life from this woman. I could not. The innocence seeped from her every pore. This frail thing had not even known the love of a man. Her golden hair fell over her face as she clutched her knees to her body. The cruel beings had stripped her and thrown her to the monster waiting below. My heart ached for her weakness, for her fragile life that hung on a mere thread now as she shared her confinement with a blood thirsty beast.

"Please love, tell me your name," I spoke to her in a soothing voice, fighting back my urges. Her shoulders shook gently and her imploring eyes gazed at me clearly not understanding my words. She spoke back to me in Italian sobs pleading with me not to kill her. I drew in an uneasy breath. I spoke back to her in her native language comforting her and explaining to her that I would not allow myself to do her harm. She was not trusting at first and only fought my perceived lies. Humans are inherently trusting creatures. They cannot resist kindness for long. Soon she found herself obeying my commands to come closer.

The moon hung high in the sky as she found herself, the lamb, stroking the hair of the lion. Although my thirst was dire, my self control was stronger still. Sofia, beautiful and gentle Sofia. I could not harm her. I asked her, in exchange for my love, only to shield me from the sun by day. I cooed into her ear, "Hold me close, darling into the morning light." We lay together awaiting the rise of the life-giving star. She lay on top of me, fighting to cover all of me with slender frame. I drifted off into the silent near-death slumber. Although the coverage was incomplete, it was sufficient.

As twilight settled in once again, I awoke. This beautiful creature, this angel sent to me had saved me. The second rising of the sun did far less damage than the first. My skin flared from the burns, but my strength was relatively unaffected. She ran her delicate hands over my flesh, soothing the pain. "Sofia," I purred and whispered in Italian, "Your beauty and strength have saved me." Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears. Her fear returned as the scraping sound of concrete being moved filled the chamber. I too tensed with anxiety. How could I save her from these monsters?

Only the male returned. I could hear the pride in his mind as he opened each of the doors making his way to us. Disgusted by his arrogance, in vain, I searched for an escape route for my angelic savior. The last boulder yielded. I was too late. Upon sight of the still living bait, he swiftly took her and held her in his inescapable clutches. His evil laugh saturated my ears and in desperation I fought to save her. I flung her capture against the wall with my mind, but it was not enough. He only howled in amusement.

"So precious, you didn't take her," he snarled, "but your attempts to save her will only be her doom." I took my gaze from his evil blood red eyes and directed them toward the crystal blue depths of hers.

"Sofia," I whispered. A calmness overcame her and she stopped struggling in his arms. I filled her mind with thoughts of my love for her and all things beautiful. The evil one turned in fury and ripped at her throat. She gasped in pain. Tears of blood streaked down my face as I watched the grotesque horror of the innocent creature being destroyed. He held her tiny frail body roughly against his and greedily gulped down every drop of her sputtering blood. I sent her one last image of love as her heart gave its last chime. The threw her to the ground shattering many of her bones.

Mad with rage, I shook furiously trying to break my chains. He only laughed at my despair. Her blood covered his lips and had spilled messily over his cloak and hair. "Again, I have underestimated you my friend. You have survived two days of sunlight and have resisted the blood that may have freed you." He clapped his hands taunting me. I turned my face from his, feeling the blood run down my face and spill to the cold ground. "I think we will keep you for a bit long, yes, a bit longer. You may prove to be useful yet." He walked outside the chamber. I heard a switch flip and the night sky above me began to disappear as the roof closed upon itself. He sealed my chamber and was gone. Alone again. I felt a chilling disgust staring at the remains of the beautiful Sofia. Disgusted by his cruelty and deeply saddened by the loss of human life, I turned my thoughts back to the Cullens. I could not risk calling the others of my kind, surly these creatures would capture them and seek to destroy them as well. Those who this evil one feared, they would be my only hope for salvation.

I snapped back to life. Jacob was shaking me furiously. "Nessie, what the hell is going on?" My eyes met his for mere second, "Jake..."

My parents climbed through the window. "I heard her scream," my dad said looking at Jake. Weakened by the intensity of Alice's vision, I lay limp in Jacob's arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. I closed my eyes and drifted into troubled sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters...**

**Come on guys, I've given you ten chapters, and only three reviews? I haven't been hounding you for them, but I would like to know what you are thinking. A little feedback would do me good. I would appreciate it... I deserve it after this chapter. :) Thanks for reading, more to come!**

Chapter 10: Raw

The softness of a down comforter surrounded me. I felt warm and safe. The familiar smell of the forest and everything wild filled my senses. Before I opened my eyes, I knew I was in Jacob's bed. I savored the sensation for just a moment before opening my eyes to a room full of pictures of myself and Jake together. Countless memories from the time I was born until just a few days ago. Jake was obsessed with capturing my every development, no matter how small. Alice had taken the time to frame many of our moments together in matching chocolate brown frames. The one on the night stand was of me as a small dainty child poised in attack mode mirroring Jacob's movements with a deliciously wicked snarl on my face. My memories lay spewed across the room like an endless game of fifty-two card pick-up. The silvery beams of the moon broke through the open window and the wind whispered secrets untold throughout the thickness of the forest surrounding the house. I lay still to listen. Drawing in a deep breath my latest memory stole the peace from my mind.

I jumped silently to my feet, fully alert as I ran through the transferred vision. _Alice. _I sprang to the hospital wing to find her lying silently as before. Only a small sunburst shape burn on her hand remained as proof of the occurrence. I shuddered. I was apprehensive to touch her again. The chill of the vision still sound loudly in my pulsing blood. I lingered in the sadness for only a moment before making my way noiselessly down the stairs. My nostrils flared as the smell of blood trickled through the air. I drew in sharply, analyzing the stimulation. _Steaks._ I smiled and flew down the stairs into the kitchen knowing who I would find.

I bounded into the kitchen catching a glimpse of Jacob's face before he knew I was there. His onyx eyes seemed dull and lost in dismal grief. The corners of his plump lips fell wearily in a downward curve, even his limbs were uncharacteristically spiritless. I couldn't help but mark the beauty that his sadness made in contrast to his next expression.

"Nessie!" I cherished the inflection in his voice and the stone coldness of his eyes flamed with sourceless light. His face seemed to melt into a younger version of himself as if he had drank a potion that instantly restored youth. All of the worry evaporated as he clutched me tight surrounding me with all of his being. He held me close and quickly pulled back cupping my face in his hands. "I thought I was going to lose you," his happiness crumpled like paper in a fire. Even in sorrow, his appeal was debilitating. My knees weakened as I gazed hopelessly into his dazzling countenance.

"Oh Jake, I will never leave you." My eyes held steady locked with his. I felt his fingers delicately graze my cheek as he pulled a strand of hair from my face. Our foreheads touched as we sat, both absorbing the stillness of the moment. The sharp memory of a certain vision rushed through my mind bringing the blood hastily to my cheeks. I flared with embarrassment. I shook my head free of his hands, "How long was I out?"

He turned back to his culinary distractions throwing the raw steaks on the tiny barbecue that he thought fit to bring into the house. The open flames danced, searing the meat, "Rare, right?"

I flashed my teeth, "Raw would be fine with me," I laughed gently. I knew he enjoyed cooking because it was something he could do for the both of us. I smiled, flirtatiously bumping into him. "You know how I like it." I allowed my eyes to glistening and meet his for a quick moment before I turned and hopped onto the counter swinging my feet nonchalantly.

"You've been sleeping for almost two days." he murmured quietly staring at the grill.

"Oh, really? I don't feel very well rested," I shrugged my shoulders gaging his response.

"Well, I wouldn't call it good sleep," he replied worriedly, "You tossed and turned, mumbling the whole time. You're parents are really worried."

"My parents? Where are they?" I looked around knowing that they weren't in the house.

"I finally convinced them and the others to go hunt. I agreed to stay here and watch over you and Alice. Things are getting mighty tense around here without the crystal ball to reassure everyone." He pulled the steaks from the grill and lopped them on a plate. He tossed me a fork and knife. I filleted the meat quickly and popped a piece in my mouth. I chewed slowly enjoying the steady flow of blood oozing from the barely cooked meat. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the flavors dancing in my mouth. "They said that they would be back by morning. Carlisle is worried about Alice, she hasn't fed in quite a while now." I nodded and kept throwing down slice after slice. "So, looks like its just you and me, kid." I glared at him. I hated it when he called me that. "Ahh, come on Ness, we both know you're not a kid anymore." A serious air surrounded him.

Suddenly, the tension was thick. Our eyes met and his cheeks flushed with heat. Alice's vision engulfed my thoughts. He moved quickly and grabbed my hand. Jake was the only one who knew that my thoughts could be literally stolen if he was quick enough to touch me in the midst of an intense thought. He usually respected my boundaries and waited for me to show him what I was thinking, but this instance must have proved too tempting.

I retrieved my hand, but it was too late. My whole face burned as he just sat there in front of me, eyes wide and stunned. "But... but," he stammered in confusion, "that hasn't happened! And, how did you make the pictures from my point of view?" I hung my head, ashamed that I hadn't shared mine and Alice's revelations with my best friend.

"Alice sent me the vision Jake," he didn't look convinced. I fiddled mindlessly with the tile of the counter top. "She picked the point of view and then sent it to me by touch. For some reason I see her visions from an insider's point of view."

"And she chose to send you _that _vision from my point of view?" His anger was building, I could see his skin start to twitch.

"Well, not exactly," I trailed off, unable to lift my eyes to his, "I chose." My body stiffened with guilt and fear of his response.

"Nessie," he said chidingly.

"I know Jake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I just... I just wanted to know. That's all." My eyes slowly made their way up to see his expression. He seemed over come by something. His eyes glazed over giving him an airbrushed luster. He moved closer to me, seemingly deep in thought.

"I want to know too, Ness," he whispered breaking his trance. Before I could respond, I felt the softness of his lips crush haphazardly against mine. A moan escaped as he delicately parted my lips with his tongue. I gave way to his advances and lustily responded. He pressed himself between my legs as I sat on the counter. The heat radiated from him like the sun. I basked in his rays as our lips pressed urgently together. My arms reached around his body pulling him flush against me. I liked the way his chest felt pressed hard against my breasts.

The combination of Alice's vision and the heat that was building within me at this second was too much. I felt myself loosing control in a fiery burst of passion. I tore at his shirt ripping it into white little shreds that littered the kitchen floor around us. I freed myself from the confines of my clothes in one smooth motion, our mouths never parting. I tugged feverently at the button and fly of his jeans. I could feel his cock straining from beneath the denim. I moaned hungrily running my lips down his throat. His smell was intoxicating. I could hear his hear pumping without restraint. Flashes of red and gold played in my mind. I swallowed hard as the thirst found its way into my thoughts. His lips found the taught skin of my exposed nipple and my body returned to its state of lust pushing the thirst deep into me. I threw my head back gasping with pleasure. I pulled his head against my chest wanting more and more. I pushed him back and sprang to my feet seizing his pants and ripped them at the seams. A moan escaped his succulent lips when my fingertips softly stroked his hardness. I smiled with intense desire. The sight of his long and thick cock sent a wave of wet heat throughout my body. I fell to my knees hungrily taking the head into my mouth. I slowly circled it with my tongue all the time moaning with my own desire. I instinctively wrapped my hand around his shaft and sliding it up and down in time with the sucking motion of my mouth. The yearning pulsed from between my thighs. He pulled me to my feet and swept the table clear with one motion of his perfectly sculpted arm. He lifted me carefully to the table and climbed on top of me. My hips bucked up against him. I clutched the back of his head pulling our faces together. His breath felt delicious on my lips. My tongue flicked over his lips, "Please Jacob, I need you."

"Are you sure?" his husky voice whispered into my ear. I felt his voice quiver all over my skin. I moaned and lifted my hips in response. His hand found its way to the arch of my back, he positioned me as I felt the head of his shaft pressing lightly at my opening. My slit was slick with juices and his head was throbbing in anticipation. He kissed me hard as he rubbed his cock all over my pussy. "I said, are you sure?" I felt him so close. His eyes were portals to his soul and even without Alice's vision I could see his love for me.

"Yes," I panted as he thrust deep inside of me. The sharp pain sliced through me like the plunge of a dagger. I felt blood fill my mouth before I realized that I had sunk my teeth into his chest. He gasped, but the pleasure from below must have overshadowed the pain because he kept thrusting. His skin began to heal as I hungrily licked the remaining drops from the wound. The taste of his blood washed all the pain from my body. I bucked wildly beneath him. I dug my nails into the fortitude of his back. I felt the table begin to give way beneath us. He must have felt it too because he lifted me effortlessly from its wooden surface and without breaking our union we found ourself surrounded by downy softness of grass. Outside the confinements of the house, the moon fell on our naked bodies showering us in its magical glow. The coolness of the night air tantalized my sensed in contrast to our heat. He paused, also taking in the appeal of the night. He pressed his lips back onto mine and continued his rhythm. I closed my eyes to waves of red and gold playing to the music of our hearts. Jake flipped me delicately to my knees and pushed himself into me from behind. I closed my eyes screaming in agony as I felt his cock ripping into me, pulling me apart. Without opening my eyes, my mouth closed on the flesh of his wrist. His luscious blood cascaded over my lips and dripped down my chin. He thrusts continued mercilessly as he moaned into my ear. "That's it baby, take all of me." My eyes opened in shock as I realized that he was offering his blood to me. The thought of this echoed within my core. I sucked harder as he pumped harder into me. His other hand reached around tapping my clit. I wriggled beneath him, unable to stop the blood flowing into my mouth or the cock pummeling into my opening. My veins flamed with desire. My eyes closed back on the blood red flashes as a feeling of serenity and complete lack of control crashed over all of my senses. I shook with the intensity of my first orgasm. My muscles held him tight inside of me and I released his wrist from my mouth panting.

He repositioned me beneath him again and resumed his passionate momentum. My whole body tingled and I felt limp in his arms. I swooned with his strength and took great pleasure in watching his face as he moved steadily in and out of me. My hunger was sated, but my lust soon returned seeing his desire mount. I moved in time with him, watching his beautiful face. He began moving faster and faster. His cock pushed excitedly in and out harder and harder. I was screaming with the pleasure as it moved between that and pain. His fingers began to tear into my flesh. I was building on another orgasm and I could feel his body beginning to tighten. His skin twitched and his eyes were wild with his desire. His name escaped my lips over and over as I came closer. He pumped even harder. I thought I would lose my mind. I began to tighten my sheath around him as I came like crashing waves over his cock. My eyes fell closed and his body twitched and pulsed and ripped into me. He groaned loudly and when I opened my eyes, shock over took me...

**Please Review... Thoughts, feelings, reactions, predictions... Give me something here people!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. **

**Ok you guys, this is getting rediculous! I got almost 200 hits today alone and not a single new review! WTF? I mean really, come on, tell me what you think! ...please...**

Chapter 11: Telephone

...A flash of white over took us. My eyes widened at the sight of a giant wolf being thrown off of me, sending him crashing into a tree. She snarled viciously, her white teeth gleaming as she crouched between us. A loud growl ripped from Jacob's throat. He thundered back from the edge of the forest, springing to attack. I shrieked in horror, "Jake, NO!!!"

His wild eyes met mine in a fury. They flashed golden with recognition as he came to a screeching halt at Alice's feet. Both stared furiously at one another, still positioned to pounce. The tension slowly released its grip as Alice backed away, her gleaming eyes never leaving Jacob's. Jake whimpered and turned slowly trotting to the edge of the forest. I was still too stunned to move. I fell back into the softness of the grass breathing heavily. I closed my eyes, still consumed with thoughts of Jacob as his seed swam inside of me. My moment of relaxation must have given Alice time to run inside because a white cotton blanket fell over my exposed body.

I felt the tiny pixie settle into the grass next to me. I turned my head lazily to the side. Her delicate features were unbearably still. Golden flecks danced in her eyes. She lifted her hand and ran it lovingly down my face, "Too late," she whispered as sadness smoothed over her expression.

The soft tread of feet approaching sounded like drums in the distance, "To late for what?" I heard Jacob's voice gnash through clenched teeth. Pulling the blanket from my face, I was astonished to see a fully exposed Jacob standing before us, his hands poised threateningly on his chiseled hip bones. Alice didn't flinch. She just turned her attention back to me, her sorrow spilling recklessly from her tiny crinkled expression. Her head shook sending the spikes of her hair spindling like arrows against the backdrop of the nearly rising sun.

I reached for Alice's hand, but she pulled it away. "The things that have taken place within the last couple of days have set in motion a horrifying turn of events. My visions of somethings are cloudy and uncertain, however, there is one thing, one _being_, that will most definitely consume our future-- All of our futures." I had never seen Alice so stoic, so sure of the malignant events to come. I bit my lip in earnest, trying to decipher her cryptic speech.

"But who?" I said slowly, judging her reaction, "What being?" Alice turned her gaze to the approaching sunlight.

"Nessie, you know who. I have already shown him to you. There is much more to tell, but we must wait for the others. They will be arriving at day break." She turned her angelic face back to Jake, "You better get dressed, I'd hate to see the expression on Edward's face if he saw the two of you like this." For a second, her ominous state broke, just enough for the edges of her lips to curl into a smile. She reached for my hands, but stopped herself just short, "Nessie, I love you and I will do everything in my power to support you, but you need to understand that there is only so much I can do. The future will reveal itself in time, all too soon I'm afraid. I have accepted what is to come, but the others... the others may not _see_ things the way that I do."

"But Alice, what are you talking about? What future?" A million thoughts and questions shot like bullets through my mind. I traced back to the last horrible vision I had received from her. The one who was held captive by _him. _"Who is he, Alice?" She turned her face away from mine as the sun broke apocalyptically over the horizon.

"We will soon find out..."

Jake had disappeared into the house and I hurried to do the same. Rushing up the stairs to my room, I threw my jeans on and pulled a t-shirt over my head. I paused to run my fingers through my knotted hair and darted down to the kitchen to clean up mine and Jake's mess. I found him already half way through the task. Our eyes met as we reached for the same dish laying haphazardly on the floor. The moment was too much given our resent tryst. He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips against mine. For a moment time did not exist. I was paralyzed in his gaze. I was pushing thoughts of his hands all over my body into his open mind. "I love you, Nessie." He pushed me away and quickly replaced the remainder of the dishes.

I caught wind of my father first. "They're outside," I whispered to Jake trying to act natural and most of all block my thoughts. I threw Jake a look, warning him to do the same. He nodded, concentrating.

Their entry was delayed by the surprised and overjoyed sight of Alice lying lazily in the grass. I heard Esme's voice chiming like tiny silver bells as she readily embraced her daughter. I smiled, feeling the waves of love and happiness that Jasper could not help but to fill the air with. Jake and I walked out the double doors to meet everyone. "Oh and Nessie too!" Esme was overjoyed and so relieved to have us back. It felt good to have her arms wrapped tightly around me. I took care to disguise my thoughts and not project anything confidential. Alice and I were both received with hugs and kisses from everyone, everyone except my mother. She had approached me slowly as if she sensed something strange. Her gaze was dark and cold. The air seemed to hang heavily around her. I felt acutely aware of her inspecting me as her eyes made their way imposingly up and down my form and then shot directly to Jacob. He looked down before she could catch his eye. On high alert, her expression engraved itself into her soft face. She looked like a heroine of Greek mythology, strikingly beautiful and dauntingly strong. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as if the truth had suddenly spelled itself out across my forehead. Her eyes turned fiercely to Alice.

"Bella," Alice's voice echoed in my head, "Bella, wait, let me explain." But my mother was gone. She had turned and bolted back into the confinements of the trees. My dad was about to rush to follow her when Carlisle's hand fell swiftly on his shoulder, "Edward, I think you should let Alice handle this. There is someone here that needs you as well." He was reluctant. I could see the pain swallowing his happiness. His love for her was so strong, he could not bear her suffering. But he was patient and accustomed to my mother's way taking things upon herself. He sighed, but said nothing, he only turned slowly to me, taking me into his icy arms. He always seemed to trust me. Dad and I understood each other, he respected my privacy as much as he could and usually waited for me to tell him things before questioning my thoughts. "I'm so glad that you are okay. What happened?" His silent eyes imploringly asked for permission to open my mind.

My thoughts began to spill into his mind. Our silent conversations were one of my favorite things about Daddy. There was no need for words, no need to form pictures, he just understood. He just knew what I was thinking and feeling, and oh god, _how could I keep this from him?_ I paused. He was immediately aware of my reluctance. "Maybe, I better tell everyone what happened." Carlisle nodded and we all followed his lead into the house. I turned back searching the dark tree line for my mother, but to no avail. I sighed and followed the rest of my family inside.

We all gathered in the living room, each of taking places on the lavish couches and chairs. Jake found his place on the floor in front of me as I sunk into the velvety cushions. Rose took the opportunity to sit beside me and run her fingers nervously through my hair, all the time staring shamelessly at me gripped with worry and fear. "It's alright Auntie. I'm okay now." She didn't seem convinced. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders like golden straw waiting to be weaved into gold. "Should we wait for mom and Alice?" I said looking up at my grandfather.

"I'm sure they will be along soon enough my dear, why don't you tell us what happened." His voice was soothing and commanding. He had a way of letting you know what you needed to do and made you feel okay about it even when you were shaking in your boots. I took a ragged breath. I let my eyes wander around the room.

"I think that you all may understand a little better if I show you rather than tell you, but first I need to tell you all something-- something new." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "Before Alice went into her trance, we tried a little experiment of sorts." Rose immediately took on an expression of disapproval. Looking away, I continued, "She tried to send me one of her visions. Just like Mom has learned to lower her shield and sort of reverse her gift, Alice thought that I may be able to do the same. It turned out that she was right, partially anyway. I am able to receive her thoughts through touch, much how you can all receive mine, but there is one difference. Alice was able to chose the point of view that I saw the vision from. At first it was purely accidental," I looked at Jasper, "She showed me a vision of her last birthday present," he nodded, "but I didn't see it like a picture or a movie, I _was _Alice, I knew her thoughts, her emotions," I blushed. "I knew what it was like to be a full vampire, I felt her strengths and gifts, everything." Carlisle was absolutely absorbed. He was nodding, clearly anxious for me to continue. I turned to him next, "Alice showed me the vision that convinced her to seek you and Esme out." Carlisle nodded, "When I found Esme. Yes, Alice has told me of that vision."

"I felt your amazing self control. I felt your love and thirst for her and saw and experienced how she was changed. I felt what it was like to _be you._" I hesitantly continued, "So when I was upstairs with Alice, a very strange thing happened. Her hand began to burn. Now understand, burn, quite literally. Tiny sparks ignited into flames, I screamed and reached out to smother the fire. When I touched her a vision overtook me. It was the strongest, well," I stammered, "one of the strongest that I have felt. So that is what I am going to show you all now. Remember that it is from an inside point of view, so it is a bit confusing and I must tell you that I don't really understand it. I was hoping that Alice could explain things for me..." I trailed off.

"So Nessie," my dad said, "Do you want to show us one by one?"

I turned to him with confidence, "Daddy, I think my gift is strong enough now to show you all." He looked surprised, his perfectly arched eyebrow lifted slightly. "I have begun to think of it as an electrical current. I'm fairly certain that through touch, I can send the thoughts down the chain as long as everyone is open to receive."

"Interesting," Emmett spoke for the first time, "I hope this doesn't end up like that telephone game that kids play." He chuckled in spite of himself. Rosalie gave him a half-hearted slap and a nasty look. "What?" He laughed again. "Come on Ness, knock us dead!"

I rolled my eyes, "You asked for it." Emmett always had a way of lightening the mood, thankfully. I reached my hands out, one to Rose, the other to Jake. Esme took Jake's hand since my dad looked less than thrilled about the idea. Esme took Daddy's and Carlisle took his and Jasper's.

"Hey man, don't be such a homo," Emmett roared in laughter as Jasper reached for his hand. Jasper shot him a childishly mocking grin, "Real mature, Emmett"

"Oh get on with it already," Rose shouted impatiently. Snickering Emmett took Jasper's hand, "Oh all right, but just this once." I laughed squeezing Rose's hand.

"Okay, so everyone quiet for a minute and try to clear your thoughts." They all settled down, I closed my eyes and with all the determination I could muster, I let the memory of Alice's vision flow openly through my hands and spread like a spider weaving its web through my family's minds.

Less than a minute passed before I reached the end of the vision. Carlisle broke the chain of touch. I opened my eyes to everyone's expressions locked in shock, fear and horror. I felt Rosalie shudder beside me, "Oh Nessie, you poor thing, that probably scared you to death."

"Aro," my dad said angrily turning to Carlisle, "He is the captor, and that insufferable little demon Jane. So no doubt the Volturi is the culprit here, but who is this creature?"

Carlisle was still, vampire still, almost stone. Esme looked up at him, her face twisted with worry. It was Jasper who broke the silence, "I have heard legends of creatures who are like us, but much stronger. In South America, some bands of rogue vampires have been rumored to have been destroyed by something ancient. The tales tell that they have the gift of fire. They can literally set fire telepathically and destroy our kind." A wave of calmness flowed through the room, obviously created by Jasper because we should all have been horrified by this story. He continued, "Of course, I have never been witness to such events and have always thought the stories to be ludicrous and more likely the work of the Volturi."

Carlisle hadn't moved from his meditation like state. I turned to my dad, "What do you think, Daddy?"

"I don't know honey. We need to talk to Alice, surely she must have seen more. She must know something more."

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know who the characters belong to by now... but what you still have failed to grasp is that no one has reviewed! Boooooo!!!!**

Chapter 12: The Giver **(Any one remember that book?)**

The family retreated to their separate corners of the house, everyone still buzzing about Alice's vision. My father sat at his piano obviously trying to distract himself from my mother's absence. He was lost in the notes and melody. His keys had now struck a somber and worrisome tone. It was painful to witness. A tinge of guilt trickled over me for being the cause of his sorrow. I too, was worried. What exactly was my mother so upset about? Did she some how know about me and Jake? How could she know? I chewed my lip nervously, trying to think of some way of explaining myself. I stopped my thoughts, suddenly remembering my company. I dreaded having that talk with Mom, but I really didn't want to have to explain anything to Daddy. My cheeks must have given me away a moment too soon, because Jake began stroking my hair anxiously. "Do you think she knows?" he whispered in my ear. The heat of his breath on my throat sent shivers radiating over my skin. His mere presence distracted me from cloaking my thoughts.

I shrugged, "Lets go for a walk." I shot a glance to my father who was undoubtedly listening to Jacob's thoughts. Thankful that he was immersed in his composition, I grabbed Jake's enormous hand and lead him out the front door.

Walk really meant run in mine and Jake's world. I flashed my teeth at him with a devilish wink and burst across the lawn and into the darkness of the trees. I was much faster than him when he was in human form. I heard his footsteps falter behind me. I kept running, but slowed my pace. In a few moments, I heard his two steps work into the easy rhythm of four. The wind was exhilarating as it rushed through the tangles of my hair and cooled my skin. I caught wind of a small herd of deer, three maybe four. I snarled letting my instincts devour my human senses. I sprang in the air, taking to the trees for the ambush. Pouncing from branch to branch, my limbs easily extended and contracted to maneuver through the confinements of the surrounding forest. The pearly moonlight broke the trees, speckling the ground below. The pitter-patter of beating hearts drummed lustily in my ears. An angel of death, I seemed to apperate from celestial matter seizing the wide-eyed doe in my bloodthirsty grip. She struggled only for a moment. The blood enclosed over me. Warm waves of golden luster swirled in my eyes. I sucked greedily, savoring the swoon. I felt her heart begin to crumble, giving itself over to my murderous hunger. I let her drop at my feet, smoothing her soft fur over the wound that I had inflicted. In a moment of silence, I thanked her graciously for her life. The blood filled my veins and pumped viciously through my heart. My instinctual blindness slowly receipted allowing the human side of me to surface. I licked my lips, tasting the last droplet of blood. I flashed into a sprint finding myself in a small patch of moonlight.

A twig cracked behind me, shattering the stillness of the night around me. I whirled around into a hissing crouch, prepared to attack. Our eyes locked instantly. The great wolf before me glared hungrily into the depths of my soul. He rocketed into the air knocking me to the ground and pinning with his massive paws. Snarling ferociously, I felt his fangs tease the hot flesh of my throat. The weight of his body pressing into mine held me firmly to the ground. Air pounded in and out of my lungs furiously. He nuzzled in close, and in an earthquake of tremors I felt fingertips running down my chest and slithering under my shirt. The thick fur had transformed into the sensual heat of muscle ridden flesh. His nose, now human, was still cold to the touch as he pressed his face against my neck. A low growl thundered in his chest. He raised his head from my neck, his ebony eyes glistened in the night. Desire surged over every inch of my skin. Long, sleek black locks wisped like silk against my cheek. His kisses rained down on me like little drops from heaven. He freed me from the restrictions of my clothing. His lips and tongue massaged the hardness of my tiny perked up nipples. I arched my back and moaned heavily as the heat of his mouth closed over them. He looked up with a villainous smile, obviously pleased with himself. He continued his journey down past my navel. I gasped as his hands closed roughly around my supple thighs and forced them swiftly apart. My fingers twisted lasciviously pulling at my own chocolate locks that sprawled out over the forest floor. I opened my eyes and stole a glance down at the angel between my legs. The shine of the celestial body above cast an ivory glow over my skin and reflected in the darkness of his eyes. I threw my head back in ecstasy as his hot tongue slid slowly through my opening and up over my throbbing clit. I moaned and thrashed violently as he continued to torture me with slow lapping licks. He held me down mercilessly bringing me closer and closer to the climax of my mounting pleasure.

I felt I could take no more as I whimpered helplessly beneath the commands of his tongue, "Please Jake, I need you inside of me. Please, give it to me," I begged shamelessly. Between the pleas and moans, he must have finally had enough because he pulled himself back up face to face with me delving his tongue into my mouth. I hungrily reciprocated, tasting my pleasure on his lips. He flipped me effortlessly, holding my hips just out of reach of his straining cock. He pulled me down slowly, watching as his dick spread me apart, impaling the tightness of my cave. I winced in pain and moaned with the thrill. The fresh blood ripping through my veins heightened my awareness of my body. Every corner of me was erupting in pleasure as Jacob bounced my narrow hips and up and down slamming me onto his manhood. His hand reached around my back and pulled me down on his chest. Our eyes met and our lips slid together, "Drink Nessie," he commanded throatily, pressing my lips against his neck. He thrust harder into me as my teeth plunged into the boiling skin of his throat. His head lurched back against the ground and his lips opened in a charged groan, "Yes, take more," he growled as his teeth clenched. Wave after wave of his luscious blood poured down my throat. I could feel his love and lust interlocking in harmony as I swallowed. I covetously gulped down more of him. Hazy visions began to dance in my mind. I felt him roar beneath me. The blood gushed as he filled me, still thrusting. In blurred vision, oozing with whirlpools of red and gold, I saw the eyes of a milky white wolf, chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks.

I took more blood, hearing his heart thudding and straining against me. We pumped together, my hips bucked wildly against his. His body began to pulsate beneath me, forcing my lips from the wound on his throat. I threw my head back savagely as the blood coursed through me like a blazing electrical current. My eyes closed tightly as I shuddered with my release. I gasped and screamed with the pleasure and the sudden pain of claws ripping my flesh and teeth gnashing at my bare throat. I was spinning with black fur surrounded me. His growls filled my senses. The intensity seemed to scorch the pitch black of the enveloping night. I opened my eyes to find my self pinned to the ground by his weight lying heavily on top of me, panting. I smiled lightly as a euphoric rush washed over my body. I ran my fingers through his thick fur, stroking him gently. His coat felt soft and _wet_. I looked down to find my hands dripping with blood. I gasped in shock as I glimpsed down at my body. The moon light flooded over my body revealing a horrible mess of torn flesh with blood spilling recklessly from the open wounds.

Brought back to reality by my screams, Jacob the wolf jumped back from me. Panic saturated his blank stare. A blood curdling howl broke from deep in his throat when he threw his head back. He anxiously treaded circles around my body. I felt the soft tread of his footfall breaking all around me. My eyes began to feel heavy as the moon glistened brightly blinding me with its forbearing white light.

My eyes flickered, fighting for consciousness. Jake's frightened human face appeared above me. I watched him as he lifted the edge of a jagged stone and bore it down hard upon his wrist. He pushed the open gash to my lips. "Nessie, please drink, come on baby, please be okay."

His voice pulled me away from the brightness that was threatening to engulf me. I allowed my teeth to deepen the cut and began taking the life force from my lover. The dancing, silvery light quickly shifted as rays of gold and lovely crimson made their way streaming through my mind. I closed my eyes again, succumbing to the brilliant play of colors. His blood frolicked through my shredded body navigating its way to the depths of the lacerations adorning my chest. A warming sensation swept over me as I felt the tissue working to repair itself. I took more and more until I suddenly pushed his wrist from my murderous grip as my memory returned.

My lips were thick with blood, his blood, "Jake! What are you doing? I could have killed you!" I gasped, exhausted and fighting for enough inflection in my voice. He lay weak beside me. His gorgeous body exposed, his skin dark and ravenous in the pale glaze of the silvery beams. He turned his head lazily. A child-like smile christened his lips.

"You make the most beautiful colors and dreams my love," he whispered. His eyes closed and his tongue ran gingerly over his pouted lips. He pulled me close to his chest. I nuzzled in and closed my eyes just listening to the sound of his heart, the one that beat only for me.

**I know you won't, but I have to say it.... Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Quickening

"Jake," I shook him gently, "wake up, handsome." His lips curled into a dreamy smile. The mask of sleep lifted as his eyes fluttered open. I sat up on an elbow staring at him intently.

"What's up, Ness?" he said belting out an enormous yawn. He pulled me close to him and shut his eyes again. His sweltering skin pressed against me. I fought with the right words, nothing really seemed good enough.

"I love you," I said softly letting my head fall back to his chest.

"Mmm... I love you too," he exclaimed with a satisfied grin. "I guess we better get up." He pulled me gingerly to my feet. I could feel his eyes lingering on me as I slowly managed to get my clothes back on. I turned to see him pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head. His stomach muscles flexed in ripples as the nearly sheer fabric fell lightly over them. "Beach?" He took my hand in his and we walked at human pace through the meadow and into the foliage.

The moon had passed far overhead and now pressed on from behind us. A surge of salty air burst onto my lips and in through my nose. The familiar sound of lapping waves filled the quiet around us. We scampered over the edgy rocks and made our way to my favorite spot. I nestled in to the contour of the boulder and stared out to sea. Jacob's arm fell, heavy over my shoulder and his head settled tilted, resting on mine. The black water shimmered with dancing moonbeams. Stars littered the night sky shivering in desolation and casting their glow millions of miles across the universe. Their light traveled just like waves, back and forth through space and time, one end of existence and then back to the other. Nature's wonders that superseded the passing of time gave me comfort; without these, the passing of eternity seemed unbearable.

Despite the serenity, my worries began to trickle like water dripping from a leaky faucet, overflowing in my mind. "What do you think about Alice's vision?" I whispered without moving. I felt him sigh.

"Which part?" he seemed equally concerned, "About us? Or about the other creature? Or about why she can suddenly see me in her visions?" His questions mirrored mine.

"All of it, I guess. Have any brilliant ideas?" I felt his cheek tighten and looked up to his smile. I chuckled a little under my breath, "Well, out with it."

His face flushed a little as he looked down at the waves breaking below us. His brow furrowed, "Well, I guess she was right about us, but something is bothering me..." his voice sailed out to sea.

"And what's that?" I pressed.

"She said, 'Too late,' What is that supposed to mean, and what the hell was she screaming about that something horrible was going to happen the night that I... that I tried to attack her?" he said unable to hide his shame. I sat without reacting to his questions. I was busy trying to work through some of my own.

"What about my mom? What was her deal? Did you see how she looked at me?" I shuddered with the memory of her piercingly dark and obviously disapproving eyes. I reached for his hand instinctively, sending him the image. "Jake, do you still love her?" His eyes widened for a second and then his eyebrows clamped down on them. He looked stunned.

"Ah, Ness, not like that," he said seriously, "I'll always love Bella in a way." His brow remained clenched. I felt the sting a little as the words left his mouth. "But mostly because she gave me you." His face brightened delivering a wink, "And I can't hate Edward for loving her anymore because if he hadn't come back... Well, you know. And besides, I never really had your mom's heart anyway." I felt a tiny stab of pain.

"Did you want to? Have her heart I mean?" I was searching his expression for what, I didn't know, a change maybe. But he remained steady.

"Yeah, I did," he stated matter-of-factly. "There was a time when that was all I could think about. It seems like forever ago now." His thoughts obviously drifted into the past as his eyes glazed over. He recovered quickly, "Nessie, there will never be anyone else for me, you know that. It turns out that loving and protecting Bella was really just a means of loving and protecting you, in a way." I smiled at this.

Feeling a little brave, "Jake, are you really okay with me, you know, _feeding _on you?" I had clearly caught him off guard. His lovely cheeks turned a delicious shade of scarlet.

"Well, um... " he stammered, "It's sorta, hot, you know, in the moment." A deviant glow cast on his face, "You know, I tore you to shreds, too. And I have to admit, your flesh isn't exactly easy to resist." His eyes now looked down.

"What?" I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I knew that I had received some scratches in the process, but I had realized that he had actually _bit_ me. He seemed a little humiliated. That hadn't been my intent. "Jake, I don't really know what to say. I mean, is this normal? Its kind of embarrassing."

He huffed at my question, "Normal, Nessie? Do you think that half-vampires and shape shifting wolves shacking up together is _normal_?" I laughed, apparently the reaction that he had been hoping for. "No, I don't think that its normal and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said a little smugly. I giggled and turned my gaze back out on the ocean. He snuggled in next to me. His lips felt like silk on my forehead. "What about me?" he said, "How do you think I feel phasing every time?" he whispered, "talk about embarrassing. The whole pack can hear my thoughts you know." The idea of the rest of the wolves knowing about our little trysts did make me nervous, but not as nervous as the thought of Alice knowing about us and my parents getting the gory details.

"I talked to Sam, he says that eventually I will learn to control it. I'm just lucky enough to have imprinted on someone a little more durable." he said warily.

My thoughts immediately turned to Emily, "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, I do. That's how it happened. Poor Sam, I would never be able to forgive myself." he looked shamefully at me. It gave the chills imagining Sam phasing and tearing into Emily. I was suddenly very grateful for my vampiric side. "Its weird, huh?" he said with a nudge.

"Yeah, totally weird," I gave him a sideways glare, "I suck your blood and you turn into a wolf and tear up my flesh. That would make one hell of a horror flick wouldn't it?" He laughed.

"What are we going to do with each other, Ness?" I nuzzled against his cheek finding his lips and pressing against them.

"I don't know Jake, love each other forever or kill each other trying," I shrugged.

"Come here, you," his arms wrapped tightly around me in a bone crunching grip. "Well, now that we have that all sorted out, what are we going to do about the fam?"  
I shrugged, "Ah, let them fuss if they want, they all knew this was coming," I said with fake confidence, "I'm the only one that's allowed to be upset, no one told me, remember?" I said jabbing him in the ribs. He flinched and pulled me in closer.

"They didn't have to, you always knew. Besides, I do recall that you were the one that attacked me on this one, little miss 'I wanted to know'," he teased, mocking my voice. I felt my face blush with the heat of the truth. I chewed on my lip knowing that I couldn't deny that I was the one that I had set the ball rolling in this direction.

"We should get back to the house. I'm sure that Alice has my mom calmed down by now... I hope." I jumped to my feet.

"Not so fast," he growled, "I need one more kiss before we go."

"How can I resist that?" I smiled as our lips crushed together. I ran my tongue over his lips, moaning as one of his hands cupped my breast and the other found its was to my ass pulling me against him. He tasted so good. The intoxicating smell of his blood lapped at my thirst. I pulled away, "Come on, lets go, or we'll never leave." I smiled at him devilishly.

"Race ya!" I yelled behind me as I took off, bolting into the forest. The wind rushed over my face and through my hair. Images of Jake sprinted through my mind. I smiled. Despite the chaos of everything else, I was happy, truly happy. The tingle of love flamed within me. I sped up, hearing the approach of four pattering feet and one heavily beating heart. But then, I heard something else-- something that froze my limbs in terror. _Fluttering. _I collapsed.

The stars faded into the white light of dawn.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fluttering

"Edward, can you hear her?" I heard my mother's urgent voice through a thick haze.

"She's okay, Bella, just give her a second," his words slicing through the fog. I groaned as I lifted myself up to my elbows.

"What happened? What's going on?" I heard myself say. The room slowly came into focus. The soft glow of light surrounded me as the faces came into focus. My parents sat on either side of the bed in the hospital wing. My eyes scanned the room and settled on a distressed looking Jacob standing anxiously in the doorway.

"Alice saw had a vision of you collapsing in the woods... Alone," my Mom said as she shot an angry look behind her, "It didn't take me long to find you. You were only out for a couple minutes. What happened?"

"Um... I was running and I heard Jake coming up behind me and I heard something else," I stopped myself, "...I don't know, I must have just blacked out or something." I reached my hand up, rubbing it over a tender spot on the back of my head. My Mom's eyes flicked to my father's. The two of them stared at each other as if in silent conversation. Flames glistened in my father's eyes. He flashed out of the door at full speed, giving Jake an angry shove as he passed him.

"Edward, wait!" My mother called after him. She sighed heavily and gave me a chastising look. She shook her head and stood to go after him.

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice, almost before I saw her, "You need to stay, Edward will be fine. Nessie needs you right now." She lay a reassuring hand on my Mom's shoulder. My mom nodded and sat back down next to me. "Hey Ness, how are you feeling?"

"Better," but I wasn't actually convinced of that. Moments before I passed out I was happier than I could ever remember being, and now, well now I'm lying on a bed in the hospital wing and awaiting a horrifying discussion with my parents. Better just didn't really seem to be the right word.

I turned my head catching my mom's gaze for a moment before looking down, shamefully at the ground. "So, I guess Daddy knows?" I felt like a child. The thought of being chastised for my actions started to slowly heat my blood.

"Don't worry Nessie," Alice said, "He knew it was coming, it's just not easy for him. He will be fine in a little while, trust me." Her words helped a little, but I was dreading the look in his eye.

"Nessie," my mom said in a serious tone, "we really need to talk about this." I hated the look on her face. So condescending, _what does she know?_ I didn't do a very good job of hiding my irritation.

"Why do _we_ need to talk mother?" I sneered at her, "This is between me and Jake and I can hardly see how our sex life is any of your concern." The words stung her and for a second I was glad. I was on my feet and out the door, pushing past Jake almost as hard as my father had done. I collapsed in a heap of pillows and downy softness as the door slammed behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to get the image of her steely eyes burning into me out of my head. It didn't work. I opened them again and stared blankly at the lavender walls around me.

A tiny tapping sounded on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Alice, come on in," I buried my face in the pillows. She sat down lightly on the bed beside me. "Nessie, I know this sucks, but really, try to understand that this isn't easy for them either. A year ago you were just a little girl, and now... Well, now you're a woman that has her own thoughts and opinions and way of doing things. It's just a little much for new parents to take in." I pulled my face out of the pillow, my hair draped over my face. I peered out from behind the locks, I could feel the hot tears searing in my eyes. I hastily wiped my face, the blood tricked down my palms. "And Edward, he's just old fashion, you know? He has this crazy idea about marriage and all that. Nonsense, in my opinion. But you are his baby girl and he is a little bit put off about the pre-marital sex thing on top of the fact that his baby girl is now an adult."

The tears were now dripping down my cheeks that were already scarlet from embarrassment. "But Alice, I love him, he imprinted on me. What's the damn difference?" She just stared at me sympathetically.

"I know baby, don't worry, this will all blow over. I promise." She reached her hand up to wipe the tears from my cheek.

Lightening struck, a bolt surged through my body. The misty air was cold and damp. I screamed a blood curdling scream that roared through the forest around me. The pain was immeasurable, unbearable. Jake's hand was in mine, panic blanketed his face. His beautiful features twisted in torment. I felt the bloody tears streaming down my face. _The pain_. There was blood all around me. I felt weak, exhausted. My jaws clenched together, the torturous throbbing coursed through me. Thunderous screams ripped from my lips. I threw my head back in agony. Swirling black water surrounded me and then... _Nothing._

I awoke from my trance screaming. Alice was stunned, obviously shaken. Her pretty features knotted up in sorrow and confusion, "What did you see?" I didn't answer, I just sat, staring at her in horror. "Ness, what did you see?!"

I drew my knees up to my chest, sobbing. Before I could compose myself enough to answer, Jacob came barreling through the door. His arms wrapped around me. He rocked gently back and forth, "Shhh... baby, its okay." I lost myself in his warmth. I kept my eyes steadily locked with Alice's for fear of closing them and seeing everything all over again. I felt my heart slow and my breath return. I leaned up and kissed Jake reassuringly as I pulled away from him. I sat up and extended my hand toward Alice. She hesitated, but placed her dainty hand in mine. I shoved the vision back into her mind, hoping that in the process it might leave mine.

When her eyes flashed back open, her hands covered her mouth and she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to show you that," she said quietly. "Do you understand what happened?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," I managed. Her stare lifted, glancing at Jacob who sat silently.

"You need to show Jake," she said gesturing toward him.

"Why?" it will only cause him pain," but Alice just shook her head.

"Nessie, I'm not sure that you really got all of it," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Show him." Jake looked as hesitant about it as I did. I reached my hand out for his. He looked at me warily, took a deep breath and grasped my hand in his.

"Noooo!!!!!" The pain overtook him and his face almost matched the one in my vision. Alice grabbed him steadily by the shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Jacob, listen to me," she snapped, "this is not final. This is just a vision. The outcome can... _will_ change." Jake nodded, composing himself. I could see his hand twitching as it hung by his side. A snarl crept from his throat, but I could see him pushing it back down, calming himself with deep, rhythmic breaths. His expression was hollow, as if he was merely a soulless replica of his former self.

Alice turned back to me, my confusion must have been apparent, "Sit down Nessie, I will explain it. I don't think that Jake is up to it right now." He nodded gratefully.

She spoke almost annoyingly slow. The words fell from her mouth at an easy pace, clearly trying to brace me for the outcome. "You see, Jacob was there when you were born. He remembers what Bella looked like just before," she said gingerly looking at Jake as if the very words may leap from her throat and rip him to shreds. "You know that she was in an immense amount of pain and that Edward saved her by turning her into a vampire." _Guilt. I did that to her._ I swallowed the lump in my throat. She was analyzing my expression. Her eyes raced over me, clearly waiting for me to understand. And then I heard it-- the same sound. _Fluttering._

My eyes widened. The air sucked out of my lungs. I thought my heart might stop beating. The tears blurred my vision, turning everything a daunting shade of red.

"I'm pregnant?" I whispered. It was more of a statement than a question. Alice's hand reached out carefully to avoid contact with my skin. She lay it over my abdomen and closed her eyes.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Realization

My hands swept over my belly protectively-- a baby, mine and Jake's baby. I lost myself in my private moment as blood spilled down my cheeks. Jake pulled me over to him. Fear tore at his expression. He chewed on his bottom lip, "Nessie, I can't, you can't... what if it kills you? I can't loose you." I looked around the room aimlessly. _What if it did kill me?_ My mind found its way back to Alice's vision-- _Nothing._ I trembled with the thought. Alice's utter stillness caught my attention. She stared down in sorrow.

"I'm afraid that you don't really have a choice," her voice fluttered through the room. "We need to talk, I know you're not ready, but I have a lot to tell you, eventually." She stood up and left the room at human speed, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"What does she mean we don't have a choice?" Jake said throwing an angry glare at the seat the Alice had been in. "Of coarse you have a choice, Nessie, you don't have to go through with this." The guilt fell silently from his lips. "I mean _we_, we don't have to go through with this."

The life was draining out of me. My skin felt hard as stone and just as inanimate. I forced my thoughts to continue, _die? _Fear of death was something that honestly had never crossed my mind. The only reason that I ever thought of death for myself was usually at the opposite end of the spectrum. Being immortal, I had previously looked upon death with a sort of envy, as a luxury reserved for the innocence of being mortal. I had an appreciation for the gift that death bestows upon the mortal, a sort of peace and quiet, an ending. It was something that I never thought I would have, there is no happily ever after for immortals. There is no _after_. Our existence is just that, eternal _existence._

A gripping fear consumed me, raging deep in my rapidly beating heart. I crawled closer to Jake, breathing in his scent, trying to lose myself in the comfort of his arms. "Jake, I'm scared," I whispered. He felt so good wrapped around me. Even in the midst of my fear, I was safe and warm.

"I know baby, me too," his voice purred as he pressed my face into his neck. His scent and his strength radiating from the amazing sound of the drum in his chest. My mind flashed red as I sank my teeth in, tearing at his throat. Hot blood poured over my tongue. Lust flowed through me as tantalizing visions of our union seeped from the blood. A satisfaction like nothing that I had never known washed over me. I swooned, barely hearing his groans of pain.

Icy, hard hands sunk into my arms pulling me from the source of my pleasure. I snarled viciously trying to get back to the warmth. The cold stung and was lonely and cruel. I bared my teeth, trying to fight off my attacker. My vision suddenly cleared, "Oh Grandpa, I'm so sorry!" I burst into tears like a child. Jake lay lifelessly on the bed, blood staining the crisp white of his shirt. The grotesque image of my lover, my best friend, covered in blood surged in my brain. _What have I done?_ I rushed to his side, sobbing into my hands and shaking all over. My bloody tears gushed into my hands and spilled onto the mess beneath me. Tiny crimson droplets shimmered on Jacob's partially open lips. He moaned in obvious pain and his tongue ran slowly over his blood soaked lips.

Alice sprang through the door, "Quick Nessie, bite your wrist, he needs your blood." Carlisle moved to object, but Alice shook her head, "I'm sorry Carlisle, but this is something that you don't understand." He nodded and silently watched trying to disguise his horror. I looked up at Alice, she nodded, "It's okay, trust me." I brought my wrist cautiously to my lips and sliced through my flesh. I gasped, very little pain, just more shock. I pressed the open wound to his lips. "Drink my love." He fumbled for a second. He found his grip though and began sucking hungrily. If I had not loved him so much, this may have been painful, but I could do nothing but give to him. His face filled with color again and life regained its presence. Alice gently shoved on his chest and broke our union. Jake fell back against the pillow, wiping the blood from his face. In a daze, he curled up and fell soundly to sleep.

"Alice, we clearly need to have a talk," Carlisle whispered gingerly. "Nessie, how are your feeling?"

"Thirsty," I said, a little embarrassed of what had just transpired.

"Why don't you and Alice go get something to eat. I'll stay here with Jacob. I'm not sure how all of this is going to go over with the others," he said shaking his head. He sighed heavily, taking the seat next to the bed and falling into deep thought.

Alice ushered me out the door, "Come on, we need to talk-- alone." Her dainty eyes flared with flecks of scarlet. We sped out the door and rushed out into the clear night air.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I said as soon as I was sure we were out of earshot of the house. I wasn't entirely sure where my parents were.

"Come on Ness, a little further, they are in the cabin." she jetted forward dodging through the trees. I followed her, falling a little behind and having to catch her scent. I found her sitting like an angel, her skin softly reflecting the light of the moon as she stared out into the black waters of the sea.

I took the place next to her and followed her eyes out into the water. She flashed me a devilish smile and in one fluid motion, stripped her clothes and with a splash dove in. Despite the weight of the day, I couldn't help but laugh. I shook off my clothes and the zillions of questions flying through my mind. I followed her lead taking a deep breath as the icy water swallowed my body. Alice shot just ahead of me, a streaming beam of light. We didn't venture out nearly as far as I had before. Alice settled for a pack of seven-foot blue sharks patrolling the edge of the reef. I peered through the darkness as she flashed like a bolt of lightening taking the first shark into her grip. It barely had time to struggle before she left it for the next. The blood turned the water an inky black. My thirst reared its ugly head as I descended upon the shark nearest to me. His muscular body jerked and thrashed as I tore through its rough skin. I drained it quickly and took down the one who sensed the danger and attempted to swim away. His speed was no match for mine. I dragged him easily to the surface and fed on him as we bobbed lightly in the waves. His blood sent whirlpools of vivid blues with flashes of emerald green into my mind. A swallowed gulp after gulp, only mildly satisfied. In comparison to Jake's blood, the shark's was thin and bland. I let the carcass sink beneath me into the depths. I lay weightlessly on the waves, gazing into the billions of stars looking down upon me.

Water broke beside me as Alice swam swiftly to the surface. Her crystal eyes illuminated like tiny lighthouse beams searching in the darkness. She floated lazily on her back losing herself in the night sky. I wanted to stay on the waves and lose myself in the sea of darkness around me, never having to face the impending doom that flirted disastrously with my future. My hand fell mindlessly to my belly. I closed my eyes and drifted. Thoughts waltzed slowly haunting me like shapeless ghosts. The vision, the nothingness swept over me, lapping at me like the water around me. _Nothing. _It was a peaceful feeling of tranquility. _Not so bad, _I thought accepting the idea of death. Then it happened. The force that rocketed from within me was stunning. A tiny, yet convincing thrust. I gasped and turned fearfully to Alice. She was already staring at my exposed stomach, obviously waiting for this to happen. I rolled my eyes and she smiled, a beautiful and loving smile.

"Amazing, isn't it?" she said quietly. I was too absorbed to speak. The idea that something, someone, was living inside of me engulfed my every immortal fiber. A wave of pleasure and pride powerfully overjoyed me.

"I'm going to have a baby," I said it out loud, as if it were the first time I had really spoken. The magical moment of realization separated me from the rest of the universe for one fleeting second. "Tell me everything," I said enthusiastically, "This is really big, isn't it?"

Her face caught a glimmer of moonlight and her eyes twinkled in delight, "Oh yes, you have no idea." She flipped her body gracefully into a dive and swam swiftly to shore with me in her wake.

The rough stones rubbed smooth by the constant power of the waves felt wonderful beneath my feet. We strolled on the beach to find our clothes. I let the water ripple and glide of my repellent skin before slipping back into my jeans. "Are you ready?" I nodded, extending my hand to meet her grasp, preparing myself for the strike.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Day Walkers

A familiar jolt seized me and then blackness, death-like blackness. My eyes sputtered opened absorbing the warmth of light around me. My hands took in the sensation of velvet. The colors of the world arrived as if for the first time. Blinking slowly, I let the splendor wash over me. Waking was always my favorite time. For a glimpse of a moment I felt new again. The beauty of a new night dawning was comforting. I could allow myself to forget for one fleeting echo in time the millennium behind me-- an emotion that I prized above all others. Perhaps the only emotion that pulled me through my lengthy existence.

The savoring ended too quickly, like every waking before it. I stretched, laughing silently to myself, _ah, to be mortal_. I took half a second to examine my cold hard flesh, as if I really believed that it would have returned to its soft and supple state of being alive. I sighed dramatically pushing the fantasy from my mind. I knew all too well that life would never return to me, yet I pushed on. Living for the sake of living and for those whom I loved.

I felt the tiniest prick of thirst, not enough for the hunt tonight, there were more pressing issues at hand. I found my robes and pulled the deep red velvet cloak over my shoulders. I peered into the aquamarine pupils reflecting in the mirror taking a moments worth of preening. I ran my glass-like nails through my lustrous ashy white hair, pulling the strands into place. The face I found in the mirror was stony, like newly chiseled marble. I turned and headed for the door.

The heavy iron that sealed me into my resting chamber swung easily for me. I preferred to use the human way of doing things. Although I could easily command the door to swing of its own accord, there was something settling in preforming mundane tasks. It allowed me to retain some of humanity-- allowing myself to deny the monster that I had become. This shred of the mortal life that I had lost offered some comfort in the nights of my unendurable eternity. I slowly moved my through the many locking mechanisms, taking care to re-seal them one by one as I made my exit.

The compound sprawled out around me as I climbed the stairs at a delicate speed. The click of my boots softly echoed down the corridor. I could hear the others beginning to stir as their minds slowly gained consciousness. I fought the urge to impose and tuned them out of my preternatural hearing. The crackle of the fire drew me to the common room. The elegant crimson shade of the drapery hung heavy in the room and contrasted well with gold accents of the lush furniture. The hard white flesh of her body sat obtrusively, almost grotesquely still, gazing into the dancing flames. The flow of her radiantly red hair denoted that this creature before me possessed any level of animation. That and the bloodshot eyes glistening from the light of the flames.

"Come, Marius, join me." her voice fell easily upon my ears. "We have something of importance to discuss." I bowed deeply, accepting her invitation and taking the scarlet wingback chair beside her. The cushions were heavenly soft against the weight of my body. The heat pulsed from the fire, beckoning me with promises of eternal warmth. It was a very tempting offer.

Her beauty was striking, horrible and lovely all at the same time. The knowledge of the length of her existence was daunting. I couldn't help but see my future in her statuesque state. My mind fell into the all too readily available memory of another, one of whom it gave me great pain to think of. The image tortured me with her ornate features and platelets of shimmering black hair. Waves of my servitude, my devotion, my resentment cascaded over the edge of dam in my mind. I fought to contain the river of emotions making its way through my mind to reveal itself upon my face.

"You are troubled, my friend. Please, let us be hasty in our discussions. I wish to satisfy your curiosity and to offer you some solace." She turned her gaze ever so slightly in my direction. I couldn't help but notice how minute her actions were and how powerfully they affected me. I had hoped for such movements from one older than she. I had recklessly hoped, and succeeded only to bring pain and suffering and bloodshed.

"I am pleased to be in your company, my queen." I stated respectfully lowering my eyes to the charcoal slate floor. Her laugh bounced from the walls in a million different directions.

"Ha, Marius, we both know I am no queen of yours," A smiled etched its way into her face. "I will certainly claim no such title," she said light-heartedly, smirking at me. The blood shot eyes squinted with amusement.

"Too true," I laughed in return, smiling kindly. "Well come then, dear friend, let us speak of things worthy of our union."

"Ah, yes. So tell me again what you have observed in your travels. I am very curious to compare our findings. I fear they may be very much the same." Her features only moved slightly indicating her wariness.

"I was traveling the streets of Rome, as I often do. The night was evenly tempered and I found myself obsessing over the colors of a garden of irises. I was too unaware, too comfortable, I suppose. I would have heard it much earlier I'm sure, had I been paying attention. Their minds are very arrogant and they are very sure of themselves. I at first believed them to be a band of our kind, young and freshly made riddled with their confidence. They were upon me too quickly though, much like they were to attack. Not wishing any violence, I took to the air, avoiding their intended attack. They came into view, three of them. They were all cloaked and moving swiftly around searching for me. I heard them conversing, speaking of the rewards they would receive for finding 'another one.' I listened carefully, trying to decipher their meaning. They had no heartbeat, clearly not human. Their movement was fast and powerful, and they surely feed upon blood. I could easily smell the kill from earlier that evening fresh on their flesh. The smell is what came to my attention. I could smell sunlight. Something about the way the sun's rays glisten and dance upon mortals, taunting those of our kind. It is something that draws me to humans, these creatures, they had the same allure. The scent of the dawn." at this she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I understand you completely. I too, am enticed by the scent of the day. Please continue," she said giving me a wave of her sculpted hand.

"I kept to the air and carefully opened my mind to them, searching for a response, but non came. They clearly did not have the gift of the mind's ear. Once I was satisfied that I was safe from this, I peered into one of the creature's minds. It was a black and ugly place, stinking of human death and death of their own kind. I listened as they wandered around in their confusion, arguing with one another over where 'it' had gone. The fact that they had recognized my presence was unnerving. How could these creatures know what I am? I sound arrogant in this statement, but I am very curious how I could be unaware of what these beings are when they so surely recognize our kind."

She nodded again, "I have experienced a similar feeling. I am vastly concerned with the presence of these _things_," she said coldly, "from what I have witnessed, they are a terrible breed. Very destructive. I suspect that in our hiding, we have become blindly comfortable with our places in the world. We may have kept to ourselves for too long I fear." Her face now looked grave and horribly serious.

"Yes, I fear for this as well. Clearly, they are a dangerous species. I am very curious indeed, to know their origins and what is driving them on their paths of destruction. I took the liberty of following the three that I had encountered, but to no avail. They wandered aimlessly about the city all night searching for me. I was forced to retreat with the breaking of dawn."

"Did you get a very close look at them?" she asked.

"Their appearance is similar to those of our species who are young in the blood. Their skin takes on an iridescent glow and the three that I saw were devastatingly beautiful, but their eyes... Their eyes were ugly, blood red and vicious looking." She nodded, obviously sharing my thoughts.

"Yes, menacing eyes and all in the shade of crimson. They do not vary from creature to creature. They are all the same. It is very peculiar indeed." She lost herself in a private thought for a moment. I sat patiently trying to analyze her expressions.

"What have your experiences with them told you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I first observed something of this nature perhaps a quarter of a century ago. I found it only mildly fascinating at the time. This world has become a small place to me in my time and travels. I have encountered many forms of immortality and have rarely been enthralled with the mysteries of another kind. I care much more of human developments than I do of even our own kind, let alone the reckless tribulations of other immortal entities. The spirit world has nearly been closed to me in this form. I lack the ability to control and to all upon them, but I still am able to see many of them and hear their purposes. I have grown tired of their games and attempts to return to the flesh." she said with a wave of her wand. "Not many things surprise me anymore."

"It was in the jungles of South America that I witnessed some of these creatures slaughtering one another. They seemed to be entertaining some haphazard form of war. Power hungry individuals were slaying humans indiscriminately and making many new member of the species to sustain their covens. They sought to annihilating each other, gruesome really. I was concerned not really with their own destruction, but with their blatant disregard for human life. A particularly savage group took power over a year's time near the town that I was observing. I had fallen to watching the lives of a small group of indigenous people. I had a particular fondness for the village. They were a very quaint and generous group, something I rarely have the pleasure to observe in this world. All around them the human death toll was reaching extravagant numbers. They had little awareness of the situation. I had watched one of the villagers keeping post outside the huts until the early hours of the morning. I returned to my near by cave to shelter myself from the coming morning. When I arose from my slumber, I found my whole village slaughtered. Women and children slain in a hideous fashion. The stench of death and decay rose so strongly, saturating my mind and soul. My mind shattered with emotion and I listened intently seeking them out. With a vigilante rage, the mind gift of fire took hundreds of creatures within my radius. They screamed in agony as their flesh burnt. I listened as the last of them fell to the flames. I returned to the village and buried the heaps of dead with great sorrow." A glistening tear of blood streaked her stony cheek. "Human suffering in that magnitude is often more than I can withstand," she said with piercing anger spewing from her lips.

I nodded in sympathy imaging the bodies of all of her beloved humans as they lie silently in pools of the blood of their kin. I reached out, clutching her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, "My beautiful Maharet, I too share your love and respect of human life. I feel we should waste little time with this species. We must seek out its sources. I am born of justice and fairness. I will move to reason with these beings, but if reason fails..." I trailed off. She finished my sentence with a burst of flames shooting up from the fireplace before us.

"I see little reason to bother with them," she said calmly through her teeth, her eyes lighting up.

"I agree, but Maharet, we must utilize discretion in this situation," I replied carefully, "I do not wish to issue death warrants to an entire species. I only wish to preserve our way of life and to enforce a peaceful existence. If these creatures comply with our standards..."

"Marius, I will of coarse grant and support your wishes in this matter. I am a very patient being. You are far more diplomatic than I; I trust your judgment completely. You only need to call if and when you are ready." Her eyes pierced into the fire, obviously reliving the pain of the massacre.

"Thank you, you are most merciful," I said with a bow of my head. "I will take on this endeavor immediately and seek your advice when I have gathered more information." she nodded and turned her attention to the hallway. The dark shadowy outline of a tall figure lingered in the entryway awaiting permission to enter.

"David, please, come and sit beside the fire. Join us," she said, curling her lips into a welcoming smile.

"Thank you," he said as he gracefully strutted across the slate. Exquisitely dressed, as always, David was absolutely stunning. Impeccably groomed with an air of one with much more experienced than his youthful body could have possibly endured, he took his place on the chocolate brown love seat opposite me.

"David, how are you this evening?" I said graciously.

"I am quite well. Your lavish accommodations have been more than sufficient," he replied, a warm smile gracing his face. Although his body was young and strapping in its human days, David's soul was of an elderly gentleman who had belonged to a ancient order devoted to observation and documentation of the passing of time and the doings of our species, as well as other phenomenons of this world. At a ripe age, his spirit had fought for life and found refuge in this new body before his transformation-- only his eyes and his poise revealed the wisdom gained in life experience. He was young in the blood, but his human experience surpassed most, if not all of the vampires that I have known.

I smiled tenderly. I was very grateful for his presence. Something about David was soothing and made me at peace. "We were just discussing the fate of a species unknown to our kind. We were hoping that in your vast experience, you may be able to shine some light on the matter," I said cheekily.

"Ah, I see. I do believe that you are speaking of a breed similar to ours?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Marius, I do believe our friend has been eavesdropping," Maharet chuckled. I cast a quick and amused look in her direction.

"Yes, it appears to be so." I muttered. "Do tell, my old friend, what information may we acquire from you?" I gazed into the depths of his wise eyes. His carved jawline and gloriously bronze skin distracted me for a moment. I lost my train of though to the beauty and mystery before me-- such an amazing unity of knowledge and charming elegance.

"The species of which you speak is somewhat of a hybrid, or evolution rather, of our genealogy. From the information that I have gathered, and mind you, it is not much since I only discovered them shortly before my mortal death, this species seemed to be a branching off, a mutation," he paused allowing us to process the information.

"Very interesting," I remarked, "and how do you suppose this occurred?"

"From what I had uncovered, one of our kind created the split. My guess would be that this being, like our primal fount, was attacked by, or possibly summoned a powerful spirit that transformed the bloodline, thereby creating a subspecies. These creatures possess the ability to walk freely of their own accord in the sunlight, unharmed by its rays. But do to the fact that I had never bore witness to one of them during the day, I must guess that there is a reason for them to avoid it. As you know, they appear to feed upon the blood of humans and do possess supernatural strength. Either due to lack of age, or simple inability, they do not seem to be a match for our kind." He again paused as if he were a professor lecturing a large body of students. "If I am correct in this reasoning, I'm sure that these creatures will be easily disposed of either through brute force, or by destruction of the first of their kind. The spirit must lie primarily within this being; thus, like our line, would be ended by the desecration of such being."

Maharet was gazing across the room, lost deep in thought. Pain glazed over her eyes. They twitching despite the stillness of her body. The statue seemed to crumble before me as she spoke, "David, how could such a thing happen? How could we be unaware? Marius himself has read the thoughts of these creatures, how is it possible that we have not known them before now?"

"As you, yourself have said, perhaps we have become too comfortable with our existence, too sure of ourselves. Perhaps we have mistaken these minds for that of humans or for youth of our own kind. I cannot be sure, of coarse, but this answer has little purpose at this point. We have made the discovery and must move forward from here." He folded his large hands in his lap and squared his shoulders, "I do not come from a life of interference, my lady, but at some point, these beings may threaten our existence. We may outdo them in strength and gifts, but we do have one weakness that leaves us easy pray."

"Slumber," I muttered. "These _day walkers_ certainly have an advantage. We may be able to easily conceal ourselves from humans and avoid their prying eyes during the day, but we are horribly vulnerable to a species possessing the strength and motivation to do us harm when we are at rest." From what I have seen, this is a power hungry coven that is lurking in the streets of my beloved Rome. I do not fancy the idea of waltzing into a room full of them and hoping for cooperation and understanding. This is a delicate matter, I fear that a more tactful means of deliberation will be necessary." I tapped my fingertip lightly on the arm of the chair entertaining thoughts of simply wiping them out.

The red haired beauty must have sensed my intentions, "Marius, you are true and just. I believe you capable of reasoning with them. Surely they must see the value of human life. We will give them the chance to rectify their actions before we strike. I do not think kindly of forcing anything upon those weaker than myself. If this beings, these _day walkers_ can agree to be less glutenous in their killings and take only what is necessary, I see no reason to interfere. I do not wish to slaughter vast numbers of beings like the queen before me. I do not share her thirst for power and ultimate control. I am willing to co-exist as long as we are not threatened and mortal life is seen with value."

"My lady, you are both wise and kind. I completely agree with your theory and full-heartedly support you," David stated. "Marius, do you wish for me to accompany you?"

I smiled, "David, David, always the gentleman. I believe myself capable of this task, and besides, I would prefer to have as many allies as possible to call upon should need be. I will surely be in touch." He gave a subtle bow and rose to his feet.

"Thank you for your hospitality Marius, if you will please excuse me, I'm afraid I am still much too young in the blood to ignore my thirst."

"Of coarse, my good man, happy hunting, you will find the evil-doer readily available in a city such as this," I said flashing him a devilish smile. He glided out of view leaving me with the sculpted beauty. Plans began forming in my mind.

"Marius, I see what you mean to do. Please do not underestimate the danger of allowing yourself to be captured. Take care. I will be awaiting your call," and with that she disappeared almost too quickly for even my eye to catch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Gush

My eyes faltered in lifting their lids. Swirls of red velvet and shimmering gold filled my thoughts. Alice's tiny cold hands were clutching my shoulders, "Ness, are you okay?" Her voice pulled me through the thickness of the enveloping vision and back to my reality.

"Yeah," I whispered, my eyes still closed. I rubbed my forehead trying to make sense of what I had just been shown. "Who are they Alice?" I groaned, finally gaining enough strength to open my eyes.

"Vampires. A species far more ancient and far more powerful than we are," she said with confidence. "The visions that I'm having, are not my normal type of vision." she shook her head tossing her spiky hair, "Marius and I have reached a connecting point, their minds are much stronger than ours. He can hear me-- my voice, my thoughts. He was searching for us because he knows of Aro's fear of us." She said quietly.

"But they want to destroy us," I said wrapping my arms tightly around my belly.

"Well, they think that it may be necessary. And for some of our kind, I agree. The Volturi has been slaughtering humans and other vampires of both species. They have gotten careless and I don't think Aro realizes the danger of the situation," she said gravely. "He and his forces have awakened an ancient power. Some of these vampires are thousands of years old, Aro is no match for their strength. If he does not comply with their wishes, I fear he may doom us all. Marius is really the key. If Aro destroys him, there is no chance for the rest of us. Maharet would surely act of her own accord. Marius and I have reached an understanding, but I don't know that his kin will be so kind. He knows that we are different and he does not wish any harm to come to us. I believe is fascinated by our existence and I think he may be the key to understand how and where we came from as a species. He has allowed himself to be captured and Aro has him now. He is growing weaker. He is still strong enough to call the others for help, but he knows that if he calls on Maharet, we will all be destroyed. He is waiting, watching and learning about Aro and the others in Italy. He is biding his time." Her voice was sound and reassuring, but I could sense something else, something she wasn't telling me. I stared into her eyes, searching for the source of her reluctance. A million thoughts raced in my head.

"But what about Jake, what about the pack? How are they going to react to a newly found race of vampires?" Worries and fears plagued me, "Does Marius know of them?"

"Yes, I have shown him as much as possible. I don't really know him and though he seems to be fair-minded, I wanted to make sure that he got the whole picture and that there were no surprises. It seems that most of his species pretty much keep to themselves. I doubt that they will have any concern with the pack, as they are devoted to the preservation of human life. The pack would be stupid to rage war with this group," her face twisted at the thought. "Marius says that he himself, is an observer and his kind does not group like we do anymore. Covens have become a thing of the past for them. Most of them prefer solitude. Some of them are so old that they are no longer concerned with things happening in the world. Some have taken to dream like states, others spend their time watching mortals. The elders have little need to drink blood and those that do feed only upon the evil-doer or some of them take a small amount of blood from a whole bunch of people so that they don't actually kill anyone. They don't have a governing body like the Volturi, they all act of their own accord to a certain extent. Some are stronger than others due to age and others have acquired their power from sharing blood with older vampires. They are very interesting to me," she said dreamily. "I am looking forward to meeting Marius very much."

"Sharing blood?" I asked, still trying to absorb.

"Yeah, they drink from one another. It is a means of transferring strength, healing those in need, and seeing each other's thoughts and sharing experiences. It is done as a gesture of love and intimacy. They are unable to have sex. When I told Marius about you, he was very surprised. I think that he is just as interested in us as I am in them. I never even imagined that there were other immortals." Her eyes gleamed and a smile flashed across her lips.

"Is that why you told me give Jake my blood?" I could feel my eyes widening with the memory.

"Yes," she nodded, "Since you and Jake's, um... shall we say _union_?" she smirked, "You two share a blood bond. Similar to the one that we share with our maker, but more intimate. It means more when it is an exchange rather than one sided, I think. I really want to try it, but I'm not sure how the others will react. It seems a little crazy." A gust of wind rustled through her hair creating a dynamic and wild picture. She looked almost savage. "That's why I wanted to talk to you alone, I think you would be the only one that would really understand this. I can't imagine what your father would say," she said rolling her eyes.

I laughed at her comment about my dad, I could see the shock in his face, he would be appalled. Always so worried about hurting my mom. "I'm not too sure about that whole thing either," I said with a chuckle, "this all seems pretty nuts to me too." She looked hurt, but only for a moment. "I mean, is it normal for us to feed upon each other?"

Alice just rolled her golden eyes, "You and your _normal_!" Her pixie laugh broke into a million pieces. "When you figure out what normal is, why don't you let me know?" I smiled. Her excitement was growing by the minute. She had obviously really wanted to get this off her chest.

"Did you want to try this with me?" I said cautiously.

"Oh no, Nessie, you are only half vampire, I could kill you." she said in a shocked tone, "No, its too dangerous and besides, I don't know what my venom will do to you."  
"Okay, good," I couldn't help but sound relieved.

"Of coarse, I want to try with Jasper first, but you know how he is about the whole biting thing..." she trailed off, lost in her own worries. "But tell me, Nessie, what is it like drinking Jake's blood."

My cheeks flushed, I looked down. "Ah Alice, its sort of embarrassing, you know?"

She gave me a knowing look and shrugged, "Well, I guess I'll just ask Jake what you taste like," she said rousing.

"NO!" I gasped at the horror of it. She laughed.

"That's what I though, now out with it, " she demanded. Her tiny features were turned up smugly.

"Oh all right," I said in defeat, but my eyes couldn't help but twinkle as I felt the gush coming on. "It is the most amazing thing! I can see him and taste him and hear him and _feel_ him all at the same time. Its so much more than a mental image, its like our hearts are sharing the same veins to pump blood through." I was surprised at my own expression of this. She nodded. "I mean, I know that it would be different for you, no beating or anything, but I imagine that it would feel much the same. Its like being completely intertwined. And he tastes so good, I know that's hard for you to believe," I said with a grin, "But all other blood has damn near lost its flavor." I pouted out my lower lip dramatically.

She sat thinking to herself, "I wonder..."

"What?" I said pressing.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if your craving for his blood is really your own," she meaningfully cast her eyes to my stomach.

"Oh," I said, "I hadn't thought of that." I joined her in puzzlement.

"You know, when your mom was pregnant with you," but I didn't let her finish.

"Yes, I know, I wanted the blood." I felt a tiny bit of shame at making my human mother drink blood for my sake. I didn't want to think about it.

"Do you really think that the baby wants Jake's blood? It seems, I don't know, kind of horrible," I said with a shiver. Alice's eyebrows raised.

"I wouldn't doubt it, it seems to make sense to me," she was thinking again.

"Alice, have you seen a vision of the baby?" Her eyes darkened at this and she looked away from me. My stomach churned and my chest tightened.

Without looking at me, she answered, "Yes."

"Well," I demanded, "what did you see?" I was kind of angry with her for not telling me, I shouldn't have had to dig it out of her.

"Nessie, the night that Jake and I got in that fight, right before I linked with Marius, I had the vision of you dying," she said quietly, her eyes still searching for something else to look at, "and of your baby surviving. I didn't let you see the end because I wanted you to understand, for your to know what you are risking. Your mother never really understood what she was doing, she was too, well too Bella. But you are different. I wanted you to really get it." she looked more guilty than ever, but she looked up at me, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you and I hate keeping things from you."

The heat of anger boiled in my blood, I pushed the sensation down, deep down and fought to slow my breathing, "But you can tell me now, right?"

"Yes, I will tell you know, you deserve to know. I told you and Jake earlier, that you didn't have a choice, do you remember?" I nodded, "Well, I said that because I have seen your child Nessie. This child will be a union of the blood line between Vampire and wolf. And it is this union that is going to be the only way of defeating the Volturi and saving Marius."

I was stunned, I mean, what the hell was I supposed to say to something like that? I was instantly mad at Alice, how could she think that she knew that? How could she put that kind of weight on a child, my child? How could she expect me to let my baby fight the Volturi for the sake of her precious Marius or whoever the hell he was? The boiling point was coming near. I saw fear spark in her eyes when she looked at me. She knew it was coming. The emotions roared and tangled inside of me, I could have screamed. I reached out to Alice, and suddenly a cooling sensation, numbness almost rose from within me and I heard a voice in my head, a soothing voice, "Calm yourself," it said, "there is much to be learned, try to be patient, young one."

Alice stared in disbelief, "You hear him, too," she whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Meeting of the Minds

"Ah yes," the silky voice echoed in both of our heads, "Alice, I see what you mean about this one, very interesting indeed." I stared, flabbergasted at Alice. _How is this happening? _I thought. The voice answered, "It seems that through your amazing friend, Alice, I have also been able to establish a connection with you," Marius's voice in my head.

Alice's eyes were wide and excited, "Oh, I"m so glad that I'm not the only one," she squealed, "this will make everything so much easier to explain to the others."

"If you say so," I said shaking my head. Laughter trickled from the golden voice in my mind.

"My ladies, time is wearing thin here. The one that you call Aro is growing vastly impatient with me. I have refused to feed due to the fact that he only offers me innocents. I have retained much of my strength, but I'm afraid I don't know how much longer that will last. I have not opened my mind to the others of my kind because I am scared of a retaliation upon my behalf. Maharet is fair and just, but can react quickly when those that she loves find themselves in peril." I was listening intently to the news brief we were receiving and continuing to stare open mouthed at Alice.

"Unlocking the secrets here has proved to be more difficult than I thought. Some of these creatures have the gift of blocking their thoughts already and those who do not, provide little information into the leadership. Aro has discovered my ability to read his thoughts and thereby has worked hard to learn the art of concealment. He occasionally slips, but so far, nothing too pertinent has escaped his mind. I will remain his captive, doing silly little tasks for his _study_ of me for as long as I can, but I fear if I do not locate the primal fount, the situation will deteriorate quickly for all of us." His silvery voice became rough and jagged with this last remark. My fear began to stir.

"Primal fount?" I said to Alice and the voice in our minds.

Alice answered quickly, cutting Marius off, "Yes Nessie, Marius believes that like his species, we have a primal fount, a single being that carries the life force of the spirit that created the split between our two kinds. I had naturally assumed it to be Aro and encouraged Marius to investigate him closely, but I am beginning to think that I am wrong, perhaps the Volturi's secrets run deeper than we have imagined."

"But why do we need the primal fount, or whatever its called? Why can't Maharet just destroy the bad Vampires and leave us out of it?" I said, my voice shaking a bit.

Alice's eyes narrowed and her face darkened, "If Marius is correct, then like his species if the original vampire holding the spirit dies, then so shall all that have followed his or her creation."

"Oh," I whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid that this is more than likely the truth of the situation. Although I am more than fascinated with your species, Reneseme, and wondering if the destruction of the fount would effect you since you are half human. It's truly amazing, you see, as some of your kind crave to return to their human forms, it is like that with nearly all of us these days. After a millennium of immortality, the human factor becomes very appealing indeed." Marius stated in our minds. "But I'm sure that you are no more willing than I, to live to find out that all of your family has been destroyed."

I nodded, a tear began to form in my eye, stinging and turning my vision blood red.

"Ah," he said, "Young Alice has not told me of your tears. This is something that we share with you my dear, we too shed tears of blood."

Alice seemed surprised, "We can't cry," she said bitterly, "Nessie is the only one."  
"Well then, it seems some traits skip a generation," he said with a chuckle. "Don't cry lovely child. Alice is strong and so are you, I'm sure that we will all be able to work this out. Now, I have something of importance to tell you. I am going to be sending you a dear friend of mine, David Talbott. Now I have already shown him to you, Alice."

"How could I forget _him_," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, few can forget a face that stunningly beautiful," Marius replied, "Now, I am only going to open my mind to him for a mere fraction of a second to deliver the message, I do not wish to frighten my old friend or send him on the alarm. David is a very experienced individual and rarely jumps to conclusions, I just don't want any of the others to be alerted into taking action. David is an amazing resource and has much to offer. I think it best for him to be able to assess the situation first hand and aid in resolving this issue. I'm sure that you will find him more than helpful. I assume that he will travel as the mortals do, as David does not enjoy using the cloud gift. So he will most likely arrive within two or three days time. I am not sure of his current whereabouts."  
"Cloud gift?" I pondered.

"Ah yes, I don't believe any of your kind that I have encountered share this gift with us. It is the ability levitate and 'fly,' if you will at great speeds. It is very useful and those who have mastered it may make extensive journeys. However, it is terrifying-- I never feel less human than I do when using this particular means of travel." he seemed to shudder. "So, anyway, I advise you that this is the time to alert the other members of your coven as to the situation. I'm sure that upon David's arrival you all will be able to reach some sort of conclusion. Day is approaching here, so I have to bid you goodnight," he said. "Oh and Nessie, congratulations, I am unbelievably impressed by the miracle of your birth, let alone, the thought of you being with child." And then he was gone and our minds were our own again.

"Wow," Alice stated. "Pretty crazy, huh?" Her excitement was palpable, like she had sprouted little fairy wings and was fluttering in the air. "I can't believe that he is sending David here! This is amazing, I can't wait to tell the others."

I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow, "Now Auntie, I'm not so sure that they will be nearly as excited as we are..." but I stopped myself because her expression had gone blank and her eyes hollow.

It lasted only a couple of seconds, I took the time to let everything sink in while Alice got through her vision. When it was over, she let out a little squeal and a smile broke across her face like a glass being hit with a rock. "Come on Nessie, Carlisle will have much to tell us about this," she skipped ahead of me.

"What about..." I tried to get out.

"Oh don't worry about it Ness, your dad is always like this," she said rolling her eyes. "He'll get over it, come on!" With that, she bounded into the forest like a doe frolicking in a meadow. I sighed "Well, here goes nothing," and leaped into the trees after her.

My mind twisted as we ran. Alice was having a hard time in her excitement and was leaving me in the dust. My thoughts returned to Jake and what he and the pack would think of all this. Surely the presence of another species of vampire was going to ruffle some feathers. I shuddered at the thought of Jake trying to fight a being that had the cloud gift. And as if that wasn't enough to worry about, I still needed to deal with my parents. They were less than excited about the idea of Jake and I in general, but now, things were going to really hit the fan. If my dad were mortal, he would surely drop dead if I told him I was pregnant. I didn't want to think of the look on his face when I delivered the blow. I shuddered again when I combined the fears, Jake and my dad and me pregnant. Alice was wrong, he will _never_ get over this one. I groaned and picked up the pace, racing to my doom.

The back door was still open ahead of me. The warmth and light hit me like a cannon ball. My family had already been gathered in the great room. Alice shot a look at me, "Go get Jake, Nessie. He's upstairs, still asleep." I nodded, grateful for the opportunity to have just a second alone with Jake to prepare. I ignored my mother's attempt to catch my eye and bolted past them. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I darted up the stairs.

"Jake," I opened the door slowly finding him past out and snoring on the bed. I laughed and shook my head. "Jake!" I said, shaking him roughly. He stirred, his eyes opening for a second. I smiled down at him, "Come on Jakey, time to wakey," I taunted. A smile curled from his lips, his eyes held closed.

"Ah, do I have to?" he jokingly whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! Get up already," I pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he sat up on the bed climbing to his feet. He captured me in a giant bear hug. His arms felt so good wrapped around me, for a second I forgot everything and was just lost in him-- my personal giant teddy bear.

"Are you feeling better?" I said guiltily. Sensing my disdain, he brought me up, eye level with him. He was still able to lift me like I was a tiny child.

"Hey, if anyone's gunna bite me, it better be you," he laughed and growled at the same time producing a very funny noise. I shattered into laughter.

"Oh Jake, I'm so glad that you're okay, I thought for a minute I'd killed you," I whimpered

"Oh, now _that_ is funny," he said putting me down. "So what's up, whats with the rise and shine routine?"

"They are all waiting downstairs for us. Alice and I have some news to tell everyone and I think that you and I do too," I said, laying a hand over my belly. His huge paw like hand immediately covered mine warming my stomach. His head tilted gently to the side and his cheeks flamed with blood. I had to push the thirst down at the sight of it.

"Yeah, I don't know how this is gunna go... Your parents are not going to be thrilled," he said gravely.

"Yeah, my dad," I started.

"Oh no, Edward I can take, its your mom that I'm worried about," he said laughing and throwing a soft punch into my shoulder. "That girl has a wrath like no other, you should have seen her when I told her for the first time that I had imprinted on you," he laughed, "she went strait for my throat!" I frowned, not thinking it nearly as humorous as he did.

"Alice said that its going to be okay, she had a vision just before we came back," I said, brushing off the image of my mother ripping Jake's throat out.

"Yeah well the fortune cookie isn't always right, is she?" he said convincingly. I shrugged.

"Just don't let them tear me up too bad, okay?" he said pleadingly with a smile. "I want our baby to have a daddy."

I beamed at the thought of this and a tiny flutter flicked inside me, "Ooh," I jumped, "Feel this!" I reached for his hand and lay it over my belly. The being inside kicked and rolled in excitement as if showing off for Jake's attention. Shock cascaded over his face.

"Already?" he said quizzically. I thought we might have some more time.

"I don't think so, I'm not big yet, but the fact that I can feel it says a lot," I replied. "It's for the best," I said turning away from him sadly as the Alice's vision fought its way in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake shot at me.

I shook my head, regretting that I had said it, "You'll see. Come on, everyone is waiting."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Visitor

"Jake! Nessie!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I groaned and rolled my eyes at Jake.

"Coming!" I shouted pulling Jake by the hand. Everyone was comfortably seated, mostly in pairs, except for Alice, who was still standing behind the couch with her hands resting on Jasper's shoulders. I tried to avoid the blazing glare of my mother's eyes. I could damn near feel the intensity of her stare searing my flesh. Jake and I took our places on the couch next to Carlisle and Esme-- the safest spot, I told myself. Emmett and Rosalie were sharing the over-sized recliner and my parents shared Jasper's couch. The tension was thick and I could feel waves radiating from Jasper as he fought to control the mood. Our eyes met for a moment and he flashed me a knowing smile. Obviously, Alice couldn't keep a secret from him. The flare of excitement in his golden pupils matched his lovely wife's. I took a deep breath trying to overcome my nerves.

"_Hem hem_," Alice broke the silence and everyone's piercing glares, except for Rose, she was clearly trying to engulf Jacob with flames with her nasty looks. "So, I'm sure that everyone has some idea of what we are all doing here," Alice began with a smile. No one returned her expression. "Well, then," she said, "I think that we should start with Jake and Nessie."

"Oh great," Jake muttered under his breath. I delivered a stiff elbow and an evil snarl.

"Ness? Do you want to tell them?" I took another deep breath. I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in my lungs to create the courage I needed. I could feel the blood rushing hot to my face as my eyes scanned the room. I wanted to deliver an amazing speech, something that would make them all understand and support us. Something that would make them all happy, but no words were forming. No brilliant thoughts were surfacing. I nervously chewed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to begin, but to my surprise, Jacob beat me to the punch.

"I know what you are all thinking," he bellowed, the words spilling recklessly from his lips, "And you're right. You all knew that I loved her from the day that she was born and you all knew this was going to happen. You can fault me for it all you want, but there is not a damn thing that any of you can do about it. I love her and she loves me, and that's it." Not exactly the speech I was hoping for.

I stood up, "Look everyone, I know this is hard for all of you," I risked a quick glance at my dad before continuing. His face was still, but forcefully so. "I love Jacob. He has been my everything, my best friend, my brother, my protector and now he is one more thing, is that so bad?" I waited, gaging all of their expressions. A sigh escaped my lips, "You all have each other, you all understand what it is like to love someone so completely and above all odds," this time I purposely met my mother's eyes. "You know what its like and I don't think that any of you have the right to judge us or to deny us the right to love each other." I switched my focus to Rose. "I love Jacob and he is the one that I chose. And all of you are going to have to be okay with it," I felt the tears rushing, my words started to stick in my throat as I choked back the sobs. "I love Jacob, and, and... I'm pregnant!"

The last sentence ripped from my lips like a knife tearing through flesh. Carlisle adjusted his position on the couch, Rose's hands flew over her mouth covering a gasp as she leaped to her feet, mad with fury directed at Jake. My mom's face went white-- almost transparent and worst of all, my dad. The light in my dad's eyes burnt out, like a tiny flame being doused with a bucket of icy water. I could see his whole body go limp. There was _nothing._ Like the nothing that I had known when I had died in Alice's vision-- just emptiness. Each pulse of my heart was sending excruciating pains rippling through my body. I couldn't fight it any longer. The tears streamed like bloody rivers down my face, spilling all over my clothes. Jake's arms couldn't hold me tight enough, for once I wished his hug would crush my bones.

"Oh honey," whispered Esme. She gently pulled my tangled hair away from my face. "We're here for you baby, don't cry." Her face was so angelic, so perfect and so nurturing. I could feel her love forming around me. I wiped the red from my vision, searching the clouded scene for my mom. I found her eyes and realized that they weren't on me, they were on Jake and she was fighting something back. Her hands were clenched in fists and her jaw locked tight. Pain gripped her face. Emmett was successfully restraining Rose, who was obviously bent on killing Jake. Jasper strained to filter all of the emotions being flung around the room. It was like a horrible nightmare, they all hated me in one way or another. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke free from Jake's grip and moved to stop up the stairs, but something caught my eye._ Alice. _

Her expression was blank, her eyes vacantly lost in a vision. I froze. All eyes had apparently been on me because they all followed my line of vision directly too her. Jasper was on his feet and by her side in a flash. Carlisle had matched his movements. She stood still, her face blank and utterly unreadable, no one took a breath, not even Jake.

It seemed like an eternity in those few seconds, "Visitor," she said still caught in her void. She blinked and her animation returned and sparks seemed to jet from her eyes. A grin lifted the corners of her lips, "He's here!"

Confusion rippled through the room. Everyone shifted in their places and talked all at once, "Who's here?" Carlisle said calmly, settling the chaos.

Alice winked at me, "You'll see." Before anyone could berate her further there was a knock at the door. Not a human knock, it was barely audible to my ears. But it was there, clear as day. The other's froze. Emmett crouched into attack mode, baring his teeth. I allowed myself one breath in the moment of tension and I caught the reason for Emmett's reaction. The smell was completely foreign. It was marked with a notable hint of blood, but something threatening and imposing as well-- as if I could smell the _power_, the power of ancient blood_. _The sudden threat of danger made my father finally spring back to life as he took Emmett's side, pulling my mother behind them. The knock sounded again.

"Don't be silly you two," Alice said springing forward to get the door. "Sit down. I will not tolerate any rude behavior in front of our guest." She swung open the door.

Through the shadow I could make out the tall figure that I had seen in the entryway of Alice's vision from Marius. He was dressed much the same, a perfectly tailored suit that hugged his frame in all of the right places, leather shoes drenched in expensive taste and the same devastatingly beautiful face.

"Pardon my intrusion," he said to Alice with a bow. "But, may I come in?" The slight hint of an English accent purred alluringly in my ears.

"David, please do," Alice said flashing him a stunning smile. "This is my family. I am surprised and thrilled to see you here so soon." His shoes clicked lightly, like the tapping of fingers on the hardwood floors. Stunning silence emanated from the room. All of the golden eyes, as well as Jacob's obsidian orbs were fixed on the stunning creature before us. Alice, of coarse, wasn't phased. She was bounding around the room like a child that had just gotten into a jar full of sweets. She hastily introduced everyone, each of them rising cautiously to take David's politely extended hand. His voice was so warm and inviting, his demeanor so pleasant. It was easy to see why Marius would chose him as an ambassador. It was impossible not to like him. His perfectly tanned skin and enticing eyes were beyond resistance.

I heard Carlisle's voice break from the casual pleasantries, "David, if you don't mind me asking, what is the reason for your visit?" It was clear that Carlisle had much more pressing questions to bombard our guest with, but this seemed the most appropriate.

"Surely, the lovely Alice has filled you in on the situation?" He said flashing a smile in her direction. I stared heavily, as his lips peeled back and revealed his teeth, I was shocked to notice two canine fangs. I tried to disguise my horror, but to no avail. David's beautiful gaze turned to me.

"Oh yes, my dear," he said and he drew his lips back unsheathing the monstrosities. He laughed at my thoughts, "Quite right, they are rather monstrous, aren't they?" He turned his attention back to Carlisle who was now lost in a bit of wonderment. "A dear friend of mine, Marius, has sent me. He has trusted me with sorting out this whole mess of a situation with the Voluturi? Is that how you say it?" Carlisle only nodded, shooting a heavy glance at Alice.

"Clearly we do have much to discuss," Carlisle said to Alice. She looked sheepish for a moment.

"I was going to tell you. He wasn't supposed to be here for a couple days," she nearly whispered.

"Oh yes, quite right. I'm afraid that I did arrive rather quickly. You see, I'm sure that Marius would assume that I would travel in the mortal fashion, but I'm afraid... Well, I'm afraid that curiosity got the best of me," he said with a charming smile. My mind fell back into the thoughts of soaring over land and sea at ferocious speeds.

"Nothing gets by this one," he muttered, looking at me. "Yes, well I did take the shortest route possible. I felt the issue was more than worth enduring my usual fear of heights." Alice's laugh chimed like a tiny bell.

"Er... Not to be terribly rude, but do you think there would be somewhere safe for me to rest, I am quite tired from the journey and it is nearly dawn." He said gazing out the back window. The last of the stars flickered dimly in the distance.

"Oh yes, of coarse," Alice said as she sprung to her feet. "Give me just a moment to prepare something for you. Jasper?" The two left the room and headed downstairs to the cellar.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," David said graciously to Carlisle, "I do look forward to our conversations tomorrow evening."

"Yes, yes," Carlisle said with a hospitable smile, "Me too."

"Oh, don't worry friend, Alice will explain everything, I'm sure." And with that David disappeared into the cellar after Alice and Jasper just as the first rays of the sun peaked over the mountain tops spilling onto the treetops.

Everyone was gratefully still too stunned to speak. Thankful for David's timely arrival, a giant yawn escaped my lips. The crying and emotionally charged situation had gotten the better of me. I curled up close to Jake and let my eyes droop. Before anyone could protest or bother me, I slipped silently into unconscious bliss.

But dreams came too quickly, flooding my already churning mind. I found myself stumbling through the woods, searching for someone. My voice was calling out, but I could only hear my own echoes. The forest was deathly dark, the trees seeming to steal the light from above. The air was filled with salt from the sea and I was looking, peering into the darkness, calling out over and over again. My nose wouldn't catch the scent, my eyes couldn't find their sight. I was fighting back the _nothingness._ It was closing in on me like the sea swallowing a sinking ship. A flash of milky white streaked across my failing vision. The perfume of lilies teased my waning senses. The sound of softly treading paws drenched my ears and the soft warmth of fur encompassed my body. The forest disappeared and I was surrounded in pearly white light.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Laying It All Out

The sparkle of white light was shattered by angry shouts. The tumultuous racket sent the white light hurling itself into the abyss. And sent me into a frantic panic trying to piece it all back together again.

"GET OUT!" roared an all too familiar voice. _Ugh,_ I rolled my eyes and started to climb out of the billowy softness of the couch. A deliberate spike of very intense hunger paralyzed me. I looked down to see a small protrusion pushing out of my abdomen. The hunger was insanely strong. I forced myself to continue moving and made my way to the kitchen.

"FILTHY DOG! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh dad, really? Must you be so dramatic?" Jacob answered calmly.

_Oh yeah, Jake_, I thought to myself and probably to my father as well, _that's going to go over really well. _I couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone blamed my tantrums on my adolescence, but how could they not see the true source? My father notoriously threw a fit every single time he didn't get his way. It wasn't really any shock that I would pick up on that as a child. I slathered mayonnaise over the bread and carefully constructed a turkey sandwich. I paused before slapping the top piece of bread on, listening for more insults being flung. But instead, it was mom.

"That's enough you two!" she said with a snarl. This was good enough to gain my attention now that I had the sandwich in hand. I curled up with my knees to my chest, munching on my meal as I leered out the window, anxious for the show. _Talk about dramatic_, I though with an eye roll, _She takes the cake. _Her face was twisted and visibly heated by the events. I let out a little laugh as I saw her stomping over to my father.

"Edward, that is enough! As much as I would like to murder Jacob right now," she said giving Jake a pointed look, "Do you really think that our daughter would ever forgive us if we did?" My dad was caught off guard. He looked as if he hadn't even considered the possibility of me being upset with him for slaying my lover and best friend.

"But, Bella," he stammered, "I mean really, what am I supposed to do?"

"Edward," her voice was thick with comfort, " this isn't easy for any of us." I could see her fighting back her own emotional outburst. I knew she was about to deliver the blow, she was building up for it. Poor guy didn't even see it coming. For someone that could read minds, he sure sucked at reading a situation. My mother took in a deep breath, "Edward, has it occurred to you that this is _exactly_ how Jacob felt about you when I was pregnant?" Oh and there it was, plain as day. In one earth shattering quake of rational my mother had completely defeated my dad's thought process and sentenced him strait to his ever-present and rarely repressed guilt. Like actor's on a stage, they all played their parts beautifully. My father's handsome, boyish face fell to despair. My mother looked triumphant, although not truly wanting it to be so, and Jake, after all that he had endured from my father looked sympathetic. It was too much to take. I threw the last bites savagely into my mouth and zipped out the door.

"That really is enough, all of you," I said swallowing the last bit of food. "Believe it or not, this is completely necessary," I shouted at all of them. "There is a reason that this is happening and in the end, or middle, or whatever you want to call our existence, you will be glad for it." All of their eyes were wide and their faces still. "Dad, I love Jake and I realize that this is difficult for you. I don't want to do this with you pissed off and avoiding me the whole time. Its not fair, I need a Daddy right now, not a defense attorney." He started to move toward me, but I put up a hand, motioning him to be still. "And mom, I know that watching someone that you loved when you were human be with your daughter has got to suck, but that is how everything worked out and the sooner you let that go, the better. We are going to need you on our side for this. I'm the one that's pregnant, not you. I don't want everyone to treat me like I am you. I am not you! And just because I am pregnant and you were once pregnant too, doesn't mean that we are the same person or that it will be the same situation," I shot challenging glares at both Jacob and my father. "I am not her!" I shouted, "You all need to stop fighting over me, there is nothing to win. You each play a very important roll in my life and I don't want to have do it without you guys, okay?" My heart threatened to jump out of my chest at any moment and the tears were begin to smudge my vision with spots of scarlet.

A voice sounded from behind me, "It looks like we have an adult on our hands," Emmett said, clapping his enormous hands, "Way to lay it out there, Ness." A grin spread across his face as his arms wrapped around me. I fought back the coming tears and sought to absorb some of his courage and strength. "Come on guys, really? Are we going to have an instant replay of 'Bella's pregnant?'" he said chastely. "I mean really, you all are acting liking children, and that means a lot coming from me. Give Nessie a break. It's not like Bella's pregnancy ruined any of our lives," he said throwing serious looks across the lawn at them. "Come on, Ness, let's go inside and let the _adults_ talk." I couldn't help but laugh at his cutting remark. I followed him into the house without looking back.

Rose was on the couch, smiling at me. "Oh Nessie!" she said, squirming in her seat, "Have you felt the baby kick yet?" I nodded with a smile. It felt good for her to be excited. "Oh Em, I wish we could have a baby," a touch of sadness riddled her still beautiful face.

"I know babe, me too," he said giving her a half hug, "but it looks like we're going to have to settle for another niece or nephew," he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks, you know, for what you did out there," I said motioning to the yard.

"Any time, any time. Those guys are emotional knuckleheads, always bickering with each other. What a nasty little love triangle that was. I, for one, am glad to see you and Jake together. He's a good guy, or wolf or whatever."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Oh come on, Rosie, give the kid a break. He's not so mad, minus the smell of coarse," he said wrinkling his nose and waving his hand in front of his face. Rose and I both laughed.

A surge of pleasure rolled through me and a tiny flutter inside me seemed to be amused as well, "Oh, feel!" I said pulling both of their hands onto my belly.

Emmett pulled his hand away quickly, "Ewww... weird," he said with a look of mock disgust. I smirked at him and stuck out my tongue.

"It's amazing," Rose whispered. I grabbed her hand again and tried to fill her with the way that it felt to be pregnant, the hunger, the fullness inside of me, even the emotional insanity that I was just beginning to notice for what it was. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Nessie. No one could ever give me more," she said with sadness and gratitude.

The door flung open with my mother in the lead, the boys behind her. She glanced at Emmett and Rose. "Can I talk to you Nessie, alone?"

"Yeah sure," I complied and followed her out back, looking over my shoulder, smiling at Emmett.

The sky was of coarse cloudy as it always was in Forks, but the sun was finding its way of peeking through. I caught a faint sparkle on my mother's skin. I wondered what it would be like to sparkle, I always thought that it wasn't fair when I was a little girl, it was so pretty. "Nessie," she said taking another deep breath, "I'm sorry." Her head hung in defeat. "I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to be there for you. I know that you are upset with me and I understand. I just want to talk about it and get it all out in the open so that I can be the mother that you need me to be." I only nodded, waiting for her to continue. She turned her focus out into the forest. "You know, it's not easy to see you with Jacob," she admitted, pausing for my reaction.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Ah, mom, I know. I'm sorry too, I feel like I've stolen something from you." I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

She flung her arms around my shoulders, "He was never mine in the first place, Ness. There was nothing to steal. It is true that at times I am jealous when I see you together, especially now," she said motioning to my belly. "I love your father more than anything in the world, besides you of coarse," she said with a faint smile, "but there was a big part of me that loved Jake. It has been difficult to let him go, even if it is to the most worthy person on the planet." I smiled at this.

"So you don't hate me?" I whispered.

"Of coarse not baby! I'm sorry for being selfish. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy," her beautiful smile held fast to her face. "I've realized that I've been cold in shutting you out. I didn't want you to know that I was jealous. It is such a ridiculous emotion to have towards your own child," she said, clearly embarrassed. "Honestly, I hated it when Jake and Edward fought over me, and you couldn't have said it any better out there on the lawn. There is nothing to be won." She smiled. "Edward is the love of my life and Jake, well Jacob was meant to be the love of yours."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to have my mom back. I was happy to let go of the resentment and jealousy that I was feeling towards her. "Mom, thank you for not listening to dad," I said looking down again, "you know, about me." The most painfully happy expression came over her face, I wish that she was able to cry because she really needed to.

"Oh baby, having you was the best thing that I've ever done. I would do it a million times over," she beamed at me.

"What was it like?" I muttered, "As excited as I am, I'm terrified," I admitted.

"Yes, well I can't deny being scared to death. But it was all worth it in the end. I can't imagine my life without you," her face seemed void of emotion for a moment. "You will be fine, Nessie, don't worry. We will all be here for you the whole time and Carlisle is a wonderful doctor. Yes, you will be wonderful." She had made up her mind. I threw my arms around her neck. It seemed strange that we appeared to be the same age.

"I love you, mom. Thank you." She ran her fingers over my cheek.

"You grew up so fast." We both sat still watching the sun light play its last notes for the day. The silence fell as twilight dawned and the night was upon us.

Alice came bounding out the door, full of infectious excitement, "He's awake, come on!" She took me by the hand pulling me inside.

The others were seated around the great oak table. David stood out vibrantly amongst our kind. The differences were subtle, but substantial. His skin captured a different angle of light and his chocolate eyes shown like sunlight seeping through stained glass. My mom and I sat down. She, next to my father who was still a little dazed and me next to Jake, receiving his warm hug. Alice was still fluttering about the room unable to sit still.

"Come on Alice, have a seat my dear," Carlisle said with amusement.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she sat with Jasper, on the edge of her seat.

"Well, good evening everyone," Carlisle began formally. "David, you are a welcome guest in our home and I thoroughly look forward to our time together."

David bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Carlisle, everyone, for your hospitality. I too, am anxious to know your stories," he said casting a look in Alice's direction.

She looked around the table, "I have talked to Carlisle and Esme today and explained the situation to them, so I think it best if we just let Nessie fill everyone else in," she said raising an eyebrow to me.

"Oh, okay, just a second." I closed my eyes and focused, trying to make sure the scene of events went in the proper order and that I was including the visions and mine and Alice's conversations. I snapped my eyes open and held out my hands. Everyone, including David moved to create the circuit. I turned my attention to him for a moment before sending the information, "Try to keep your mind clear, it makes it easier for me," he nodded. I closed my eyes and thoughts and memories ricocheted through the others. I flashed through the scenes like a movie, beginning with my initial vision of Marius and and ending with conversation that Alice and I had after we both had _spoke_ with Marius. The series only took a matter of minutes. I broke the connection when I was finished and smiled in delight, a little bit proud of myself and my obviously growing power.

"That was very vivid indeed," David said with a bit of surprise.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "Nessie, you are getting really strong with your mental details. A wonderful development." I smiled as blood flushed my cheeks.

I looked across the table to my father, who was staring at the table as if it were encrypted with sacred writings. _Daddy, I love you. _I said in my thoughts. He glanced up and flashed my an apologetic smile. It was enough. I smiled back.

I looked to Alice to continue, but it was my mom that spoke, "Wait, a different _species _of vampire?" she obviously was having difficulty with the idea of it.

"Amazing isn't it?" Alice chimed in.

She shook her head as if she were still human and hearing about immortals for the first time. "Wow," she answered.

"Bella, there are many mysteries in this world that have not yet made themselves known to us or human kind for that matter," Carlisle said reassuringly. "I for one, am enthralled with idea of being able to converse with a species that knows and understands its beginnings." The others took this for what he said, but I sensed something loading in Carlisle's remarks. There was something that he wasn't telling us. My father heard my thoughts and directed his attention to Carlisle, searching for what I had caught a glimpse of.

"Carlisle," my father said, "do you know of our beginnings? You have known the head members of the Volturi, what do you know of their secrets?"

"Ah, my son, too clever for me at times I see," my dad looked pointedly to me.

David let out a little chuckle, "It must run in the family," he said, his eyes twinkling at me. I returned his look with my thoughts, _My father has the mind gift as well, perhaps you two can compare notes._ I smirked lifting an eyebrow knowing that my dad would catch my thoughts. "Ah yes, young one," David said to me. "I am aware of his gift."

"Alright," Esme interjected in a motherly tone, "Enough of the conversations that not all of us can hear."

"Yes of coarse, my lady. How terribly rude of me, please forgive me," David purred to Esme. She smiled and nodded. _Ha,_ I thought, _as if she could resist. _My dad smothered a laugh. We exchanged glances like little kids snickering over an inside joke.

"In response to your question, Edward, I do know some things concerning our beginnings, but clearly I have been mislead in some respect, because I have never heard of another species from which we sprung," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Quite right, my old friend," David replied, "I believe that the first of your kind have deliberately concealed their source of power to ensure that none of their progeny would seek out the parent species, who is much stronger and more powerful than they are."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "I do believe that to be the case. Before we continue with sharing our information, I need to know something." He turned to Jacob, "How are you feeling about this?"

Jacob's face was knotted and conflicted. He thought for a moment before answering. "From the thoughts that Nessie has produced, I see no threat from the pack for this species. We are in existence to protect the human species and it seems as if we have that goal in common. I have no desire to rage war against a species that is clearly stronger than we are. I will have to talk to Sam, but I'm sure that he will understand, eventually. However, I am concerned that the presence of more vampires in general will force more of my kind into early phasing. I wish to keep the number of vampires gathering in Forks, of both species, to a minimum."

"Yes, this is a concern of mine as well," Carlise said, keeping his eyes on Jake. "Thank you for your cooperation and understanding," he said respectfully. Jake nodded. It was hard to remember that he was the alpha, and had the up-most authority of the pack. For a second, he almost looked noble. I smiled at the thought. I caught my dad rolling his eyes.

"Well, now that is settled," Carlise continued. "Please allow me to denote the side of the story that I have known to be true and we will be able to form opinions and denounce lies from there." He paused, giving time for any objection, but none came forth. Everyone was visibly anxious to hear the tale. Excited glances jumped across the table from face to face. I looked to David whose eyes were already on me, surveying me. I was startled by this, but he quickly turned his attention to Carlisle.

**Okay, everyone, I've given you a lot this week, but unfortunately I will be out of town attending a funeral this weekend, so I hope I've given you enough to get you through. I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'd love to hear some thoughts on what you think is going to happen :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Dracula's Lair

I settled into my chair, still stealing glances of David. The room fell vampirically silent, the only sound was that of Jacob breathing. Carlisle sat up in his seat, his eyes shifting as though he were sifting through an endless database of memories.

"Due to the nature of my making, and my human life as the son of renowned slayer of vampires, I was not accepted by the vampires that made me, nor myself. I shunned my existence as soon as I was transformed. This gave me a very different perspective of vampire nature and history. After learning of the ability to survive on the blood of animals, I sought many sources and histories searching for a cure, for anything that may aid me in my existence. Having no one to guide me, I found my own methods of study, as you all know, and dedicated my life to knowledge and eventually to the human race. During this time I came to know of the Volturi and its members. I have sought their company, and they mine. I have spent many years with them and learning of their histories and doctrine. There are many principles that they uphold that I do not agree with," his eyes darted quickly around the table, giving respect to those of us who had suffered first hand under their oppression.

"But they have served a purpose in my time," he continued. "Aro has taken on much of the leadership role. His flamboyant personality and willingness to stay current have lead him to power. He is obviously sick with the sovereignty at this point. Some three thousand years ago, according to the histories, Aro formed the coven and over threw the Romanian coven that were the previous rulers."

"Three thousand years?" David interjected, shaking his head. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm sorry Carlisle, my friend, how long have you been a member of your species?" David said tactfully.

"A mirror glimmer of that time, almost four centuries," Carlisle replied with a curious look.

"Yes, well that would certainly fit," David said, puzzling over the information. "I'm sorry, please continue."

Carlisle hesitated, but continued, "So, in forming the coven, Aro lead with the aid of Marcus and Cauis. As the story follows, there was a rift in the bonds between them when Marcus and his wife Didyme, who was also Aro's sister, sought to leave the coven and head out on their own. Aro pretended to support their wishes, but ended up murdering his sister in order to keep Marcus' loyalty. After this, they have remained in absolute power and have rarely been challenged. This is the story as it has been told throughout the time that I have been in existence, however in my research, I have found some astonishing discrepancies," Carlisle said with an upturned eyebrow.

David's expressionless face perked up at this. Carlisle began again, "I spent time with members of the Romanian coven when they had arrived for Nessie's trail, and their time table seemed to differ, I didn't think much of it immediately, but over the last couple of years I have been looking into our genealogy, mostly for Nessie's sake," he paused, carefully gaging David's reaction. "It seems that the Romanian's telling of the change of power marks the rise of the Volturi much closer to one thousand years ago, rather than three."

"Ah," said David, nodding his head, a faint glimmer caught in his glassy eyes. "This makes much more sense to me."

"I thought it might," Carlisle said with a tiny smile. "I have gone so far as to search the time periods for records around the thousand year mark pertaining to Aro and the others. I have uncovered some things of interest."

It seemed as if everyone had leaned closer, although totally unnecessary for the purpose of better hearing. I looked to Alice who seemed to be calculating Carlisle's next move and thinking of the ramifications of his findings. I smiled a little thinking back to how it must feel when my father and her played chess.

"After a lot of fruitless searching, I stumbled upon some relevant documents. According to the Italian records, about eleven hundred years ago, there was an Aro Angilbert on the birth registry. This was the child of Saint Angilbert, a Frank poet and author who was bound in sacramental marriage to Bertha, a daughter of Charlemagne, King of Franks." Carlisle scanned the room as we all noted his reference with little nods. "There also was a Didyme, born of the same parents," he said with a smile. "So, I do believe that our Romanian friends are much more accurate in their dates. It makes me very curious of our origins and of why our _faithful_ Volturi has mislead us."

"Yes," David answered, "It is very curious indeed."

"Now, with the addition of an older and more powerful species, being present, I do believe we will uncover our answer if we think carefully," Carlisle nearly whispered. "The members of the Romanian coven were not of the eldest descent, they too have relied on the stories of their elders to account for time unknown to them. I believe there is much more to the story than we have at hand and if we are to discover our primal fount, we have a lot of digging to do."

"Carlisle, what have you found regarding Marcus and Cauis?" Alice said with an obviously knowing smile.

"Ah, Alice," he said smirking. "I found notes of a Cauis Greco, who in the year 958 was a member of the Catholic clergy who is said to have 'died of unnatural causes, including painful screaming and complaints of burning flesh when there was no fire to extinguish.' Although this is of coarse no solid proof, but it is something. But I have found nothing of a Marcus that was convincing."

"What does that tell us?" I said to Alice, who obviously knew something that we didn't.

"It tells us," she replied, "that he may or may not have been human in the same time period as Aro and Caius."

"It does tell us that," David said with a gentlemanly smile. "What do you know of the Romanian coven?"

Carlisle gave the answer, "We know that they were defeated by Aro, Cauis and Marcus. And that they were not very well organized. And that they only stalk the streets by night, still to this day, as part of their creed. They acted more like monsters than men. They often speak of the Volturi as reckless and are appalled at their blatant interaction with humans. They are what we would classify as more of the _old-world style_."

David was nodding slowly as his slender fingers traced the line of his jaw. "Interesting, indeed," he said quietly, the wheels turning in his mind. "So that leads us back to the original question... How did this happen? How did the species come into existence?" He tapped his finger methodically on his face.

"What do you know of our species, David?" my father said. I turned to see his face, he was obviously reading his thoughts.

"Well Edward, in my human life, I saw many things and spent much of my time researching and documenting the supernatural. The combination of my mortal and immortal life have shown me many things. Shortly before my transformation, I had stumbled on your kind, only I didn't know it at the time. I thought it something else, a member of our order reported human witnesses of 'shimmering beings' sighted in Italy." We all gazed at each other nervously. "I, did not respond to the report personally, but I did have a chance to read the them. It seems that we had lost three members of our order on the mission. They disappeared in broad daylight and were found dead, and drained of their blood days later. It was a very disturbing report, actually," he said twisting his features. "I canceled the study, deeming it too dangerous for further investigations. But strangely enough, after my transformation, I have come across your kind in my travels.

You see, after I became a Vampire, I used my powers to continue my human line of work and was still pleasantly obsessed with all things of a historical nature. I found myself creating detailed logs of journies through Europe and Africa and Asia. I traveled through museums and archaeological sites by night, basking in culture at every turn. I found myself wandering the streets of Venice by light of the moon, watching its beams dance on the silvery water. And there she was, staring across the water, her eyes gleamed bright red and her long black hair rippled down her back. I could sense her thirst and smell the sweetness of it spilling from her lips. She seemed sad, her eyes were empty and lonely, they spoke silently to me. She knew me, for what I was. I faltered in categorizing her into a known species. I remember seeing my expression through her eyes. I whispered inaudibly for human ears, 'Vampire?' She replied with her thoughts, _not like you._ Fear flashed in her face, more like her were approaching. As she turned to flee, I searched her mind, finding her name-- Athenodora."

Esme gasped, "Cauis' wife!" she exclaimed. "But what was she doing outside the Volturi's walls unguarded? I though the wives were always protected." Her motherly eyes had grown large with concern.

"I'm sure that she is perfectly capable of protecting herself," Emmett said with a huff, "No wife of mine would have any problem." Rosalie laughed haughtily.

Esme shot them both a chastising look, "Seriously, I find it somewhat unnerving that she was out on her own, those cities are dangerous, even for Vampires."

My father rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, mom, really?" But Esme just shook her head disapprovingly.

Carlisle brought everyone back to topic, "So if you had seen one of us, why didn't you investigate more? I mean--" he quickly retorted, realizing his rudeness, "weren't you curious?"

David's eyes caught the light as if on purpose, "Oh yes, I was quite curious. I stayed in the city for nearly a year searching every night for another glimpse of one of these creatures, but to no avail. I hunted hastily when necessary, but spent most of the time combing the ally ways and canals in search of her. It wasn't until I broadened my search that fruit was bore. I snaked my way through Italy, listening for words of relevance from the mouths of humans. I kept my scent keen on fresh blood. It wasn't until I reached Florence, that I discovered anything unusual. I heard two young American's dining in a cafe, complaining about the trip that their friends insisted that they go on. It was booked for the next day. They would be going on a tour in Volterra, a small subsidiary of Tuscany -- they referred to it as a stupid tourist trap, nothing but a bunch of superstitious nonsense. I listened closely at the word _superstitious_, expecting little more than a haunted castle. It was his actions that captured my attention as the silly boy rose to his feet, baring his teeth and pretending to go for the throat of his companion. They roared in laughter as the other one said in the infamous Dracula line, '_I vant to suck your blood.' _

I had found them. I immediately headed for Volterra, arriving just before dawn. I found a quaint little Inn and hastily rented their best room and sealed myself into the darkness, finding refuge beneath the four post bed. I awoke the next night just as the sun had made its way behind the rolling hills of the Italian landscape. I exited the hotel, with a gracious smile as the attendant informed me that I still had the room for the rest of the evening. I tipped her copiously and was on my way. It took little time to understand the situation. The Volturi left little to be discovered, I'm afraid. The walls are impenetrable to humans of coarse, but leave little protection from those of my kind. I scanned the compound and found many more humans present than immortals. In fact, I could only hear the minds of three. I first found the surly and arrogant mind of one called Felix, and then Sulpicia..."

"Aro's wife," Carlisle added.

"...and Athenodora. I was unsure of their knowledge of me and was in no hurry to make enemies. I scaled the walls easily and moved closer to the presence of Athenodora. I found them in a private tower riddled with tiny stained glass windows overlooking the rest of the city. I perched outside the window, feeling rather intrusive, but viciously curious.

I listened to their voices ringing back and forth in what sounded to be a friendly debate, 'Really Athenadora,' Sulpicia said, 'How can you feel sorry for them? They are filthy creatures.' The disgust held thick in her voice. 'I mean, at one time, there were hoards of the things rampaging through the cities at night, what did you expect Aro to do?'

'I guess,' Athenadora replied, 'Its just, how do we know that they are _all_ that way?'

Sulpicia scoffed, 'Does it matter? Like Aro says, its us or them.'

Athenadora turned away and nearly looked right at me out the window. I moved quickly to avoid her gaze. 'I suppose you are right,' she said with a sigh, 'I wonder when they will be back...'

'Oh, Athena, don't worry your pretty little head, they will be back soon enough,' she laughed, 'I for one, am glad for some peace and quiet. Aro is obsessed with getting rid of _all_ of them. I'm sick of hearing about it. Come now, our _visitors_ will be arriving shortly.'

I gazed outside the walls of the city to see a line of lights, like little white ants crawling up the hill. The women left their tower. I listened closely as they descended the stairs. Taking care to avoid Felix, I found my way inside the stony structure. It winded tediously further and further underground. I carefully followed the faint scent of blood through the dark corridors. I found myself in a great hall. The soft glow of candle light illuminated the high arching ceiling above. The glass seemed to hang without fixture above me. I caught the sharp scent of humans, many of them. I heard their voices, oohing and awing in amazement as they too reached the opening from the tunnels. I heard the steady voice of the docent noting the architecture and historical paintings lining the walls. I found refuge in a dark corner, willing myself to go unnoticed. Humans are of coarse, easily distracted. I watched as the giant doors enclosed them into the center of the room. There were eighteen of them, mostly twenty-somethings, probably on their college trips. The doors had just clicked shut and locked ominously when I caught their scent. I fought the urge to flee and remained tucked in the shadows. The fury that swept through the room was devastating. The one called Felix descended on the herd of screaming humans like an eagle swooping down on rodents. He caught them swiftly tearing into their flesh, spilling their blood and taking it in huge, glutenous gulps. The females did him no shame and artfully ripped the throats from their victims, soaking their hair and faces in crimson stains. It took a matter of minutes before the entire group had been drained and hideously dismembered. I remember covering my mouth with my hands, in a mortal-like expression of fear and disgust."

David paused obviously recounting the memory with great distaste. I swallowed the thick lump of nausea that threatened to heave itself all over the table. The others looked equally appalled. No one spoke, but looks of absolute revulsion filled the room. Thankfully, after a moment of having to regain himself, Jasper relieved us with a wave of calm, soothing our shock. I gave him a grateful nod.

"It was truly a grotesque scene," David said, closing his reflective eyes. "The three of them, full to the brink with blood wandered heavily out of the room through the heavily armed doors. The docent, who had stood in the corner the whole time watching, took a can of gasoline from a nearby cabinet on the wall and covered the dilapidated bodies with the pungent liquid. She pulled a torch from the wall, sending flames leaping to the windows above, threatening the ceiling with fiery fingertips. The smell of burning flesh was sickening. I could stand it no longer and shot, at an amazing speed, past the human servant and through the open doors. I fought my way through the twists of the tunnels easily and finally emerged from the hellish death pit below and out into the night air. I swiftly found my way back to my quaint little Inn and rushed to my room, in a near panic. Seeking a calming sensation, I found myself in a hot shower, trying to rid myself of such impure memories. The steam was little comfort, but offered me time to think. I suffered immensely at the sight of such horror, such lack of regard for life. I thought of my loved ones, the others of my kind. How has this monstrosity been overlooked? How had we allowed this secret coven of whatever they were to exist in such conditions? It took everything I had to not seek the aid of the others. I wanted so badly to call them from their corners of the earth, wake them from their slumbers. I wanted to summon a gathering of the ancients to rid the earth of this terrifying evil. I crawled beneath the bed and waited for what seemed an eternity, for the quiet to come.

The next nightfall came all to quickly as the thoughts of the previous evening entered my waking mind. I crawled from my hiding place and left the room in the same fashion as the night before. I had a mind to descend on these beastly creatures. Surely I could destroy them. I had just began to lose myself in my plans of annihilation, when I heard them coming. I had scarcely began my journey to the compound, twilight still hung in the air. A large truck tumbled up the hill. It's shiny black paint smiled like the devil smiled at the innocent. I opened my mind and search its contents. I heard several of them inside, their names cascading in each other's minds-- Aro, Jane, Dimitri, Alec, Cauis, Marcus... And then something else. One of us, one of my kind. I was sure of it. I tried to speak mentally to my kin, but all I could hear was his terrified screams of waking and not knowing where he was. He was pounding furiously on the coffin lid sealed above him. He was young, not even past the century mark. I did not know him, but the thought of them capturing one of my kind shook me to the core. I could do nothing but watch, helplessly from the sidelines as the sinister vehicle slid inside the walls of the compound. I followed, making my way much more carefully over the walls, listening.

I could hear his screams and the curses he was flinging recklessly at his captors. Maniacal laughs echoed and bounced playfully off the stone walls. I climbed to the window above the great room peering cautiously down on the scene below. Two of the creatures flung the vampire containing coffin into the middle of the room. The one called Aro, stood at the center giving the orders to open the lid. His dark hair, draped like curtains over his face, parting in the middle just enough for his protruding features of be seen. One of the others released the locks of the lid and a stumbling fledgling vampire emerged in a flurry of fear and anger. He flung the one nearest to him against the hall. The others attacked him, wrestling him roughly to the ground. It took four of them to subdue him. Aro laughed, amused at the spectacle before him.

'You are strong now my friend,' Aro said with an evil grin curling from his lips, 'but let us test that strength against the rays of the sun tomorrow. Bleed him and chain him down,' he said with a cruel laugh. The others fought with him, but one eventually managed to deliver a blow with a knife that proved deep enough for blood to spurt from the wound. They held him as he weakened and bound his wrists, ankles and throat with chains. It took quite sometime for the bound vampire to stop thrashing, but his strength was wavering as the blood seeped onto the stony floor. The others stood guard, awaiting the rise of the sun. Tears were shimmering down my cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to be able to save this young one. I could do nothing now but look down upon him with pity and strife. I waited until the threat of sunlight was so great that my flesh began to grow hot. Wiping the bloody mess from my cheeks I retreated to the safety of my room and fell into my death-like slumber in a heap of grief."

The telling of the tale seemed to be draining David. But he seemed determine to finish. "I awoke the next night conflicted with what to do with my findings, but it was Marius whom reached me first. It had been quite some time since I had heard this voice. His distant call was alive in my mind. His need for my presence was great-- and urgent. Others were being summoned. It was a call that I could not ignore. I left the horrible sight of so much death and destruction and sought the rare comforts of those of my own kind. Surely the others would know what to do with these dreadful creatures. I was very surprised to learn that it was the exact same beings that were troubling Marius." David said with a sigh, "And you already know the rest." He smiled, but it was half-hearted and weak.

My mind raced. I bit my bottom lip in earnest, I could feel the tears coming. I was fighting, but not fast enough, "We will be destroyed! I don't see how your kind can allow this stuff to keep happening!" I sobbed. Jake's arm flew around my shoulder and he pulled me in close.

David was by my side instantly. "Oh no, my pretty thing. We are not hasty beings." His voice was kind and gentle, "I have not told the others of my experience. I know Marius well, my dear. He is all for the preservation of life. He will do nothing until he is sure."

"But can't they read your thoughts? How could they not know what you saw?" I gasped in between the heaves of my chest.

"The could if they so chose, but we exchange a mutual respect and I closed my mind to them of this matter and they respect doors. We all have our reasons for keeping things secret. We are very patient. Don't worry, this will all be sorted out. I promise." I looked up into his crystal eyes. He smiled kindly and ran a hand over my hair, "You are all much to precious to be destroyed."

I looked around the table. The others seemed to share my fear, all except for Alice who was expressionless, lost in a vision.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Voice of Reason

Tension radiated from every edge of the table. Alice sat quietly entranced. Her eyes were dull and foggy allowing her mind's eye to be used for sight. Jasper had her arm and my father had moved to her side. I watched and waited, observing David's calm demeanor. Some thing about him unnerved me. Maybe it was the clothing that didn't quite match the body, or maybe it was the mind that was wise beyond the years of his external appearance. All in all, it didn't fit, he was too many things all at once. My train of though derailed as Alice startled back to reality.

"Its Aro, he is growing impatient with our friend. They are trying to decide what to do with him," she said, worry seeping into her beauty.

"Then it was not a vision from Marius," David stated more than asked. What a wonderful and terrible gift I thought to myself.

"Indeed, young one. The ability to know the thoughts of others is a quite a burden," David said as his eyes lingered on my father.

"No," Alice said, "No communication from Marius. It was just a flutter of different outcomes intermingling in Aro's thoughts. He is seriously considering leaving Marius to the sun for as long as it takes to destroy him, but something is stopping him. The future keeps switching to a blurred vision... A picture of Aro, only it is not Aro, something has changed. I don't know, it's not very strong. The vision of Marius charred to ashes in the light of the sun is much more potent. I'm afraid that we don't have much more than a month or two before he makes a final decision."

An ominous air presided in the room. "We have precious, little time," Carlisle said. "Its time that we discussed possible courses of action."

Jacob broke in, "Not to rain on the parade, but why exactly do we feel the need to save Marius?"

I scoffed at him, "You're kidding, right? Did you miss that whole part where if Marius dies, Maharet takes out the Volturi?"

"Well, no, but I don't really understand why that matters. No Volturi sounds like a good thing to me," Jacob said, his cheeks flushed a little at my harshness.

David was the one to answer, his voice was understanding and compassionate, "Jacob, my young friend, I am afraid it is more complicated than that. What I was trying to explain about the primal fount, I'm afraid is why destroying the Volturi matters. If we can be certain that the original branch of the species lies with the Romanian coven or outside of the Volturi, then we will have no problem exterminating them. And I doubt that we could really convince Maharet otherwise, if this is the case. They have chosen their fate; however, I fear that we will not be so lucky. And I'm sure that you are not really willing to risk the lives of those sitting around this table on the chance that Aro or one of the others in the original member of this species."

Jacob's eyes fell to the floor, all he could muster was a muffled, "Oh, I guess not."

"So," Carlisle interjected, "that leaves us with the task of coming up with a suitable plan. Before I state my opinion, I would like to hear everyone else's thoughts on the matter. Alice, you are most closely tied with both species at this point, what is on your mind?"

Alice's pixie-like features shined as she spoke, "Well..." she said thinking aloud, "I don't see how letting them destroy Marius will do any of us any good. So I am certain that he must be saved from Aro. I am concerned about how we are going to do it. Marius has relayed Aro's fear of us to me, but I don't know how willing I am to have a replay of the Nessie trail. It was very dangerous and we are lucky to have escaped with our lives. I don't like the idea of facing them again, especially not on their own turf, even with Bella's shield. Aro has undoubtedly made arrangements to bring stronger vampires into his ranks, either by force or by creating new members. He won't have wasted much time feeling defenseless."

"Ha, bring it on," Emmett growled enthusiastically. Rosalie rolled her eyes shoving Emmett with her shoulder.

Alice smiled faintly at him and continued, "We also need to spend some time working on this whole primal fount issue. We need to know who it is. If we can rule out Aro, Cauis and Marcus, maybe we can just have Maharet destroy them and the others that we know were made after them. That would save us the trouble of having to do battle ourselves. David," she said, "is that feasible?"

"Perhaps," he replied, "Maharet is a very reasonable creature, but can be temperamental. She will need to understand the situation and agree that some of your are worth saving. When you have existed for as long as she has, these kinds of things are little more than flies to be swatted. She has only granted this period of investigation because of her love of Marius. She may grow impatient and if we can't gather enough information and they destroy Marius..." he trailed off, "Let's just put it this way, it will be out of our hands."

I saw my mother's frame shutter slightly and felt her shield pulsing around us. My dad's hand fell swiftly over hers, "Let's not let it get to that point," she said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Jasper?" Carlisle said, "What are your thoughts?"

Jasper's head bowed slightly, "I of coarse agree with Alice, we must save the ancient one, but I do not fear the danger of the Volturi, perhaps a small group of us could gain entrance and fight our way out without having to endanger everyone," his eyes fell protectively over Alice.

Jake nodded in approval, "I'm sure that the pack would be up for some vampire slaying," flicks of fire flashed in his dark eyes.

"Jasper, be reasonable. I'm not going through this with you again," Alice said haphazardly. "It's all or nothing, we are in this together."

"I quite agree," Carlisle said, "We are strongest when we are together and I don't want to run the risk of the Volturi planning a counter attack and being able to catch us off guard and separated from one another. Edward?"

My father's golden eyes flashed over his family, a slight look of defeat shifted in his expression, "I have a wife to protect, as well as my daughter, who is herself, with child. I have little choice in the matter. I cannot let my family look death in the face at the hands of the Volturi any more than I can sit back and let an ancient wipe us all out with the destruction of one," he shook his head sadly, his bronze hair capturing gleams of light. "I will use my gift and find the primal fount, even if means going into the belly of the Volturi by myself or searching every immortal mind on the face of planet. It is my only option."

David seemed surprised at this response. His eyebrows arched angelically and his expression glowed with support, "Quite right, Edward," he said respectfully. "Maybe we should be spending our time on this fact alone. Marius can fend for himself for now and we will be able to eventually rescue him, but our prime concern for the moment should be with locating the source."

"Rosalie," Carlise said, "what are your thoughts?"

She hesitated, obviously hating to say it, "I agree with Edward."

"Ah man!" Emmett said looking quite like a child who had just been denied a trip to an amusement park, "I knew you were gunna say that. Edward, you suck."

Esme shook her head a twinkling laugh escaped her lips, "Oh Emmett, what are we going to do with you?" He just shrugged with disappointment. "Carlise," Esme said, "I want to protect our family and we also have a new member coming along to consider. I do not wish to endanger anyone more than necessary. Nessie needs rest and certainly cannot be tracing half way around the world looking for a fight. There must be something that we are missing with this, some one we can talk to who can give us some more insight into this whole thing."

Carlisle only nodded in acknowledgement, "Bella?"

My mother's face was conflicted, "Although I agree with not wanting to split up for safety reasons, we have the element of surprise on our side at this point and we should use it to our advantage. The Volturi has no idea that we know about the other species that they are seeking to destroy. Maybe we should spend some time investigating why it is they are so afraid of them and why they don't want us to know about them. That could lead us to some useful information. Edward and I could make a short trip to Italy to see what turns up..."

"Oh, no," my father interrupted, "you are not going anywhere, Nessie needs you right now more than I do and the two of us may be too conspicuous."

"Oh and you being in Italy without your wife is not? Maybe you have forgotten what happened last time you went to see the Volturi alone, well I haven't and I will not allow you back in that place again without me!" she shot back at him with a sharp glare. He looked away from her, seething with heat.

"Come now," Carlise said calmly, "nothing has been decided at this point. Let us keep our heads and work this out together." They both nodded, but my mom's arms remained crossed against her chest and my father's face was tormented with guilt. "Jacob?"  
"Hey, what about me?" Emmett interrupted with a pout.

Rose smacked him, "Let me guess, you think that we should head strait to Italy tonight, take them by surprise, kill them all, hey if we're gunna all die anyway, we might as well do it fighting," she said mocking his tone.

Emmett mirrored my mother's position, "And Alice is supposed to be the psychic one," he grumbled.

"Anything else to add, Emmett?" Carlisle said patiently.

"No," Emmett said stubbornly, "Only that you guys take all the fun out of everything."

"Well then, Jacob, your thoughts?" Carlisle continued.

Jacob was rubbing his hands nervously together and staring intently at the swirling patterns of the wooden table. He didn't lift his eyes when he spoke, "I think that I should go with Edward. The rest of the pact can stay here and help keep guard, but we need to figure out who the primal fountain, or whatever its called is."

"Jake, no!" I said, "You can't leave me now, I need you."

"Aw, Ness, don't make this any harder for me than it has to be, you know I don't want to leave you." His eyes finally met mine and he ran his hot hand over my cheek. "We have to figure this out because, because," he stammered, "well, just because!" His cheeks burst scarlet and his hands twitched. He fought hard to push the phase back down. He had to stand up and walk to the door to compose himself. I sat wide eyed staring back at all the eyes that were piercing into me.

"Nessie?" Carlisle said gently.

"I don't know," I almost screamed, the scalding tears rushed down my cheeks and splashed on the surface of the table speckling it with blood. I felt the rage swelling inside of me, the fear of losing my dad, Jake any member of my family and most of all the terrible thought of all of us dying for the faults of others. The injustice was more than I could take. My fists balled up into little hammers of furry, my blood galloped angrily through my veins and suddenly a cool wave of calmness crashed over me. I looked to Jasper, but he was hastily involved in conversation with Alice. A feeling of serenity sprung into my me, swirls of blues and mild yellows mixed lazily on the color pallet of my mind. My tension released and a soothing iciness propagated from somewhere deep inside of me. I closed my eyes letting the watery tranquility wash over me cleansing me of my fear and anxiety. My voice spoke without willing it to do so, "It will all be okay, you will all see. I will be there soon."

I opened my eyes and they were all staring at me, "What do you mean?" Jake asked, clearly shaken, "You are already here." His eyes widened and my mother's hands flew over her mouth with a gasp. Only Alice looked calm, smiling at me with her heavenly beam of understanding.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Ashes to Ashes

"It all makes sense now," Alice beamed, seeming relieved. I wished that I had felt some comfort from someone else's voice coming from my lips.

"What makes sense?" I demanded. "I'm being possessed and you are happy about this?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh, Nessie, don't be so dramatic." I scoffed.

"Yeah, okay. Well as soon as you are ready to let us in on your little secret, I'm sure that we will all feel so much better." The words were harsher than I had meant them to be. I regretted my outburst as Alice's face twisted in pain and she stormed out the back door. I stared at the table, determined not to make eye contact with any of the remaining members of my family. "I'm going to bed."

I stomped up the stairs ignoring the pleas that fell lamely on my back. I retreated to my lavender walls and soft bed, throwing myself heavily on top of the pillows. I stared up at the ceiling. A snarling feeling churned inside of me. I groaned, irritated by my hunger. A burning sensation entered my throat as I heard the tread of Jake's feet falling like thunder on the stairs outside my room.

"Come in," I said wearily before he could knock. He smelled so good and despite the night's events, I was glad to be in his company.

"You okay, babe?" he said, plopping lazily onto the bed beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's all just a little overwhelming, ya know?"

He nodded. "I'm right there with you. I mean, wasn't it just a couple days ago that we were falling in love for the first time and finally getting to enjoy the inevitable? And now here we are with all of this shit on our plates. Geez, what the hell happened?" His eyes didn't meet mine, he seemed lost in memories and a time that had slipped so easily through our fingers.

I understood his strife. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was finding about the imprinting and before I could even enjoy it, BAM pregnant. So typical. I rolled over and curled into a ball. Jake's arms closed around me and his breath was hot on my neck. His body felt wonderful wrapped around mine and for a second I lost myself in his embrace. I closed my eyes and let everything else fall away. I flipped around in his arms and found his lips. The heat generating between us was enough to burn human flesh. I had just begun to lose myself in the moment when his lips pulled gingerly from mine and our eyes met.

"That voice," he said seriously, "what was the voice?"

"I don't know Jake," I tried to continue push my lips back to his, but he resisted.

"The baby? Was that our baby?" he said pulling away. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't considered it, but something just didn't feel right. I wished that I hadn't told Alice off. She could have explained everything. I rolled back from Jacob, staring into the vastness of the night sky in his eyes. He seemed a million miles away suddenly. "Cuz, you know, I don't want the baby to..." he trailed off.

"To what, Jake? You don't want the baby to what?" I said, suddenly irritated by his presence.

"You know," he said breaking my gaze, "know what's going on."

"Well, lets put it this way, if that was the baby, speaking through my voice, then I'm sure it already knows what's going on." I leaped to my feet, flew the window open in an angry fury and found myself speeding into the depths of the forest.

The coolness of the night air rushed all around me, tantalizingly refreshing on my air felt clean and empty filling my lungs. I let it cool away the burning heat of the anger from mine and Jake's fight. I drifted east, away from the sea and sought refuge in the cliffs above. The gift of solitude was all I could hope for at this point. They all thought I was crazy, possessed by my own child. _Fools_.

I sprinted on, tearing through the foliage with the wind licking at my face. I easily scaled the rocks before me and slowed to a walk as I neared the edge of the mountainside. I sat on the hard earth and pulled my legs up into my chest, noticing it to be difficult due to my now protruding stomach. I sat in silence staring out at the billions of flickering stars that seemed to be knowingly winking at me, mocking my misfortune. I turned away from them and scanned the tree line admiring how the pines seemed to clump together for protection. And noticing how every so often I would see one lone tree that had broke free from the others-- holding its position, steadfast and true, away from the others.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. Could the voice have been from the child inside of me? I spoke aloud, "Are you my child?" It sounded foolish, even as I said it. There was no answer. I shook my head at my own stupidity. "I'm really out here all alone in the forest talking to myself, no wonder they think I'm crazy." A tiny laugh illuminated in the darkness. I spun around, searching for its source. It sounded again, it was like Alice's laugh, like a tiny bell, but something struck a more bitter note. "Show yourself!" I shouted to the darkness, willing my eyes to find the source that was mocking my private thoughts and conversations.

A trickle of soft lavender, not unlike the wall of my room seeped into my mind, "As you wish," I heard myself say. "I shall be with you, in the physical form shortly." I was astounded by the sensation of speaking without being the one to form the thoughts behind the words.

"What is happening?" I said, beginning to panic. I instinctively shielded my belly with my arms in fear. I stepped backwards, away from the edge of cliff. A sharp pain gripped me and I stumbled back into something rock hard and solid. What felt like steel wrapping around me was the arms of my captor. The arms quickly enclosed me, catching my fall. Wisps of a soft substance fluttered over my skin. I struggled in the grip but to no avail. A slender hand clasped over my mouth and the shimmering voice sounded in my ear.

It was the same voice, but this time it was not coming from my lips, "Be still, I have much to tell and very little time to deliver my message." I felt her pull away from me and heard the gnashing sound of her teeth ripping flesh, I cried out in fear, thinking it mine, but quickly realizing I had felt no pain. The distinct scent of blood filled my senses, the familiar itch in my throat began to burn, and not a moment too soon. She pressed her bleeding wrist to my lips, "Drink."

I closed my lips over the wound and began pulling roughly at the steady stream flowing into me. Waves of soft lavender mixing with vivid blue and muted yellows cascaded over me. The sensation soothed my fears. My eyes closed and my mind opened. I could hear her moans of pain, but they were distant, not in the same realm that I inhabited. The colors subsided, swirling away from a center picture forming from the haze.

Dark, river-like streams of hair drew away slyly from his ghastly features. His eyes burned scarlet and his lips curled up in a menacing snarl. The sunlight from a nearby window shown lightly on his shimmering skin as he ordered the others into the overgrown garden ahead of him. He followed slowly and cautiously looking behind him warily. I did not recognize the three ahead of him, all about of the same accord, strapping vampires who seemed poised and obedient. "There, you fools," he growled motioning to a trap door that lay adjacent to the brickwork of the house before them. The first of the vampire servants obeyed and lifted the wooden door by it's rusted cast iron handle.

Aro peered around stealthily watching for those who may observe their entry. The first two silently descended into the cellar as the third held the trap door open. My vision followed as Aro slipped in behind them. Glass jars on dusty shelves and rows of ancient unkempt wine bottles littered the walls of the cellar. A heavy wooden door stood on the right wall, "Through there," he hissed. The three sturdy vampires pried the door from its hinges casting it aside. They tore recklessly through one more door and found themselves in small chamber containing three over sized coffins. They lay in a neat row against the back wall. The room was damp and bare. I could see Aro's eyes glisten in the darkness. "Open them," his eyes continued to gleam as he watched intently.

The first of the three moved to lift the lid, but it proved too heavy. The others moved to join him. As they slid the lid back, a beautiful creature became visible. Lovely auburn locks framed her face as she lay deep in slumber. Her hands lay lightly folded over her chest just as if she were prepared for a viewing at a funeral.

"Take her," Aro's ugly voice commanded. The first of them moved in to lift her from her place of rest. He reached into the casket and shrieked in terror as she swiftly caught his arm in one fluid motion bringing his throat to her still slumbering lips and tearing the flesh sending spurts of blood in every direction. The other two vampires leaped back in horror. Her hands crushed the vampire in his struggles, pulling him on top of her. His blood formed thick pools around her satin dress. He struggled mindlessly trying to break free. But she drained him, letting his body fall limp over hers.

The other two were making for the door, but Aro sat calmly observing the death of his servant. "Cowards," he snapped, "don't even think about leaving. She is ours for the taking and as soon as her flesh meets the sun it will all be over! Don't just sit there, get him out of the way and pull her out of there!" His two servants were frozen in utter terror, but slowly fought to obey his wishes. They inched nervously toward the mutilated corpse of their former colleague. One roughly pulled on his sleeve and flung him away from the coffin and into the dark corner of the room. The sleeping beauty inside, lay perfectly still, the only sign of her recent murder was the blood spewed over the silk lining of the casket. No blood had even stained her face.

They moved carefully, but managed to lift her from the coffin and hold her arms flush to her body as they dragged her back to the cellar. Her flesh began to sizzle with the coming of the daylight. Her eyes snapped open, crystal blue orbs of realization. She screamed and tore at her captors, but it was too late. The rays of the sun sent spiderwebs of ash through her veins. The blood was burning her from the inside out. Her flesh was merely in the way of the engulfed blood. It was a horror to witness. Her face froze, fangs exposed as the sun silenced her screams. The ashes held their form for a fraction of a second before disintegrating into a heap on the cellar floor. The two remaining servants shrunk away in fear, their faces were twisted in disgust. Aro only smiled. "Now the other two."

His servants reluctantly moved to do his bidding. They pushed the lid of the next casket open. An equally beautiful creature lay inside, much like the first, only male. His stunning features, and curling locks made an exquisite scene for a funeral. Aro's vampires sought to capture him how they had the first, but in their efforts, the male reacted more quickly than the female, seizing the one closest to him and sinking his monstrous fangs into the exposed flesh of his arm. The vampire thrashed in his grip, sinking his teeth into the slumbering beasts neck. Aro recoiled in loathing as an indisputable exchange of blood took place. The two of them were locked together, the life force pumped steadily into his slave's mouth.

"Filthy demon!" He shouted and pulled him away breaking the union. The vampire who lay in the coffin quietly fell back into his slumber as if nothing had happened. The other vampire lay crumpled in the corner, his chest heaving wildly, the wound on his arm had already pulled shut and blood trickled from his lips. Aro stood back infuriated with the situation.

"Get up! I command you to rise!" But the second vampire made no move to obey. His body jumped and twisted in pain, his joints contorting into strange poses. Aro and the remaining servant shrunk back, blocking the exit. "I said, GET UP!" Aro's voice boomed off the low ceilings and catapulted across the room. The vampire slowly stood, fighting to regain control of his limbs. A crooked smile grazed across his face. As he staggered slowly toward the door, his eyes shut. They flashed open revealing grotesquely green eyes, that glistened like emeralds burning in flames. A hideous laugh pulled from his twisted lips. He smashed the wall beside Aro. Bricks crumbled under his strength, reduced back to the stone that which they had been made. The collapse in the structure sent beams of raw sunlight jetting into the tiny room. Aro and his remaining servant watched in horror as the sun set fire to the blood within the green eyed monster before them. He crumbled into and unrecognizable pile of dust. A cry of terror jumped from the mouth of the statuesque male still lying in his coffin as the sun ended his immortal existence.

A swirl of yellow blurred the last of the vision that seemed burned into my mind. I gasped for air and fell back into the icy arms around me. I lapped at the last of the blood still clinging to my lips and tasted the sight of vampires reduced to ash. She steadied me back onto my feet. I fought to speak but the words would not come. I turned and through her wavy brown hair I saw two crimson eyes staring back at me, "Athenadora," I whispered.

Just then, two enormous black paws plowed into the chest of my previous captor. She fell heavily to the ground, caught off guard and probably weakened from the loss of blood.

"Jake!" I screamed, "No!" His huge black figure turned in my direction. His eyes catching light from the setting moon. He looked puzzled, but stepped away from the snowy white figure lying before him. I walked over to him stroking his fur, "It's alright, she has come to warn us... I think." He whimpered in apology.

"I know, its okay, come on, help me get her back to the house."

**Review, Review, Review... It's good for you!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Seeing Double

"I'm sorry Alice," I said as we walked into the house. Athenadora was slung over Jake's human-form shoulders, weakened from the blood loss. Apparently, I had taken more of her than she had anticipated. Alice looked up from the computer screen, her fingers still furiously typing. She flashed me a sympathetic smile, "Me too, I should have understood why you were mad. Carlisle!" she yelled, as if she needed to, "She's here."

"You told them already?"

"Yep," she answered, still clicking away. "Not about the vision though. It wasn't coming in very clear to me. You should show them."

Jake placed her gently on the couch. It was lucky that she was so out of it, I'm sure that she would have objected thoroughly to a wolf carrying her, not to mention the smell. Carlisle came swiftly down the stairs carrying a couple bags of blood from the storage upstairs. He came to her side, in doctor form, assessing his patient. Her body lay limp, her eyes glossed over, but still responding to stimulus. "Athenadora, due to our dietary habits and our treaty with the wolves, I cannot allow you to hunt here, but I do have human blood," he said holding up the bags for her to see. She didn't seem to object. He punctured a small whole in the plastic and let the blood drip on to her lips. Her tongue darted out to catch the droplets and she was soon through the first bag and on to the second. Her stony face began to show signs of animation and her eyes were flashing crimson and clear again. She seemed unaware, or maybe she just didn't care that we were all staring at her. She was indeed beautiful, not like Rosalie, but more of a natural beauty. She looked older than the rest of my family. Her human form appeared to be more around the age of forty. Her auburn hair cascaded in shiny waves flowing down her back. The color oddly complemented her vampire shade of blood-red eyes. Her skin was, of coarse, the standard eerily white capturing the light as if hoarding if for itself. Her features were of the old world style, a more pronounced jawline and large, expressive eyes. Her eyebrows were slightly thick for her face and her lips were a little exaggerated as well. Her frame was strong for a woman. Her shoulders were angular and proud, allowing her curves to fall effortlessly below her torso. She sat up, taking down the third and final bag on her own.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme said kindly.

"Yes, your hospitality is quite gracious," Athenadora said without smiling. She seemed oddly stern for someone who expressing gratitude. She was forcing herself to try to appear confident, but was in fact nervously scanning the room, her eyes lingering hatefully on Jake. "Where is he?"

"To whom are you referring?" Carlisle inquired.

"You know, the _other_ one," her eyes still darting on high alert.

"Ah, you must be speaking of our friend, David," Carlisle said, a delicate smile graced his lips, "Surely you must know of his sleeping habits?"

She seemed slightly insulted by his tone, "Yes, I am aware of their inability to be in the sunlight. I was curious as to where he was resting."

"Yes of coarse," Carlisle replied with a slight bow of his head, "We have prepared a space for him in the wine cellar beneath our home." She seemed satisfied with this answer. And rose cautiously to her feet.

"I have delivered a message to the young half-breed," she said coolly, "I do not have much time to remain in your company."

"Of coarse," Carlisle said, stepping to the side to allow her passage to the door. "I'm sorry to see you leave so soon, I'm sure that David will regret missing a chance to formally meet you."

She stopped short of her destination, her eyes twinkled with curiosity, "Is that so?" Her mind was winding in thought. "Well, I suppose that Cauis will not miss me until morning..."

"You are welcome in our home as long as you would like to stay," Carlisle said with a wave of his hand, casting a quick look to Jacob who was standing on full alert in the corner. Athenadora seemed tense, herself. She weighed the options for a moment and sat back down on the couch. The room fell silent, she didn't seem to notice, her gaze was lost on the wall opposite her.

My parents entered the room from the back door, my father obviously ahead of my mom, in a protective stance. I saw his eyes assessing the situation and possible danger. I rolled my eyes, "It's okay dad, she came to help us."

"Help you?" her voice was thick. Alice's clicking stopped abruptly. She was instantly by my side. "Warn you, yes, but not to help you," her voice was hard and cold. "I thought it only pertinent that you realize the danger that you are threatening to unleash with mingling with the other species."

"But you, you," I stammered, confused by her standoffish tone, "You let me drink from you and showed me what happened to that vampire with Aro, I thought, that you understood what was going on?"

Her expression did not change in the least, "I do not seek to understand you, or your _unconventional_ family."

I exchanged glances with my father who was scanning her thoughts. "Well then," I said in an equally cool tone, "If you do not wish to understand us, then why, may I ask, have you come? And more importantly, how did you know that David had joined us?"

Icicles could have formed beneath the frigidness of her jaw. Her eyes narrowed, "That, half-breed, does not concern you," her teeth snapped at the completion of her sentence.

My father moved to interrupt, but I was too quick, "Why did you chose me then? You know, to deliver your little message," I said snidely, matching her inflection.

She hesitated as if deciding if she was going to answer or not, "Since your father will surely be able to pull this from my mind anyway, there is no use fighting it. You were the only one accessible to me, I only have the ability to possess human minds, not those of our own kind. It seems that your human half is susceptible to my talents," a thin smile coiled on her over sized lips. "And, I also used you as my medium because I was sure that I would be able to easily destroy you in the even that you attacked me."

I was fighting back the anger. She was so pleased with herself, so haughty and proud. The _possession _had not bothered me before I realized that she was doing it maliciously and with only her own well-being in mind. I snarl escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Temper, temper," she taunted, "I was, after all, only trying to help." An evil grin stole the beauty from her face, replacing it with hideous undertones. Jacob moved to my side. Sandwiched between Alice and Jake, my anger trickled down, weakened by my company.

"If you are going to continue to hassle my family, I will be most apologetic to have to ask you to leave," Carlise said calmly.

"I do not wish harm to any members of your _family, _Carlisle. I appreciate your candor in allowing me to stay. I wish to speak to David and I will certain use the necessary tact to ensure that it happens." Her eyes fell respectfully to the floor.

"Very well, come on Nessie, I need to speak to you upstairs," Carlisle said softly. I followed my grandfather up the stairs, but not with out glaring over my shoulder at the nasty little smile she was casting at me. We reached the hospital room. Carlisle held the door for me and shut it behind us.

"I am interested to see the vision that she showed you," he said gaging my response.

"Oh, of coarse. It will only take a second, it is a little scary," I said reaching for his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure that it is upsetting, its not troubling too much though, is it?" he asked with great concern.

"No, I'm just glad to have everyone else to sort it out with," I answered, "Ready?" He took my hand and neatly laid out the scene that Athenadora had shared with me through her blood. I took care to denote the details of the scenery and to accurately convey Aro's response to the vampire who had exchanged blood with the member of the other species. I left him with a hauntingly vivid picture of the bright green eyes turning to ash.

"Very frightening," he said with a shudder. "It makes sense that Aro is weary of the other species and what could happen if his enemies joined forces with him. They are obviously stronger than we are, despite their inability to withstand the sun. Athenadora may not realize the repercussions of her actions. If she is truly seeking to warn us, she has done her leader a great injustice by giving us this information. I am very curious to understand her motives. I am hoping that when David rises we will be able to sort this all out. It seems that she has some reason to deter Aro from wiping out the other species, but she seems to believe that Aro has the power to do so. I, on the other hand, feel that Aro has greatly overstepped his position. The Volturi stands little chance of survival against these ancients. And now that they have been provoked... I fear the worst."

I sat and listened to his thoughts and ideas on the matter, trying to think of reasons that Athenadora would want to save David. It seemed very unlikely that she knew him or that they had any connection. Before I could get much further in my thought process, Carlisle changed the subject.

"Well, enough of that," he said shaking his head. "We also need to talk about you. Did you feel any effect from her venom? I was concerned when Alice said that you had drank from her."

I shook my head, "Nope, nothing at all, just the vision."

"That is certainly good to hear. I'm happy to know that our venom doesn't hurt you, but I do wish that you would be more careful, who knows what could have happened..." he said gravely.

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully, "It all just happened so fast. I didn't really even consider it." I was a little ashamed of my lack of foresight. Luckily nothing had come of it.

"I also would like to check you out and see how things are progressing," he said, motioning to my belly. My fear and guilt dissipated as thoughts of my unborn child entered my mind.

"Oh good, I'd like to spend some time thinking about something else besides that woman," I said shrewdly. "Can Jake come too? I'd like him to be with me for all of the baby stuff."

"Oh yes of coarse, Jacob!" he called through the door. But there was no need, my imprinter was already on his way up the stairs. Carlisle ushered him inside and clicked the door shut behind him. He motioned for me to get onto the bed, the same one that Alice had occupied during the Marius-induced trance. The sheets were soft and freshly changed. They made a pleasant crinkling noise as I laid my head back. Jacob took the chair beside me, entwining his fingers with mine. Carlise went instantly into doctor mode. He placed one icy hand gingerly over my abdomen, I wondered what his patients thought of his chilling touch. He moved his hand around, pressing firmly and seemingly listening, I imagined that a stethoscope wasn't really necessary. He stuck a thermometer under my tongue and continued to probe my belly. My temperature was at one hundred and two-- two degrees cooler than my normal running temp. He cocked his head to the side while he read the instrument, "Interesting," he mumbled. He checked my pulse, which according to his records prior to my pregnancy, was just a little bit slower. He nodded, and a tiny knot formed between his blond eyebrows.

I was used to him measuring me and checking all of my vitals, so it felt normal. But I was not prepared for what came next. Carlisle went into the storage closet at the back of the room and rolled out a machine with all sorts of wires and a blacked out screen. He plugged it into the outlet and it hummed to life. The screen flashed white once and returned to its blackened state with the addition of a faint glow.

"Lift up your shirt, Ness. I'm very curious to see if we will have the same conditions as your mother's pregnancy," he turned his back to us, adjusting the ultra-sound equipment. I pulled my shirt up and Jacob let out a gasp at the size of my stomach. I ran my hands over my belly, pressing into my flesh trying to instigate a kick or two.

"You're so big already," Jake said astounded.

I smirked at him, "Thanks," giving him a playful smack, "Thanks a lot, I feel huge too."

He chuckled, "You know what I mean."

Carlisle interrupted our banter, "Well Jake, remember how quickly Bella progressed? We don't really have a very clear guide of what's happening in there. I frankly, don't know what to expect. It seems that Nessie is larger than Bella was at this point, but this could be a whole different animal... Pardon my pun, of coarse," Carlisle said with a polite smile as he finished assembling the machine. "Ready?"

I nodded and his cold hands administered a copious amount of icy, goopy and rather disgusting jelly. "It helps with projecting the image," he said reassuringly. Jake stared hard at the screen as Carlisle drug the sensor over my belly. The screen instantly went white. He moved slowly over my skin and the black settled back into the image. "Ah, very good," Carlisle said with a beaming smile. "I was afraid that we weren't going to be able to see anything, like with your mother." I nodded, looking at the screen trying to decipher the blurred picture. He adjusted some of the knobs and resumed his scan. "There!" he said excitedly, "that is the spine." A tiny twist of vertebrae became distinguishable. It curved delicately against the wall of what Carlise said to be my uterus. He moved the instrument over my belly, pressing gently, "That is the head," he said pointing to a round object. "Wait, what's that?" he said, visibly puzzling over the image. He continued to move his arm over my stomach, staring at the screen, not bothering to fill us in on what the cryptic images meant. He frowned, "I don't believe it.."

"What?!" I said, my heart pounding in my chest, "What's wrong?" The anxiety shook me relentlessly as a million horrible thoughts spun through my mind weaving nasty webs.

"Nothing," Carlisle said with a gaping grin, "Nothing is wrong Nessie. You are having twins!" Before I could react, Alice barreled through the door, my parents on her heels.

"Twins!" she squealed in delight. "I didn't see that coming!"

"That's a first," my dad said with an eye roll. I looked to my mom. Her face was glowing.

"Oh baby, this is wonderful," she reached down and hugged me tight. I sent her a vivid image of our first meeting, when I was a baby. "I love you mom," I whispered.

"Oh, I love you too," if tears could have formed, this surely would have been the time. She returned to my fathers side, hugging him close, "Our baby is going to be a mom."

My dad smiled down at me, "All grown up, all ready." I laughed at his mock emotion.

"Shut up daddy," I said with a smile. The rest of the family filed into the room, everyone was oohing and awing over the ultrasound image. Carlisle had found the perfect angle producing a very clear image of two tiny beings wrapped up together. I squeezed Jake's hand, finding his gaze, "Can you believe it?" His face was a little pale, but he forced a smile and a nod.

"Carlisle," Jake said nervously, "Do you think, um... that Nessie, should have a natural, er... I mean..."  
Carlisle saved him from his inability to articulate his fears, "We will keep a very close eye on her Jake, the babies seemed to be progressing rapidly, as soon as they are viable, we will most likely preform a C-section. It's standard procedure for twins, and I think it will work out well for Nessie. I would rather be in control of the situation, rather than waiting for it to happen."

Jake breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Okay, that's sounds good." He looked down at me, and ran his hand lovingly over my forehead. I could feel his emotions streaming into me, almost as if they were Jasper induced. I turned my gaze, just to double check, but once again, Jasper was lost in conversation with Alice. I smiled up at Jake. Emotions seemed to be colliding within me at lightening speed. Despite any unpleasant situations I was currently involved in, all I could think about was how much I loved Jake and how amazing it was that I was carrying his children. We sat staring at the screen together, lost in a private moment of awe.

Jacob squeezed my hand, "Are you hungry my love?"

"Come to think of it, I could certainly go for some Chinese..." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back."

My attention turned back to the screen, the tiny babies inside of me seemed to be squirming happily at the thought of Chinese food. I smiled, adjusting the sensor on my belly to get a better view. Carlisle had just finished taking the necessary measurements. "Well, Nessie, I'm going to give you another ultrasound in three days to try to get an idea of how fast they are growing. Until then, you just get some rest and take it easy-- doctors orders," he said with an authoritative smile.

I nodded, "Grandpa, what do you think they _are?" _I asked nervously still staring at the screen. I was grateful that Jake had left, I wanted to get a moment in with Carlisle without risking upsetting him.

"I'm not really sure, Nessie," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I suppose that the measurements may give us some clues. They are obviously growing at an above average pace for human babies, but that doesn't necessary tell us very much. We have to factor in the rate that your body grows as well. The combination of yours and Jake's DNA could produce human babies theoretically. You are both half human, so you do carry the genes necessary for your children to be mortal humans. I'm not sure how likely that possibility is though. The fact that your uterus is visible and not like your mother's was is significant. I'm honestly surprised at this fact. I wasn't expecting that. The substance that your mother's uterus was covered with served as impermeable protection for you, but that was with a human mother, your tissue alone may provide enough of a barrier to safely host the fetuses. I am very curious myself and its more of a waiting game than anything. Only time will tell, I suppose. But try not to form any expectations yet. How are you feeling about the outcome?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," I said, "I just want them to be healthy I suppose. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. The thought of having human babies is a wonderful thought, except for..."  
"Except for the fact that you would outlive them," Carlisle said quietly finishing my sentence for me.  
"Yes. That and being raised by a family of vampires. I can only assume that they would want us to change them, how could they not? Could you imagine being in a family of immortals and knowing that you were the only one that was going to die someday? I mean look at what that did to mom."

My dad was listening to the conversation and a sad look came over his face at my comment about my mother. He looked as if he was going to speak, but I guess he thought better of it because he just turned his attention back to Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose that would be difficult. I don't have a concrete answer for you Nessie, I guess that we will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we need to concentrate on keeping you and those babies healthy. Why don't you head back to your room and get some rest. Jake should be back before too long and we only have about two hours before sunset. I'm sure that you will want to be there when our _guest _speaks with David."

"Thanks grandpa," I said giving him a hug. For a moment I felt like a little girl again, without a care in the world. It was fleeting, I looked into his amber eyes, I knew he could see the fear written on my face. He pulled me back into his arms.

"Its going to be okay, you'll see," he flashed me a gorgeous smile and released me. "Get some rest."

**You could review if you want... it helps me write faster... and maybe some of your input will be included in the outcome... Review, pretty please :) **

*****Special thanks to Bob who has remained faithful in reading and reviewing**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Coming Full-Circle

I sat lazily on my bed munching on the sweet and sour chicken that Jacob had just delivered, "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" I said with a half-full mouth.

A smile grazed Jake's perfect lips. He was so sexy when he smiled. "Um... besides how much I love you?"

"Yeah, well naturally," I smiled back at him.

"I think your family is taking everything pretty well," he said jamming an entire egg roll into his mouth. "You know, I was expecting to have had several near-death experiences since you found out about the imprinting and there have been surprisingly few."

I looked up at the ceiling casually, "I guess that's true, I thought my dad was going to kill us both when he found out I was pregnant."

Jake nodded furiously and laughed as bits of food spilled from his over-stuffed mouth, "Yeah, I can't believe it, he didn't even throw the usual Edward temper tantrum. I guess you aren't the only one growing up..."

I couldn't help but laugh as I nudged his shoulder in my father's defense, "And my mom, she's so, well, so happy. We couldn't have hoped for a better response," I fained an English accent to make my statement sound more proper. Jake laughed and moved in close for a Chinese food kiss. He put his hand on my stomach and leaned forward to deliver a kiss to the twins as well.

"Feewing better wittle babies?" he said to my stomach. "You wuv won tons, don't you?" he said in an utterly embarrassing baby voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop it Jake, they're going to think their daddy is a retard." He gave a hearty laugh and continued eating.

We made it through the rest of the little white boxes with out too much more interruption. I started to clean up when Jacob grabbed my hand and held me still, locking his eyes into mine. "Hey, I want you to know, that whatever happens, I love you and I love our babies."

I pulled away, a little uncomfortably, "I know that, Jake." I looked down for a second, "Its going to be okay, you'll see. Whatever is happening, well we'll get through it."

"I know that," he said seriously, "I just want you to know that I support you and our family. Whatever the babies... however they turn out... they will have parents that love them."  
I stared back into his eyes, watching the light shimmer in the vastness of his pupils. "What if they're human?" I bit my lip, not wanting more of my fears to escape. I could feel the tears pulling from inside of me.

He didn't answer right away, the pause was unbearable. "Are you worried about it?"

I nodded, "I don't want to outlive our children." He clearly didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close.

"Don't get upset, sweetheart. We'll figure it out when we know for sure. And them being human may be the best thing. Let's not get too worked up over this okay? You need your rest and you don't need to be worrying about things that you can't control. We'll talk about it more and figure out how we both feel about this one thing at a time."

I pressed my face into his chest, taking in his scent. It crashed over me, sucking me into the delicious aroma of his blood. My teeth sank in, opening his flesh. The blood poured hot and thick into my mouth. I heard him moan and lost myself in the visions dancing in his blood. First came lust-- hot bursts of vibrant red with flashes of our love making, passionate kisses and the out of control moments beyond them. Then came love and protection--devotion, swirling blues delicately entwining with jade marked by fear and anxiety. The blood was sweetened with the luscious flavors of his thoughts and feelings. It was a bittersweet swirl, like dark chocolate and fine wine.

I broke our union, pulling back from him with a gasp for air. I licked the blood from my lips taking in the last of the stolen emotions. I peered up at him, he was a little stunned, but still coherent. He smiled dreamily down at me. Without cognitive thought I pushed my teeth into my wrist watching as the blood seeped from the gash. I pressed it to his mouth. My head fell back as he pulled the blood from my veins. I moaned in ecstasy, a kind of lustful bliss caused by the mixing of pleasure with pain over-took me. I knew that he was feeling and seeing the erotic images that were tantalizing my mind. The thought of him knowing my thoughts and desires turned me on so much. I could feel my body pressing suggestively against his. With my wrist still held fast to his lips, I pulled myself up, finding his neck. I bit into the soft skin just above his collar bone. A burst of blood filled my mouth. We moaned in unison as the circuit was completed. I had never experienced a more perfect feeling. Our lust, our love, all of our emotions joined together, thumping rhythmically through our veins. The blood sang as it circulated through the joining of our bodies. Ripples of pain and swirls of the purest form of happiness I could never had imagined overtook me. My body pulsed in response. All of our lives together were being poured into one riverbed, speeding recklessly toward the ocean that would be our future. I felt my clothes ripped from me and the heat of his flesh nearly seared my skin. Our bodies twisted together. In one dynamic thrust he pushed inside of me and together we exploded in the most amazing orgasm. Tears tricked down my cheek as we released each other. My chest heaved and my heart threatened to stop instantaneously if I didn't sink my teeth back into this pool of indescribably pleasure. I felt as if the whole world had died all around me. All I wanted was to be back in that single moment. I had to fight to keep my body from thrashing as we pulled away from each other. I found his eyes. His whole body twitched, and just as before, he erupted into a mess of massive muscles and fur.

We had managed to separate enough so that the phasing did not harm me. The giant wolf before me took a deep breath and closed its imploring eyes. I ran my hand lightly over the silky fur as I regained my breath and my sanity.

"It's okay, its okay," I didn't know if I was saying it to Jake or to myself as I closed my eyes slipping into a fragile sleep riddled with dreams of wolves-- milky white and seeming to disappear and shift into the stars above me in the night sky.

I awoke to the muffled sound of voices. It sounded like a humming bird buzzing outside of a window in the early hours of the morning. I blinked a couple of times, focusing my vision. The afternoon sun was nearing its resting place behind the mountains outside my window. The murky grays of the Fork's sky were dull and empy against the soft billowy throws of my lavender walls. Jake's human form lay out-stretched on the bed with me. His enormous arms wrapped around my body. Suddenly, all I could think about was how bad I needed to pee. I twisted free of Jake, pulled his over-sized shirt over my head and swiftly made for the bathroom. I emptied my bladder quickly, amazed at how much pressure was relieved by this. I stood up, tossed my hair in the mirror and turned to head back to my room, but something caught my attention as I turned to the side-- my profile. I slowly lifted Jake's shirt up to reveal my rounded belly. I lovingly ran my hands over my stretching skin. I turned back and forth examining my new shape in the reflection. This was the first time that I had really looked at myself since it happened. I lost myself in the wonderment before me. Had all of these events really transpired in this short amount of time? Waves of anxiety crippled me, how much longer would I have before I had the answers to everyone's questions? Panic prickled over my skin as I stared at my altered myself.

The door swung open. "Are you okay?" Rosalie's voice pulled me back from my momentary paralyzed state.

"Um yeah, I'm okay," I said as much to her as to me, still staring into the mirror.

"You don't look okay," she answered cautiously. She came in and shut the door behind her. Her eyes fixed on my belly, "You look big," she added, her eyes bulged, emphasizing her thoughts.

"I know, right?" I said nervously. "Aunt Rose? Can I ask you something?"

"Of coarse, Nessie, what is it?" her eyes were soft and nurturing, an expression she only really shared with me. She ran her hand over my face, pulling back the strands softly and for once I wasn't annoyed by it.

"Do you think... " I hesitated, trying to say it right, "What would you think if... if the babies were human?"

Her statuesque hands flew over her mouth, "You don't think?" she stammered, "You don't think they are human, do you?"

The tears spilled before I could stop them, "I don't know," I sobbed.

She took no notice of me crying, she only continued her thought, "Oh, could you imagine?" her eyes dazzled like a million tiny flowers blooming in a meadow. "How amazing that would be. Human babies," she nearly squealed like only Alice would do.

I was confused by her reaction, she must not have understood what that would mean. "But Auntie, they will die," I whispered in between my gasps. Her joyful face broke. It was almost more beautiful, if that was possible, when she was sad.

"Oh baby," she said, hushing me, "Don't cry," her voice was soothing, filled with longing and angst. "If they are human, they will have what we all want. How lucky would it be for them to be mortal, to belong here in this world." If she could have cried, the tears would have been gushing. "I would give anything to be human," she whispered in sorrow.

"But, but..." I fought to get the words out, "I, we will have to watch them grow old and die."

"Oh Nessie, I sometime forget that you never knew what it was like to be human. You are truly blessed by your form. You really have the best of both worlds, my beautiful girl. You are able to survive without having to take life, you can bare children, and you don't have to long to be what you cannot-- you don't have to remember what it was like. Being human, well compared to this," she said lifting her arms in reference to herself, "Well, I can't describe it, but being alive, truly alive-- trust me, it is worth dying for in the end."

I shook my head, not understanding how she could possibly want to trade immortality for a human death.

"I know it doesn't make sense to you," she said, her gaze shifting from mine, "but being human is something that you should want for your children." She settled on her last words, lost in her own broken dreams.

"Come on, honey. Go get dressed David has just woken up." She shuffled me out the door and left me standing in the hallway as she descended the stairs like a ghost, in between worlds, searching fruitlessly for its purpose.

**Short one, I know, but I'm tired... You'll get more tomorrow. Thanks for reading... and reviewing ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Blood Lust

Thoughts trickled through my mind as Rosalie disappeared from view. I had never realized that being human could be so wonderful. Most of the things that were human about me seemed annoying. I didn't imagine that Rosalie would prefer to be human, it seemed so strange. It left me wondering what I was missing out on in being immortal. Death still seemed like something that I didn't want for myself or my children, but something about the way she had said that dying was worth living a human life for had awoken a line of thinking that I hadn't previously entertained.

Before I could really delve into the issue anymore, the door ahead of me creaked open revealing a barely awake Jacob. I smiled at his messy hair and the groggy blinking of his eyes. His vision focused slowly as the smile slid over his yawning lips, "Hey, Ness, where'd ya go?"

"I had to pee," I said with an eye roll, "again."

He chuckled and stretched his arms out wide with another yawn,"Well, we better get down there, he's awake. I can smell him," he said with a boyish gleam in his eye. He swept me into his arms and swung me lightly down the stairs.

"Put me down already," I said smacking him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled and obeyed, a little reluctantly. He pulled me in for a quick peck and caught my eyes for a moment, I couldn't help myself. I sent him a tantalizing image of our little tryst. The scarlet burn of rushing blood suited him well. I smiled devilishly and turned, dragging him behind me into the living room.

I think I managed two steps before my mind stopped working, making it impossible for me to control my legs. Jake bumped into me, not realizing that I had stopped short of our destination, "Oh man," he said quietly as we both stopped and stared.

There, in the middle of the great room was Athenadora, her eyes blazing red and blood dripping hideously from her lips. David lay beneath her, blood pouring into a dark pool beneath him. Carlisle and the others stood motionless, surrounding her, frozen in apparent terror.

"Don't move, any of you," she snarled viscously, her eyes shifting monstrously around the room, "Don't move, or I'll finish him off."

My eyes darted to Alice. Her expression was cold and calculating. Her tiny features artfully positioned in the most ferocious manner possible. I scanned to my father next who was clearly reading Alice's plan from her mind. The two of them were poised to strike. Emmett's enormous figure bulged from the edge of the room. Rosalie was positioned to stop him should he do anything rash. Jake moved slowly in front of me, not wanting to catch Athenadora's attention.

"Surely, you wouldn't risk killing him," Carlisle said, attempting to subdue the situation. I could feel Jasper's calming waves wisping through the air. Athenadora's chest cavity heaved and she remained crouched, close to David's open wound.

"It should only take a second longer," she held her stance as if possessed my some horrible demon. She seemed evilly ugly and contorted in her posture.

"What will only take a second," my mother demanded, "If you kill him, we will kill you." Her shield flared, along with determination in her amber eyes. Carlisle shot my mom a warning look, but her gaze didn't leave the intruder.

Athenadora's laugh ricocheted off of the walls as she threw her head back, "Kill me? I think not you silly girl. After drinking his blood, none of you will stand a chance." Her haughty expression was sickening. "It will only take a moment longer and I will have done it." Her eyes swiveled wildly. Nothing seemed to be happening. The room itself seemed to hold its breath in anticipation. Her chest continued to heave, but it was clear that she was beginning to have doubts as to something miraculous happening. "It must take more," she said angrily bowing her head to resume feeding upon the still impeccably dressed David.

She kept her eyes on us, but before anyone could move to stop her, long white fingers with glassy nails closed over her throat. Her eyes went blank with shock. My father moved quickly, along with Alice. The two of them tackled the roaring vampire. As David released his grip of her throat, I noticed heavy indentations in her flesh. Alice and my dad wrestled her to the ground and pinned her down. I jumped out from behind Jacob, "Carlise, he needs blood!" I rushed to David side, closing my hand in his.

The tears were streaming down my cheeks. David's face had gone pale and his skin had sunken in horribly. His skeleton like appearance was unbearable. His mouth hung open like a gate halfway off its hinges. His fangs were more visible now, horribly grotesque and jutting from his jaw. Without the fullness of the flesh in his face he was truly monstrous. Carlisle was at my side instantly with a heap of bags of human blood from upstairs. He wasted no time tearing the bag open and prompting David to drink. The blood from the bags fell over his lips as his dilapidated form struggled to swallow enough of the life-giving substance.

Roars erupted from the corner where Athenadora lay pinned to the ground. "What should we do with her?" Alice said, struggling to hold her down. Emmett relieved her of her duty and took hold of the struggling and very much insane vampire.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked in horror, "I thought... I thought she wanted to talk to him."

"We all did," Carlisle replied, still helping David to consume the donated blood. "She must have blocked her intentions from Edward. I don't know what she was hoping to gain in this," he said shaking his head. "How could she have thought that we would allow this?"

David's animation was slowly returning. The skin on his cheeks began to fill and the color was restoring itself fairly quickly. "Grandpa," I said slowly still captivated by David's regeneration, "I think she thought that she would be able to kill enough of us to get away."

Carlisle answered quickly, "How could she be so stupid? We vastly out number her..."  
"But if she were more powerful..." I trailed off in my thoughts. "That is why she came, she wasn't trying to warn us to save us, she was showing us what she intended to do. What they all intend to do! They are finding that they can't destroy the ancients, they are too strong. They are going to _breed_ with them! Like the one in my vision! She was going to give up her ability to be in the sun and trade it in for more power!" I turned and stared at Athenadora, her body still wildly thrashing beneath my dad and Emmett. "But it didn't work, she didn't turn, but how?"

David's eloquent voice sounded, "Because she didn't do it right." Nearly all of his former self had been restored. His expression was extremely calm for someone who had almost been killed. David laughed, not unkindly, at the thought that he had plucked from my mind, "Although I quite thank you for your kindness in restoring me, I hardly almost died."

"But, but," I interrupted.

"Ah, yes, blood loss, but she could not have _finished me off, _as she put it. If she had wanted to end my existence she would have had to do much more than relieve me of my blood." He slowly stood up and seemed to be wiggling back into his old form, the new blood charging through him. "I would rather that we do something with her before we continue our conversations. Obviously, I do not want to give any of the others of her _kind_ any ideas."

Carlisle nodded, clearly amazed at his instantaneous recovery, "Yes, I quite agree. I'm glad to have you up and on your feet so quickly my friend."

"Yes, well thanks to you, good doctor," he said with a slight bow and a smile. "Now, I for one, am not interested in killing unnecessarily, but what would you like to do with our _friend?_" I was surprised to see the vicious side escaping from David's proper poise. He had the ability to be absolutely frightening if need be. "Right again, my dear. Our kind is beautiful as well as terrifying. I find the appearance of your species to be much more appealing."

"I think we should kill her," Emmett growled from across the room. "The bitch is putting up one hell of a fight."

"You can't kill me!" she shrieked, "I'm Caius' wife! The Volturi will hunt you down one by one and slaughter you, all of you!"

"Not if there's no Volturi to do it," my mom sneered.

"That's enough," Carlisle said, "We're not going to kill her, but we are going to keep her safely out of harm's way. David, I'm afraid we are going to need to prepare to offer you another place to rest."

David nodded, "Quite alright, it will be no trouble at all."

"Emmett, Edward, bring her down here," Carlisle said opening the door to the cellar.

The two of them hoisted her up, restraining her as they walked down the stairs. We all followed. Athenadora screamed in terror and twisted her body frantically trying to escape. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be," David said calmly. Emmett and my dad lowered her screaming body into the casket and David clicked the lid shut and sealed the latches, locking her in. She pounded and wailed from inside the prison, but to no avail. She could not lift the heavy lid.

Esme ascended the stairs, "I can't stand it," she said softly. David didn't seemed overly pleased with the situation, but he let it be and followed her.

"Are you sure about this?" My dad said the Carlisle. "What if she gets out?"

"She better hope she doesn't," my mother said through gritted teeth.

"That's for sure," Emmett said with a chuckle, "Come on, sis." We all headed back towards the light of the kitchen leaving Athenadora in a shrieking mess.

The family filed into the dining room and took their various seats. "Well that was certainly unexpected," David said in a polite tone.

"That's an understatement," Jake mumbled. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We'll figure it out," Carlise said, "I'm more concerned with what she was trying to do."

Alice broke in, "Nessie, I think you need to show everyone the vision that she gave you. It will help everyone understand what we are dealing with here."

I held my hands out and everyone joined once again to receive the information. It took only a couple of seconds to assemble the set of events. I took a deep breath and administered the images, again ending with the horrific scene of the green eyes evaporating into ashes.

"This exactly what I feared," David said. "The remixing of our two species seems to produce a dangerously powerful hybrid. We don't know what they are capable of. From the given vision, they are unable to withstand sunlight. It seems that they are created in the usual fashion..." David trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Wait, the usual fashion?" Rosalie said. "That seemed hardly _usual_ to me."

"Yes, Carlisle," agreed, "Could you shed a little light on what the usual fashion entails?"

David's brow furrowed, and his eyes met mine, reading my thoughts on venom. "Oh, I see, our species evidently does not procreate in the same manner. How strange," he lost himself in thought once more. "Not long after I had acquired this body, this youthful image, my maker forced me into this existence. I remember it quite vividly," his face twitched with a glimmer of pain, "Ah yes, Nessie, a very painful memory indeed. You see, I loved him very much, my Dark Blooded father. I knew him in my human form. I obsessed over him, over his vampiric existence. We endured a great adventure together that involved me switching bodies and gaining the one that you see before you. I had been in this youthful flesh for a very short time when my maker came to me and told me that he planned to turn me. I begged and pleaded for his mercy-- I loved him, more than anything and I couldn't believe him to be capable of my murder. I underestimated him..." he paused to compose his face. "Ah, yes, I loved him dearly. I was blinded by this love and had forgotten his true nature, it was my mistake I suppose. He came at me swiftly and I fought with all my strength to stop him, which of coarse, was useless. He drained me to the brink. He pulled all of my human blood from me, letting me struggle with death. He tortured me with a moment of panic that I would never know mortal life again. When I had just given up and death had nestled its shining face so close to mine and images of my life had flooded my last thoughts he ended it. He bestowed upon me the dark gift. Drained of all of my human blood, I couldn't resist. He bit into his own tongue and delivered the kiss of immortality. The first drops of his blood stunned my body and all I could think of was getting more. I savagely bit into his tongue with all of the mortal force I could muster sucking the blood from the wound. He pulled me back from him and slit his own wrist. I pulled the bloody arm to my lips and sucked vigorously, pulling the life, or whatever you want to call it, back into my veins. My maker told me to drink deep, to take as much as I could so that I would be strong. I felt as though I would burst. The dark blood pulsed through me, ravishing my body. The sensation was thick and unbearable, I jolted with fear and excruciating pain as my mortal death unfolded. My body went into shock, convulsing as I expelled the remainder of my human existence on the floor around me. When the pain subsided, I opened my eyes to a new world. All of the things around me had come to life, the details, the light, everything had changed. For the first time, I saw the deep richness of color and of beauty itself," he let his gaze fall to the table. All of my family members bore expressions of remembrance of what the sensation felt like. They all recollected their own transformations. Only Jake and I sat without knowing the feeling, without understanding the change.

Carlisle broke the silence, "So, as I understand this, a mere bite would not suffice?"

"No, there has to be a transference of blood, you must rid the human of their blood and give them your own. There is no venom, as there is in your species. It is a different process and I do believe that our friend, Athenadora was very much unaware of this fact. She sought to become a mingling of our two species, but after witnessing the vision projected by Nessie, I am sure that her blood would have had to been drained first in order for my blood to take hold. My blood no doubt will enhance her strength and her powers, but it was not enough to transform her," David said plainly.

"So your maker," my father began slowly, "does he still exist?"

"Oh yes, but he lies in a sort of slumber, as he has for some time now. He is troubled I think. None of our kind truly understand what he is going through or why he choses not to respond to our calls. He has partaken in the blood of the ancients and is very strong. He does not need to feed any more. He only does so when he choses. He had drank from the primal fount many times before we destroyed her. So he was very strong."

"Is it common practice for you to drink from one another?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't say that it is common practice, but it is known to happen when certain relationships are formed. It takes on a very intimate tone and is done willingly with great love," David's eyes flashed to mine for a fraction of a second. I blushed and turned away, trying to banish thoughts of Jake and I from my mind. David smiled lightly and continued, "It is a great blessing to drink from the elders or those who have drank from them. The ancient blood greatly increases our powers and calms our thirst. Being made by one of great age or strong blood also produces a stronger fledgling, as in my case. I have not spent very much time in the blood, but due to my maker's strength, I have managed to obtain many powers of the ancients," David offered informatively. "I also have a theory that the amount of time that one spends in the flesh, that is, as a human increases the mental powers and stability of a fledgling."

"Wait," my father interrupted, "You said that you destroyed your primal fount?"

"That is correct," David stated.

"But, I thought that would kill all of you," my dad asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and probably all of you as well if the core of her had not been taken in by another of our species."

"What do you mean by taken in?" Carlisle said, his eyes gleaming at the stimulating conversation.

"Well, we are still uncertain of which part of the body hosted the spirit, but Maharet and her sister ingested the brain and heart of the first of our kind immediately after killing her," David looked at the other members of my family, "It is what I suppose that one of you may have to do once the first of your species is discovered should this individual prove to be untrustworthy, which is sadly, what I fear."

My family members looked around at one another, "Naturally, Carlisle would be the one to do it," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"I am not so sure of that, Alice," Carlisle responded. "I'm not sure that I am the correct one to shoulder that burden. It is not an easy decision to make, nor one that should be made without extensive deliberation."

"Quite right," David interjected, "It is a great burden and the one who does it must be strong enough and willing to ward off any who sought to gain his power or to destroy the species," he said his eyes casting for a moment on Jake.

"Then who else?" Alice said, a little stunned at the idea that Carlisle didn't immediately agree with her.

No one answered. Each of the beings inhabiting the table seemed in their own worlds imagining the possibilities.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Apple of My Eye

"Well, I'm sorry to be so terribly rude, but I find myself with a need to hunt. I understand your treaty here, so I will be going elsewhere to find my prey," David stood quickly straightening his suit.

Before I thought it, the words fell out of my lips, "David," I said tentatively, "can I go with you?"

"Absolutely not!" my father cried, slamming to his feet.

"Daddy!" I gasped.

"Nessie, I'm afraid I cannot take you anywhere that your family does not wish you to go," David said kindly acknowledging my father's objection to the matter.

I remained seated sending daggers in my father's general direction. Seething with his attempt to control me more than anything.

"Ness," Jake said carefully, "do you really think that's a good idea?" he said motioning to my belly. I shot him a nasty glare, but quickly retracted it when I saw the pain sweep over his face.

"I'm sorry," I retorted. "I just, I just..."

"Want to know," David finished for me. "I quite understand the fascination, my dear, but it really isn't a pretty scene and it is something that I dread doing, quite frankly."

His impeccable poise and delicacy with the matter quieted my temper. "I'm sorry," I uttered, "I didn't mean to impose."

"No, of coarse not," he said smoothly. "I will return before sunrise. Edward, you know how to reach me should something arise." My father nodded and I was sure that he silently thanked him for denying me the adventure. I continued to scowl, but said nothing. A wave of thirst broke free from my grip. The dryness of my throat thrust itself to full attention.

"Nessie, why don't you come with me instead?" my father suggested.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, still slightly annoyed at his overly protective nature.

"Well," he said candidly, "I was thinking of tracking down a couple of mountain lions." His eyebrow rose suggestively making his destination seem a little bit more enticing.

"Alright," I said, deciding to drop my resentment. I saw Jake cast my dad an evil look. I set my hand gingerly on Jake's shoulder, "Its okay baby, we will be back in an hour or so. We'll be fine," I said laying a hand over our unborn children. "They're thirsty too."

"Just be careful," Jake warned, his eyes still beaming into my father's. I didn't have to be able to read his thoughts to know what message he was sending my father. I kissed Jacob on the forehead and followed my father out the back door.

"Hurry back!" I heard Carlisle call behind us.

We walked silently into the night air. The cool crispness embraced us warmly as we set out into the forest. My footsteps matched my father's as we slid between the dark trees. "Now, Nessie, I want you to take it easy okay?" my dad said.

"I know, I know," I said with an eye roll. "I know you all want to shelter and protect, but really, I'm fine, I'm just hungry," I complained.  
He snickered and took off in a flash. He was only going about half speed, but I found myself having a hard time keeping up with him. The weight of the twins did seem to have quite an effect on my running capabilities. Not to mention, that for the first time ever, I felt myself growing a little tired. "Dad!" I called out in defeat, "Wait up!" He circled back around coming up on me from behind. I startled a little at the touch of his icy hand on my back.

"What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head curiously to the side. The moon light shimmered off of his glowing skin.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm just, well not really up to full speed." I searched his face for a negative response, but none came.

"Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't be. Let's just take it easy tonight okay? Maybe stick to deer?" He slung his arm around my shoulder and we continued walking. This time, slowly through the forest.

"Dad, what do you think about David and the other species?" I said, trying to sound casual.

He thought for a second, carefully mapping out his response, "To be honest, I'm not sure about any of it." His teeth flashed vividly in the darkness. "I trust David, but I don't know about the others. I suppose its just like anything else-- there's good and bad in every species. You can't just lump all of them together."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

"I mean, if they help us get rid of the Volturi, or at least prevent them from coming after us again, I guess I can't really complain," he said staring up at the stars. "I just don't want anything to happen to my family." His eyes became eerily fierce and he had to visibly subdue his temper at the thought of it.

"Don't worry Daddy, it will all work out," I tenderly leaned my head on his shoulder. He pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead.

"I know baby, I know." He was suddenly distracted, taking in the fresh scent of our approaching prey. "Here they come," a wicked smile graced his face. I heard the soft tread of hooves in the distance. We moved to attack mode. I had to fight myself to get into a more instinctual state of mind. My thoughts kept hopelessly drifting to David and Athenadora. I was too distracted. I shook my head forcing myself to focus on the thirst.

The deer moved unknowingly into view. My dad sprang on the closest one, as if he were picking an apple from the tree. I watched as he gracefully tore the flesh from the deer's neck and gulped down the blood as if it were no more than a glass of wine. His artful skill was entrancing to watch. His form moved so easily and his white skin gleamed innocently in the darkness surrounding us. I focused my attention on the small doe, just ahead of me. Her coat was shiny and clean. She moved effortlessly through the thicket around her bowing her head to drink from the tiny stream that curled its way along the forest floor like a harmless garden snake. I crouched, my eyes narrowed as I tunnel visioned upon my prey. My knees were bent and ready, my hands rigid and thirst gurgling in my throat. I shot from my hiding spot and just about had her in my grasp when it came into view. I threw myself haphazardly off coarse and into the bramble beside my marked prey. Just as I was about to take her, I caught sight of pair of tiny eyes glistening in the night. They belonged to a tiny fawn who had just stepped out of its mother's protective shadow-- so innocent, so unknowing and horribly vulnerable. The mother sprang instantly into action at the noise I had produced in saving her life. The baby fled, trying so hard to keep up with its fleeing mother. I lay twisted in the thick brush and began to sob.

"Nessie!" my father ascended upon me quickly. It only took him a mere thirty seconds to find me laying on the forest floor covered in leaves and dirt. "What the hell was that?" His eyes glowed down on me teeming with the freshness of the kill. Blood from my tears stained my face as he pulled me effortlessly to my feet and wrapped his lean arms around me. His hug was like no other. Comfort radiated from his protective hold and for once I was glad.

"Shh... baby, its okay. I know, I know," he had pulled the fears from my mind. It was such a blessing to not have to articulate my feelings. I leaned into him and sent a detailed image of the fear and vulnerability cast in the fawn's newborn eyes.

"I know that death is part of life for the animals," I choked out, "But, but... the baby!" What if I had killed its mother. I began to tremble at the thought, torturing myself with the what ifs.

"Oh but you didn't Ness, you didn't. She's fine, and the baby's fine. It's okay," he said in a soothing bell of a voice. "Maybe you should just stick to the bag stuff for a while-- until you feel better about this. I know its not easy for you baby. Don't cry," he lovingly brushed a tear from my cheek and cupped my face in his hands. "You remind me so much of your mother when you cry," he smiled at me as I choked back another sob. "Come on, let's head back and get you something to eat."

I nodded and let him start walking me back to the house,"Thanks, Daddy." He only squeezed me in response.

We reached the house quickly to find Jake anxiously pacing on the back porch, "What happened!" He said meeting us at the edge of the house, "I just knew something was wrong. I could feel it, what happened?" He was frantic and thankfully my dad took over.

"She's okay Jake, don't worry. Just a little upset over the hunting thing," he said reassuringly. It wasn't enough for Jake, he thrust his hand out, clearly awaiting an explanation. I rolled my eyes, but only half heartedly, he deserved to know and not to worry. I took his hand in mine and shot him an instant replay of the nearly slaughtered mother deer and her baby.

"Oh," he said with a nod. He pulled me in for a hug, "It's okay Ness, you don't have to hunt for a while. Lets get you inside." I followed him with my dad behind me. I sulked into the house, somewhat embarrassed at my squeamishness. I hoped the others weren't there to witness my weakness.

"Carlisle," I heard my dad say, "Do we have any bagged blood left?"

"Yes, two bags, why?" Carlisle came out of his office to join us downstairs, "What's going on Edward?"

My dad looked to me, as if asking permission to tell him. I silently told him that I would rather he tell him. "Well Nessie's just not up to hunting right now."  
"Oh, I see, is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yea," I said looking at the floor, "Its just, well I'd rather just not kill anything right now. I kinda feel weird about it."

"Oh?" Carlisle said in surprise, waiting for more information.

"Well, not anything that's a mother or a baby anyway," I managed to get out. Carlisle only nodded, understanding my meaning.

"I'll get you some blood Ness. Do you want one bag or two? I can go into the city tomorrow and get some more, so its up to you," his understanding was comforting and his voice was patient and kind without a trace of judgment or upset.

"I'll just take one, thanks Grandpa," I muttered.

I quickly took down the whole and bag and yawned as the blood filled my veins and gave my heart a little jump start of comfort. "I'm tired, I think I'm gunna take a nap," I said sleepily climbing up the stairs. I was very much aware of the weight in my belly that seemed to be doubling by the day. I clutched the railing and pulled myself up the last step and swaggered heavily into my room collapsing into the soft downy bed.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt Jake's lips on my cheek, "Want some company my love?" he whispered softly into my ear. I smiled, my eyes still closed and pulled his enormous arm over me and snuggled into his chest. The cadence of his heart lulled me quickly to sleep.

It was a heavy sleep, full of thick and strangely contorted images-- white wolves bounding fiercely after fawns, David standing motionless on the edge of a cliff, Athenadora in the same stance that she held over David, only it was Jacob beneath her and a vivid flash of green eyes with blood pouring from them before they burst into flames and burned into shape-holding ash.

I awoke still tired and with the familiar sensation of a full bladder. I pulled myself out from under Jake's arm and drug myself to the bathroom. I sat down to pee and stared out the tiny bathroom window. It was perhaps an hour before dawn, the stars were fading and the air had become calm and still. I stared into the darkness and could just make out the tiny figure of a man trudging out of the tree line with his jacket laid casually over his shoulder. I finished my business and stood at the window. I mentally called to him as he approached, his gaze found me in the window, he flashed a brilliant smile at me. I smiled back and waved.

I headed downstairs to meet him at the door. My parents seemed to have retired to their cabin, and the rest of my family was absent for the moment. David came through the door at human pace, and rather politely as well. The grace of his movement didn't seem to fit with the stature of his body. He smiled at this thought. I couldn't help but noticing how human he appeared at this moment. If I didn't know better...

"Ah yes, after feeding those of us who are still young in the blood take on quite a mortal appearance. It is a lovely time to catch one's self in the mirror," David said, draping his jacket over the chair and running his hand through his lustrous hair.

"I think Alice set you up in the back room, where there are no windows," I said.

"Thank you, she let me know a little while ago. What are you doing all by yourself?" he said with a supercilious smile.

"Oh," I stuttered, slightly taken aback at his observation, "Jake's upstairs sleeping and well, I'm not sure what the others are doing. I just got up to relieve myself, again," I said with an eye roll, "and to get some water. How was your evening?"

"Quite uneventful, Seattle proved to be easy hunting ground, the evil-doer is abundant in large cities," he recited pleasantly.

"So you only kill bad people?" my voice sounded surprisingly child-like, I almost laughed at myself.

"Well yes, when I do kill," he replied without explanation. I pushed a little further with my thoughts. He smiled and continued, "A good portion of our kind has learned to control their thirst enough to suffice with what we call the _little drink_. We take only a small amount of blood from a large number of unsuspecting humans and cloud their memories with pleasant thoughts so that they don't really remember anything happening. Mortals are very susceptible to euphoria, it is the best means of altering their point of view and their memories."

"But isn't it hard to stop?" I said imagining only taking a sip from a shark.

"Yes, it is difficult, especially if you are taking from the innocent. Their blood is very sweet and hard to resist. I find it safer to take the evil-doer. I would rather kill someone that causes strife and death to other mortals than to accidentally take the life of an innocent," his hazelnut eyes glistened reflecting the soft light of the room. It was nearly impossible to keep from staring into them.

"Yes, humans think this as well," he said. I blushed at my mistake of letting him hear this thought. "Don't be embarrassed," he said dismissively, "I am quite fascinated with your kind as well. Please, if you will, tell me how you came into being. I have tried to work this information out from your mind and those of your family, but I have only extracted bits and pieces. I prefer the ancient art of conversation to the stealing of thoughts anyway. I have a short amount of time before I must make my exit, but I would love to hear your story if you will share it."

He sat peacefully in front of me, perfectly dressed in a new suit that I assume he purchased in Seattle, his face flushed with a human like glow. He was perfect, absolutely amazing and here he was in all his glory wanting to know of my origins, who was I to object? I sat down opposite him, sinking lazily into the softness of the couch. "Well," I began, "My mother, Bella, was human at the time of my birth."

"Really?" David said, his eyebrow lifting ever so slightly.

"Yes, she had met my father when she moved to Forks from Arizona. It was a big huge mess at first of coarse, with him being a vampire and all, but long story short, they fell in love and got married because my dad is old fashion like that," I said with a smirk.

"Yes of coarse, I can see that," David said, his features tightening ever so slightly with amusement.

"And she conceived me when they were on their honeymoon," I said, hoping he would let me skip the details of that situation.

He was lost in his own thoughts though, not reading mine, "Hmm... how very interesting that this species can have sex with one another, but also mate with humans, strange. I'm sorry, please continue."

Thankful that he had not pressed for more information about the union, I pressed on. "It was a fast pregnancy, I developed much quicker than a human baby. The birth was something of a disaster and my mother actually did die in the process. My dad saved her by turning her into a vampire. He had planned for it and shot his venom with a needle straight into her heart and then in a bunch of other places all over her body. She barely made it," I sighed as the familiar glimmer of guilt flickered in my mind. "I remember being inside of her belly, I remember tearing my way out of her and being so confused as to why she was in pain. I loved my mother and I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to get out. Its very strange to be able to remember something so vividly, but in such an underdeveloped state of mind."

David nodded, waiting for me to regain my thread.

"So, there I was. Half human, half vampire. I grew quickly drinking blood, only of animals of coarse, and eating regular human food too. I prefer blood most of the time, but since Jake likes to eat so much, its something that we can do together. There are others like me, in South America. This situation is a little different though because there is a rogue vampire running around down there impregnating human women and leaving them to die in child birth. None of the mothers have survived, only their children. That is how we found out I was immortal. The other half-breed that I met told me that he stopped aging after about seven years and has remained in the state that he is in for the last hundred and fifty years. So, its really rare, but there are others."

David nodded, taking every word in and visibly committing it to his memory. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to listen and was unbelievably easy to talk to. The words just spilled right from my mouth with very little thought involved.

"And what about Jacob? I understand that he is a werewolf?" David said cautiously.

I shook my head, "No, they are not werewolves, he is part of a Native American tribe of shape-shifters. Wolves are just the form that they happen to take. He is their alpha, along with Sam and they run the packs. Jacob actually first fell in love with my mom," my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a twinge of jealousy, "I know, weird right?"

"I've heard worse," David said with a smile.

"Well, so he was in love with my mom, but my mom ended up choosing my dad and that left Jake pretty hurt and all pissed off especially when he found out that my mom was pregnant and most likely going to die in childbirth. He came to visit her, well us really, all the time when she was pregnant with me. I liked Jake immediately, even when I was still in the womb. My mom was always happier when he was around and I liked that. And as I myself have just discovered, the day that I was born, Jacob imprinted on me."

David stopped me, "Imprinted? What does that mean exactly?"

"In Jacob's pack, they imprint on a mate, sometimes its someone their age, sometimes its a baby. Jacob's dad seems to think that the imprinting occurs with whoever will create offspring that will make the pack stronger."  
"Very interesting theory, it makes sense I guess," David said taking it all in. "So you just found out about this?"

"Yeah, about three months ago. I've always loved Jacob and spent a ton of time with him, I guess that I just needed to get a little older before I understood what was going on. Alice had a vision and my parents ended up telling me about the imprinting. I was shocked at first, but eventually, it made sense," I said with a shrug. "I mean really, who else was it going to be?" I laughed a little in spite of myself.

"And now you are with child, or children rather," he smiled kindly at my belly, "Fascinating. I wonder what will follow in this generation, combining shape-shifter and half-vampire. The combination must create something that will make the pack stronger, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about Jake's dad's theory since I had been pregnant, but I suppose it is very likely. Carlise says that he thinks there's a chance that the babies could be human."

"That makes sense too," David replied thoughtfully, "with both of you having human genes in your DNA, it is possible, but that would omit Jacob's father's theory. Interesting, I guess only time will tell. And not too much time, by the looks of it," he beamed at my protruding belly. "May I?" he said lifting a hand in gesture.

"Oh yes, of coarse," I said proudly. His touch was exhilarating, not the same as my family's touch. It seemed that his skin sent a thousand tiny twinkles over my flesh, like laying in bed of the finest sand. It was silky and rough all at the same time-- cool, with a glimmer of heat. I lingered on the feeling for a moment and then laughed as one of the babies kicked furiously against his hand. His face lit up as he looked up at me.

"Amazing," he whispered. But our time was cut short. I looked over my shoulder to see the lilac haze forming on the horizon, the burning sun was threatening David's life with every second.

"You better go," I said, a little worried.

"Yes, you are right. I will see you this evening," he kissed me lightly on the cheek and I felt the traces of his skin lingering on mine as he hurried down the dark hallway and out of sight.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: All or Nothing

I sat alone on the back porch watching the sun pull itself over the horizon. The smell of pine covered in fresh dew lapped lightly at my senses. The morning was particularly still and I was glad for the moments of uninterrupted peace. I let my hands rest on the squirming beings inside of me. I was growing accustom, if not fond of the swimming feeling. They rolled and pushed in various directions, contorting the surface of my belly with their movements. I felt myself smiling down at them. It was a quiet span of time before the thoughts and fears of what may come gave birth to more of the unknown futures. My mind swirled with David's words and mixed ominously with the coming of my children. I looked up to see dawn breaking as the sun lifted over the mountains for one slice of a second before the clouds claimed their rightful place over its face. I sighed, the beauty of the landscape was breathtaking but the impending thoughts of doom were unavoidable. I closed my eyes, engaging the rest of my senses, holding perfectly still with the exception of the flutter of the twins.

Reds of a velvety texture began to engulf my thoughts. The faint shimmer of gold played within the maroon folds. A pleasant feeling washed over me and then a quick snap. The images in my brain moved in fast forward as if I was falling from a great height through an endless stream of memories. I hit the ground with a jolt and as my mind focused, I saw the unmistakable profile of Aro. He was laughing, a chilling, evil noise that echoed off of the stony walls. I turned my attention to the source of his amusement. The incandescent skin, the piercing blue eyes and the waves of whitish blond hair all lacked their previous luster. Marius's skin was drawn tight around the jutting bones of his face. He was seated in a dark and what looked to be a torturous chair. He was securely bound at the wrists, elbows, shoulders, chest, hips, thighs, knees and ankles by what appeared to be a fortified steel. His face lay limp and nearly lifeless. His head hung from his neck with tangles of matted, bloodstained hair clinging to his skin.

"I will grant you your wish, old one, for you must feed before we make the first transformation," the cold voice slithered from the corner of the dank chamber. Marius made no response. "We shall provide you with the evil-doer, but only one, we wouldn't want too much of your strength to return, now would we?" The taunting smirk stole any grace that his face may have previously owned.

The scraping of stone sounded throughout the chamber and the tiny figure of Jane entered through the stone archway with a tall man in a handsome suit, drenched in cheap cologne in tow. The man's eyes were bulging with fear or possibly something else as they scanned the room. He nervously clamped his jaw and was grinding his teeth together. Jane pushed him ahead of her. "I suppose I will have to feed the beast," she sneered. She snatched the man by the back of the neck which seemed so unnatural for her short figure to be able to do and drug him to Marius's feet. She threw him roughly to his knees. The man's eyes filled with wild struggle as he tried to break her grasp. "Filthy, murderous, drug-peddling human-- I just watched him finish off his partner and run off with the money from their last deal. I hope he's _good _enough for you," Jane managed through her clenched jaw. Her hatred seethed and raged beneath the confinements of her flesh. She lifted the struggling mortal and offered his throat to Marius' limp figure. His head raised ever so slightly and his eyes shifted to meet the man's. He scanned for a moments time and then savagely tore the throat from the murderous villain drinking deep and fast. It only took a matter of seconds before the thrashing stopped and the mans body fell lifelessly to the cold floor with an echoing thud.

"I will need more," Marius said wickedly, "If you hope to succeed in you transformations, Aro." Marius' voice was thick and cold. His skin took on very little animation from the blood of the corpse now lying on the floor in a twisted heap.

"Ah, I think not, my friend. That shall do for the first one," Aro said wheeling a wild look of superiority. "Jane, come, that's enough." The two strode out of the room leaving Marius alone in the dark, his eyes reflecting the little light generated by the moon above.

The vision faded and I came back to life with a start, gasping for air as though I had been held underwater. I blinked my eyes furiously, unable to gain enough consciousness to move. The sky held gray above me, forbidding the sun to break through.

Alice was at my side in the exact second that I truly came to, "Did you see him? Did you?" she shook my arm a little too furiously.

"Yes, yes," I managed to push the dense words from my throat. "We were right, they are trying to mix the blood! We don't have much time," her pixie voice danced around the yard in a sputtering fashion. "Oh I wish David were awake," she whispered anxiously. "Are you okay? I'll go get Carlisle." And just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. I was still sitting in the same position, flashes of the emerald eyes turning to ashes filled my head. I didn't move, Alice's charge was enough for the both of us. I stared out into the forest trying to block the image of the doe and her fawn from my mind. I closed my eyes.

The sensation was quick, too quick for instant pain. I heard the tearing of flesh before I felt it and I could smell the blood, my blood. I gasped for air, but nothing was coming, I heard a chilling laugh and felt my body switching back and forth, in shock, between too hot and too cold. I tried to scream, but little projected from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see long dark waves surrounding a wicked face curled into a malicious smile, "Silly girl, what will you do without your precious David to save you now?" She threw her head back into a hideous bought of laughter. I could feel the blood draining into a pool on the ground around me. I choked as it blocked my airway, gurgling in my throat. The pain seethed all through my body and centralized at my throat where she had torn away the flesh. The burning sensation crippled my body. I felt imprisoned by her thoughts. She was inching her way into my mind. I could feel her ugly presence. I tried to scream, but again nothing came out. The tears began to stream from the far corners of my eyes, the blood joining the river that ran from my throat. All of the fear, all of the pain did not compare to the unbearable twisting of agony from the babies inside me suffocating from the lack of my blood. I could feel the tiny creatures thrashing and killing me from the inside out as they fought for more of diminished blood supply. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for my death. I was fighting furiously to send as much of the life giving substance into the beating hearts of my tiny children. Just as David had described, I felt the warm embrace of death nuzzling my cheek. I began to release my hold on this world. My heart slowed, _I was dying, no longer immortal. _

The swirling black and lingering blues engulfed what was left of my consciousness. I could not think or feel, I only knew that I existed, in some strange right. It was not my body, nor my mind, but the small glimmer that we know as _self_. I was not Reneseme or anyone else. There was no attachment to the world I had once known-- only a drifting and lingering sense of nameless self. Nothing mattered, there was no time. All there was was _nothing_.

*****

A string, a long red cord appeared in my nothingness and a word, one single word, _live_. The rope was pulling at the nothingness and the word was louder and more defined. I followed the cord toward the light ahead. There was a soft red glow, encased in the vast blackness. I clung to it with all I had, the cord, the word. A boom of blinding light shook the peacefulness that I knew to be my death. It all came flooding back, my name, my body, my being, my life and with one excruciating realization, the pain. A hot tingling and burning sensation tortured the flesh that I again recognized as mine. My reclaimed bones ached and sharp pains stabbed into all of my organs. I couldn't breath or think or exist in this pain. My body jolted in shock and I longed for the nothing, longed for a release from the horrifying terror of existence. The harsh grip of reality shook me, I regained sensation in my limbs and in my core, something was missing. There was no tiny fluttering, no squirming roll inside of me. My body was void of the lives that it had previously encased. There was only _emptiness_ which was so much worse than nothingness.

I struggled to regain consciousness, all I could think of was my babies. The pain ran fluidly through me, burning and stinging and tearing at me from the inside out, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was my children. I fought for them, fought to know that they had survived somehow. More awareness gradually came through the flames that lapped viciously over my body. I felt my hand being warmed by an immeasurable source of heat and pressure that I could only know to be Jake. I clung to the sensation trying to fight off the pain and focus only on his touch. I pulled all of my awareness into the comfort of his hand. It was all I could do to fight off the insanity that the pain brought. I craved the cool blackness, but the memory of the peacefulness was being swallowed by my current state. I was unable to remember exactly how the sensation felt. I was crying in agony and unable to stand my existence.

A voice chimed through, "Nessie, Nessie," I wanted to answer, I wanted to be near the voice, to hear it over and over again, anything to escape my fate. "Nessie, come on angel, take some more." I was aware of my lips closing and the only source of relief I had known flowing into my mouth. The relief was temporary and fleeting, but it was all I could do to hold on. The hot substance gushed into my throat and I could briefly feel it pumping through the rest of my body. Soon a fullness entailed and I could take no more. I felt my head fall back against something soft. Another jolt of awareness layered onto the experience. I could fell my flesh, more than a burning or stingingly cold sensation. I could actual feel again, there was something at last beyond the pain. I felt Jake's hand warmly holding mine like millions of tiny crystals pressing against my skin. The matter around me was billowy soft and supple made up of microfiber material that held me like a mesh netting. My skin writhed beneath its touch and soothing sensation. I regained control of my movement and though it was still indescribably painful, I could adjust my body and move my limbs slightly.

I focused on the unfolding and regaining of my consciousness and the sensations around me. My brain hastened to my eyes, I must be able to see by now. I told the muscles surrounding my eyes to come back into my control. I fluttered my pupils beneath the closed lids and fought to focus on the dark, to know that my eyes were closed and that it was not merely the nothingness. Slowly, I opened my eyes, taking in the light around me and gasping in wonder as the world unfolded around me as if for the first time. At first, the vision was so magnified, I could see the air swirling gracefully through the space just in front of my face. The image broadened and I blinking in wonderment at the vibrancy of the color pallet that lay before me. It was as if I had previously seen in black and white. The vivid bouquet of sheer color slowly formed into shapes that I somewhat recognized. Things were the same, but utterly different. The flowers next to me on the table held the light of the moon and looked as they did in the paintings of the ancient greats. Each pedal folded exquisitely differently than the one next to it. The light seemed to playfully jump from blossom to blossom, never staying in one place for very long. I turned my head slowly to the other side. The room seemed to spin as I did, my vision was unmistakably clear now, but there were so many more details, so many things I had never taken the care to notice. I was again aware of the heat generated by the hand that was held in mine, "Jake," I whispered. My voice was the same, but I could hear every ounce of inflection in the single syllable. My ears were taking in so much more in this single word. It was overwhelming. And then, my focus turned the one seated beside me, breathing deeply, his head hanging to his chest. The layers of skin delicately mapped over one another. His jet black hair seemed to be made of water, it flowed so freely from his scalp. His features were undeniably perfect. The symmetry gracing his face was exact. I could do nothing but stare at his loveliness, his perfection. The love that I felt in this tiny moment would be something that I could never forget. It was as if my emotions were palpable, like I could withdraw them from my being and fondle them in my hands. My love encased over him in a shimmering light. He seemed to literally glow with my adoration.

He startled to life, as if he were previously a statue. His movements were flowing and precise. The grace of his eyes opening was heaven sent. I stared at him, perfectly still. He jumped quickly when he realized my eyes were open. I could do nothing but observe his reaction in full detail, "Nessie," his voice broke like water over a damn flowing out into the tangible air, "You're awake." He had jumped to his feet and pulled in close to me. His smell was wonderful. I remembered thinking this before but I was definitely wrong, nothing could compare to this enticement. It was a muddled mixture of heat, luscious sweat and the sweetness and wildness of the outdoors, rugged and beautiful all at once. I breathed in his perfume, and closed my eyes savoring its flavor. I opened my eyes and gazed upon his face again. I could see the blood pumping swiftly beneath his skin, enclosed in the veins. The beat of his heart was visible in the delicate arc of his throat. I took a rapid breath, gasping at my need for the blood inside of him. I fought to look away and break my urge to take what I wanted so badly. But he came closer. "Nessie," his hand fell through my hair. "I thought I'd lost you, babe," A smile pulled over his pouted lips, so kind, so charming and warm. It was the kind of smile that you just wanted to fall into. His face fell suddenly though, a sorrow gripped him. "I'm sorry, I should have been there sooner."

I shook my head, trying to remember any moment in time before this one, "You're here now," I said with a quiet smile.

"Yes, and so are you. Do you remember what happened?" his eyes shifted mechanically around the room, avoiding mine. His scent shifted in his nervousness. I could feel the anger and distress pulsing into the air around him.

"I died," I said sadly, the voice now did not sound like my own. I repeated it, "I died, but someone told me to come back, I can't remember, but I did, I did come back."

He could only nod and watched in horror as he saw the realization bloom upon my face. I heard myself scream, "NO!!!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Eternal Night

My scream echoed through the house and shot back into my ultra sensitive ears. Jake stood in terror, disabled by my reaction. He couldn't even seek to comfort me. The rage flew from so many directions that there was no way to control it. My new level of emotional expression only intensified my distress. I tore helplessly at my own flesh, fighting to rip it from my being, from my very soul. My glassy nails dug deep into my exposed skin, my blood defiled the crisp white sheets of my bed. I felt the surge of power ravaging my inner core. My self inflicted wounds seemed to heal faster than I could create them. I viciously struck out against myself again and again, but to no avail. I could do myself no harm. Each wound healed faster than the previous. Jake's hands fought to stop me from tearing myself to shreds. I felt his hot hands close over my arms, but in the fury I flung him effortlessly against the wall. His head hit with a loud thud. He slid to the floor and my hands flew up over my sobbing face. My chest heaved with my efforts although I felt no sensation of exhaustion. I should have been tired from my exertion. I should have been dead from the slashing of my skin. I should have been laying in a pool of my own blood falling into nothingness. But here I sat, in a bed in the house that I was raised in, staring pitifully at my lover and best friend with tears of frustration and disbelief spilling hopelessly down my face.

I took a deep breath in between my sobs and found the courage to look at Jake. I was winning the battle in silencing my rage, "Tell me what happened." Jacob remained unmoving, unchanging, terrified by my tantrum. His eyes opened and shifted uncomfortably to the blood surrounding me on the bed. The stark white sheets made for a brilliant contrast against the drops and gushes of my fiery blood. I slapped my hands down roughly on the pillows surrounding me sending down feathers spurting in every direction. As the little white feathers fell like a blanket of winter snow around us, I screamed, "God damn it Jake! Tell me what the fuck happened!"

"Uh..." he stammered, looking at me from across the room trying to regain his focus, "Nessie, just calm down, its okay."

"It's not okay, Jake!" I said cruelly, "Now tell me!"

But he didn't have to. My eyes met his and in the strangest scene, like reading the pages of a book, I saw the set of events leading up to the reason for my unbearable distress. The words seemed to leap from his mind. I was able to flip through the pages of his thoughts and extract the memory that I so desperately needed to see. I found it quickly and drew it from him. I saw myself in a puddle of dark blood with that wretched Athenadora standing over me laughing hideously as I bled from a deep gash in my throat. I saw my father seize her by the throat and my mother leap to his defense as she threw him to the ground. The two of them fought savagely to bring her down, but she seemed to be able to dodge their movements. Jasper came out of no where and closed his jaws over the bitch's throat. The blood spurted from her like it does in a bad horror flick. She screamed and tried to pull Jasper off of her, but Alice dove in and tackled her. She fell to the ground and the four of them ascended upon her. She somehow managed in one ferocious blow to send them all flying in opposite directions. I saw the image of my mutilated body as Jake fought to revive me. My eyes where open, but showing no response. The chocolate color of my irises was muddy and dead. Jake lifted my arm and it fell limply back to the ground with a deafening thud. I could feel Jake beginning to cry and twitch with hate and sorrow all at once. His body shifted violently into its true form and he charged my murderer. His powerful black jaws gripped her throat. She struggled, thrashing her arms all over the place. Emmett came up behind the two of them and slammed his fist into the back of her head. Her body thrust forward impaling her neck brutally upon Jake's teeth. Her blood splashed over his muzzle and contaminated his fur, turning his wolfish face to an ugly rust color. He shook her now lifeless corpse, growling vengefully. Her neck clung to the remainder of her head vainly trying to reassemble itself as Jake let her mutilated body fall to the ground. Alice and my mother had started a fire. The flames leaped into the grayish sky producing a thick smoke. In one last burst of anger, the black wolf tore the head from the body of the corpse and tossed it into the fire. Emmett followed suit with the rest of her body. Ugly black smoke polluted the skies as her body burnt to ashes. Carlisle came to the side of my seemingly dead body. With the help of my father, they picked me up, my body lay limp and lifeless. They sped me up the stairs to the hospital wing. Jake followed, stopping for a moments time to return to his human form. When he opened the door to the room, I could hear his terrified gasp.

Carlisle wasted no time in hooking me up to a million machines. I could see the blip on the screen monitoring my nearly non-existent heartbeat. He struggled trying to administer an IV, but my father urged him to continue, "There's no time," he insisted. Carlisle nodded sadly and quickly moved to his table of instruments. He selected the scalpel and with a deliberate breath sliced through the skin of my belly, splitting me open. My body showed no sign of reaction. Carlisle's skillful hands reached inside of my abdomen. The blood trickled down from the open gash in the side of my belly. It slithered away in one single strand like a snake slipping out of sight. My insides moved sluggishly out of the way of Carlisle's grasp. He cut through one more membrane and with both hands withdrew a tiny fetus. It was purple and curled up into a tiny ball. He placed it gently in the incubator beside him and dove in for the second baby. It looked much the same as the first. They were so small, so helpless. Carlisle's grief-stricken face motioned to my father who immediately took over care of my babies.

Carlisle stitched my stomach back up, although it seemed unnecessary. Jake took my side, holding my hand as his tears began spilling relentlessly into his lap. The rest of my family filed into the room. My mother collapsed into Jake's lap, staring at my broken body. My father continued hooking the babies up to various devices.

I saw the sun set for the last time. Its golden hue pulled longingly at the heart strings of the night, begging to stay. But alas the night was victorious and stars began to shimmer silently in triumph. David burst into the room. His face was twisted in apprehension. He looked frantically to Jake's face and to my mothers. "I still may be able to save her," he whispered, not daring to allow anyone false hope, "it's a long shot, but there may be a chance if you let me." My mother and Jake looked at each other, both distraught and unwilling to make the final call.

"Do it!" my father shouted from the corner, still trying desperately to revive my children. "Don't just stand there! I said do it! Save her!" David instantly pulled the cuff of his sleeve back and slashed his fangs into his exposed wrist. A fountain of rich blood sprung from the wound. He pressed the dripping mess hastily to my mouth, pulling my lips open with his other hand. My body showed no response, but David was patient. He seemed to be focusing all of his will, all of his power on my lifeless body.

"Come on, Nessie, drink!" he said almost intimately, shaking his wrist at my mouth. But I did not move. The blood fell down my throat. David continued to let it drip onto my tongue and lips. And as a zombie rises lifelessly from the dead, my mouth began to mechanically move without any animation from the rest of my form. The muscles of my lips had come back to life, tightening the slack of skin in my face. I reached anxiously for the source of my reanimation. I saw my lips close over the open wound and my throat began to pulse with the taking in of blood. David strained at the force of my nearly dead thirst. In a matter of moments, my hands had closed around David's arm, cradling the wound to my face and I drew deeper and deeper taking in the dark blood. David winced and churned in pain, fighting to allow me to continue to drink. He had fallen slowly to his knees, determined to withstand the pain and give me all that I needed. The air of the room was horribly tense as my family watched in a stupor. I could feel Jake's disgust, his repulsion, his fear of what was transpiring before him. He wanted me back, but at what cost?

I pulled myself from the vortex of Jacob's mind that I had fallen into. I regained my surroundings, only barely realizing that I had just peered into his memory, into his thoughts and feelings. I shook my head, still confused by the new details surrounding me. Out of nervous habit, I bit into my bottom lip, shocked at what I had just seen and unsure of what to say. I tasted blood, hot, oozing blood leaping into my mouth. I closed my eyes and ran my tongue carefully over the line of my top teeth and stopped short-- tiny fangs. They were sharp and defined, malicious and deadly and absolutely horrific.

I turned to Jake, my teeth bared. He recoiled in surprise and fear. I began to sob. I let my face fall back into my blood covered hands, wishing for the nothingness again, wishing for death. Surely he could not love me in this monstrous form. I would never again see the light of day or know the love my family. I began to lose myself in self pity and fear. It shook me to the core... I was no longer any part human. I was two parts vampire, two colliding species, a hideous disaster of a mistake. I had never felt more alone. The blood filled my open palms, my heart burned in pain and inconsolable fear. What had I become?

"They're alive," Jake managed to push out of his trembling lips, "Our babies, they survived."

I lifted my head from my hands and stared cautiously into his face, not wanting to relive the memory of my death through his point of view again. I choked back a sob. I hadn't even entertained the notion that the tiny lifeless things that Carlisle had pulled from my body could have survived. Tears of blood blurred my vision, "Alive? But how? I didn't think..."

"Edward, your dad, he saved them. They are in the other room. They're still in the incubator, they're lungs aren't fully developed, but Carlisle thinks they will make it," Jake's jet black eyes were filled with tears, his beautiful face was twisted in agony at the sight of my plight.

"Nessie, its gunna be okay, I promise."

"My babies," I said, the thought induced more tears and confusion. How could I hate myself or not want to exist if my babies were alive? "Can I see them?" I whispered, my heart filling with alien hope. The feelings rushing over me were so intense, so much more than I had ever known my emotions to be.

"Of coarse," Jake said, a new vibrancy rushing through him, "They're your babies, aren't they?" he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Our babies," I said, still in shock and finding it difficult to move.

"Yes, our babies," Jake repeated. "Come here, let me help you." He took my hand, I nervously accepted. His hand felt different, like I had never felt it before. My fingers closed around his, I stared down at our union with detailed interest. I lost myself briefly in the sensation of touching him, this beautiful and amazing creature, the father of my children. I shuddered slightly at the overwhelming sense of closeness. He helped me to my feet, even the ground felt different. My body seemed so light, so easy to control. I glided across the room following his lead.

"Come on, its okay," he flashed me a smile. The same smile that I had known for years, only now it revealed so much more. I could see his protectiveness, his vibrancy, the essence of his being-- all through his easy smile. I fought the tiny distractions and tried to focus on the big picture. I followed him across the hall on the wings that were my own two legs into the other room where my children awaited their mother.

**Sorry for the gore for those of you who are a bit squeamish, but it was necessary. Hope you can look back now and have seen it coming with the foreshadowing. Let me know what you think... I can't wait to write the next chapter and we can finally meet the twins! Happy reading... and reviewing, hint hint ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay, but for some reason, the fanfiction site is giving me an error or a glitch or something when I try to login. Hope it was worth the wait. It's been very frustrating to be unable to post. **

Chapter 30: Blessings and Burdens

The wood floor beneath my gliding feet seemed to swirl and change as I moved across it. The intensity of color and the details of each groove of the wood came to life under my gaze. Jacob drifted just a step ahead of me and I could feel his weight in the air, I could hear the quick thud of his heart and smell his blood flowing through his body. I closed my eyes inhaling the essence of him. I felt a craving, an intense need for life-giving substance that was more real than I had ever known. _Thirst_ was not enough of a description of the feeling. He was so powerfully enticing. There was no burning sensation in my throat, no growl of a stomach-- it felt as death had felt when I wanted it so badly. The monster inside of me was spinning wonderful tales of comfort and love and satisfaction beyond my wildest dreams if I should just partake in the feast before me. This delectable pleasure was only one step ahead of my grasp, one fleeting second away-- I would only need to act, to initiate and the monster promised to do the rest, to give me all I had ever wanted. I felt myself ready to surrender, ready take hold of my glittering prize, but before I gave the word, before I gave in, Jacob glanced back at me, his face was radiating with newly apparent shades of gold gleaming from his skin. His previously jet black eyes seemed to have shifted into a long narrow hallway that lead directly to his soul. I could see him, I could see his love for me through the tunnel. His teeth flashed a pristine white, light attached delicately to his smile. I froze, unable to move for a mere fraction of a second, not enough for him to take notice, but surely long enough for me to hear the monster inside of me roar in objection at my sudden change of heart. The demon begged and fought my love for him, beckoning with empty promises. I continued walking, slightly stunned at the shear ferocity exhibited by the demon that I had become.

Jacob curled his strong hand around the door knob before him. The door swung open before us. The bright lights of the room flooded my vision, my new instincts caused me to flinch at the abundance of light. A new born fear had arisen within me. It was quickly quieted as my mother's arms flew around me. Her touch was so alien, so different. The arms that I had known to be hard and cold with immeasurable strength suddenly felt like the arms of a small child, delicate and frail. I didn't hug back, frozen in fear that I may do her harm. She pulled back from me and I saw easily into her eyes. The captured the light, swallowing it in pools of amber. Her thoughts unfolded quickly, the block that my father had experienced with my mother was no match for my budding strength. The pages of her mind seemed to ruffle easily in the wake of my penetrating gaze. I saw her sorrow and guilt rippling live waves over water. The horror seemed to strike her through my eyes. In her thoughts I saw a reflection of my face, as if I was seeing with her vision. The statue before her stood perfectly still, the skin held fast like marble, and the eyes were like crystals shimmering from a chandelier. And then, as if revealing in the her horror, I curled my lips into an evil smile allowing my tiny fangs to be exposed. She froze, unable to react physically, but it did not matter, I saw right to the core of her thoughts. More than her fear, more than her guilt or horror, she was immensely protective. She wanted me to be okay, she wanted me to understand, to forgive her. No, to forgive my father.

My eyes left her, standing before me, still, perfectly still. He was behind her, awaiting his trial. My father's bronze hair seemed almost copper as it threw off various colors in the unnatural light. His angel face was only more captivating from behind my new eyes. I blinked slowly and allowed myself to see into his thoughts. His mind was vastly different from my mother's. The emotions did not flow easily. He seemed more like sand rather than the fluid watery flow of my mother's brain. Each thought was a tiny grain of sand laying haphazardly on an endless beach-- a tiny jewel encasing his memories and emotions. But, like my mother, I could still understand him effortlessly. I sifted through the sand, extracting the source of his shame. I saw the scene following my death and the extraction of my children. I heard his urgent voice demanding that David save me, that he steal the last piece of my human form and trade it for the cross I would have to bear for all eternity. Knowing that he could hear my thoughts as easily as I could hear his, I let my emotions of fear an unknowing seep into his brain, but followed with the deliberately formed words, _I understand. I would have done the same thing. Thank you for my life and for the lives of my children. I can hear you too now Daddy, I love you and I understand. _I felt the hot prickle of a tear slicing delicately into my cheek. I brushed the bloody droplet from my face and ran into his arms.

I fell into his embrace and let his fragile form cradle me felling rather like a slab of slate draped with a soft velvet robe. "It's going to be okay, Darling. I'm sorry, I couldn't let you go, I just couldn't," My father whispered as he held me close to his chest.

"I know Daddy, I understand." Saying it aloud seemed more concrete than merely thinking it. In saying it to him, I was saying it to myself. I was allowing this new burden to become my own. I was releasing him from blame andgiving myself over to what I had become. "Can I see them?" I said, pulling away from his grasp.

"Of coarse," he turned, taking me by the hand and pulling me over to the hard plastic machinery that was keeping my children alive. I took the steps behind my dad slowly and apprehensively, not knowing what to expect. At long last I peered into the clear encasing. I immediately began to sob. My two tiny children were entwined with little snake-like cords. The blankets in the incubators seemed to offer little comfort. Their bodies were pinkish gray and their limbs were overly long balling up into little fists and feet. Tiny hats, still too big for their heads seemed to magnify the fact that they were so hopelessly small. There was no stopping it now, my face was dripping with my bloody tears and my chest rose and fell recklessly.

I could hear the faint glimmer of thoughts, somewhere in the distance, _Give her space_. They all stood back, graciously allowing me my grief. I could do nothing but stare into the horrible cage containing my babies. Both of their chests fluttered with the beating of their hearts and the difficulty of underdeveloped lungs. I could see their miniature bodies fighting to survive, defying the death warrants that had nearly been delivered. In their helpless and meager state, I found it to be the single-most heart wrenching example of strength.

I took a deep breath, holding on this image. Their ability to triumph against all odds was strangely comforting. Rather than seeing tiny, weak creatures near death, I was astounded to see beings so fresh to life, so new to its discomfort and hardship. Innocence and perseverance oozed from the hard plastic of the incubator. My heart began to swell with immeasurable pride. My back straightened up as though my physical form were mustering all of the emotional strength it could bear. I felt my dad's hand pat lightly on my shoulder, "That's my girl," he said reassuringly with a smile. "They're going to make it," the certainty in his voice was not betrayed by his thoughts. He truly believed that the miracles before us would continue to thrive, "They have already gained half a pound each since the delivery." His confidence was warming and true.

I smiled at him through my still bloody veil of tears. No words were necessary, nor enough for the gratitude I felt at this moment for the character of my father. I leaned my head against his shoulder, absorbing his soundness of mind.

Jake broke the silence, "So what are we gunna name them?" his voice chirped excitedly. "One boy, one girl, its good cuz we would have never agreed on one name. Now we each get to pick one." I smiled at this, one boy and one girl. My fear began to melt like snowflakes falling to their death on hot flesh-- each pattern of anxiety and uncertainty fading into harmless pools of water.

"I don't know Jake, which one do you want to name?" I said, light-hearted joy radiated jubilantly in my voice.

"Come on, Ness, don't play dumb with me," his eyes rolled dramatically, "we all know that you know exactly what I'm thinking... Like its not enough having one of you mind reading pain in the asses in the family," he shot a pointed look at my dad, who could only smile haughtily.

"Daddy, can we hold them?" I said apprehensively.

"Their lungs are not ready for the air yet Nessie, you can reach inside though," he said with a look of sadness at my obvious disappointment.

"Say the name Jake, I want to hear it," I said as I approached the incubator.

"Alright then," he said moving close to me, "I want to name her Tala, after my mother, it was her middle name and its also the word for wolf in Quileute... Tala Bella Black." It sounded lovely in his thick, velvety voice. I turned to see my mother beaming at Jake.

"Ah, Jake, you didn't have to," my mother began.

"Bells, of coarse I would want her to have a piece of you." Jake said quietly with only a touch of sorrow gleaming in his eye. I stared at him, observing his plight. For the first time, in this new vampiric form, I really understood how Jake felt about my mother. Being able to see into his thoughts and feel much of what he was emoting was incredibly helpful. His mind raced through many fond memories of my mother and also a fiercely protective rage that had been pent up in seeing her destroyed by my father abandoning her. Jacob loved her, he accepted his place as her friend, but he truly adored her. She was a ghost of his past-- another life that could have been. It was a strange feeling that stirred within him. He did not regret any of the things that happened because they lead him to me, but he expressed an immense amount of gratitude toward my mother. In loving her, he had grown close enough to protect her and hold her when she needed it. He ensured her survival and his reward was reaped not through winning her over and stealing her from my father as he had once sought to do, his reward was me. He loved her with all of his heart and she gave him the only thing that she had left to give. And he was truly grateful. I was the result of Jake's unanswered prayer and he would not have it any other way. I smiled at him as he came closer to me, I could feel the heat radiating from him. It was as if I were laying on a beach, letting the hot sun warm my flesh and shine happily upon my face.

I pulled myself from the distraction of his emotions, "It's a beautiful name Jake," I said looking down at the tiny baby with the pink hat. "Tala Bella," I repeated in a low whisper, christening our daughter. I carefully inserted my hand into the incubator and felt the soft flesh of her arm. She wiggled a bit in response to my touch. I could hear her miniature heart fluttering and the blood pumping through her veins-- so intricate and beautiful. I gasped, looking up at my father, "They're human!" I cried.

"Carlise and I think so," he said with a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, Jake!" I flung my arms around his neck, a little too fast and a little too hard. We toppled back to the ground with a loud thud, I heard my mom snickering behind us.

"Easy Ness," Jake said, pulling himself from the floor, "I don't think you know your own strength."

In my previous form, my cheeks would have flushed violently with embarrassment, but now, my milky white marble skin held its complexion, but my eyes fell briefly to the floor, "Sorry, I'll work on it." But Jake pulled me in close and sealed my lips with a hot kiss, a delicious kiss.

"Don't be sorry, I love how strong you are," he murmured suggestively.

"Hey, that's enough," my father growled from the corner.

Jake shot him a nasty look and stepped away from me, with a wicked smile. "So, your turn, babe, what do you want to name the boy?"

I peered back through the plastic at our son, our human son. He lay curled up next to his sister. His breath was rapid and I could see his tiny fists squeezing closed around the corner of the blanket. The blood flushed into his hand as he strained. His skin was blotchy and off color, but all I could see was the miracle that we had produced and even in this vulnerable state, I kept thinking of the strength that these children had to possess to able to endure through this horrible ordeal. Jake had picked such a perfect name, I wanted something equally right for our son. I puzzled, slinging hundreds of names through my thoughts. I reached into the incubator and ran my fingertips delicately over my son's fragile skin. It was warm to the touch and so _alive_. The thought of him being human twisted in my mind.

"Masen," I said slowly, letting it role off my tongue. I saw my dad's eyes light up, it was his surname when he was human, it seemed only right seeing that he was the one who saved them, and me for that matter. "Yes, I think Masen," I smiled bowing my head to my father, "What do you think daddy?"

"It sounds perfect, angel," he beamed back at me.

"Jake what was name of chief that made the treaty with Carlisle?" I said, racking my brain for the name.

"Ephraim," he answered instantly, "Oh Ness, my dad would be so happy..."

"It's settled then, Masen Ephraim Black."

"Tala and Masen," my mothered repeated back thoughtfully.

We all sat in silence for a moment staring at the twins. Tears began to flood my eyes yet again. I leaned in close to Jacob and whispered, "I love you."

He squeezed back, but I only felt a minor glimpse of the pressure he exerted, "Love ya too." He planted another kiss on my forehead.

"Where's everybody else," I said, suddenly realizing that the house was empty outside of the room that we inhabited.

"They all went hunting," my mother answered, the monster inside of me stirred at the very word. I shook the urge quickly from my mind, not allowing myself to breath in Jacob's scent. "Well, except for David..." she trailed off, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

"That's strange, I don't sense him." I pricked up my preternatural hearing, but there was nothing but silence, no stirring of movement or presence of thought. What's wrong," I said tentatively, "He's okay right?"

"Yeah, Ness, he's okay," my father jumped in, "He's just... well, maybe you should talk to him and see for yourself. I'm sure that you will find that you have much to discuss."

I leaned over the incubators, stealing one more glance of my children. "Jake, you'll stay with them won't you?"

"One big bad wolf, at your service," he said with a smile.

"We'll be here too, Ness. Just let us know if you need anything. David's in the den," my mother said reassuringly.

I nodded and drifted silently out of the room, flowing down the stairs like water spilling over the edge of a cliff. I heard the crackle of the fire and felt its heat emanating from the quiet little room. I approached the area slowly, not wanting to intrude, but David sat very still staring into the flames from the recliner.

"Ah, Nessie, you look well," he said politely. His eyes grazed over me, inspecting my new form. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay, I guess," I said, "How are you?"

He sighed deeply in response, "Won't you please join me?" he said, gesturing to the couch. I sat down across from him, feeling his eyes weighing heavily on me. I stared back at him, noticing the little things like his ornate cuff lings that paired perfectly with his handsome tie and the shine of his freshly polished shoes. I searched his eyes, trying to extract his thoughts, but nothing came. "Strange isn't it?" he said.

"What?" I asked, unable to break the wall between us.

"We are cut off from one another now," he said quietly. "You will never be able to hear my thoughts or sense my presence, nor I yours. It is the work of the Dark Blood. We cannot hear our Makers, nor the ones that we create. It's a strange phenomenon of our species. I was very disappointed when I found this to be true. I wanted so badly to be able to have that link with the one who made me. But he is forever silent in my mind." His eyes fell into what seemed to be remembrance.

"Thank you for saving me," I said, staring into his beautiful eyes.

He smiled in return, but only half-heartedly, "Don't be thanking me yet, young one. I cannot commend myself for bringing you into the Blood. It is something that I myself dreaded and I had sworn allegiance to myself that I would never create another." His face drooped in sorrow. I felt an ache of pain lurch in my heart, the tears began to prickle and sting my eyes. I could not stop my bottom lip from quivering. "Oh no, child, do not think that I regret my decision, just try to understand that I fear your hatred for my actions-- for damning you to this life, or whatever you want to call it, existence may be a better word."

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I searched his face, but none of the answers came. I could feel a horrible surge of confusion gripping me. I had not expected this response, "I, I..." I stammered, trying to find the words and fight the tears, "I thought that you would be happy." I said, unable to disguise the fear and resentment in my voice.

"Happy? Oh no, I would have been happy had I never had to make the choice, had I never had to seal your fate. That is what would have made me happy. I do not wish this upon anyone and perhaps it would have been more wise for me not to interfere..."

"How can you say that!?" I nearly roared at him.

He shrank back from me, his face melting with shame, "Nessie, I don't mean that I wish that you have died, I just hope that you don't come to hate yourself or me for what I have done to you." His eyes lingered on mine, tossing the light around the room with their gleam. I was silent, unable to keep my anger boiling for him. I only sought his guidance, his reassurance and he was not delivering.

"David, I... I don't know what to say," I fell back into the softness of the couch beneath me trying to focus on its texture and the way it felt against my bare arms. I stared into the leaping flames of the fire, mesmerized by their dance. The hot air bursting from the fireplace was a little comforting. I closed my eyes, willing the scene out of my mind, trying to think of something, anything else.

He moved silently over to the couch and sat beside me, I did not move. I felt his fingers tracing gently down my cheek. I opened my eyes and locked into his gaze. His features were more robust, full of energy and power. My eyes lingered on the tempered flesh of his lips and then fell to his exposed throat. The contrast of his bronze skin against his crisp white collar held my attention. His flesh carried and incandescent light that was so similar yet so different from my family's.

"You must be hungry," his voice purred.I drew in a sharp breath, letting the thing inside me gain strength, tantalizing my mind again with the promise of deep satisfaction in the blood. "I'm afraid that this is the end of your vegetarian days, my dear."

I cocked my head slowly to one side, feeling my eyebrows tie themselves in a knot. "What do you mean?" I said slowly, but I knew what he meant, I knew exactly what he meant. My eyes widened in fright, "But, but," I stammered like a child, "but, my family," I gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is not possible for our kind to survive purely on the blood of animals, our thirst is much greater than the other species, our blood needs more substance than the animal kingdom can provide." He watched as the revelation crept over my face. The sheer horror stunned me, I had never taken human life. I had never thought that I would ever have to.

"Now," he said quaintly, "There is the issue that you are to some extent half-blooded, you have lost your human side, but you still maintain a piece of your former vampiric side. I do not know what this will mean for you, and how it will effect your need for the blood, but at this point, I can only assume that you will need human blood to sustain, especially in the first few years. Your thirst has been reasonably tame since the completion of your transformation only because my blood is mingled with that of the true ancients and because I gave you more than you really needed. But you will have to hunt soon, and I don't dare risk your hunger becoming strong and restless-- especially with the company that you keep. I cannot allow you to risk going after Jacob, or God forbid, your children due to lack of proper precaution."

I sat still, trying to take it all in, trying to accept that horrifying truth. I would have to feed on humans. I would have to go against everything that I had ever known. What would Carlisle think? How could I look him in the eye? "There has to be another way," I said dramatically.

"There may be," David said patiently, "but we will not be able to discover if there is before your thirst takes hold. You must hunt tonight before bedding down for the day, I cannot allow you to chance it. If you do not feed tonight, you will most likely awaken on a rampage and I fear for what that may result in."

"Bedding down for the day," I repeated blankly, the tears rolling back into my eyes. "I will never see the sun again," I said mostly to myself. I began to weep, "My children will never know their mother in the light of day. All of the things that I will miss, all of the time. And they're human," I fell into heavy weeping. David's strong arms swept around me, by bloody cheeks pressed into his white dress shirt, staining it an ugly rusty red. He said nothing, but gently rocked me back and forth, lulling me in my despair.

"David," I said, "you'll show me what to do, right?" I pulled back from him, dragging my tangled hair from my blood soaked face.

His expression was pained, but kind, "Oh yes, my child, I will give you all of the knowledge that you want. It is the least I can do for bringing you such pain."

I gasped and sobbed against his chest again forcing myself to accept my fate and to bring the burden back upon myself and off of David's shoulders as I had done with my father. I had to live, I had to exist for my children, and for Jake and my family and now, for David. I had no other choice. I fought to become brave and ready to face the terrible truth of what I had become and what it meant in its full magnitude. The hatred for my attacker crept easily into my heart. She had stolen everything from me. The fear and anxiety tore at my innards, slicing evil cuts and twisting me into painful knots. I pushed the tears back and worked to compose myself.

I stood up and wiped my face clean of my tears, "I'm ready."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Fallen Angel

David's face was kind and accepting of my inner turmoil. "Nessie, you are very brave and unbelievably strong. I will take you to the city and I will teach you the art of finding the evil-doer and how to succeed at the little drink."I could feel my face becoming even more white with the thought. I gulped and stared wide-eyed at David. "It will take some practice, but I am more than confident in your abilities. But first, I want you to face the worst of you fears and tell your family where you are going. It will be better in the long run if they understand what we are doing and why we are doing it. You need to be swift in your explanation because we have precious little time before the rising of the sun. Alice and I have already arranged for you to have your own coffin, next to my new one in the cellar. We have already disposed of the one that held that horrible women," he said with shutter.

I hesitated with fear at his suggestions. How could I possibly explain to my family that I was heading off on a mission with David to slay humans? They would never understand or accept me, I was a monster and always would be in their eyes. The shame radiated from my core. I began to tremble at the thought of the murders that I was bound to commit. I couldn't help but consume my conscience with the number of humans that would die at my hand throughout my existence. Horrifying thoughts of dead bodies filled my mind, their blank eyes staring hauntingly into my soul.

"Nessie, are you okay?" David's voice drifted into my thoughts from afar.

"Yes," I said trying unsuccessfully to steady my voice.

His head tilted gently to the side, "I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you my dear, but unfortunately it is necessary and there is no way around it, you have to tell them." His bright brown eyes twinkled in the flicker of the fire before us. I knew that he was right, but there was no disguising my shame. I hated the thought of Jake's beautiful eyes laying upon me in utter disgust. I wanted to run, to leap into the forest and never have to face the demons of what I had become, but, as David had said, there was no way around it. The only way through this mess was the most direct path, involving the most conflict. I was just thankful that the others had not returned from their hunt yet. Mercifully, I would only have to deliver the blow to my parents and Jake. It would be difficult, but at least it wouldn't be all of them at the same time. I didn't even want to imagine the disappointment that would surface in Carlisle's face.

Daivd rose agilely to his feet, straightening his chocolate brown suit. "I will wait for you outside, unless you would like me to accompany you?"

"No," I said regretfully, "I think this is something that I better do on my own."

"My sentiments exactly, good luck," his eyes flashed vibrantly and he bowed his head slightly in my direction. I absorbed his flawless appearance as if it were the last time that I would see him, carefully noting his devastatingly beautiful features and his kind expression.

I smiled sadly at him, "I'll meet you out there."

I tried to summon any strength that lay within me, but alas, little came to my aid. I sighed and headed heavy footed up the long staircase, barely bothering to notice the details around me. I had sank into tunnel vision of my weighted future, not wanting to face the inevitable.

I opened the door to what would become the nursery slowly, the light fell upon my parents who sat staring over the incubator observing the twins. Jake was seated in the corner, just on the border of drifting off to sleep. "Hey," I said in an obvious state of despair.

Jake startled and groggily sat up in his chair, "Oh hey, Ness, how'd it go?" His mouth formed into an obnoxiously huge yawn.

"Well," I said trying to avoid eye contact with any of them, "Well, David and I have to go hunting now."

I chanced a quick look in my father's direction. I knew that he knew exactly what I was saying with my understated sentence. He visibly gulped, trying to avoid wearing his heart on this sleeve. I sighed, he wasn't used to the fact that I could read his thoughts now too.

"Cool," Jake said sleepily, "You'll back soon then?"

"She will be back before dawn, Jake," my mother said returning my heavy sigh. At least half of the battle was over. The shame was coming off of me like a smoldering fire. My mother's gaze was a little comforting, I could see her sorting out my new state of being in her mind. She was at least trying to accept it, it was a start.

"Jake," I said, still riddled with guilt, "I don't think you get it."  
"Huh? Get what?" he looked so sleepy and so innocent. I could hardly believe that what I was going to have to tell him. How could I destroy him like this? His entire species had been formed to protect humans from vampires... Vampires like me.

My eyes glistened with stinging tears and my lip quivered giving me a shadowy look of my formerly human side, "Jake," I fell to my knees at his feet, gripping his hands tightly fighting back the sobs that were getting caught in my throat.

"What is it babe? What's wrong?" he suddenly sprang into alertness at the seeing my plight.

I shook my head, wishing that I wouldn't have to say it, that he could just know and understand and not think of me as a disgusting demon that he and he back must destroy. Before I realized what I was doing, I shoved the images into his head, giving him the information that David had bestowed upon me-- the evil-doer, the little drink, bedding down into a neatly arranged coffin-- it filled his head like tunnel being flooded with sewage, threatening to drown those who were trapped within it.

His eyes widened and his fingers twitched in my hands. He yanked them out of my grasp, recoiling back from me. His face contorted into the most torturous gaze. I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand his hatred. I wouldn't do it. I would not become this monster! I sobbed and gasped at his response, I couldn't go out and face my fate with David. I could not take human life if I would have to see this expression on his face. I wanted to scream, to fall back into a fit of tearing this hideous flesh from my face.

Blinded by the red sea of tears, I felt light hands fall gingerly on my shoulders, coaxing me into an embrace. My father held me close, thinking nothing but of his love for me. He cradled me gently in the golden light of his acceptance, his understanding. I quivered and shook in his arms and squeezed my eyes tight, not wanting to feel the cold emptiness of the world outside of his arms. "Daddy," I sobbed, "make it stop, please make it stop."  
"Shh... angel," he tried to comfort me.

"Don't call me that!" I bellowed, "I'm nobody's angel anymore! I have to kill them to survive, I have to take human life, I can't live with myself, I can't!"

I opened my eyes to the soft face pressed close to mine, "Nessie," she said in a nearly commanding voice, "it will be okay. You need to go with David, you need to learn what he has to teach you. These children need you, they need their mother and you must go. You must be strong, and you must go. We love you, no matter what and the others will come to understand. Please, Ness, I know you can pull it together, I know how strong you are."

Her words twisted like knives delving into my heart. I fought back my sobs, trying to believe her, trying to cling to her words. My chest heaved painfully and my palms bled from my glassy nails digging into them. I opened my eyes to watch the wounds seal themselves and the trickle of blood flow hideously down the hard flesh of my forearm. "Jake," I whispered, begging him to understand, to not hate me for what I had become.

His face was fighting, he was fighting to understand, to accept. He was pulling viciously between two forces, his nature and his love. His thoughts impaled me, forcing themselves inside my head. _How can I allow this? How could I ever not love her? The pack, what will that pack say? How could this happen? I can't allow... _He twitched furiously and I could tell that he could no longer fight the enormous swell of emotion. He turned his face from mine, "I'm sorry," he said as his flesh tore away and the fury of fur filled my vision. His clothes lay shredded in every direction and a great wolf howled in agony and fled the room, tearing recklessly out into the night.

I collapsed. And more than the pain of Jake leaving, more than the fear of my family never loving me again, more than my self loathing, was the horrible reality of the monster within me, screaming, roaring for human blood. I tried to push it away, tried to stop the sinister thoughts pulsing through my mind, but I was no match for it. A hard clamping hand closed over my throat and suppressed my flailing limbs dragging me out into the shelter of the cold, vortex of the swirling night.

I thrashed violently trying to break free, but the hands held fast, containing my rage. "I'm sorry my dear," said the calm, cool and collected voice of my captor, "but unfortunately it was necessary. I could not allow you to do any harm that you would regret." I fell limp against his solid chest, unable to continue my pointless sobbing. I felt the cold air chilling my skin and the sensation of weightlessness surrounding me. "Hold on tight, Nessie," the voice commanded. I obeyed pulling myself even closer to him.

The freezing air swirled relentlessly around us, it was thin and difficult to pull into my lungs. My throat burned with the combination of lack of oxygen and bitter cold. I chanced a moment of vision peeling back my lids from my pupils. I quickly shut them and froze in terror when I realized what was happening. We moved swiftly on the back of the wind, we were soaring miles above the warmth and safety of the earth below us. We flew through the density of the clouds, rising above them into an all encompassing blanket of stars.

I opened my eyes a total of three more times, each time instantly regretting my fleeting moment of bravery. I clutched at David in fear and for warmth, the cold was horribly exhausting and penetrated my very soul. I thought that I would pass out, I barely clung to consciousness. At long last we began a gentle decent back through the clouds. The city lights lay out before us, twinkling and gleaming in the darkness. Little red and white lights marched in opposite directions like ant crawling in and out of the ground. It was beautiful, perhaps more so do to my near unconsciousness.

We finally reached the concrete surface of the ground. We were surrounded by the height baring giants of an endless sea of trees high above the city lights. "Where are we?" I mumbled trying to regain my wits and awareness.

"Just outside of Vancouver, Canada," David replied as he stretched and flexed his limbs that had undoubtedly gone stiff from the journey."

"We could have just ran," I said, still a little disoriented.

"It would have taken too long, I'm afraid, we have little time," David replied.

"But, it doesn't take that long," I said in defiance, thinking of the horrible journey we had just made.

"Ah yes, but I doubt that we could have made it here in fifteen minutes on foot," he straightened his jacket and began trudging down the hillside.

"Fifteen minutes?" I repeated. "Wow," I shook my head again trying to comprehend what seemed impossible even in the household that I grew up in.

"The cloud gift is much more efficient, I'm afraid," David said with an obvious sign of his agreed displeasure. "Come, follow me, we need to hurry."

I stood still for a moment, but the monster within me roared agreeing with David and forced my feet to fall swiftly, one in front of the other making a line behind my Maker.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys... Sorry about the violence in this one if you're not into that kind of thing, but let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :) **

Chapter 32: Original Sin

The city lights lay out before us. I followed silently behind David, easily keeping his pace. I had been to many cities and bore witness to their splendor, but behind these new eyes everything seemed to come alive for the first time. We lingered on the outskirts only momentarily before dredging into the trenches of the still bustling night life. Being unable to hear David's thoughts, I followed closely examining his every move. I watched the way he diligently checked his watch, the way his head lifted acutely as if he could hear many things that I could not. I stared around in wonder at the neon lights that seemed to bolt through the sky above us, all the while keeping a keen watch on David's every move. He slithered through the street as if the many mortals stumbling around us did not even exist. It was as if he alone inhabited an another universe that which none of these humans knew anything about. We were ghosts wisping through the enchanted streets surrounding us. He seemed to have cast some kind of spell upon all of them and they simply took no notice of the unnaturally beautiful creature waltzing among them. I felt like an outsider, merely observing the on-goings, not a participant nor player, merely an on-looker staring down at an intricate series of interlocking mechanical instruments trying desperately to understand the rhythm and timing of the game.

I stared at the mortals passing by. Each was so uniquely different, yet so much the same. I could focus on the details of each one for hours counting the many nuances that made up their appearance and personalities. Their thoughts flew freely into my head and most were mainly concerned with money, or their significant other who was irritating them, or were hopelessly drunk and wandering the streets aimlessly. It was as if my attention had a personal zoom function. I could hone in on the minute, the details that were tightly woven into the web or I could easily zoom out and see all of mankind as one dysfunctional, yet cohesive breathing and breeding unit. I adjusted my optical lens over and over changing my point of view in experimentation. Being around mortals was not difficult, in fact it was comforting. I had expected to want to ran sack the city demolishing any unfortunate soul who happened to step into my war path. But it was quite the opposite really, I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with me. I had heard the many stories from my family members about having difficulty in being around humans and controlling themselves, I had expected the thirst to rage inside of me as it used to, only worse.

David and I zoomed through the bright lights and well trafficked areas. The street lights that hung like floating orbs illuminating the dreary streets around us became fewer and fewer. I heard the distant sound of cop cars racing on their various calls throughout the slums of which we were now a part of. Vicious killers like many of the rest of the mortals surrounding us. David slowed so that I was very near him. He dipped his head down and whispered in a voice much too quiet for any mortal to over hear, "Can you hear them?"

"Yes, they are even more clear than my family," I said at the same volume.

"Good," he said seeming satisfied, "Follow me, in here." He turned around the next corner and we slid into a dump of a bar. The lingering scent of cigarettes mixed with the vomit that was surely coating the floor of a nearby bathroom was sickening. I felt the thick mask of cheap perfume and intoxication drenching over me like the plague. My face twisted at the disgusting surroundings. The dimly lit room was tinted red and a dirty and seemingly strung out bartender stood guard slinging drinks to the heap of bodies laying nearly lifeless at the bar top. Their hunched over backs looked more like boulders than people. Their only animation came when they lifted a tired and smudged glass to their lips or made the effort to light another cheap cigarette.

I turned my attention to David as we slid into a booth in the back. The ugly upholstery held the smell of urine and vomit paired with a moldy denseness that no amount of cleaning would possibly remove. I closed my mouth and tried to avoid analyzing the horrible smell any further.

A stubby old waitress with raggedy fake blond hair approached the table, "What'll it be kids?" Her voice croaked drenched in bourbon and cigarettes. _God, I can't wait for my shift to be over. What are these kids doing here anyways, much too young to be in this hellhole. God, he's good looking._

My eyes widened as I heard her thoughts, knowing that he was listening to the same thing that I was. But David just smiled kindly back at her, "Two Grand Marniers, heated please." He handed her a crisp twenty dollar bill and she turned around with a huff heading to the boulder lined bar.

"Grand Marnier?" I said with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, I do not drink... alcohol anymore, but I have always had a fondness for a fine scotch or a warm liquor. You'll see, I think you will find the aroma quite pleasant," he said with a dashing smile and twinkle of his chocolate eyes. His eyes shifted around the bar, slowly and deliberately. I followed his gaze.

"That one there," he said without looking to me, "in the cheap faded blue suit, what's his story?"

I caught the gist of his game and let my eyes rest on a man who appeared to be nearly sixty, but in actuality, was thirty six. Although his hand bore a wedding band, the over-made-up woman beside him was not his wife. He had three children at home, all too young to be in high school and a wife... her name was Darlene. He was here with the other woman, a cocktail waitress from the bar down the street. He was supposed to be working late in a dusty building downtown. He was an insurance agent and his wife new damn good and well that nothing would keep her husband working until eleven o'clock at night. We was five or six drinks in though, cheap bourbon, and he was going to have hell to pay in the morning anyway. The combination of his glazed over look and the fuzziness of his immediate thoughts told me that he had had more than enough to drink and that he would not see the face of his wife before hitting the sheets tonight. I relayed my findings to David who's lips curled in a tiny an intimate smile, "Very good. You are quite inept Nessie. I am impressed."

I couldn't help but beam at his compliments. The Grand Marnier arrived at the table. The zesty smell of oranges and spiced caramel filled my nose-- a very pleasant change from the rotting filth of the bar. I watched as David lifted the warm liquid to his face taking in the wonderful aroma. He did not drink, but to a mortal, it would appear that we was merely sipping on the cocktail. "It's best to keep them comfortable," he said nonchalantly. "They are easily fooled, but will become suspicious if you do not behave as expected." I nodded, taking in every word. I could feel the over eagerness lurching within me as I sat on the edge of my seat. I tried to relax and act more casual forcing myself to lean back against the dirty support of the booth.

The delicious aroma filled our little nook of the bar and allowed me to focus on more of my human surrounding rather than the scent that they had created in previous drunken nights. "What about her?" David said with a quick gesture to a woman who sat slumped into the booth across the room from us. She appeared to be sleeping, but was really just trying to stop the room from denying her the ability to rationalize up from down. She was quite pretty, looked to be about thirty, but was really forty two. Her large fake breasts sat high on her chest protruding vulgarly from the tank top that was two sizes too small for her. The lipstick was painted sloppily over her collagen injected lips and her eye make up was smudged. I noticed that her skirt had been badly torn and her legs were harboring the makings of some pretty nasty bruises. I sat up in alarm, forcing myself to dig through the haze that hung over her thoughts. I sorted through her mind finding the memory that I was looking for.

Here, in this very bar, about an hour ago, she had been sitting up nice and straight smiling and looking lovely in the mirror on the back bar. She was sipping on a Hendrick's and Tonic, her drink of choice. The man that sat beside her was readily chatting away as they engaged in a stimulating conversation. She had excused herself and left for the restroom. She had relieved herself in the dirty bathroom, being careful to touch as little as possible. She took the time to straightened her face and hair in the slightly cracked mirror. She found her way back to the man and her cocktail and resumed her pleasant conversation. Her memory begins to get a little fuzzy, she does not order another drink although the sleazy looking man beside her insists. He gets her one more that she ignores as it sits on the bar, the ice heavily diluting the drink. Her head begins to sway and the man catches her fall with an ugly voice, "Wow their sweed 'art, we better getcha a cab." He lifts her and swings her out the front door. His fake gold watch flashed as they leave, she could see it near her face as he hoisted her through the parking lot pushing her up against a rusty olive green pinto parked outback beneath a streetlight that was flickering, refusing to cast an appropriate amount of light. He forced a greasy kiss onto her lips smearing her perfectly lined lipstick. Her arms move to shove him off of her, but she can't make them move the way that they should. She tries to cry out, but his dirty hand smelling of cigars and spilled liquor cups over her mouth roughly squeezing her face, "You better hold still, bitch, and you better keep your fucking whore mouth shut," he growled into her ear pulling her legs roughly apart. He ripped her panties chucking them over the fence and with a greasy smile he unzipped his fly and plunged his foul cock inside of her, but she did not scream. Her head fell flat against the windshield of the car and her memory fell into darkness. She only remembered stumbling back into the bar, not truly aware at this point what had happened to her or where the nice man that she was talking to at the bar had gone.

I cringed with disgust as I delivered the tale to David who nodded gravely at my deduction. The smell of the orange liquor was no longer enough to mask the disgusting surroundings. My insides screamed at the injustice of the assault on the woman who had clearly been drugged. My hand tightened on the tiny hot glass, it burst instantly under the pressure, the hot liquid spilled over my fingers and glass shot into my hand. I startled a little bit as I looked down to see my blood swirling with the alcohol. David quickly retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and covered the mess. The ugly little troll of a waitress came as fast as her stubby legs would carry her wielding a dirty towel, "Lemme get that sweetheart, are you okay?"

I flashed back to reality, leaving the raped woman to her hazy daydreams, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry," I muttered. She hobbled away, nodding her head with a frown.

"Sorry," I said, hanging my head to avoid David's eyes, "Its just so horrible, how could he do that to her?"

David nodded, "I'm afraid Nessie, that the world is quite a dismal place if you look at it from this angle. I find it much easier to hunt in the breeding grounds of crooks, murderers and rapists. I don't feel so bad for ridding the world of a monster. If I have to kill, and I do to survive, then I would rather it be the scum of the earth that seem undeserving of the miracle of life. I have known this to back fire, and of coarse one cannot underestimate the worth of a human soul, regardless of its faults, however, I do find solace in this means of feeding." He left a tip on the table and stood up out of the tiny booth, "Come, I think we have found your first meal."

I felt the anxiety begin to boil, I slid out of the booth and made for the door taking one more glimpse at the woman in the booth who was now being catered to my our waitress. She was more than concerned for the poor thing. "Don't worry," David said, "The waitress will care for her, I left a generous tip for her trouble." He flung the door open and we made our way into the trash filled parking lot. My gaze shifted to a rusty, old, green pinto beneath a flickering streetlight. The driver's side door lay slightly ajar and a greasy man with slicked back hair had passed out in the seat. As we approached the scene of the crime, I noticed to my disgust that the man's pants were still unzipped and his cock lay stained and still sticky in his cigar soaked hand. I turned away from the filthy scene.

David seemed to sense my repulsion, "A little encouragement, my dear. That will make it easier." He picked up a stone and chucked it at the windshield, it landed with a sharp crack sending a large split down through the glass.

The man jumped awake with a start, "What the fuck?" he roared in a drunken slur. He adjusted his clothing and swung the car door open banging it against its hinges. "Hey man, that's my fucking car! Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" David sat still, smirking at the staggering man as he swung one foot ahead of the next, closing the distance between us. "Hey, I said, what the hell are you doing?" But David made no move to respond. As the man got closer the light flicked back on illuminating the shadow in which I stood. "Oh hey, and you've got a pretty little bitch with you too," he hips swung in a vulgar gesture. I sneered at the man. "What's the matter sweed 'art? Don't like whatcha see?" his lips let out a filthy chuckle and his hand fell to the back of his belt from where he pulled out a gritty, dark gun. He swung it around recklessly. "How's 'bout you and me have a lil' chat." David stood still, watching the drunken lunatic as he approached his death.

The demon inside of me roared in fury. My eyes flashed into tunnel vision and all I could see was blood pumping, no face, no name, only his blood, filthy as it may be-- I burned for it. Faster than I could think, I had my arms wrapped like pythons around his form. I bared my teeth and sunk them into the stinking flesh of his neck. The first wave of hot luscious blood threatened to do me in. I swooned as the robust flavor burned inside of me, I had never felt so alive. I pulled back gasping for air. "What da fuck?" I heard his ugly voice gurgle.

I sunk my teeth back in, this time pulling hard at the bloodline, feeling his heart thumping defiantly against me, fighting. I could see the faces of so many girls whom had been poisoned by the little concoction that he had dropped into their drinks. So many innocent women and very young girls. I growled as I pulled the blood from him, wanting him dead, wanting to save the girls, wanting them to have the satisfaction of this asshole being good and dead. I pulled harder, his heart sputtered under my grip. His body went stiff. A soft voice fell into my ear, "Enough Nessie, you have to stop before the heart does... that's enough," His hands gently pulled me from the wound, guiding me away from the ugly scene.

I wiped the rest of his muddy blood from my face as my chest heaved with my new found strength. I stared down at the crumpled body of the rapist that lay before me. I felt a sense of empowerment, of vigilante justice swept over me. I could feel his blood washing through my body with a prickling sensation. The rush of new blood was indescribably invigorating. I stood back as David dropped two little droplets of his own blood over the wounds that I created and watched them seal seamlessly. He swung the dead body back into the olive pinto. He wrapped one of the mans stench ridden hands around the gun and pressed it to the man's head. He cocked back the hammer and _BOOM!_ David shattered the silence of the night with one deafening stroke. What was left of the man's blood spattered with a mess of his brains across the passenger side window in a suicidal pattern.

He turned away and walked back across the lot, his expensive shoes clicking lightly on the pavement. "Come on, Nessie, its best if we don't bother with much more clean up than that." I followed his light footsteps away from the filthy stench of the bar, away from the bruised woman and her now lifeless attacker. _Elation_. I felt a new strength in every step. My body surged with power, with the luscious taste of his blood still lingering on my lips. David lead me through the winding streets. The rain broke from the clouds above and began pounding on the ground all around me, I felt washed of the night's sins. My eyes gleamed intensely as we sunk into the shadows of the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the delay guys, I had a busy weekend... Enjoy**

Chapter 33: The Choice

All of the lights of the night radiated through my vision. Everything was so intense, so different. I could hear the chatter of human voices in all directions. The smell of wet pavement rose into my nose and filled my lungs and the sensation of each tiny raindrop shattering against my skin overwhelmed my senses. I followed David through the empty streets intoxicated with the new blood pulsing through my veins. I wanted to dance, to skip like a child and frolic in the rain that was flooding the streets below my feet.

David looked over his shoulder. His brilliant features flashed for a moment catching the light. His face broke into a smile allowing me a glimpse of his pearly fangs. His eyebrow lifted in a challenge as he sprung into full speed, jetting through the streets ahead of me. I paused for a moment, taking a breath before I let his scent ravish me. I pulsed with power and strode off behind him. Running in my former state had always been thrilling and obviously more than human capabilities, but this, this was something entirely different. I felt that I needed only to will my body in a specific direction. I only needed to focus on David's rushing scent in order for my body to propel itself. There was literally no sensation of running or forcing of my limbs at all. My mind remained remarkably clear as the scenery around me shifted through my rape of time and space.

I followed David's trail, scaling buildings easily and lifting myself weightlessly to the rooftops above without a sound. I could even focus on the mortals around me while still maintaining my speed and agility as well as keeping with the direction of my fearless leader. The ability to multi-task was uncanny.

David's pace began to slow ahead of me, I caught sight of his suit slipping easily back into the mortal crowd on a busy street outside of a jam packed club. The blue neon lights above the line of humans all dressed in suits and skanky dresses spelled out _The Icebreaker_ in bold streaks. I moved in close to David, pressing against the stone hard surface that was his back. I breathed in deeply, committing his delicious scent to memory. The humans around us crushed forward furiously trying to make their way to the front of the line. I took care to avoid hurting them with my movements. With David as my shield, we met a tall man in a plush black suit sporting a bow tie. His look was domineering and over-confident. He held an entrance-giving clip board in his hand and maintained an air of importance with the tiny radio set that was attached to his ear.

"Good evening," David flashed him a stunning smile. The smell of cigarettes rose up around us.

The man merely grunted, "You on the list?" David leaned in close to the main, only needing to raise an inch or so to meet his height. He motioned as though he were going to whisper his name into the suit's ear. But in a flash that would have been too inconspicuous, too swift for mortal eyes, David bore into the man's neck, making tiny puncture wounds just above his stiff white collar. The man swooned and leaned into David's embrace.

I watched, feeling rather like I had intruded on a very intimate scene, but I could not tear my eyes away. Being unable to read David's thoughts, I allowed myself to steal them from his victim. A rapid swirl of color and an overwhelming sense of well-being and trust flowed through our friend guarding the door. David withdrew rapidly with a deviant smile. The man seemed to awake from a daze. Returning a much more light-hearted smile, he let the red velvet rope fall away from its post and ushered us into the awaiting club. David reached back to take my hand. His palms were cool, but charged with the current of the tiny taste of the doorman. He pulled me close to him as the music wound its way around us like a snake, squeezing tightly and threatening to suffocate us in its grasp. The loud thumping drowned out the rest of my consciousness and for a moment I felt lost in the noise. I felt David's arm pull me through the crowd into a vacant booth in the corner of the room.

"Nessie," his voice cleared my head of the music. I fought to focus on it, my senses were reeling. "Nessie, I know its a lot to take in, but try to focus, try to hear only what you want to hear. You will find that if you concentrate, you have the ability to filter out the noise and make sense of the situations around you." He sat patiently as I closed my eyes and willed my mind to put the music on the back burner and pull my attention elsewhere.

When I opened my eyes, it was as if someone had turned down the volume and suddenly I could think again, it wasn't very difficult at all. I found the voice of the bartender taking drink orders, the voice of the woman who was ordering, the calls of the many men surrounding her offering to pay for her drink. I smiled at my accomplishment and turned back to David, "Not so bad." I said with a smile and shrug.

"Yes, you will find little difficulty with sound once you understand how to manage it," he scanned the room. "Now, did you see what I did with the doorman?" I nodded, "That is what we refer to as the _little drink_. It can be difficult to manage, you cannot allow yourself to be caught up in the moment. You must be more aware of your victim. You must be able to stop, to seal the wound, you must not allow yourself to swoon. Many fledgling vampires have a hard time with this the first couple times they try it. That is why I wanted your initial hunger to be sated. It will allow you to focus on what you are doing instead of getting carried away." His eyes fixed into mine, "Don't do anything that you will regret." I nodded, a little nervous. The anxiety tingled in my brain-- what if I accidentally killed someone?

Sensing my tension, he leaned in closer, "It is easy when you are dancing with one of them," he said motioning to the mortal mass surrounding us. "Jus chose one who is intoxicated, they are much less aware of what is going on. When you move in close enough to make your mark, concentrate with all your energy on giving them all the pleasure you can muster. It is preferably for them to swoon instead of you. It will also ensure that they don't remember what you did to them. Take care to only take a swallow or two and then seal the wound with your tongue." I nodded again, trying to make sure that I didn't miss any of the details. David smiled at my obvious thoughts, "Don't worry, its not as hard as you think." He winked at me and headed toward the dance floor, leaving me paralyzed in the booth.

I blinked quickly and got to my feet. I was careful to move at human speed. It wasn't something that I had entirely mastered in my previous state, and now it seemed impossible. I felt like a snail making my way through the sweat and heat of the crowd. I found myself surrounded with flashing lights and pulsing music and smashed between wriggling bodies. For a moment, I was all too aware of my awkwardness. Until I saw him.

A handsome creature was making his way across the dance floor in my direction. His hair was long and flowing in lose blond waves. His eyes were a hazy blue, glossed over with the shimmer of drunkenness. I smiled at him. He swayed a little, trying to avoid being swallowed by the crowd.

"Wanna dance?" he slurred with the thick stench of booze seeping from his softly parted lips. I fell into his arms, allowing him to lead the pace of the movements. I stared into his eyes, willing him to bend down to my level. All nervousness lifted from my mind, this was easy, hopelessly easy. I swung my arm around his neck, not allowing my strength to show in the gesture, which took minimal effort. His arms wrapped around me, bringing his neck dangerously close to my lips. Above the music, above the sweat and the heat, I heard and felt this blood pulsing beneath his skin. The rhythm of his heart was mesmerizing. I fought with the monster inside of me and pushed him away filling my mind with sexually latent pleasure. I let my lips softly graze his neck. He moaned at my advance and pulled me closer. I could feel his manhood pushing against my thigh as we gyrated to the music. I took in his scent once more and pushed my teeth and my ecstasy into his neck. Another moan escaped his lips and probably mine too as a mouthful of hot blood spilled down my throat. I lost myself. The blood pulled into me and the monster roared for more. Greed raged from within me. I wanted all of him, all of his strength, all of his desire for my body, all of the life within him. I gulped once more and ripped my head back from his throat, flashing my tongue over the wound upon existing.

The man's eyes were closed and I may have been supporting him. I gasped and fear shook me. Panic snatched my confidence and my blood-induced satisfaction. _I killed him! Shit, I fucking killed him. _ I stared at the mass that was leaning heavily on my shoulder and frantically fought my instinct to run. I searched the dance floor for David, but he was no where to be found. _I can't run, I can't just leave a dead body in the middle of the dance floor._

And then, as if he were merely sleeping, his eyes fluttered open and his mouth curved into a stupid grin. He stood up and stumbled away from me. I watched in amazement as he made his way back to the bar. I kept my eyes steadily upon him as he slurred to the bartender, "Jack'n coke." The bartender replenished his supply of booze and the man began contently sipping from the black little straw.

I moved away from the crowd, nearly stumbling back as the anxiety shifted to disbelief and relief. _God, I thought I'd killed him. _I slumped down in the nearest booth and stared out onto the dance floor. David suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a devilish smile. "That was close," there was no sound of fear, no condescending note in his tone.

"Yeah," I gasped, "Where the hell were you? I was freaking out!" I felt a little betrayed a little abandoned.

He took the seat next to me and resumed the air of an older gentleman, the air that didn't match his body in the least. "Nessie, I am not your protector. I am not hear to bail you out of situations or to tell you what to do. I am merely offering suggestions and showing you what I do. You are free to make your own decisions and mistakes as well. If you would have killed him, then it would have been your issue to handle." He folded his hands in his lap. I felt my mouth hanging open, like the hinges of my jaw had just been broken off.

"But, but..." I stammered, not really knowing what I had intended to say.

"But nothing," he said calmly, "you must learn that this existence is your own. You will no longer be limited, nor protected by your family members. You are much stronger than they are now. You must be responsible for your own actions, you are no longer a child needing protection. You are more than capable for caring for yourself as well as being treated as an equal. You are now a child of the night, limited only by blood and the sun. All other rules are completely bendable. I only want you to work to realize your full potential and your capabilities. You must let go of your former limitations, they no longer exist."

I stared blankly at the vampire before me. An enormous sense of self cascaded over me, threatening to drown me in its wake. My mind raced. For the first time I would no longer be sheltered. I was no longer a child to my parents or a helpless being constantly needing Jake's protection. I could take care of myself. I revealed in the power that David had bestowed upon me-- not the power of the blood, but the power of the confidence behind it.

"Come," he said and without warning he exited the club, leaving me alone and for the first time, I didn't feel the need for anyone's company. I walked out the front door of the club and into the awaiting night. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and felt cool and soft on my skin. I treaded down the alleyway trying to embrace what David had said and the feelings that it had stirred within me. I wandered the brightly lit streets for nearly an hour before deciding to locate my Maker. It took me only seconds to pick his scent from the wind. I willed my body to follow its path and I lead myself to a park bench where I sat next to a handsome creature in an impeccable suit.

"Nessie," he said, continuing as if we our hour spent apart had been a mere second, "I am only here to guide you, to help you learn if you want to. I am not responsible for taking care of you. You are more than capable of that. Please do not mistake this for abandonment," his brows furrowed, "or for me not loving you... because I do, I love you with all of my being and I could not stand the idea of you turning your back on me. And this is my reason for allowing you to only answer to yourself. You have been surrounded with protection your entire life. I wish for you to view me as an equal, as someone who loves and adores you, but who does not think he is more capable of defending you than you are yourself. You are strong and you need little defense. But with that being said, I do wish to bestow upon you one more gift." His eyes shone out into the dark night and rested on an elm tree across the park from us. "She has offered her blood to you."

I followed his gaze as a beautiful woman stepped from behind the tree. She looked like a statue, reflecting the moonlight with her red hair wisping gently on the breeze, "Maharet," I said with a gasp.

"_Yes, my child_," her mind spoke to me, "_My blood is yours if you wish to partake, but do remember its strength and its terrible power. If you chose to drink from the fount, you are choosing more immortality than you have acquired. The sun will not be able to instantly destroy you, that is to say, you will be unable to end your existence with ease, even if you desperately want it._" Her eyes beamed across the night air. I took a step toward her, hypnotized by her beauty and the power that made the air tremble around her.

"_It will quench your thirst for human blood, allowing you to feed less. It will make you stronger than even David has done,"_ she smiling at my Maker. "_You will know many more powers, but this blood will take you further from your human form than you could have ever imagined. It is a gift that I offer you out of love. Love you for you as my fledgling daughter and love for your Maker as well._" David nodded in gratitude. I took another step, imagining the possibilities of her blood, the power and gifts. My mind settled on her warning of being unable to end my life. I was confused by her meaning, how could that be a bad thing? "_You will outlive them all,_" she said sadly, "_what if there came a time when all of those whom you have loved had passed on to the next world? What if you were forced to share eternity with the few of us who truly harbor immortality? We are fickle creatures who often care little for extended companionship. Are you prepared to embark on a journey that truly has no end?"_

Her words echoed in my head as I imagined my family dead around me, slain by some unseen force. I thought of the deaths of my human children, the death of Jacob. I trembled a little at the image of his eyes closed forever and his body laying lifeless in a horrible casket. I looked to David, who was gazing lovingly at Maharet. I knew that he could not and certainly would not help me in my decision, but I had a question. "_Ah yes,_" her silvery voice sounded in my head, "_He will certainly love you until the end of time, there is no doubt of that. And perhaps you are right, young one, you taking my blood may very well help him to continue his existence._" Her laugh sounded across the park, it seemed to twinkle in the soft glow of the street lights.

"David," she said aload, "You have chose wisely. This one may be the first to understand you." She laughed again. "Well then fledgling, what is your decision?"

My mind quieted in the stillness of the night, all thoughts ceased except for one word, "_Yes._"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Black Hole Sun

Instantly, the beautiful statue seized me in her clutches pulling the stands of my hair back and exposing my neck. I stared up at my ethereal captor. Her blood seemed to coarse through veins of stone that tangled through the surface of her face and neck. Her appearance was both mesmerizing and terrifying. The moonlight bounced off of her skin almost as if she herself were glowing. She peeled back her stunningly carved lips into a ferocious smile revealing her white fangs. "David," she whispered, "I think your lovely daughter would be grateful if you did the honors."

I didn't move. I held perfectly still, cradled roughly in her arms willing myself to not be afraid. I felt my own blood pulsing through my body fighting back the natural reaction to defend myself. I breathed heavily, my nostrils flaring. "David," she said, her tone shifting to that of a parental warning, "trust me, you don't want to watch me do it." Her eyes flicked to where he was standing.

It must have been enough. David's arms replaced hers, so much softer and more human than her alabaster skin. His touch came gently and he peered into my fear ridden eyes. His whispering lips traced over the veins of my neck, hot and alluring, "Fear not, my child, the pain is fleeting." His teeth bore in hard into my throat. I reared in pain, trying to escape his grasp. My body wriggled and my back arched. I fought with all of my strength, but his grip did not falter. He held me close, taking from me what he had given. His jaws held true as he escorted me to what felt like my death all over again. An intense heat and tingling sensation began to numb my limbs. I could no longer struggle or fight, there was only _him._ Suddenly the pain vanished. As he pulled the blood from my limp body he gave the most exquisite feeling of joy-- like the feeling you have when you finish an amazing novel and you open the cover to its sequel. It was like a beginning and an end rolled all into one-- a _once upon a time_ delicately entangled with a _happily ever after. _The level of satisfaction and pleasure was unfathomable. I lost myself in the emotion finding myself incapable of despair or of ever knowing pain again. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head in a fantastic swoon. The darkness seemed to encompass me. It was soothing and warm, comfort in its finest measure. I fell easily into the abyss like a deep slumber. I drifted for a moment, just growing accustom to the nothingness.

Hot liquid seared my lips, burning like tiny embers from a nearly extinguished fire. I rolled my tongue over the hot coals that burst with the most delicious flavor, succulent and raw with a rather rustic and ancient finish. I continued to extend my tongue, opening my mouth to receive the rest of the irresistible substance. Voices showered down from above me, "David," said a silvery raw voice, "open the wound." I was being lifted and pulled close to a hard object. My face was pressed readily into a crevice of the stone.

"Nessie, drink," a soft voice lulled in my ear. "Drink," he encouraged. A hand cupped the back of my head, fingers twisted into my hair and I pushed my sharp little teeth into the stony flesh before me, latching on for dear life. Her feminine moan broke my dreary haze as the reality of the situation flashed back into my memory. _Maharet, this was _her _blood_.

Hot pools of the luscious liquid flooded my mouth and cascaded down my throat. Realizing its precious value, I closed my mouth over the wound, willing my lips to catch every drop of the sacred gift. My eyes flashed open as I saw centuries of time passing as the blood flowed freely into me. _"Yes, more"_ her thoughts called to me in between her ecstatic moans. I felt her spilling into me, like a river swirling into the ocean. Her blood replenished the supply that David had taken. It had a life of its own, taking its vicious hold in every direction. It filled into every inch of me, engaging my body in a battle of conquest. I sucked hard, pulling at her veins, dragging as much of her into me as possible. I wanted to be filled to the brink with her rich and ancient blood. The monster inside of me danced in joy as the hot liquid poured into me. He roared in triumph, in glory as he bathed in the newly acquired power.

I fought the swoon, wishing to savor the exuberance, the high. I saw a flash of light, the faces of thousands of human beings that I knew to be Maharet's mortal descendants came into my mind. I was surrounded with flowing red hair and vibrant green eyed beauties that spilled over, generation after generation. Oh how she loved them, cherished every birth, celebrated every life and respected each death. She was the Watcher, the Seer of so many things. She guarded her blood line fiercely, protecting the progeny that followed her century after century. The mother of a vast family extending across continents in too many branches for a family tree to hold. They seemed to defy the laws of evolution, of nature itself, with their domineering gene pool. Her blood revealed very little of her vampiric nature, so few fledglings were generated at her hands even over the span of millenniums. Her true conquest and focus lay with the weaker species. She held human life above all else. She sought reverence in her mortal family. They were her lifeline, her reason for continuing.

"_Ah yes, child,_" her voiced called to me through her blood, _"They are the secret to life. We will forever be ourselves, never changing, never becoming more than we are, never dying-- only watching, outsiders. We do not belong to the earth as they do. The humans are the ones to be seen and heard. Our voices should only sound to guide, to protect the beings upon which we are forced to feed. Above all else, hold them sacred. They are the true gift." _

Her strong arms easily pried me from my attached state. Tears filled my eyes upon leaving the beautiful faces of her family. I fought the lonely, emptiness of the surrounding night with all of my strength, but the tears flowed freely and sorrow gripped at my soul. The beauty was overwhelming, her love, her capacity for giving shook me to the core. I curled into a ball weeping against David's chest. His hand patted my head lovingly. He stroked my hair and let me cry. No words of comfort or concern left his lips, he simply allowed me to feel-- to exist in this bittersweet form-- horrible and wonderful all at the same time. The combination of the two most vibrant emotions could reduce even the most stoic to tears. I could not contain so much feeling, my cup had been filled to the brink and now spilling over the edge. I sobbed bloody tears, refusing to entertain the idea of stopping.

Maharet pulled me from David, cupping my chin in her long fingers. I quivered under her touch. "I have given you something more powerful than you know, you have received it well, my child. Thank you for accepting my gift. May you continue your compassion for humans and remember what you have seen within me. My blood will make you powerful, but only your soul will make you strong. Be wise, young one, there are many lessons that lie ahead of you." She smiled kindly and moved strangely fast embracing David, "I love you," she told him and then she was gone.

The night fell utterly still around us. I could not move, my limbs seemed to harden me into my stance as if I were turning to stone. David draped his arms around me, I could feel his jubilant smile without seeing it. I still could not access his mind, but the blood had begun to overwhelm me with sensation and awareness. "Come, my angel of darkness, let us get back to your house and family. Your blood will be much stronger before the next falling of the sun, but you will need to rest." I fell into his embrace and buried my face in his chest as we took to the sky, rising far above the clouds. This time, the cold did not touch me, fear did not grip me and we moved astonishingly fast as I willed us to be safely back in Forks with the ones that I loved.

We descended upon the forest backing the house within minutes. My head spun for a moment as my feet felt the ground beneath them. "Have you drank from her?" I spoke freely to David. I no longer felt a need to be cordial or to hide any of my feelings from him. He was safe, _equal_.

He did not flinch at my question, "Yes, and others who have a copious amount of old blood flowing through their veins. I would say that our raw potential in the blood is about equal. Maharet rarely gives her blood so freely or to one so young in the blood, it is dangerous to bestow a fledgling with such gifts. She must have sensed something different about you."

"Or you," I said, standing a little too close to him, the trees staring down upon us.

He smiled at my retort and gazed down at me. Our eyes met. I watched in amazement as his features twisted and arched in delicate patterns. "Nessie," his hands fell through my hair. I couldn't move. "Our kind does not pair up as yours does. We do not have mates, some of us go through our entire existence without spending more than a decade or two with another of our kind. You will come to understand that the company of others like us is just not desirable as time goes by. Please understand, as I know you will, that I do love you, as my Maker loves me and as we grow to love one another in our own ways, but the love that you have known with your family, with the other species is much more developed than ours. Your coven is formed with a delicate balance of caring and love and patronage that is unknown in my species. You will maintain this experience and you must realize it to be preferable. I love you my beautifully dark daughter, but you must be with your family. I do not wish for you to part ways with them, or for you to think that you are obligated to stay with me. I want your company very much, but I will not put my selfish wants ahead of what you have. I will not take anymore from you than I already have."

I stared up at him, understanding his words, maybe not fully, not near as much as the pain in his eyes divulged, but enough. "David, you are my Maker, my father in this new blood. I love you as I have never known love, but Jacob is where I belong. We are made for each other, we have children to raise and a life to live. If I learned anything from Maharet's blood, it is that mortal life is fleeting and you and I will literally have forever. I wont ever ask you for more than companionship. I know my place." Resolution fell easily into my words. Although I adored David and was fascinated by him more than I could possibly express, my heart belonged to Jacob. The kinship and love that David and I shared was something completely different-- inexplicable in terms of the heart or human relations. It was permanent-- forever.

I grabbed his hand and started toward the house. We walked hand in hand as the stars faded above us and the dawn scowled at us, willing the children of the night to remain in the eternal service of darkness. She coaxed us back into a deep, dark holes, keeping us at bay.

I flew up the stairs, startling Jacob who sat in the softly lit room by the twins, peering through the plastic encasing our tiny children. "Geez, Ness, a little warning would be nice." He jumped to his feet and wrapped me in a classic Jake bear-hug, only now it didn't feel quite so tight. I smiled up at him. "Ness, you know I love you. I'm sorry I left, it... it..."

"I know, it was just too much," I punched his arm playfully.

"Ouch, what the hell? Have you been doing steroids or something?" he rubbed his arm.

I gnashed my teeth at him, faining viciousness, "Wait till you get a taste of these."

He wrinkled up his nose at my fangs, "Yeah, yeah, real scary," he taunted. "Wolves aren't scared of vampires," he said brushing me off. I laughed and fell back into his arms.

"Love ya," I said, taking in his delicious scent.

"Right back at-cha, kid," he said with a wink.

"You know I hate it when you call me kid, right?" I said with a sneer.

"Yep," he folded his arms in front of his chest, puffing it out a bit, "that's why I say it."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "How are our babies doing?" I said ignoring his usual bullshit and turning down to look at the twins.

"Great, Edward... Er... your dad says they are doing pretty good, all things considered. Me and your mom just fed 'em about half an hour ago," he said proudly.

"Ooohhh, you got to hold them!" I said with an enormous amount of envy.

"Well, not exactly, but kinda. We have to keep them in the incubator still, for at least another two or three days. Their growth process has slowed down quite a bit since they were born. Which according to your dad, strengthens the theory that they are human!" he said with excitement. I don't think Jake was too stoked about the idea of having vampire kids and having to explain and justify them being allowed to live to the pack. Even though he was the Alpha, I think he was very much relieved to avoid that battle.

I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers, staring down at the entanglement. "How was your night?" he said. I tried not to read his thoughts, I tried to avoid noticing his hesitation at asking the question.

"Jake," I said in a low voice, "I'm not going to sugar coat things for you. I want you to fully understand what I have become and what I must do to survive." He nodded, but didn't look at me. I sighed, hating that I had to tell him what I had done. "I killed one human." His eyes bulged and his mouth opened to protest, but he quickly changed his mind and his jaw clamped shut. "I know, I know," I said, desperate to explain myself before he phased and ran out on me again, "but we went all the way to Vancouver and the man I killed was a rapist. He had just drugged and raped a chick in a shit hole of a bar and he had done it before. He'd raped lots of girls, some of them really young. I was really scared of killing anyone at first, but after knowing the pain and suffering he was inflicting on those poor girls... it just, well, it just wasn't such a bad thing that he died, ya know?" I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to understand, that he wouldn't think of me as a disgusting creature that he and the pack must exterminate.

"He didn't try to rape you, did he?" Jake said with a twinge of fire bursting in the deep blackness of his eyes. Typical Jake, I'm the killer and he's worried about me.

I rolled my eyes, "Jake," I said with half of a smile, "I don't think that is ever going to be an issue."

"Yeah, well," he said, not willing to admit that I didn't need him to protect me, "Well I guess not, but just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," I said crossing my forefinger over my heart with a smile.

He pulled me in for a hug, "So just one nasty rapist then?"

I hesitated, "Yeah, well and then David taught me how to do what he calls the little drink. You don't kill any one, you just take a little sip. They don't even notice when you do it if you do it right." I decided to leave the details of the gyrating drunk guy at the club out of the scene, better for everyone. It wasn't sugar coating, but I thought I could at least spare Jake the visual and myself the guilt.

"I think I like that better," Jake said with a knowing smile, "Hell, I don't mind when you do it to me."

I smiled back, "Yeah, I guess not huh?" We both giggled like kids for a minute before composing ourselves. "Well, baby, and babies," I said turning to the twins. "It's almost dawn, and you know what that means..." I tried to keep the mood light and easy to avoid another Jacob freak out.

His head hung, "Yeah, we know." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. Our noses touched and he held me close, "I'll miss ya."

I squeezed his hand, "I'll be dreaming of you..."

He perked up a little bet, "Alright get out of here, you," he said pushing me to the door, "Good night, I'll see you in a bit." he smiled and I turned to walk out of the room and I felt his hand smack my ass. It felt more like a flutter of insect wings, but it sure made a loud-ass noise.

"Ouch! Damn, talk about buns of steel," Jake said wringing his hand in pain.

"That'll teach ya, won't it?" I said with a lofty smile and a giggle. "Good night," I called over my shoulder and began my decent into the darkness of the cellar.

The musty air swirled around my nose and lips. Earthy and damp, it wasn't unpleasant, especially when David's scent mixed in with it forming what would have made the best selling cologne on the planet if you could bottle it. My feet swept down the stairs. I found David arranging the bedding in both of our caskets as if it were completely normal that we were going to bed down in the boxes that mortals used to house their dead.

"Making the bed?" I said with a snicker.

David's gentle laugh thickened in the musty air, "I suppose so. Are you ready?"

"Ready? To sleep in a coffin? Who isn't?" His laugh sounded again. I smiled and walked toward mine. "So, I just climb in and shut the lid?" I said trying to sound confident. He nodded, "Then what?" my voice definitely cracked.

He turned to me, "And then you will fall into the sweetest sleep you have ever known. The moment the sun pierces the sky, something in our bodies just shuts off, like a light switch. Its much easier for me to sleep now that I'm a vampire," he said with a comforting smile. "When I was mortal, it would take me ages to calm my mind enough to actually sleep."

"Do we dream?" I asked.

"Yes, its pretty much the same, sometimes you remember them, sometimes you don't," he said with a shrug. "We don't have much time, are you ready?" I nodded feeling a little scared. "Why don't you get in, I'll shut the lid for you."

I climbed into the silk lined casket, arranging the sheets so that they fell lightly over my still clothed body. I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to burst from the box and run up to my room and fall onto my soft bed surrounded by lavender walls. That seemed much more appealing than the painfully close quarters of a death box. "David," I said as he peered down at me.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Do you think, just this once," I stammered, embarrassed by my fear. "I could..."

He smiled kindly, "Of coarse, come on." We climbed into his coffin which was much bigger than mine and curled up together like spoons. He pulled the lid down with a soft thud, enclosing us in total darkness. I pressed my body against his as his arm fell loosely around my shoulders and his breath fell on my neck. "Good night, my child," he said softly giving me a light squeeze.

"Good night," I whispered back. I closed my eyes and within seconds fell into the black hole of vampire slumber.


	35. Chapter 35

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

Chapter 35: The Love That Binds Us

Still enclosed in darkness, my eyes snapped open. I gulped for air as if I had been swallowed by the sea and had finally reached its surface gasping for my lungs to be refilled. My whole body gave a jolt and panic struck me, "Where am I?" I asked the darkness.

"Shhhh...." a calm voice whispered through the emptiness in front of me, "It's okay Nessie, you are safe."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "David," I said on the exhale of my breath, "its you." The memories flooded my mind from the night before leading me to my present position laying close to David within our casket.

His arm raised from my shoulder and he lifted the lid of our tomb allowing the soft glow of candle light to penetrate our fortress. As my vision adjusted and the room came into view, I felt an overwhelming sensation burst through me. The room around us was alive, nearly breathing under my gaze. I sat up staring around the room, moving my head from side to side in astonishment. David's arms lifted me to my feet, "Come young one, I know you are overwhelmed, but your family awaits."

I shook my head, not truly accepting the utter beauty around me and the amazing change in my point of view. Inanimate objects seemed to move. The flames danced upon their stages of wax casting a haunting glow upon the cellar walls who seemed to applaud and laugh at the entertainment before them. The ground itself seemed to shift under my weight. My head was spinning with the thunderous noise of millions of voices calling out in normal conversation around the world. So many languages, so many situations polluted the clarity of my mind. I couldn't focus. David took my arm and forced my gaze into his, "Listen to me Nessie," he said sternly. I fought the distractions, willing my mind to make them shut the hell up. His eyes assessed me, seeming satisfyed that he had my attention, "You will be able to hear and see and feel many things. It is important to be able to control them. It is difficult, but you must try to focus on the the here and now. All of your other powers will have their place, but right now, you need to just work on being able to turn then on and off." His eyes were serious and deep, he was fighting a million different things for my attention. "Nessie," his voice was sharp and commanding, "Focus, only hear what you want to hear. Listen to me, allow yourself to hear only me and then expand your radius from there."

I nodded and followed him silently up the stairs, closing my mind to endless stream of thoughts and voices attacking my brain. He began leading up to the kitchen. I allowed my mind to focus to include the thoughts and voices of my family. They had returned from their hunting trip and were buzzing about my new state of being and of coarse about the twins. A calmness overcame me as we ascended back into the light. The control seemed easier as we left the seclusion of the cellar.

"Alice," I said, half gasping and smiling. I moved forward to embrace her, but was shocked at her response.

"Wow," she said, her eyes blinking in disbelief. I could calculate her every move. I was tuned in with every muscle move in her face. Her exquisite features were positively luscious. If I allowed my focus to shift, I would have been able to count ever last one of her individual hairs. Her tiny lips parted and the word formed delicately, pulling from the vibrations of her throat like a stone being throne upon a still lake. "I saw a change, but... but this, this is incredible," she said in obvious shock. Her slender fingers reached out to graze the skin of my cheek. Her touch was cold, but felt like the soft petal of a blossoming flower, so alive and so new. I smiled, easily peering into her mind to witness the shocking sight before her. Through her eyes, my skin had become a slab of freshly sculpted alabaster from which two chocolaty colored eyes peered reflecting the light generated by the chandelier. My eyes sparkled as her skin sparkled under the rays of my now and forever forbidden sun. My skin pulsed with an unfamiliar tinge that did not belong to her species. Her fascination quickly consumed her fear. "Beautiful," she murmured.

I smiled lovingly back at her, "Alice, its still me."

She didn't seem overly convinced, her eyes darted to David who gave a respectful nod. "Her transformation has been an unbelievable success," he said with ease.

"I guess so," called Rosalie's voice from behind the others, "I mean look at her, she looks like a goddess."

I smiled at my aunt's kind remarks, "Thank you, Auntie Rose," I extended in her direction. Her beautiful face was glossed over with the unmistakable glint of jealousy, "Not as amazing as you, though." I wasn't lying. Through my new vision, Rose's beauty was paramount. Her golden ringlets hung in perfect symmetry with her soft and supple features. I gazed around the room taking in the beauty of my family who appeared to be more human than ever before. I guess my alienation from my mortal side brought to light the presence of their still human expressions and tendencies. I was astounded at how delicately close to mortal they all were, and consequently, how much further away I had become in my transformation and journey to the city. I took a ragged breath trying to ignore the obvious and push away my monstrous side.

"Well..." I said, trying to detract attention, "how was your trip?"

"Oh, my dear, it was just lovely," Esme's voice chimed from the table. "The views were incredible as always and we all managed to get our share of game." Her heart-shape face smiled with love and empathy. "And we are all so glad to come back to a granddaughter who is feeling so much better and her two amazing children who are coming right along." I peered deep into her soul, analyzing her kindness and virtue. It was truly unfathomable to find someone with such pure intentions. Her love for her family glowed like a shining orb that encased her very soul. I could not find one ounce of selfishness or ill will in the catacombs of her mind.

I smiled back at her, "Thanks Grandma, I'm so glad to see all of you again, too. I missed everyone. A lot has happened and I'm just glad to be here." I beamed at David.

"Yes," Carlisle interjected, "We are very lucky that our guest was here."

David nodded graciously to the kind words, "I'm only glad that Nessie had the strength to pull through... and that she has been very accepting of her new state." I could see him fighting back the guilt, shoving it deep down into his dark blood.

"Indeed," Carlise agreed, "Nessie, I have to say that you do look so much more...." he paused searching for the right word.

"Grown up?" I said, pulling the feeling from his thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose that is it, isn't it?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow. His eyes settled on me and I could see his calculating thoughts adding up my new features and forming them into equations of analysis. "Oh Nessie, Jake's upstairs waiting for you. We have all been taking turns with the twins, but they are ready to eat again and we though that you might want to do the honors?"

I grinned at my grandfather like I was a kid again and he had just told me we were going out to hunt, "Absolutely, thanks Grandpa." I smiled at my family and fluttered up the stairs to care for my children.

I flung open the door to find Jake leaning over the incubator, staring at our babies. He looked over his shoulder and immediately wrapped his gentle arms around me, "Hey babe, how did ya sleep?"

Acceptance, that was good, "Mmmm... good," I said. "I don't think I've ever felt so... well, so rested," I shrugged and we moved back over to the plastic that was guarding our precious offspring.

Their tiny bodies were more pink than before, losing some of their grayish tinge. I could see and hear the blood pumping rapidly through their miniature veins, fighting to build tissue and ready themselves for the outside world, "How are they?" I said quietly, not changing my focus.

"They're good, babe, real good. Your dad stopped in before him and Bella headed out to hunt, he said that we would probably be able to take them out of the incubators in two days. And Carlisle was really happy to see how much they grew while he was gone. He measured them and everything, look," he pulled out a little chart that was slid into the side compartment of the machinery. Carlisle's old style handwriting spelled out their increase in both weight and length as well as the diameters of their chests and heads.

I nodded in approval. Jake took my hand with a gentle squeeze, "He says they should be at normal birth weight within a week." His hand found its way away from mine and into the incubator. I watched in amazement as Tala's tiny hand enclosed around Jacob's enormous finger. My heart lifted in delight when I saw the unmistakable expression of love and joy rippling over Jake's face, "Amazing, aren't they?" he said, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at his daughter.

"Carlisle said they are ready to eat?" I said hopefully.

"Oh yeah!" he piped up enthusiastically, "Which one do you want?"

"Both!" I said, matching his excitement.

He smiled gently back at me, "Even though you are a full vampire, or whatever, I doubt you can handle both of these monsters at the same time."

My lips curled up at him in adoration, "Well okay, I guess I'll take Masen. But I want to hold Tala after that."

"Deal," he said, leaning into my shoulder.

"So," he began with an informative air overtaking him, "This is their second feeding outside of the incubators, they seem to do okay, but you have to watch them. Carlisle said that its not good for their lungs to strain too much." I nodded, giving him my serious face. "Here," he reached gingerly into the plastic case removing our son. The size of his hands was even more exaggerated as he supported the tiny head of our son. I cradled the helpless infant in my arms and tears instantly sprung from my eyes.

"So beautiful," I whispered, wiping the bloody droplets onto my shoulder.

"I know, right?" Jacob's deep voice echoed through my head. He extracted Tala and we sat silently next to one another with a precious gift of life in each of our arms.

I stared into the face of the infant before me. I could make out Jacob's facial structure, just a seed of it implanted in the tiny body curled against my chest. I gazed in amazement at my child. It was a fight to force myself to continue to breath in the sheer amazement of the scene before me. I couldn't really believe that Jake and I were sitting side by side holding our children. It all seemed like such a blur... How could we have possibly come so far, so fast? I felt like I was in a time warp, it seemed like it was just yesterday that I had found out about the Imprint. Damn, Maharet was right, mortal time is fleeting, and indescribably precious. A flicker of fear gripped me as I saw the seconds flying by, slipping into oblivion, never to be experienced again.

I brought in a deep, calming breath and trying to rid myself of the anxiety of the passing time. I turned my attention to Jake. His head was bent down and he softly cooed to the tiny bundle in his arms. The delight in his face brought more tears flooding down my cheeks. Fatherhood suited him so well. My very being swelled with pride. I was so proud of him, so proud to be the mother of two beautiful children, so grateful to be here witnessing it all-- more than witnessing, taking part. Jacob looked up into my tear stained face, "You really did it, Ness, these are our kids!"

Obviously Jake was just as overwhelmed with emotion as I was. I smiled back at him through my reddened vision, "I know, can you believe it?"

He shook his head trying to hide his tears. He fought them back, willing himself not to cry, "Thank you," he whispered, "Thank you for giving me the greatest joy I'll ever know."

I peered back into Masen's face watching, utterly captivated by the tiny cry that escaped his lips, "Oh!" Jake exclaimed, "He's crying! His lungs! That's a really great sign, here," he handed me a tiny bottle filled with formula. "Go ahead, Ness, he's crying for his mama to feed him." His smile melted my heart and I offered the nipple topped bottle to my son.

"There you go, there you go, Mama's here. Don't cry," I thought I would burst with joy. Masen took the nipple into his tiny mouth and began consuming the contents of the bottle. His eyes fluttered in what could only be pleasure and satisfaction. I couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded at the events occurring before my eyes. I still couldn't really believe it. I turned and flashed a heartfelt smile at Jake.

He was just lifting the bottle to Tala's lips as he looked over to me, "It's all gunna be okay, I just know it." We sat in silence, feeding our children. I sat patiently through Masen's fickleness with the bottle, burping him when he had finished. I never imagined that taking care of a baby would be so utterly satisfying. I felt like I had just single-handedly saved the world from certain doom. I had never felt so important in my life. Jake and I switched babies. I was anxious to stare intently into the face of my daughter like I had done with my son. Her features were smaller, much the same, but more ornate. She smacked her lips in satisfaction once again reducing my heart to a melted pile of mush. How could something so tiny be so damn amazing?

With some difficulty, struggling with inexperience and trying to subdue my unnatural strength, Jake and I managed to get their diapers changed. We gently laid them back in the incubators and watched as they squirmed and wriggled until they were comfortable. I let my head rest against Jake's chest, listening to the steady thump of his strong heart. I turned to face him and he pulled me in close, running his fingers through my hair. His touch was primal and raw, so different from David's. I felt the heat surging from his body. I ran my hands down his chest and stared longingly into the dark pools of his onyx eyes.

"Mmm...." he purred like a lynx. His eyes sparked, "Maybe Great Auntie Alice or Great Auntie Rose would like a turn?" he suggested with a wink.

I smiled and turned away from him. I willed my presence in the kitchen where the rest of my family was still engaged in rapid conversation. Apparently I appeared out of thin air giving everyone quite a jolt. "Geez, Ness, what the fuck?" Emmett's voice boomed as he threw his hand instinctively over his chest, "All of us _humble_ vampires aren't quick enough for you anymore, how 'bout a little warning next time?"

I chuckled, "Sorry Uncle Em. I didn't think little ol' me, would scare big, bad ol' _you,_" I teased.

"Yeah well," he said with wide eyes, "You were wrong, you and Mr. David scare the shit out me with your super duper fast movements and mind reading craziness." He waved his hands in the air for emphasis.

I laughed, "Well you better get used to it." A sly smile crept across my face. I willed myself just behind Emmett, seeming to disappear before his vampiric eyes, "Boo!" I shouted.

"Damn it, Nessie!" he roared as he nearly jumped out of his immortal skin.

"Haha," I laughed gleefully, "Gotcha, sucker! Pay back's a bitch!" He laughed back, but I could tell he was a little uneasy.

"So anyways," I said casually walking back into the middle of the room, "Who wants to watch the twins? Jake and I have some talking to do."

"Ooohhh, me me me!" Alice said nearly springing herself at me.

Rose rolled her eyes at Alice's childish display, "Come on Alice," she grabbed her pixie sister by the hand, "We can both go." She shot me an _I know what you two are up to _look and headed up the stairs.

"Our turn," she spat at Jake, "Nessie's waiting for you downstairs." I couldn't help but grin at her disgruntled tone. Jake's beautiful face appeared above the banister. He paused for a second. It was just long enough for me to freeze-frame the image of his silky hair draping over the sides of his chiseled face and his strong jaw line taking on the air of authority and ancient grace. He hastily descended the stairs, joining us in the kitchen. I cast a worried look back up at the door that was sheltering my children. Now that I had been so near them, even held them, I didn't know if I could leave them, even for a second.

Jake must have sensed my tension, "Come on, Ness, they'll be fine. They're in good hands, remember?" I nodded, for someone who wasn't psychic and couldn't read minds, Jacob sure had me down to a tee. I was still reluctant, but I glanced once more around the room, taking note of the strong and more than capable vampires lurking in every corner and decided that the twins would be safe... for a little while at least. I began to follow Jake out the back door when a delicate and delicious scent snared my senses. _David_.

He was coming down the stairs, his suit, perfectly pressed as usual and his smile handsome and charming, as usual. I smiled up at him. "Don't worry Nessie. Like Jacob said, they are in good hands." He flashed an encouraging smile at me.

"I know," I said returning his smile, but I knew that he understood the look behind the smile and he nodded in the affirmative-- I knew he would stay here and watch over the twins and my family in my absence. And I also had the strange sensation of his blessing being cast upon me and Jake as we made our exit into the temptation of the night.

The stars shone brightly above us, and for a moment, all of my fear of my new life, all of the nonsense near-death experiences and strange visions from a vampire far away didn't seem to exist. I felt free and happy with my hand tightly closed around Jake's. The beauty of the night held so much promise, so much hope and excitement. We ran hand in hand into the blackness before us, recklessly charging, full throttle into the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! It helps me write faster, keep them coming! **

Chapter 36: The Heat

The coolness swirled around us and with my new vision I could see millions of stars, like an another layer of the milky way had revealed itself to me. Jake's hand felt so warm and soft in mine. My feet barely grazed the ground as we walked together out into the forest air. The smell of pine and the sounds of the scurrying creatures of the night was amplified to a new level. It seemed that all of earth's mysteries were suddenly revealing themselves to me. Night herself, seemed to beckon, offering promises of power and delight.

"What's it like, Ness?" Jacob's husky voice cut through the serenity of the night. I peered up at his stunningly handsome face. His black eyes captured the little available light glistening with interest.

"Its uh... really hard to describe," I realized as I tried to find the words to credit the newfound beauty surrounding me.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed, "must be a Vampire thing."

"Oh, no, Jake, I don't mean I don't want to tell you, its just... well, here, give me your other hand." We stopped in a clearing surrounded by a circle of trees. The stars shimmered above us, their light second only to the ethereal face of the pearl-like moon. I took a deep breath as a gust of wind lifted my hair and tangled my locks around and over my face. I closed my eyes and with all of my might I sent the images of indescribable detail and how everything, even the mountains themselves, seemed to breath and teem with their own life force. I tried to illustrate the beauty and the depth of the ordinary objects surrounding us. I focused on the way that it made me feel and how overwhelming it all was for me.

Jake's gasp broke my concentration, "What!?" I cried, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Jake was frozen, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"No," he gasped again, "its just all so... amazing, I had no idea" he said, still not meeting my gaze. For a moment he seemed so lonely. I stared as he tried to process the information that I had given him, "Oh and I guess that you can still project, or whatever." He smiled and looked down at me trying to disguise his fears.

"Yeah, I guess so," I smiled back, happy to have retained a small part of my former self.

"I was scared," his brows furrowed, "I was scared that you wouldn't be... well that you wouldn't be you anymore I guess."  
"Me too," I said honestly. Jacob's skin radiated life and light, his whole being seemed to sing with life. I couldn't help but focus hopelessly on the blood thumping through his strong veins and the beautiful music that his heart made. I closed my eyes and ran my tongue over my lips. The hunger was not the same, the monster was not roaring as it had the night before. I did not feel hunger or need, it was more like intense want. I _wanted_ Jake's blood, but I certainly did not need it. My eyes flashed open, "Jake, you still love me right?"

His arms immediately closed around me, draping like velvet. His flesh was so supple and soft, it felt like newborn skin against the hardness that had become my limbs. Moments like that made me realize the horror of what I had become. I chewed softly on my bottom lip, the tears were coming."Oh Ness, don't be stupid, of coarse I still love you." His dark eyes bore into mine, fighting my fears for me, "I don't care what you are, you are still mine."

I smiled lightly at him, "Things have changed though," doubts swirled dangerously in my mind. I searched Jake's face for a reaction, for any sign of doubt, but I should have known that I wouldn't find any. His thoughts were all love-- love for me, and love for our children. His confidence in me and in our love would be all that I could ever need. God, he was going to be the most amazing father. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his luscious scent.

"I love you too," I whispered in response to his thoughts.

"Ness, I know I can be a pain some times and act like a jack-ass, but you never have to worry about me not loving you anymore, its just not possible," his innocent smile lit up the darkness around us and helped to calm the doubts threatening my sanity. His very presence was like the penetrating beam of light shining out to sea in the middle of a storm. I trusted his goodness to guide and protect me. "You can trust me Ness, and you can tell me anything. I might not like it and I might freak out for a minute, but if we want this to work, I can't let you be afraid to tell me whats going on with you."

"I know," I said with a weak smile. The strength of his love and his courage never ceased to amaze me. "Jake, I drank from their, I mean _my_ fount. The most powerful vampire of their kind, Maharet."  
His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "What's that mean?" he managed to say, but his thoughts were rippling with all sorts of fear and angst. He thought I was leaving him. His heart was screaming with its thunderous beats. I could feel it threatening to drop out of his massive chest.

"No Jake, I'm not leaving, you don't have to worry about that." His pulse slowed and his anxiety loosened. He took a sharp breath.

"Okay good, don't leave."

"I won't, I promise," the statement was more true than he could possibly know. I might not ever even leave this world, even if I wanted to. I fought back a shudder. "Jake, it means that I've drank really old and really strong blood. I can feel it changing me, even more than David's blood. I can't really even explain it, even to myself, but I just feel so powerful. I have to literally fight off the voices in my head. I can see and hear and feel so much, its really overwhelming." He nodded, trying to accept what I was saying even though he couldn't possibly understand.

"I feel ya on the voices, that shit gets really annoying and I can only hear a couple of them," his agitation with sharing a mind with pack made me laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you've had your share of that, haven't you? Well its kinda like that I guess, there's just a lot more of them and I can turn them on and off if I focus hard enough. Its more than that though, its like even my flesh is changing. I know you can tell, I feel hard and cold-- even more than how my parents do." I rubbed my arms uncomfortably, feebly trying to transform them back into their human state, "Its like turning to stone. I kinda feel like I could just stay perfectly still and never move again, ever-- like a statue."

A sort of ugly horror sneaked over his face, "Ugh... weird."

"I know, right? But a good thing about it, about drinking her blood," his face twisted a little more at the thought of me drinking from anyone but him, "Its sort of quenched my thirst. I don't really feel the need to hunt. David said I will hardly ever actually need blood since Maharet gave me so much of hers. David said she hardly ever feeds. I'm not old like her, so I will still have to, but not nearly as much as the others."

"Well that's a plus," I smiled at his snide tone.

"Shut up, Jake, at least I won't have to constantly rip the throats out of humans just because I'm hungry," I said making an obscene snapping gesture imitating my teeth tearing through flesh.

"I know, I know," his eyes fell the forest floor and he began fidgeting, "What about me?" he whispered, still refusing to meet my eyes.

I spared him the embarrassment and stole a glimpse into his mind, a hot scene involving me and him fully exposed and tearing into each other's flesh flashed in his memory. "I don't know Jake," I said apprehensively. "David says that his species, or I guess mine now, doesn't take mates like my parents. He says they can't have sex-- he says its all about the blood."

Instead of hanging his head, as I expected, valiant Jacob puffed up his chest and gritted his teeth, "We'll just see about that," he growled and he tackled me.

Well, more accurately, _attempted_ to tackle me. He flung his full weight at me and I caught him effortlessly in my arms allowing us to fall gracefully, and slowly, to the ground. Our lips smashed together in untamed wild passion. His body felt so good on top of mine. I felt a burning heat generating from within me, like my body was burning back to life. I concentrated on the soft caress of his lips and the heat pulsing beneath them. His hands fell all over my body. He tore my clothes away from my flesh exposing my radiant skin. He suddenly stopped and peered down at my naked body. "You are so fucking hot," he flashed me his Jacob grin and continued to kissing me. His body felt delectable pressed up against mine. It was so much the same as before, it was as if my hardness was melting away beneath his touch. His fingertips traced delicately down my throat and found their way to my pink nipples. He squeezed and teased the flesh with is fingers before drawing them into his hot mouth. His tongue flicked suggestively over my now erect breasts. His hands squeezed them tenderly and an intoxicating moan escaped his lips. I pushed my head back into the ground arching my back, thirsting for more of his touch. I reached up and pulled his face back to mine and parted his lips with my tongue. I took the opportunity to rip his white shirt from his back. His chest felt amazing pressed against mine. The surface of his skin tantalized all of my senses simultaneously. His luxurious smell coupled with the heat that radiated from deep within him was too much. I wanted him, I wanted more and more of him. I forced him onto his back and licked and teased the sensitive skin of his neck. His throaty moans only encouraged me to continue torturing him with the promise of more pleasure. I flicked my tongue in and out of his ear, letting my cool breath seduce him.

"Oh, Ness, you feel so good," he purred.

"Mmmm.... " I growled, returning the sentiment. "You just wait," I whispered seductively.

"I can't" his hands pushed down lightly on my shoulders. I allowed him to guide me lower and lower down his body. I kissed and licked all the way down his rippled stomach. I ran my nails lightly down his chest, grazing his flesh, he groaned in anticipation. I tore open the button of his jeans and ripped the zipper down. The bulge beneath it threated to break free under my touch. I pulled off the rest of his clothes and paused to stare at the rugged beauty of his naked body. I shuddered as the moon light bounced off his form, accentuating all the right angles. I gripped the thickness of the base of his cock tightly causing it to surge with power. I lowered my open mouth teasingly close to the throbbing head. I smiled in delight as he wriggled beneath me, lifting his hips to try to gain access to my waiting mouth. I let my tongue lap slowly up the entire length of his shaft and settle at the head. He groaned and thrust, but to no avail.

"Does that feel good baby?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, please Nessie, please," he begged.

I laughed playfully, "I love to hear you beg for me," I wrapped my lips around his cock and sucked furiously, taking as much of his length into my throat as possible. He moaned and gasped in please. His fingers wound into my hair and his back arched. The heat inside of me was growing stronger, more alive.

"Oh yes... that's it," I continued my assault on his cock until he was so close to the edge that I thought he may burst. I pulled my lips from the head of his cock, which was now purple and strained. I ran my tongue slowly up and down the shaft again. I climbed up on top of him, his hands felt surprisingly strong again, like they had before I had become this marble monstrosity. He guided my hips over his erect cock watching intently as he lowered my soaking wet cunt down onto him. I threw my head back, groaning with the impalement, "Jake," I gasped. I gave myself over to his control as he rocked me up and down on top of him. We stared intently into each others eyes. I felt soft and supple in his arms and engulfed by his heat and our passion.

His eyes flashed with want and need, I could feel him galloping toward the finish line. I forced him to slow his pace and lowered my face down to his. Our noses touched and his breath felt so good on my lips. Tiny beads of sweat were forming delicious pools all over his skin. My flesh tingled with the sensation of hot wetness. I squeezed his cock with my innermost muscles, forcing another moan over his perfect lips. "Do it," he whispered, "I know you want to." His sultry voice overcame my fear.

His invitation was too much, my body refused to hesitated. I sunk my newly acquired fangs into his throat opening his veins. His steaming blood poured like a gushing river into my waiting mouth. I moaned and began pounding down on his cock once again. His blood tasted of lust, of passion and intimate abandon that we only knew for each other. I pulled the life force from him in a fury from hell. I felt him erupt inside of me, sending my whole body into convulsions. I gasped and licked at his neck, closing the tiny punctures as his blood and seed filled me. My head swam with pleasure and the last of the fire that had sparked within me. I fell limp against his chest, listening to his heart regain its strength and rhythm. I closed my eyes and felt the softness of my skin solidify back to stone and heat dwindle back down into a calming coolness.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Unleavable

"You didn't phase," I said with a satisfied smile curling in as close as I could to his hot flesh.

His chest heaved with an enormous breath, "I know." His dreamy voice filled the air around us, "First time," he yawned, "I guess I don't need to anymore. You can protect yourself."

My mind chewed on the thought. "You really phase just to protect me?"  
"Well, not just you," he said through closed eyes, "All humans, but I guess you aren't really human anymore are you?"

"I guess not," I said thoughtfully. "You're still my knight in shining armor though, right?," I said with a mocking grin.

"Whatever, Ness," he piped through another yawn. "Its nice not going all wolf on you, its almost like we're normal," he said with a sleepy chuckle.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah normal," I rolled my eyes. I replayed the scene in my mind, the heat and flush and how soft my skin had felt in the throws of passion-- despite my disbelief, I could some what relate, it did feel kinda _normal_. I shook my head, annoyed with myself, like I had any idea what normal was.

Jake's soft snores filled the night air. I stared up at the moon. Her shining face glowed down on me. I watched as a falling star streaked across from the other side of the universe. I closed my eyes and took in hefty breaths of the fresh pine air. I pushed back the voices carried on the winds, trying to force myself into a peaceful state so that I could join Jacob in calm relaxation. His skin was still pulsing with heat. I lost myself the comforting beat of his heart, letting it lull me into serenity.

"Nessie! We need you!" Alice's chiming voice screamed through the stillness. I jumped up, listening closely, but I knew that I didn't imagine it. I knew that I had heard her.

"Jake, Jake! Wake up, we gotta go, now!" I shook his arm a bit too hard in my haste.

"Geez, Ness, what is it, are you okay?" he said groggily climbing to his feet to retrieve his clothes.

"I'm fine, its Alice, she's calling me." My eyes fluttered around anxiously.

"What do you mean, calling you?" he said, sloppily getting his pants on.

"I can hear her voice, in my head, clear as day, come on, we have to go! What if its the twins?" I cried as I threw my clothes easily back on.

"Oh God, come on, Ness," and Jake bolted through the trees ahead of me toward the house. I sped off after him, easily overtaking him. I came swiftly up behind him. "Just go," he shouted, "I'll catch up."

I closed my eyes and willed myself through the sea of trees, into the house and up the stairs, instantly appearing in front of my Aunt. Her face twisted in surprise and angst. The post-vision haze was just lifting from her body. "That was fast," she said blinking.

"New powers," I said quickly, "Now, what's going on? Is it the babies?" the intensity and fear made my voice sound foreign. I barely recognized it.

"Calm down, Ness," Alice's dainty hands felt like butterflies landing on my shoulders. Her exquisite features focused themselves into a calm expression forcing me to lock into her swirling amber eyes. I could smell fresh blood on her, she had fed recently. Animal blood was so grotesquely different from humans. It was hard for me to believe that I had ever fed on them. "You have to go, there isn't much time."

"Go? Go where?" I demanded.

David burst through the door, I had never seen him so rattled. His normally perfect hair tossed in several unkempt directions and I think I may have spotted a wrinkle in his usually crisp white shirt. "Swiftly young one, there isn't much time. Marius has summoned me. I hope that he hasn't called to any of the others. I hope that none of the others heard his cry to me. We must go, if you want your family to survive, we must go now." He seemed out of breath and his easy composure was suddenly lost in the pain riddling his face. All I could do was stare blankly at him. I couldn't focus. My head surged with alien fear.

"But, what about the babies?" I whispered. Jake bounded into the room along with the rest of my family.

"What the hell's going on?" Jake said, panting.

"Jake," Alice said calmly, "Nessie has to go with David, they have to get to Marius, and fast. Cauis sent Demitri to track down Athenadora. Demitri caught the last of her scent not far from here. The Volturi knows that David is with us, they may even know about Nessie. Aro's going to kill Marius."

Jake's arms rushed around me like a forest fire engulfing dead brush. "Not without me, she's not going any where with out me!" Jake roared protectively.

David approached Jake, apprehensively without threatening his space, and in a motion of submission, "Jacob, she is well protected, she is more than capable of defending herself." His tone was not accusatory. His gentle voice sought to ease Jake's fears.

Jake was now frantic, unwilling to listen to any one. His mind struggled with wanting to tear David limb from limb and wanting to protect me. His chest heaved and his pulse quickened in distress. "Nessie! Tell him, you tell him that you're not going anywhere without me," he said fiercely, stepping away from me.

"Jake, the babies," I whispered, the tears burning sharply into my vision. "We can't leave them without parents," I didn't want to say it, but it was the only way. I knew he couldn't come with us. My heart shattered at the thought. "What if we don't make it back? Who will raise our children?"

"That's bullshit Nessie! We'll come back and... and Esme and Rose can take care of the twins while we're gone, just till we get back," his confidence was beginning to falter. Just like he couldn't chose between me and the pack, he couldn't choose between me and our children-- we were equally important.

"Jake," I said softly, not wanting to meet his gaze, "if we don't make it back... " I didn't even want to think it, let alone say it, "If we don't make it back, it will be because we failed, and if we fail, Maharet will destroy the Volturi and most likely the fount..."

Jake's eyes bulged and Alice's face darkened against the light of the room, "Jake, you have to stay, if they don't fix this, we will all die." Alice said with an eerie tone of premonition.

Jake was at a lost for words, his face was strange and broken, the tears streamed freely down his face, his hands began a familiar twitch.

"Jake, I love you, and I need you to stay with them. I need you to keep our children safe. David and I will go."

"You're not going without us!" my father's voice boomed taking on a tone of authority I rarely heard. I could hear Jasper's mind working tirelessly to facilitate the situation and send out the right emotions, but strangely, I didn't feel the effects of his efforts. My eyebrows knotted and my jaw clenched as I scanned the room searching the faces and minds of the vampires rallying in full force, even Esme seemed bound and determine to solidify the fate of the Volturi.

"We have precious little time," Carlisle said intently, "let's not spend it arguing."

"I quite agree," David added, "Nessie and I will be able to take two of you with us," he said staring at me cautiously, "That is, if you think you can handle the cloud gift."

I nodded, pushing the fear back into the mouth of the monster inside of me, this was no time for self doubt, I had _her _blood. I only needed to have the confidence or the insanity to use it.

"So we can take two, but we must leave immediately. The rest can follow by plane," David said, obviously taking the reins.

"Jasper," Alice said quickly, "Plane tickets." He nodded and flew down the stairs.

"Edward and I will accompany David and Nessie," Carlisle said, "Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella will follow by flight. They should be able to meet with us by tomorrow night at the latest. Esme and Rose, stay with Jacob and the twins." Everyone seemed okay with this, my father's eyes were searching my mom's. He hated to be separated from her, his thoughts surrounded her protectively as if he were the one that could create the mind blocking shield. Him and Jake were a lot more like each other than either of them cared to admit.

I threw myself into Jake's arms, he was still stiff and fighting back the change. "Its okay, baby. I can handle this I problem. Thank you for staying, thank you for not phasing on me right now, I know its hard, but our children need their father right now." He nodded, wiping the tears from his face, forcing himself to regain composure.

He squeezed me tight and pulled me close to his face, "Get your ass back here, I can't do this alone. Promise me," he demanded through wet eyes.

"I promise." I said with more confidence than I felt. I knew that I would be coming back, I just didn't know who would be coming back with me. I forced myself to remain steady despite the sudden chill racing down my spine. _Unleavable, _the voice shouted in my head. I am unleavable. I never thought there would come a day when my family could leave me behind, that I would be wandering this earth alone, without my parents or my grandparents, or any of them. I had relied selfishly throughout my existence on them always being there to protect me... no matter what. I'd be damned if I was going to let the Volturi rob me of that security. I felt a great anger growing within me. Only now, it was controlled, it lay waiting for the right time, no more tantrums, only a source of emotion more powerful than the crashing ocean. Swirling tidal waves of luscious red fueled by golden veins filled my mind. I felt a heat, and inner fire that could not be contained. A bolt of energy surged within me, the power of her blood raged in streams of flowing hot lava spilling from the mouth of my inner mountain. My family would not suffer for the cruelty and vanity of the Volturi, I would not allow it.

"Got 'em!" I heard Jasper's voice call from downstairs. "We leave at 6:00am and that puts us into Italy around 10:30pm."

"Perfect," David said, "Nessie, are you sure you're up to this?"

I nodded, "I can do it. I'm going to say goodbye to the twins and then we can go."

I flashed into the Nursery. Their tiny bodies were cuddled up together wrapped in baby blankets. Cold bloody tears gushed down my face. I reached my hands under the plastic shield to stroke their newborn skin. They were so unbelievable fragile. I wondered how my rock hard hands felt on their flesh. I pulled back not wanting to be causing them any pain. I peered into their angelic faces as they slept so peacefully while the world around them was threatening to crumble. I allowed myself a couple more minutes of heartfelt sobbing.

"I love you two," I whispered gently, "and I promise I will be back for you." I sat quivering, unable to take my eyes off them. I was so scared that the miracle before me would some how vanish in my absence.

I heard David exaggerated foot steps fall out side the door. "Nessie, I'm sorry, but we have to go now." I fought back the choking sobs that threatened to strangle me with the fear of never seeing my beautiful children again. I took a hard swallow, gulping down the pain. It took everything I had to tear myself out of the room. I walked at human speed out the door, leaving it open so that I could look back over my shoulder at the two most important things in my life one last time before descending into the pit of proverbial hell.


	38. Chapter 38

**Two chapters in one night... be grateful and review :) xoxoxo**

Chapter 38: Redefined

The night that had seemed so lovely and safe just hours before now held the air in tense breaths. The moon hid behind the clouds peering cautiously down as if sensing the danger of our journey and the urgency of our departure. My head turned rapidly in all directions, alerted by every sound. "Come on, Ness," David's calm voice pulled through my fog of anxiety, "You have to really center yourself to have enough focus for this. It requires a certain amount of raw belief in the method. To think of it in human logic or scientific means will simply not work. Take a couple breaths, we have time for one practice shot and then we must leave."

I nodded and forced myself to stop chewing nervously on my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and focused on the blood within my veins as if I were calling to Maharet herself to do this for me. "Concentrate on where you want to go," David said, "Why don't you try lifting yourself into the air and then coming back down. It is the initial lift that is the most difficult for the mind to grasp. You must be sure of yourself." I nodded, not daring to breath. I willed myself to raise, closing my eyes tightly and concentrating with all my might. I opened my eyes, thinking that I had done something wrong, only to find myself hovering high above the earth, staring out into a field of brightly lit stars lighting the pathway that I must follow. I gasped for air, though not needing it and stared at the beauty around me. I let myself descend slowly back to the ground, keeping my eyes open and alert this time. I smiled as my feet returned to soft dewy grass.

"Amazing," Carlisle said through wide eyes. I shivered a little with the intensity of what I had just accomplished. Flight felt so unnaturally alien.

"Excellent. Now we depart. I want you to follow close behind me, but all the while you must be willing yourself toward Volterra. The being within you will guide you best. Trust in the blood, young one." David's voice was calm, but I sensed his fear and urgency. "Carlisle, you will come with me and Edward, you go with your daughter. Trust her, she is not the child she used to be." David's words struck a chord in my head as other words of his flooded my memory. He wasn't there to protect me, I could take care of myself. And now, I would be taking care of the family that had long sought to care for me. It was their strength and love that had saved me from the wrath of the Volturi and now it would be the strength and the wrath of my new species that would bring down the nefarious order.

My father was wrapped tightly in an excellently tailored wool coat and made his shoulders even more prominent than they already were. A blood red scarf would handsomely around his neck and tucked into the coat. I smiled at him, "Are you ready, Daddy?"

"I trust you baby, girl, I'm ready," his thoughts echoed his words and I wrapped my arms tightly around his body just like I did when I was a tiny girl giving him the biggest bear hug that my miniature arms would allow.

David and Carlisle looked oddly comfortable in their embrace as David's gift lifted them into the sea of stars above us. I took one last look up at the window of the Nursery and peered into Jake's loving and sad eyes. "I love you," I whispered to him, "Take care of our children." He smiled limply into the night.

I closed my eyes and willed my body to carry my father and follow the forms of the two bodies transcending the parameter of the Earth ahead of us. My father's weight was barely noticeable as we lifted into the night. His face pressed close into my shoulder, I could feel him shutter against the burning chill of the thin atmosphere. I pulled him in tight, trying to share my blood-given warmth and strength. We sailed through the wetness of the clouds and broke free of their icy grip. The air was thin, but it was warmer above the moisture-dense clouds. My speed rocketed us across space and time. The Earth seemed to spin beneath us, like we were merely hovering above a tiny life-like globe. _Its okay to look, Daddy_. My mind told the mass of weight cradled in my arms, but there was no response. Panic instantly seized me, but I fought to focus my mind and to follow David and to find the Italian city of Volterra. My dad's weight had gone limp in my arms and his mind swirled with baby blue and lavender and glimpses of my mother's beautiful face, both in human form and in her vampiric beauty, almost like a sweet dream. I pushed higher and higher, streaming after David, wishing I could call out to him with my mind. Wishing for what would eventually be millions of times that we didn't have the blood barrier between us. I could do nothing but push on, willing myself to move swiftly across what had now turned to the black emptiness of ocean beneath us.

We pushed on for what felt like ages. The cold did not bother me, but I could feel myself weakening. The blood seemed to be sputtering out, like a tiny flame flickering and desperately clinging to life in the face of barbaric winds. My blood felt cold and sluggish as is crept through my veins. My body strained to keep up with David's still rapid speed. I felt my mind slipping in and out of consciousness. The monster roared to keep me awake, urging me on with the unmistakable allure of thirst. I needed more blood. I had to reach the city, not for my father, not for my family or for my own well being, but for _him_. The demon gave me the strength to complete my task so that he would again know the hot, wet, succulence of blood-bearing human flesh.

The ground materialized beneath us. I fell to the ground with a less than graceful thud, my father in tail. David's arms fell around me, pulling me back to my feet. Both Carlisle and my father laid still at our feet. "The journey has weakened them," said with a reassuring tone, "they will be fine after we get some blood in them."

Both of their faces looked so surreal in dream like states. I had obviously never seen either of them sleep. It was an odd occurrence and I couldn't help but shutter at how the image of their dead bodies crept into my dark mind. I looked away, not wanting to accidentally cause it to happen through my mere thoughts. I turned my mind to my surroundings. The Italian countryside fell gracefully down the hill that we had descended upon. Rolling grapevines gave way to tiny villas and cottages that dotted through the valley and up the surrounding hillsides. Even by the light of only the moon, the area seemed cheery and bright. A strange place to be harboring such evil.

I used my vampiric senses to seek out livestock surrounding the area. Only farm animals, goats and sheep, there was no sigh of big game. "We've got to get going," David's voice came as a sweet whisper mixing delicately with the aroma of olive trees and rustic grapevines. He slung Carlisle gently over his shoulder. I followed suit, lifting my seemingly weightless father in a similar fashion.

"They will only feed on animals?" David asked quietly, taking large strides through the grassy fields.

"Yes," I said, "Carlisle really approves of killing humans, being a doctor and all."

I could see David's nod, "Human blood would revive them much quicker," he said nonchalantly. "It will take the rest of the night to find enough goats to suffice. We have gained a couple hours of the night in our travels, but we really need to reach the walls of the castle quickly. I can feel Marius' presence, and he is very weak. I'm scared that he may not survive another meeting with the break of dawn."

"Why don't we take them to the Inn that you stayed in before. Then we'll have a room to come back to and they can get some rest," I suggested.

David turned around sharply with a raised eyebrow, "They need blood, Ness, not rest. Their kind doesn't sleep, remember?"  
I flashed him a deviant smile, "I know, but if we are going to get them what they need, then we better get our fill."

"Oh, well then, young lady. I have found yet another reason not to underestimate you. Your cunning is quite frankly, very appealing. We will take them to the Inn. It shouldn't take us long to find a couple scoundrels in this tourist ridden city. Quickly now, my dear," his voice trailed from far in front of me as he moved swiftly to the East. I took a deep breath and with a blood sealed promise to my own personal demon, I rushed behind him.

The ugly face of the castle walls erupted from the horizon line. Its towers loomed ominously standing like sentinels guarding the most ancient of secrets. Being a fledgling member of the more ancient of the two species, I knew this to be a careless and arrogant facade. Their walls did not contain great treasures, but horrible creatures bent on domination and sick with their lust for power.

We slowed to a human pace as we entered the cobblestone roads of the tiny village. David and I let my dad and grandpa rest in patio chairs outside the Inn. I stayed with them pretending to nurse my two seemingly drunk companions so that David could go inside and rent us a room.

He emerged holding a tiny bronze key within seconds. "I'll carry them up one at a time," David said quietly, "We wouldn't want the sweet little Inn keeper seeing such a fragile young lady lugging a man up the stairs, now we would we?"

I smiled at his reference to me. "Oh, no of coarse not. I will go ahead of you and unlock the door."

"Perfect," he said, flashing me a gentlemanly smile. He made it seem as if it were an obvious effort to hoist our drunken pals up the stairs and into the room. As it turned out, David had taken the liberty of selecting the only suite available. The charming Italian decor was delightfully tourist driven, down to a breakfast nook table with the traditional red and white checkered table cloth. He laid Carlisle and my Dad on the two beds and locked the door. We crept out onto the balcony and earning our cliché, flew like bats from the ledge.

David wasted no time in locating our prey. He lead me quickly through the streets to a more dimly lit and remote area where we were fortunate to find a small gang of thieves who just so happened to be plotting the murder of one of their partners. They huddled together beneath the olive trees in an abandoned field. It only took a moment to rape their villainous minds and discover how vile and utterly disgusting they were, lurking in the shadows plotting their next big score. We had precious little time and David did not intend to wait for the men to single themselves out. He made a quick motion with his hand and together we swept over them like a cloak of darkness. I gripped the largest of the four in my strong hands. He gasped in fear as he saw David's teeth plunge into the dirty man standing across from him, but it was too late for him. I had already tore through his throat and was guzzling down the heaps of golden blood. I slurped and gulped, taking him down in seconds. His heart came to a screeching halt as I threw him to the ground with a sharp thud, spilling the remainder of his dark life into the earth.

It took two steps to reach my next victim as he screamed and tried to escape. My hand closed around his throat as I pulled him swiftly back to his now lifeless friends. I stared briefly into his beady little eyes before easing the knife-like fangs into his rapidly pulsing vein. The thick heat of his blood filled my mouth. I moaned as his body thrashed beneath me. He clutched a rusty little knife in his hand and I laughed through the blood at his attempts to injure me. The blade of the instrument snapped in half as he vainly tried to plunge it into my side. I drained him quickly. His dying thought was of a beautiful orchard filled with children, children that he had whipped into obedience and slavery in his younger days. I wiped the stain of his tainted blood from my lips, slightly disgusted with the filth that I had just consumed. Although the beast inside of me rejoiced and danced in his blood-soaked fury, I suddenly understood why vampires would crave the blood of the innocent.

My eyes blinked a couple times as the blood filled me, returning my strength. I turned away from the ugly deaths as David lifted all four bodies, dumping them into a shallow grave. With unbelievable speed, the evidence of our feast disappeared beneath the cleansing soil of the earth. Only the crooked old olive trees bore witness to our deeds.

"It's not as big of a deal in Europe," David said as he patted the soil down with his expensive and polished boot. "They do not hunt for their dead as the American's do. Plus, I doubt our friends up on the hill do much to conceal their actions either."

I could only nod, the power of the fresh blood had entranced me in its mesmerizing pulse. I licked my lips and savored the last of its forbidden taste in my mouth. "Come, my darling love, I know the blood speaks to you, but this isn't the time, we must get back to the room."

I followed the echoing sound of his boots clicking on the cobblestone, unable to truly focus on anything but the euphoria drumming inside of me. David lifted me back up to our balcony with ease. We found ourselves back in the same scene that we had left. A mere twenty minutes had passed. I ran my fingers lovingly through my fathers bronze hair. "You don't think it will change them, do you?" He seemed so human, so soft and alive. A pain shot through me as I thought of the twins and of Jake.

"No," David said confidently, "you saw Athenadora, nothing will happen unless they are drained first and the blood has a chance to complete the full circle."

I pressed my wrist to the razor edges of my teeth and sliced through my stony flesh. I watched in amazement as the wound automatically sealed. "You are much stronger than before, my dear, you must put a little more effort into it."

This time I tore into myself, opening a gash from which the blood twinkled and glistened like wet diamonds as it flowed. I pressed the opening to my father's lips. His eyes flashed open instantly. I threw my head back in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his mouth closed over my wrist. His hands held my arm and he gulped down the blood greedily. David's moans filled the room as Carlisle followed in my father's foot steps. I looked down, unable to lift my eyes from the grotesque scene of my father feeding upon me. Although I may have imagined it, I thought for one moment, one fleeting second that his eyes flashed into a vibrant golden green. And I fought to push from my mind the image of those beautiful eyes turning to ash and falling away on the wings of the wind.

I gently pulled my burning wrist from his perfectly pouted mouth, watching intently as my flesh magically sealed itself in seconds. My dad licked his lips and his eyes glowed red before fading back into their soft amber. I stared at him as the animation returned to his face, forcing the dark circles from beneath his eyes. Suddenly he didn't look like my father. I didn't feel like I belonged to him anymore. We were equals. I was no longer weaker than him. I no longer needed his protection. My love for him was furiously strong, but somehow, I just didn't feel like I was anyone's child anymore.

"Nessie, what were you thinking? You let me drink from you! What if I had hurt you?" but his thoughts betrayed his words, and I had heard the thoughts before his outburst. His body and mind had revitalized in the blood. It had tasted good, rich and wonderfully satisfying.

"Daddy," I had the urge to address him as Edward, but I knew it would break his heart, "Don't be silly, you can't hurt me. You needed the blood, you and Carlisle both did and this was the only way we could give it to you. We don't have time for you two to go around hunting sheep and we know that you don't want to take life unnecessarily... So we did it for you. Now come on, we have to get going."

He shook his head. His thoughts ranged from anger and protectiveness to hurt and confusion. His expression was foreign to me, through his eyes, he wasn't seeing his daughter anymore. And although I too, had felt the separation or redefinition rather, somehow it hurt me from his point of view. "Oh Daddy," I cried, falling into his arms, "Its still me, I promise," I fought back the tears, "things are just different now, okay? I"m sorry."

His arms felt smooth and comforting as he pulled me in close, "Oh honey, I'm sorry too. I know this isn't easy for you either. I'll always be your Daddy, no matter what, okay?"

I clung to him for a minute, savoring his love and affection like a small child. David's painful gasping broke our moment. I rushed to his side and pried Carlisle's teeth from his wrist. Carlisle's eyes were wild and flashing a menacing scarlet as he fell back onto the bed under my force.

"I didn't want to hurt him," David said as his wound sealed nearly as quick as mine.

"Are you okay?" I said frantically.

"Oh yes, Nessie," David said with a polite smile, "I'm just fine. Lets just make sure your grandfather feels the same way."

Carlisle's body was stiff for a moment before he sat up, calmly lapping the rest of the blood from his lips. His eyes burned a bright red, but then easily faded back to the familiar gold. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

He smiled slowly at me, "Yes, I'm sorry David, I didn't mean to take so much. I'm not accustom to the... Well, lets just say I'm not used to so much _flavor_."

"Quite alright my friend, no harm done. Are we ready?" David said moving toward the window. He peeled back the decorative curtains to reveal the ugly castle on the hill leering evilly down upon us. "Marius is growing weaker, we have to get him out of there before dawn." He turned his eyes to the magnificent Breitling watch adorning his other wrist. He glanced quickly at the tacky little hotel alarm clock with the glowing red numbers and adjusted his time piece to read 1:15am. "We don't have long."

He launched himself from the rail of the balcony into the shadows of the surrounding buildings. We all followed him and began our approach to the jutting dark walls of the fortress that contained the evil-doers that we must destroy and two that we had to save.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and to review. I hope you are enjoying the story :) Let me know what you love and hate. I love the feedback! Thanks**

Chapter 39: Blood and Power

Vines climbed, clawing and scratching their way into the stone walls of the Volturi fortress. Their winding limbs gave me a strange sense of hope. If these plants could penetrate their defenses, then so could we. I stared up the wall trying to focus. With some difficulty, I pushed all of the mortal voices from my rapidly expanding mind and focused on the hideous beasts that lurked within the walls. The preternatural sounded different than the minds and words of humans. The echo off the walls was different, the vibrancy and detail of thought was so much more than most human minds could create. And on this particular night, the voices were ugly and evil. The darkness of the stone before me seemed to cast a unnaturally bright light on the darkness of the minds that lay within these walls. There was something eerie and sinister about this place, rooted deep in the false sense of power that the Volturi had embodied. The vibrations of Aro's voice rippled into my span of hearing. They whispered into the ear of another, "Let them suffer then," he leered cruelly. "If the Cullens chose to align themselves with darkness, then so be it, they will feel our wrath." Fury swept through me, how dare he threaten my family. A snarl escaped my lips.

David's hand fell on my shoulder. "Yes, I hear them as well, patience, young one. We have to get Marius out of there... The rest will happen in due time, patience," his voice soothed the burning lust for vengeance. Those disgusting creatures would suffer enough eventually. I needed to focus. I noticed that both Carlisle and my father were staring with worried looks upon their faces.

"She can hear Aro," my dad explained to Carlisle, "he seeks to destroy us for our allegiance with the ancient species."

"My friends, I am sorry to have caused your family this ill fortune-" David began.

"Enough," Carlisle said with a dismissing hand gesture, "we are more than capable of choosing our own friends. And at this point, we are more than grateful for your presence and friendship."My grandfather's gaze fell upon me before returning back to David's beautiful face, "Because of you, we may have the opportunity to save our family and for that, we will be eternally in your debt." Carlisle took a gracious bow. David's eyes softened and seemed to melt into kindness, itself. He only nodded with a proud smile.

"There is no debt, only bonds of kinship," David returned.

"We need to hurry," I piped in. My voice was still lowered and very growl-like as images of Aro tumbled through my mind, "We need to get in there." I moved to lift myself up the wall.

"Wait, Ness," my father said quietly, "we can't just charge in there."

"I quite agree with your father," David said calmly. His eyes closed and he rocked gently in his stance. The brilliance of his glowing eyes returned, "I can see the chamber where they are holding Marius, it lies at the eastern most side of the castle, facing the breaking point of dawn. It is surrounded by a series of twisting tunnels and sealed doors, but that will not be a problem. The chamber is in the middle of those three towers," he said pointing above. "They will be watching for intruders, but from what my mind's eye has seen and heard, they are unaware of our presence. The one called Cauis is causing quite a disturbance in the main hall. I believe his is certain of his wife's death at this point..."

My mind automatically honed in on the center of the building, and although I have never been inside, I had no problem locating Cauis through the use of other vampires minds. An image of the Vampire elder formed in my thoughts. His eyes screamed with a violent scarlet as the human sacrifices poured into the blood soaked room. As the doors flew open, he wasted no time and spared no shred of his rage. He abandoned all sense of ceremony and ripped through the throats of human after human, their blood spilling to join the blood of so many before them on the stone floor. The dark substance lapped, rippled and splashed with the panic of the humans frantically trying to escape their horrible fate. They screamed and cried, the surviving clinging together, hopelessly trying to defend themselves. A small child stood in the center of their fragile little circle. Her beautiful tear stained face wailed relentlessly. She sobbed into a small and very tattered stuffed rabbit, begging it to protect her to save her. The poor child cried endlessly for her mother that was now laying slaughtered, horribly disfigured on the other side of the room. Her wet eyes were wide with fear as she watched more and more of her defenders fall into the abyss of the swirling dark waters that were now staining her little white shoes a dark blackish red. Her golden straw hair was tainted with streaks of blood as it clung to her face and neck. Her baby blue dress was splattered with shards of blood of the innocent and gallant dying before her. My heart broke in her wake. Cauis' rage showed no sign of slowing as he tore through flesh, greedily consuming only swallowfuls of the blood before descending on his next victim. His horrible eyes were frightening. The child shook with fear, defenseless and innocent she awaited an untimely death showered with violence and hatred. My mind screamed in protest, the tears pulling angrily through, clouding my eyes and my judgment. Through her frightened shrieks and screams, all I could see were my own children. I could see their tiny bodies fighting for life. I imagined them standing before Cauis' bloody feast. I could not allow this death to occur. I could not witness this endless slaughter of children.

Raw emotion tore through me. The monster and I roared in unison as I catapulted my body to the top of the wall in a single bound. I crouched in a fierce attack stance, my chest heaving with the need to destroy, the need to save. The cries of the others beneath me fell empty on the wind. I was going into the chamber, I was going to tear Caius apart. I wanted to spill his blood making it join all of the humans that had gone before him in his fit of rage. He would suffer for his lack of respect for the innocent. He would suffer for his lack of compassion.

_Compassion._ The word struck me like bullet, tearing through my flesh. Was I not wanting to do the exact thing that Caius was doing himself at this very moment? He had lost his wife and he was tearing through throats and spilling blood to sustain his anger, to further the destruction, to make the loss not his own. I seethed with a rage that was no different than his. My chest heaved, the blood burned within me. The veil of red obscuring my vision lightened its ugly grip. Now the red that I saw was from tears, my own tears as they dropped like tiny rubies shattering on the wall beneath me.

The muffled sound of stone crumbling drew my attention, my senses snapped back into full awareness. My head spun around in haste, worrying that I had been discovered. I took a sharp breath, a dark fear pounded in my ears, _my family_. I had abandoned them. Guilt blackened the red in my mind. My rationale returned. With great pain, I shook away the image of the little sobbing angel in the baby blue dress.

The others had climbed to meet me on my perch. Their presence soothed me as they pulled in closer around me. "I saw it, too. It is too late for them, child," David said in a low whisper, draping his arm over my shoulder. Although he could not possibly know the exact emotions stabbing me, he did understand. His kind eyes held sympathy for the weak, they held value for human life. I stared blankly out into the night. The crescent moon hung above us, casting a sliver of light over the rocky structure that we sought to impale. I thought of my children, of Jake and my family. If I was going to save them, I needed to pull myself together. I wiped the tears from my cheek.

"How are we going to get inside?" I whispered. The silence held fast as the four of us sat motionless, waiting for some sort of answer to form.

"The skylight," Carlisle said. I saw the picture of what he imagined, pulling it from mine and Alice's shared visions. "The skylight, Marius is under a piece of the roof that pulls back in order for the sun to come through," he continued.

I turned to David, wishing I could read his thoughts, his eyes scanned the darkness of the compound. His finger extended, etching its away to a point on the eastern side of the castle, "It should be somewhere over there."

"Let's get over there," my father whispered, "But be careful, we can't be seen or they will surely attack, and I don't know that the four of us could fight all of them." His eyes fell on me as worry struck his expression. His mind yielded an image of me as a frightened little girl with white shoes and a baby blue dress clutching a stuffed animal. I smiled at his protective nature.

"Daddy, don't worry about me," I said kindly.

"She's quite right, Edward," David's voice broke in, "although she may not know it..." his voice trailed off, "she has a great gift and I am fairly certain that she has the power to destroy them all."

I stared at David, trying to pull any image from him, anything at all that would tell me of his meaning, but of coarse I hit the blood-given wall, smacking right into it for the hundredth time. A light flickered in the tower nearest us, we froze. I listened as I heard the rapt of footsteps, non-human footsteps clicking through the room. "Quick," Carlisle darted swiftly around to the other side of the tower, out of sight of the window. We all followed him, pressing our bodies into the stone surface and out of immediate view. I head a voice carry from inside, "Nothing, my lord," A stoic vampire said, void of emotion.

"Well see that it stays that way," Aro's sharp voice demanded.

"Yes, my lord," the sentinel replied respectfully, although I sensed a lack of allegiance in his thoughts. I smiled at this, even his own minions do not truly respect him. And then something horrible happened. Suddenly the immortals inside this ugly castle had faces, had souls and lives that may be worth preserving. The nameless enemy had just accomplished a great advantage. We could not allow the entire population to be destroyed-- some may be worth saving. I tried to shake the feeling from my mind, as if we didn't have enough to worry about. One thing at a time, I told myself. I filed the nameless sentinel into the same compartment of my mind as the blue dress little girl and her stuffed rabbit. There was no time, I needed to focus.

We crept along the edge of the castle, nearing the eastern side. I searched the wall for a crack or an opening, anything that may be a clue to how we could reach Marius. "Do you see anything, David?" my father asked.

We descended upon a flattened portion of the roof, "This has to be it," he said quietly, deep in thought, "But I don't see a seam." His shoes clicked lightly on the floor beneath him and the roof above Marius. Suddenly I heard the sound from another point of view.

"Nessie," the voice in my mind was weak, "you are here, and you have David with you." Relief and fear mixed in my thoughts.

"Marius!" I exclaimed, "I can hear him!"

"Oh thank heaven," David said with a heavy breath. "He's not responding to my call, I was beginning to fear the worst."  
"I could not contact David in this state," Marius's voice whispered in my thoughts, "the others would hear me through him and surely attack. We have little time, they are going to let me out into the sun again. I don't know... I don't know if I can make it through another day." I could feel the pain sparking in his body. "I am badly burned from yesterday, I need blood."

"We have to hurry," I relayed to the others, "he needs blood."

David nodded, "Nessie, ask him if he knows how the chamber opens."

Before I could, Marius responded to David through me, "There is a lever just outside the chamber door," I said quickly. "But the hatch closes completely and is also latched from the inside."

"So we must enter the hornets nest then," Carlisle said reluctantly.

"Not necessarily," David interjected. "Nessie is fresh with blood for the Queen, this should be of little difficulty to her." His attention turned to me. His handsome face was glowing with the light of the moon as his eyes pierced mine. "Now listen my dear, you have the gift of your mind, you should be able to open the latch and pull the lever through the use of your gifts. It is much easier if you have seen how the mechanism operates before you attempt such a feat, but it is not impossible to do with out seeing them.

A detailed image of the latch holding the roof shut floated up and into my mind. "Thank you, Marius," I whispered. I called upon the blood within me, and like before, with the cloud gift, I felt that I was asking Maharet to do this for me. Could I really move things with my mind? It seemed absurd.

"Nessie," my father's hand rested like the touch of soft cotton on my shoulder, "Don't doubt yourself. I know you can do this." His smile was warm and accepting. Again, I felt the equality, the respect that we had for one another transcending the level of parent and child.

"I have not mastered this skill," David said somberly, "Although I have done it a few times, it has always been with fresh blood of the elders within me. It has been some time since I have drank from another and my gifts lie more in the metaphysical realm. You must concentrate Nessie, think of the latch, and of nothing else. Visualize the mechanics that it would require to assemble it, think of how it operates and of the force that would be required to open it."

I nodded, shaking the doubt from my head. I thought of Maharet's blood and the strength that the Goddess herself had bestowed upon me.

"The elders can do this easily," David said reassuringly, "once you understand how to use the gift, you shouldn't have much trouble with it as long as you continue to practice." I sensed a hint of regret in his voice, "I had turned away from doing these kinds of tasks because I resented how _inhuman _they made me feel," he admitted to himself as much as to the rest of us.

"Don't worry, David." I closed my eyes and centered all of my mind's power into the vision of the latch that Marius' mind had provided. It was a simple mechanism. The hinges were bolted to both sides of the panel that lifted free from the wall. Two large hooks extended over the break and locked into place on the other side. One only had to free the two hooks by lifting them out of the metal rings that held them. I doubled my focus and imagined the hook lifting from the ring. In my effort, I heard the tiny sound beneath my feet of the latch quaking under my power. I smiled in delight.

"That's it, Ness," my Dad said, cheerfully, "I can hear you moving it!"

"That's the right idea," Marius' weak voice sounded in my head, "You just need to be more sure of yourself. You managed to move it, but the hooks are still in the rings, try again."

I had to refocus and see the latch again. This time, I knew I could move it, I knew that it was possible for my mind to control it. I took a deep breath and saw the hooks lifting free, one at a time from the rings. I heard the unmistakable sound of the latch being opened. The slab of stone beneath us seemed to sigh in the release.

"Very good, young one," David said proudly. "Now, the latch, hurry." His voice was anxious and tense. His eyes fluttered around the grounds of the castle nervously, "I fear that we won't be undiscovered for much longer."

"How do I do it if I don't know what it looks like?" I said, feeling a bit discouraged.

"Guess," Marius' voice cracked again in my thoughts, "Imagine each type of lever it could be until you strike the right one." When I was stronger, I could see Aro's arm pulling the lever, he moved in a downward motion. It won't be too difficult for you. I can feel your strength."

Marius' words were reassuring. I focused my energy imagining a lever, just a plain long arm of steel jutting out from the wall. I applied my mind's pressure upon the metal arm. Nothing happened. "Shit, let me try again."

"Marius, use your strength to help her," David whispered.

Marius' voice sounded in my head, "I will try young one, but I fear that I have very precious little strength left. I would have done it for you if I still had to the power to. The sun has left me weak. Come on, together now, maybe I can help you to channel your power."

I took a breath in and pushed down with mental force on the imaginary lever. I felt a hand of guidance, like wind sweeping me forward, pushing me in the right direction, forcing my energy into a more specific point. The ground beneath us rumbled as it began to slide mechanically back. The four of us leaped into the dark chamber beneath us as the remainder of the roof disappeared giving way to the knowing eyes of the stars.

"Hurry, they will have heard that," Carlisle said swiftly.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that fell upon my eyes. The glorious form of Marius had been reduced to a shriveled mass of ugly, black, burnt flesh that smelled like a decrepit version of the way sunlight smelt upon humans. His skin was pulled painfully tight over his skull, his bright, blue eyes bulged grotesquely from their sockets. The blackened flesh made his eyes beam even more than usual due to the contrast. His once lustrous hair was a mere shadow of its former self-- white and wispy, clinging haggardly to his mostly exposed skull. I fought not to turn away in horror. He looked dead, burnt to death by a horrible, raging fire that had greedily consumed his flesh but left him in the last stages of life to suffer. It was terrifying.

"I know my child," Marius said through my mind, his lips looked too burnt to allow actual speech, "I know it must be terrible to look upon, believe me it feels much worse." I cringed at how his eyes saddened with pain and disgust with himself. I walked steadily toward the crumbled figure that was held tight by steel confinements of chain and belts of cruel metal. David moved swiftly ripping the steal away like it was paper. His eyes were clouded with bloody tears. Marius' bright blue stare remained on me. I stepped closer, unable to look away. A wonderful calm fell over me as I approached his broken form. Carlisle moved to his side, and into doctor mode as he begun examining the burn marks on his arms. I could feel my father behind me, but it didn't matter. All I could see was Marius, a shell of his former self, in pain and suffering before me. I could ease that suffering. I knew that I had the power to end it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Short, but meaty... enjoy :) Oh, and review... please please please**

Chapter 40: The Beginning of the End

His crumpled body lay waste, cradled in my strong white arms. My skin appeared to glow and take on a ghost-like quality against the dark black and scarlet scars that laced through Marius' skin. The sun had robbed him of his former glory, reducing him to a shriveled and weak creature of the night. His crystal blue eyes strained from his skull and his lips were pulled back tight against his jaw leaving a hideous slit from which he drew ragged breaths. The calm that had eerily overtaken me seemed to extend throughout the darkness of the chamber. No one moved. I could feel the paralyzing fear holding my companions as they stared at the image of black against white, strength against weakness, beauty against the grotesque. In my mind's eye, I saw the scene through Carlisle's point of view and his thoughts told the tales of angels and demons, heaven and hell. It was difficult to believe that the two creatures now wound into each other's embrace were of the same species.

My angelic body pulled a long stark white arm to its lips. I gashed through the flesh with my fangs, it was deep enough this time. The life-giving substance poured from the gaping wound. I let it spill like water over the edge of a fountain. The dark blood fell upon Marius' blackened flesh causing a slight sizzle as it landed. My thoughts carried out one last time to those around me, expecting to find horror in my father's mind. But there was only a strange sense of amazement, an intensity, a longing that filled him. He was thinking of my blood, thinking of a scene from not long ago when he was the recipient of my gift. He had only had a mere sip, a taste, just enough to revive him and now a foreign jealousy pulled at the angry thirst in his throat as it burned lustfully for the substance seeping into the malformed crevice that was Marius' hungry mouth.

The thick liquid seemed to take on a life of its own, or maybe it was only an extension of my life force as it made its way through Marius' painfully scorched lips and down his throat. The cimmerian corpse that lay in my arms reanimated itself with a gasp and moan of pleasure. Its shadowy arms pulled around the source of its solace and locked the open wound to its mouth. Marius began pulling hard on my bloodline, the world around me disappeared. I fell into the loving arms of the swoon as my eyes closed and I fell to my knees. Despite his unfortunate state, power and fortitude emanated from his broken body. The pain and pleasure swirled together in a delicate balance as he sucked my vitality into himself. As more and more of my blood left me, I fell further and further into the bright and beautiful abyss of Marius' mind. I roamed through the endless corridors of ancient cities and places unknown to the world of today. I bore witness to loving faces of others of his kind and humans alike. I felt the power and wisdom that lay in his millennium of existence. I saw his fear, his need for continuing. I saw his former burdens as well as the ones that still weighed heavy on his heart. The opening of the blood connection allowed me admittance into the story of his life.

I felt weightless in his embrace, intertwined in his strength. I felt his mouth lift from my wound, he had released me from our bonds and for a moment I realized that we lay together on the cold, hard floor of stone, the others staring down at us. But the image disappeared as I felt Marius' tiny fangs plunge into my neck. His intimate embrace beckoned me, told me through images and emotions that I needed him, that we needed one another-- to take from him as he had taken from me. The monster inside of me knew the meaning before I did as he guided my mouth to Marius' throat. I pressed my teeth into his his flesh. The blood opened itself upon me and I took my first swallow of the sweet substance. I moaned in ecstasy as it coated the inside of my mouth with unparalleled deliciousness. My pallet sung songs of harmony and undeniable beauty as the monster inside of me danced to its ceremonial music. The channeling of blood locked together in full circle. A blinding light encompassed all of my mind's eye and all I knew was blithe and the rapture of true joy. Mine and Marius' thoughts, emotions and very souls wrapped around each other and walked down the primrose path of pleasure hand in hand. The feeling had no end, and no beginning. It was timeless-- the very essence of _forever_.

With a desperate cry of pain, we were wrenched apart. The light disappeared, only a shadow of its pleasure giving warmth remained. I felt like I was falling, the night air flooding my lungs, drowning me in its emptiness. I gasped for air, falling. My body filled with an ugly sinking sensation. I felt death's shadowy hands reaching for my soul as I descended from heavens beautiful embrace. The tears stung my eyes and the cries continued to erupt from deep with in me. My vision returned as I frantically searched for the light, but I only saw the endless night before me. Only the half smile of the crescent moon and the pity of the stars who seemed to weep in my suffering.

Reality snapped back all too quickly as the hateful voice boomed against the chamber walls and echoed out into the night, "And what do we have here? Our vegetarian friends have come to rescue the pile of ashes? How simply heroic," a sneer polluted his chiseled face and a scarlet flash in his eyes burned into my memory. He was so full of hate and his thoughts slithered with lust for power. I was pulled quickly to my feet, my head still swimming from the swoon. I felt as if I was once again bobbing on the waves of the soothing ocean as I swayed lightly back and forth before regaining my balance.

"Aro, we cannot allow this slaughter to continue," Carlisle said with the up-most authority ringing in his voice. "You and your followers have awakened an ancient power, your cruelty to humans and those of your own kind has drawn the eye of those more powerful that even you. We are here to release those whom you have imprisoned and to beg you to reconsider your reckless actions."

"Or what?" Aro spat at Carlisle, "You are going to stop me? You? My old plant eating friend?" he mocked with a hideous smile. "I think not, you're time is over Carlisle, you and your family will join me or die. There is no longer any other choice."

A glowing white figure, naked in the flesh with flowing white hair and blazing blue eyes rose from the shadows behind us, "I'm afraid it is much more complicated than that, my _friend_," Marius' voice carried itself on the wings of the night, as it swept through the room. Aro's eyes bulged in surprise and horror and for a moment a flash of fear trickled from his every pore.

"But how?" he whispered evilly as he fought for his composure refusing to show the ones behind him a lack of poise.

Marius' radiant smile beamed with the same luster as the light that we had shared in our embrace, "It seems that there are some ancient secrets that even you, oh great ruler of Volturi, have yet to discover."

A tiny hooded figure stepped out from Aro's shadow. She pulled her cloak back revealing the evil little demon that they called Jane. Her face brought back the streaming memory of the Volturi's last attack on my family. The rage inside began to churn as I stepped forward to meet her. Aro's arm flicked in a tiny motion and my father and Carlisle fell to their knees screaming in pain. My gaze flashed to them and then back to her. Her hateful face twisted into a gnarled smile as she forced my family to suffer with her mind's power.

"Stop it!" I screamed, the blood boiled within me. The little demon only smiled wider and continued her torture. The screams of my father and grandfather filled the room, I felt Marius and David anxious on my heels. I couldn't hear their thoughts, only the monster within me as he roared with pain and hate. A fierce power glowed within me. My eyes locked into the eyes of the horrible bitch before me. My eyes narrowed and a velocity that channeled all of my protective force and poisonous vengeance descended upon her in one burst of power. Her tiny body erupted in flames. She screamed in terror and tried to outrun the lapping heat of the bonfire sparked within her. She flailed her arms, bellowing in pain and falling to her knees. The last thing that I saw of her rotten face was her eyes, consumed with anger, pain and fear. And then she was gone. Her cries still echoed off the walls of the chamber as she was reduced to an black pile of ashes. My family members were released from their pain. Jane's heinous mind would trouble us no longer. My chest was still heaving with fury as I turned daring any other to inflict pain upon my family.

Aro's face seethed with loathing and villainous wrath. My eyes locked into his as the fire begun burning once again within me. "Who did that?" No one answered, "I demand to know who's power it was that burst Jane into flames! Which one of you?!" I took a pronounced step forward. Aro's eyes searched my face for the first time. His expression seemed to lift a mask of hate and replace it with one of love and admiration. "I do not know this one, who are you, my child? One so strong would be an amazing addition to my collection." His face brightened with promises of glory, love and acceptance. He fained a sense of allegiance on his face, but his mind twisted with disturbing thoughts and a perverse craving for power.

The others held still behind me, my father and Carlisle had cautiously risen to their feet and I heard their warnings being flung at me. Carlisle's mind told me not to destroy Aro, he could be the fount. My father hastily repeated the words, over and over, mixed with love and fear for me. I smiled, half lovingly back at my father and half viciously at Aro. "I am no child of yours," I said slyly, "But you do not know me?" my voice was laced with the syrupy sweetness of viper venom. My eyes sparkled at him, daring him to guess. "Are you sure of that?" Even his thoughts seemed to be lost in my mesmerizing powers. I smiled angelically down on the demon before me. "We have met before, Aro. I have seen evidence of your wrongdoings. I know of your lust for power and your fear of the Cullen family. It was my mother who defeated you in your last battle against us. I assure you, you do know me."

Struck with a combination of fear, realization and lust for my power, his face laced into a snarl as he spoke through clenched jaws, "I knew I should have destroyed you when I had the chance," he growled.

"You tried," I said with snide smile, "but you failed-- and you will fail again." I moved too quickly for even him to see me. I seized his throat with my slender hand and pulled in close to his ear, "And now, we will know each other's secrets," his mind was spinning with my history, the story of my life, all of it. I smiled as his face turned to utter shock and horror as he learned of Athenadora's brutal end and my escape from the clutches of death. "That's right," I whispered, "I am one of _them_." He was frozen in terror, his eyes like gaping holes. "And now it is my turn, some how I think your story will be much more _interesting _than mine." A tiny chuckle escaped my lips as I reared back and descended into the sinister, blackened waters that encased Aro's wicked soul.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Lion of Mercy

_Gasp_. Hot, rich and velvety, his blood coated my tongue and filled the back of my throat. "No," he moaned softly, but it was too late. His body fell easily into mine, he was no match for my new strength. His body felt supple and human against the hardness of my marbleized flesh.

I pulled back, releasing him from my grip and smiled brightly into his terror soaked face, his blood lingered on my gently parted lips. I savored the hate and fear dancing in his narrowed eyes. He knew he could not overcome me, he knew his place as the lamb, and I as the lion. I laughed gingerly as surrender manifested in his expression. His hardened face seemed child-like and round under my gaze. I could feel the presence of the minions behind him, their thoughts bouncing back and forth about what they should do, but without Aro's command, they were frozen solid staring in horror. The feeling of utter control seized me. Power pulsed like electric current through my veins. I held the limp body of Aro in my clutches and could resist no longer. I plunged into the labyrinth before me, seeking a truth that was hidden somewhere in the maze of Aro's memories and deepest, darkest secrets.

Head first, I dove into the blackening waters. The rich taste of his blood was so much more human than Marius', Maharet's and my beloved David's. It encompassed me as I took in swallow after swallow, keeping an excruciatingly slow pace. I fought the urge to rip the very life from him in one easy pull. I needed his thoughts. I needed his memories. The gates of his mind crumbled under my applied pressure. The abundance of time and space that was locked in his veins overwhelmed me. I felt myself gasp at the vastness of what was now at my disposal.

A tiny, child-like girl rode on the back of an over-sized wolf with terrifying black eyes. Swirls of want and desire for both the power and the body of a pixie faced vampire gleamed in Aro's memory with flashes of lilac and deep violet. Vermilion green danced cruelly through the image of golden eyed vampires who possessed so much love for one another and so much power in that love. I smiled at the realization of Aro's true want and need for possessing Alice or my father as members of his precious Volturi. In all of his hateful greed and power driven lust, Aro was seeking love-- demanding it. A wave of pleasure washed over me and trickled into Aro's blood stream. He moaned as I penetrated his memory deeper with each thrust of my mind's eye. Pushing past the familiar faces, I descended inside the dark and bloody walls of the Volturi castle, seeing irritated images of Cauis and his former wife, Athenadora. Apparently their sex-driven existence was not secret within these walls. Aro's memory entered on a vivid flash of the two of them wrapped together in the middle of the great hall surrounded by slaughtered human carcasses as well as some still clinging to life, moaning in pain. Aro watched from the shadows as Cauis' etched body dripped with the blood of a human sacrifice that he cradled against his chest drawing from him his very life. Athenadora knelt before him pumping his cock in and out of her ugly mouth. A chill ran through me as I hurriedly pushed past the disturbing memory.

This was all too resent, too fresh, I had little time. I wanted more, I needed to know, to see it for myself. I slowed my drinking and with all my might and focus I _demanded_ Aro to lead me to the memories that I needed. I took down another succulent swallow and was catapulted into a different time. The sun shown brightly as it set beneath the Italian landscape. I stared into the reflecting mirror that held Aro's face. Olive complected, with large and handsomely green eyes, his face was round with the slight presence of what one would call baby fat. The beautiful cherub in the mirror smiled as he heard the door open. He bounded into the arms of a woman, who bore a remarkable resemblance to the youthful face I had just seen in the mirror. The Italian dialect rolled like lulling waves from his lips, "Sister," Aro cried happily, "Didyme, my lovely sister, how happy I am to see your face once more. How were your travels? You look wonderful. Do tell, sister, how have you fared over the long passage of time where we have not seen one another?"

Didyme's arms cradled Aro gracefully, a bright smile played joyfully on her lips. "My dear brother, you look well!" her voice chimed like Alice's did, ringing like a tiny bell full of life and endless energy. "My travels were full of wonderment, brother," she released him and twirled in a circle, the lavender of her dress spun through the room creating an intensely bright contrast to the cheerful yellow hues of the candle lit walls surrounding her. She stopped abruptly, her chocolate brown curls continued to bounce in her face and her eyes twinkled as diamonds do when they catch the light of the sun. She was truly beautiful, high cheekbones, with a perfectly symmetrical and proportioned face. She had darling little dimples that made her ruddy lips even more appealing. Her eyes were vibrant and green as fresh as morning grass, just like her brother's. A delicious little smile curled into her lips.

"Tell me sister! What is giving you such pleasure?" Aro tugged at her arm like a small child pulls at the hand of its mother.

"Oh all right," Didyme said as a rich crimson flushed her full cheeks, "if you insist..."  
"Out with it already," Aro said with such radiating enthusiasm. His face barely resembled the one I recognized. He was so _happy_.

Then, the memory that was so sunny, so full of lithe and love gained an ugly looming shadow. The cheerful yellow walls faded to gray as all the color and vibrancy was sucked from the scenery. Only Didyme maintained her former glory. The words fell like daggers from her cherry lips, "I have fallen in love!" she exclaimed and right on cue, the door opened and through it came a tall, dark and handsome figure draped in a cloak. His skin was slightly iridescent and reflected the light unnaturally. He had auburn curls that wound closely to his face, pronouncing his facial structure and brightening his brown, nearly black eyes. There was no denying his allure. The whiteness of his skin against the dark orbs created a powerfully striking image. Aro's memory held his face, pausing for a second, as if a stutter were imprinted in his mind.

The bell of Didyme's voice rang, awakening Aro's mind once more, "This, dear brother is Marcus. We met in the most beautiful of places, one starry night beneath an archway in the great city of Rome." Didyme's eyes laid longingly on her prince as she smiled lovingly up at him.

Marcus extended a long white hand in Aro's direction. His fingernails gleamed in the soft light of the room. Aro moved to meet the gesture. As his hand curled around Marcus', a sinister feeling of fear and doom entered the doorway of Aro's human mind. He shook firmly as he stared into Marcus' smiling face. Aro looked back at his sister who was still completely absorbed in the darkness before her.

The memory faded and gave way to another.

The still young and handsome Aro enters on to a scene. He is climbing dark stairs and entering a foreboding hallway. The wandering moon is peering through the window ahead, giving only a minimum amount of glow. is filled with the shouts of his sister and her lover. "I cannot do it!" Didyme screamed. Her sobs echoed through the room.

"It is the only way," said an angry and commanding voice, "we cannot be together any other way!"

"But Marcus, what will become of Aro? I cannot leave him, you cannot ask me to give him up!" Didyme pleaded.

"Then your love for me is not true," Marcus' voice had run cold, "I have given you all of my love, all of my secrets and most of all I have given you a choice!" Rage bubbled in his throat as Aro listened quietly at the door.

"Marcus, please," Didyme begged, "Don't go, I just need more time. I just want to spend a little more time with my dear brother and a little more time with the presence of the sun. I will miss it so, please allow me this, my love."

"You will never be ready to give up the sun and you will never be ready to leave your precious brother," his voice was broken and empty, pain rippled from his words. "I can never be what you want me to be my beautiful Didyme. I will never be human."  
A gasp escaped Aro's lips as he clasped a hand firmly over his mouth. He heard a whisper of the wind and then an ear-shattering scream from his sister. He barged gallantly through the door to her aid, but she sat quietly in the corner of the room curled into a ball. Her beautiful chocolate curls were thrown every which way and her face was void of all emotion, but heavily stained with her tears. "He's gone," she whispered. Her lovely face twisted in raw pain and distress. She looked so helpless and alone. I could feel Aro's heart breaking for his sister. He sought to comfort her, but to no avail. She turned away from the affections of her brother and began to wail pitifully. In a desperate attempt to calm his sister's strife, Aro called out for Marcus, begging him to return. He ran out into the night, searching the empty streets, but there was no sign of Marcus, only the emptiness of night shining down on the mortal peril of one man wandering aimlessly, searching for what could not be found.

The memory fogged over and faded to another.

Aro's still youthful, but not quite as innocent face peered into the same mirror while he fastened the back of the dress for his sister. Her face was somber and unchanging-- void of all emotion. Her sparkling green eyes had faded to a dull jade, as if her soul was no longer present behind them. "Come sister, you look lovely, let us get downstairs, there are many suitors awaiting your presence. I am sure that you will capture the affections of the room." His sister's face did not change, she did not even acknowledge his presence. "You may like one of them, come, have faith, dear sister."

He escorted her from the room and down the stairs into a great room. Green velvet draped the windows as the sun prepared to fall into the arms of the waiting night. Didyme exchanged cordial pleasantries with the guests, many of whom were finely dressed well-to-do gentlemen, seeking her hand and fortune in marriage. Aro's eyes rarely left her as he roamed through the crowd shaking hands and kissing cheeks. Didyme's emptiness filled Aro, he looked more like the Aro of today, somber and worrisome.

Didyme slipped into the jaws of the crowd, disappearing behind one of her many suitors. Aro was pleasantly distracted by the gaze of a pretty girl who chatted incessantly, not wanting to lose the thread of their conversation.

The rays of the sinking sun streaked through the room, golden yellow with the faintest tint of red. The large wooden front door swung open with a mighty force. Panic radiated through the room. Aro's eyes fluttered through the sea of dresses and gentlemanly apparel searching for his sister. But instead, he found the newly arrived guest first.

"Marcus!" Didyme cried leaping into his waiting arms. Shamelessly, she kissed and hugged him as the flummoxed crowd looked on with whispers and disapproving faces. The man in her arms smiled broadly as he returned her affections. He was still strikingly handsome, exquisite dark auburn curls framed his face, but his dark eyes had taken on a tinge of the same auburn, as if his pupils were reflecting the luscious color of his hair. His skin seemed different as well. Aro moved swiftly through the churning pile of guests following his sister and the source of her happiness out into the rays of the setting sun. Although the mysterious new Marcus stayed in the shadows of the staying willows, Didyme's hands were covering her mouth in utter shock, "The sun," she gasped, "you are in the sun! But... what..."

"Didyme, my love, all has changed. I have been cured," he flashed her a row of bright and straight teeth.

Didyme began to weep and threw herself back into his arms. Aro stood away from the scene, unable to feel anything but happiness for his sister, despite the fact that she would surely leave now. But it was worth losing her to see her smile return, to see the light in her eyes once more. He didn't want to intrude on the world that was he was longer a part of. His sister laughed joyfully, running her hands over Marcus' face gently. Her curls bounced playfully and her smile beamed up at him. Aro smiled sadly in her direction, and wandered back to their waiting guests.

The memory dissolved and Aro found himself in a tavern, whiskey in hand. He hunched over the bar, staring into the hollow reflection in the dirty mirror behind the bottles on the bar shelves. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles lining them pronouncing his cheekbones. His hair lay tattered and gruesome in stark contrast to his ghostly face. He slurped on the vile substance in his glass seeking to drown all emotion. Emptiness had consumed him, he was filled with malcontent and loneliness beyond salvation. His mind slithered through thoughts that yearned for death, for a release from his suffering. It had been some ten years since his last shared memory, since the last time that he had seen his beautiful sister. He missed her terribly and for some reason felt unable to find happiness without her.

Without so much as a forward glance, the bartender refilled the smudged glass in Aro's hand. Aro shuffled through his pockets and tossed a few coins on the bar and continued his flirtation with death, running through suicidal plans.

The tavern door creaked open letting a swift breeze through the dank bar. The night air made Aro shutter, but other than that, his eyes didn't leave the glass in his hand. The cloaked figure floated through the door and approached the hunched over Aro with caution. A dainty white hand extended from the sleeve and lay softly on Aro's shoulder. Aro spun immediately drawing a knife from his jacket ready to engage in any battle that may mean the end of his days.

The figure did not move to retaliate or instigate the fight. It only grabbed Aro by the arm and shoved him out the door. He tripped over his feet and in a drunken stupor fell onto the hardness of the ground. Unmoving he stared up at the sparkling stars that seemed to be laughing at his plight. He closed his eyes and for the millionth time begged for the long arms of death the embrace him.

But it was not death who answered his call. The hooded figure wrapped him tightly and lifted him easily to his feet. Aro did not object, but did not respond either. "For goodness sakes," a sweet voice chimed, "don't you know your own sister?" She shed the hook of her cloak revealing bouncing chocolate curls and an amazingly beautiful face with the tiniest of dimples.

Aro fell back to his knees, tears streaked his face as he shouted, "Why? Why do you give her back to me now? Now that I have reduced myself to helpless drunk!" Anger seized in his voice, but he could not stop the tears. His sister lifted him back up, forcing him to stand.

"Aro," she whispered gently, "look at me."

But he only continued to sob into his hands, unable to meet his sister's gaze. She took his face in her lovely hands and lifted his chin, she stared with foreign eyes into the faded green of her brother's. "Your eyes," he whispered, "what happened to your eyes?"

But then suddenly a wave of intense pleasure washed over him. He smiled in a daze and wrapped his arms around his sister. He sobbed like a child, but he was happy. The sensation burned within him like never before. It was fire melting the ice. "I don't care," he sobbed, "I don't care where you were or what happened, I'm just so happy to see you. Please don't leave me." He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they kept coming, streaking down his dirty cheeks.

"Shhh..." Didyme comforted him, stroking his matted hair, "No dear brother, I will not leave you, never again will we be apart, I promise." She pulled in close. Aro could smell the tantalizing scent of jasmine and honeysuckle on her hair. The happiness would not leave him, his heart sung with unbound emotion and joy. His sister hugged him tight, too tight. Her arms slid around him like a python, clutching him. The panic rose in Aro's mind, but wave after wave of intense mirth washed away the fear. He simply could not feel anything but pleasure, he was drowning in it. A laugh pushed its way through his lips and as his head tossed back a stinging sensation gripped him, tearing at his throat. Aro's mind tried to understand, tried to know what was happening, but it was no use, he gave in to the sea of emotions swirling around him and was lost in the beauty of the night and the sweet embrace of his long lost sister.

Aro's blood was slowing, there was very little time left. I needed one more memory. Just one more, I told his blood. I zoomed through the worm hole of Aro's mind, finally reaching my destination.

The tall, handsome face of Marcus erupted in Aro's memory. He laughed cruelly, "You will never kill me Aro. You are weak, sick with your need for power. Your sister and I have grown tired of your conquest. We will leave you now. You can have your precious Volturi," he sneered.

Didyme's eyes were sad, but she did not object. She stood behind Marcus, ready to leave, ready to leave Aro forever. "How could you?" Aro growled, "You promised! You promised you would never leave me again! It nearly destroyed me the first time you did it, I cannot bear it again! I will not allow you to leave!"

"And I will not allow you to speak to my wife in such a manner," Marcus roared. "She will do as she wishes and she wishes to leave with me! She chooses me, as she has always done!"

Aro glowed with hatred, he was sick with it. He snarled and threw himself at Marcus, tearing at him blindly. But Marcus' strength overcame him throwing him to the ground. "No! Marcus, please, don't kill him," Didyme begged. Aro did not hear her, he did not care. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Marcus, to watch him die. He climbed to his feet and again showered his rage upon the grotesquely handsome face of his counterpart. He tore through the flesh of his neck and blood flooded down around him. Marcus did not flinch. His red eyes only filled with a terrible hate. Aro fought to tear at his flesh, thrashing wildly. The two of them snarled viciously.

"She won't stay," Marcus said cruelly. "She will leave with me, you know that she will, why fight it?" The anger ripped through Aro, swelling inside of him, consuming him. "She doesn't love you Aro, not like she loves me. Let her go, let me have her. It is what she wants." Aro's eyes closed. The pain swam inside of his veins and a horrible roar escaped his lips. His eyes flashed opened and fire erupted before him.

In a screaming mess of flames and flailing arms, Didyme fought to escape the fire. She had moved in front of him, she had blocked Aro's attack on Marcus. "NO!!!!" Aro screamed as he fell to his knees. All he could do was watch as his sister was reduced to a smoldering pile of black ash. His chest heaved with tearless sobs. "What have I done? What have I done?" A terrible loneliness and emptiness settled deep into Aro's soul.

Marcus' face was horrified with shock, "I should kill you," he growled, "but that is what you want, isn't it? To join your sister. No, I think not," he was fighting back the anger roaring within him. "I will stay with you, I will stay and watch you suffer. I will stay to remind you, to make sure that you think of her every day for the rest of forever. I will not let you dispose of yourself. I will make you indestructible, so that you will suffer for all of eternity." Marcus tore through the flesh of his wrist and with one easy swoop, pressed Aro to the ground and pushed his bloody wrist to Aro's lips forcing him to drink. Aro fought it, but soon the essence within won the battle. Aro latched on to Marcus' wrist with a moan and began to take his blood. Marcus made him drink until he was nearly drained, his evil laugh echoed in Aro's memory, "And now you shall live forever with out her."

I pulled my head back from Aro's throat with a gasp. His blood swam within my veins, his body was limp in my arms. I stared into his face, sunken in and ugly. He took a ragged breath, "Now that you know, please," he begged me, "please, do what I have sought to do for so long. Marcus will be here any minute to stop you. Please, finish it, I beg you." Sadness and pity fell upon me. I stared into his face and tears glistened in my eyes. He smiled weakly at me, "You look so much like her."

I bore my teeth once more and plunged into Aro's soul, "Thank you," he whispered as I drained the last drop of blood from his veins. Tears streamed down my face as I took from him the life that he had caused him so much suffering. His empty body fell to the stony floor.

"Burn him," I said softly. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as Marius and David seized the nearly dead Aro and pulled him into the corner of the chamber. I didn't look, but I could feel the heat from the flames and hear the sizzle of the last of Aro being reduced to ashes just like the sister that he had loved so much.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the delay guys... Life sometimes gets in the way. Its kinda short too, but I should have more time this week to crank it out. Thanks for being patient! Oh and Jen... if you send me your email or do your responses while signed in, I would be happy to read any of your writing or give you ideas or pointers. Thanks, enjoy!**

Chapter 42: The Savior

Aro's blood pounded through my chest. My heart cried in agony for his suffering and beat furiously with the consumption of his life. He burned inside of me, his memories and pain would forever haunt the catacombs of my inner being. I wanted to tear the pain away. I felt soft hands pressing against my flesh and sweet breath on my neck, "Don't cry angel," the soft voice cooed, "it is what he wanted."

"I know, Daddy," I whispered, shaking with gut-wrenching sadness, "it doesn't make it any easier. I liked the idea of killing him a lot more when I thought he was pure evil." I leaned into my dad's warm embrace, burring my face in his chest. The sweet scent of comfort surrounded me. I just wanted to go home, to be with Jake, to be safe.

"Isn't that a tender sight?" A cold, yet luscious voice sounded from the dark entrance to the chamber. The sound of a steady clapping beat echoed against the stone walls. Marcus' applause struck in time with my heart. Before I could react, Marius threw himself at Marcus, snarling viscously and reaching for the exposed line of his throat. Much to my surprise, Marcus deflected the attack sending the brilliant body of Marius into the wall with a loud thud. The stone work of the wall crumbled at impact spewing rubble to the ground. David and Carlisle rushed to his aid. My father's arms pulled me in closer and his thoughts raged with a protective force like no other.

"I'm afraid that pure evil and pure innocence do not truly exist, young one." Marcus' hard stare zeroed in on me as if his very gaze could rip me away from my family and all that I had known and loved. "All evil beings have moments of innocence, just as those who are inherently pure will deviate from their path of goodness," Marcus voice fluttered like a tiny hummingbird around the room. He looked down with obvious pity at Marius as if he had merely been a fly that needed swatting. His eyebrows arched into a regal line as he stared casually at Marius before turning his attention to the pile of ashes that was Aro's remains. His broad chest and strong shoulders did not flinch at the sight-- he barely reacted. I stared intently at his form, unable to look away.

A strange tingle sparked deep inside of me and for a moment, Marcus' terrible beauty seemed intoxicating. I felt dizzy as his words and seductive voice crashed against my ears. "I see that Aro is no more. Alas, it was such a delight torturing him," Marcus laughed a little and shrugged, "All good things must come to an end I suppose. Well done, young one. I see that you have great strength." I felt my defenses melting away as his eyes gleamed at me in the inky blackness, twisting the soft light of the moon into a soul-piercing beam. A gasp broke from my lips as I fell into those eyes. I sank slowly, as if submerged in his dark blood. Jet black blended into crimson and scarlet. His mind was open and vast like a starless sky. It extended to the heavens and encased all of existence in its troublesome appeal.

"Time is ticking, my friends," Marcus mused as he tapped his toe lightly causing his thick, auburn curls to shake playfully around his face. His lips curled into an amused grin. He flashed a devious smile that matched the one in Aro's memory. His gaze lifted above us and out into the open night. The moon had wandered astray and was losing ground quickly. I could feel the strain in my blood. My body was growing tight, as if my muscles were aching from fatigue. I knew that he was right. We had precious little time to make our escape before the sun sealed our fate.

I battled with myself, straining to maintain my focus. An alien sensation of surrender was creeping from somewhere inside of me. Marcus' tall and handsome figure stood before me. He seemed to glow in the darkness. I couldn't turn away from the glare. His soul called to me, his handsome charm felt familiar and tingled with mystery and dangerous allure. His eyes peered recklessly into mine sending a shiver up my spine that rippled through my blood. I took a brave step away from my father's arms. The vampire before me had such rich and milky skin. It was so supple and beautifully white against the reddish black of his ringlets. Something in his expression stole my sanity. He was utterly captivating. For a moment, all thoughts of my family, Jake and my children evaporated into this starless sky of Marcus' mind. I saw only him, like a dark angel upon wings of the night, coming to claim me as his queen. His devilishly erotic imagery seeped into my mind like poison slowly paralyzing me with its venom.

"Yes," he purred as if he held me in an intimate embrace. "Imagine the power we could hold, you and I. Forget them, they do not understand. You and I are alike, Reneseme. They cannot understand, they do not have our power." I felt my legs growing weak and the resistance in my body giving way.

"Be still, Nessie. He lies. Stay with us. Do not answer his call," Marius' voice dripped like rain into my mind. It pattered on the windows of my consciousness, forcing me to listen to its pitter-patter. I didn't move. I held my gaze with Marcus feeling rather stunned.

"I don't think so, Marius. She will belong to me." Marcus said cruelly. His evil laugh bellowed into my head taking me back into Aro's memories. "Did you really think that I couldn't hear your little silent conversations?" he released a light hearted chuckle, "It is true that you are more powerful than most," he sneered. "But I am the one who has given the day walkers their powers. I am the reason that we are able to be free under the golden rays of the sun and blend in so successfully with our _food._" His eyes flitted to Carlisle. "I am the best of both species. And to destroy me is to destroy yourselves."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed and his poise lifted at Marcus' cold reference to the human species. My grandfather's mind teemed with a brewing anger. I felt his patience growing thin. The tension was amplified by my father's mounting rage. There was very little time for negotiation and Marcus would surely destroy the next to cross his path.

Marcus' eyes returned to me. His handsome face shined with the light of the moon. I locked my eyes with his, refusing to release him from my hold, "He is right," I said boldly. I felt the objections being hurled at me from my family and newly acquired kin.

"Nessie!" I heard my father's sharp voice give warning, but I pressed further.

"Listen, he is right, we can't destroy him because it will be the end of all of us. We don't have a choice," confidence pulsed in my voice refusing to betray me by revealing my fear. I filled my thoughts with lovely images of only Marcus, banishing all others from my mind.

"You see, the young one has more sense than the rest of you," he snarled. "Come to me, my beautiful darling. Come join me, you will see. It is the only way." His long hand extended toward me.

As if by some ancient magic, I stepped slowly in his direction. My body was being pulled with a gravity-like force into this awaiting arms. I gave in and his beauty swept over me in a seductive wave. He reached out to receive me and as his fingers grazed the exposed flesh of my arm for the first time, a jolt of electricity sparked between us. My eyes jumped in surprise, but he only smiled. I nearly swooned from the pleasure that instantly overcame me in the act of his angelic mouth curling in approval. He caught me in his arms, they felt so different from ones that I had previously been wrapped in. His brawn surpassed David's, but he still felt comforting and soft like Jacob. There was neither heat nor chill. It was as if we were encased in a bubble of numbing comfort. Nothing else mattered. His soft baby curls crushed gingerly against my cheek contrasting the solidity of his form. The sensations awakened a rush of excitement within me. Lust cascaded through my veins. I pressed vulgarly up against him, closing my eyes and savoring his delicious scent.

"That's it my love, come to me." I could hear his wicked smile shining in his voice. "You see?" he said with a chuckle, "Didyme may have had the power to make us happy, but it was I who had the power to make her love me. Your precious princess will fall under my spell just as Aro's sister once did."

"Nessie, no!" I heard my father's cries from a very distant place. But it was too late. I was lost in Marcus' arms and not wanting to be found. Waves of serenity and peace lapped at my skin, putting my mind at ease. Somewhere in the distance, I could see David, the beautiful David working to restrain my father. And like the whispering wind in a meadow, Marcus' laugh floated through the air. I felt like I was sinking into the vivid green grass with only the weight of golden sunlight falling upon my naked flesh.

Marcus' lips pressed lightly on my forehead. I moaned and arched up to receive his luscious kiss. "Take me away," I whispered. I blinked my eyes several times, unable to find myself in the mysterious beyond of his dark eyes.

"As you wish, my love," I felt the cool rush of air and we ascended out of the chamber and into the breaking dawn. His arms felt inviting and safe. I pressed myself close to his chest and curled my fingers into the ringlets that bounced just above his shoulders. He lifted me gently over the edge of a stone archway and into a handsomely decorated chamber. It was filled with rich greens paired with earthy chocolates and glimmering golds. Our bodies crushed together on top of the plush lavishness of the giant bed. His mouth pressed against my yielding lips and I felt his jaw clench together as his blood dripped seductively into my waiting mouth. We moaned in unison. He lifted his weight from me and peered lovingly into my eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said.

I shook my head, "No, not like you," I whispered.

He smiled down at me. "It is nearly daybreak, my beauty."

"Yes, I can feel it coming," I moved my arms a little uncomfortably as they twinged with the pain of the coming sun. His hand stroked my hair, pulling it from my face. The weight of his body felt so good pressed against mine.

His eyes plunged into mine. His lips pulled at the corners tenderly, "Well, we wouldn't want you to miss that, now would we?" His arms gripped my wrists hard and fast and he pinned me roughly to the bed. "You thought you could fool me?!" he roared causing the paintings in the room to quiver with fear.

I stared intently up at him, returning his wicked smile and laughing at his abundant rage, "Why whatever do you mean?" I said coyly.

"You know damn good and well what I mean and now you will pay for your whorish tendencies!" The room shook around us, but all I could do was laugh. I had won. The fount had been exposed and the others were miles away by now. They would be able to find a way of restraining Marcus to save my family. Maharet would make sure that the Volturi would never cause pain or suffering again.

"I know that you loved her, truly loved her. Didyme chose Aro, but you were the one she died for. It was your fault too," I said calmly.

Marcus threw his head back and bared his teeth. I could feel the pain ripping through him. "It was his fault!" he screamed. "He killed her and that is why he had to suffer! That is why you will die! You will die for her, you will die so that others will know my pain!"

"Causing Aro pain never ended your suffering," I whispered. Marcus' face twisted in agony and his thoughts churned like a thunderstorm. He continued to roar like an angry beast. I closed my eyes on Marcus' rage. It meant nothing to me now. I did not struggle as he chained me to the bed. I heard the sounds of the roof being torn away by his furious hands. He could not bother me now, I was safe. My mind drifted easily to thoughts of my children and the rest of my family. I smiled lightly as my body began to grow rigid as the earth turned her exposed body toward the light of the sun. I fell into the deathly slumber with the comfort that I only had to succumb to the beautiful face of the shining star of day.


	43. Chapter 43

**Short, but significant. Hope you understand. Thanks by the way, to all of you who are continuing to read my story that has gone wildly out of control. I'm enjoying writing it very much and I think I have grown significantly as a writer in the time I have spent. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think so far and also what you think might happen next. I'm wondering how my foreshadowing is going... Thanks again!**

**Night by William Blake**

The sun descending in the west.

The evening star does shine.  
The birds are silent in their nest,  
And I must seek for mine,  
The moon like a flower,  
In heavens high bower;  
With silent delight,  
Sits and smiles on the night.

Farewell green fields and happy groves,  
Where flocks have took delight;  
Where lambs have nibbled, silent moves  
The feet of angels bright;  
Unseen they pour blessing,  
And joy without ceasing,  
On each bud and blossom,  
And each sleeping bosom.

They look in every thoughtless nest  
Where birds are covered warm;  
They visit caves of every beast,  
To keep them all from harm;  
If they see any weeping.  
That should have been sleeping  
They pour sleep on their head  
And sit down by their bed.

When wolves and tygers howl for prey  
They pitying stand and weep;  
Seeking to drive their thirst away,  
And keep them from the sheep.  
But if they rush dreadful;  
The angels most heedful,  
Receive each mild spirit.  
New worlds to inherit.

Chapter 43: Sunrise

Voices, millions of beautiful voices-- they joined together in the most harmonious of songs filling every fiber of my existence. The music and notes were unknown and indescribable in words of any earth bound language. I _felt_ the intensity of the pitch, experienced the dynamics of the rhythm and was soothed by the joy that accompanied the angelic voices surrounding me. I basked in the wake of their song, giving my consciousness over completely to their accepting arms. Serenity and comfort drenched me with their merciful power. I thought I would burst for joy. I wanted so badly to join the voices around me, to become one with the divine gift of golden lyric. My body, in the physical sense, was overcome with warmth and starry pleasure. I felt like a single pale yellow flower blooming for the first time to meet the gilded rays of its life-giving source. I strained with an abundance of adoration for my surroundings, for the sweet gift of consciousness and understanding. Emotion overcame me and all physical existence fell away. Stripped of my earthly confinements my inner self stretched its vastness in awareness, bathed in realization as my eyes opened fully for the first time.

Blinking, I stepped into the light-- a golden and warm light. A fine dust of blazing amber seemed to settle over all before me. I was without my body and therefore without my eyes, but I was seeing all the same as if my mind were merely opening itself to another dimension that had always been there, but had never been available for recognition. Dumbfounded and overwhelmed, vehemence burned fiery and fierce in my newborn state of mind. Colors shifted vividly and fought to form shapes and things that my mind could recognize. I could feel my former self battling for understanding and familiarity in my new surroundings.

Despite being unrecognizable, I was surrounded in what I knew to be beauty. Had I been in my physical state, I would have wept for the sheer amazing beauty of everything around me. My emotions sailed on an ocean of endless love. Here there was no darkness, no fear, no malcontent or misgivings. There was no regret, no shame or guilt. Good and evil simply did not exist. Serenity was not bound to morality or the unpredictable scales of right and wrong-- peace was all that peace knew. I was merely a vessel drifting lazily out to sea on the waves of utter and complete beauty, acceptance and love. I should have liked to stay there forever in my timeless abyss, lingering between life and death, paralyzed in the physical realm and dancing aimlessly between worlds, but it was not to be...

Riveting pain, cruel and torturous rapture seized me by the throat, tearing from me my very humanity. Angry black snakes sank in their venomous fangs while burning me with their coiling skin. Visions of dark cloaked figures depraved of sanity and wholeness clouded my mind. I was running, sprinting, exerting all of my energy to escape the clutches of my dark assailant. Terror gripped me like tiny hooks burrowing into my flesh. I screamed in agony and roared with desperation. Black holes of flame surrounded me, engulfing me in fiery despair and rancorous panic. The evil that lives only in nightmares of the worst and most realistic kind chilled me to the root of my soul. Cold, laughing fear threw his ugly head back in victory as I felt myself being reduced to a lifeless ball of wasted flesh tormented by demons that swallowed me whole faster than I could imagine them into existence. The only music now was the sound of my exasperated and desperate screams. Anxiety held fast, raping me with its horrible personification of the unknown. I thrashed and fought, unable to escape its burning embrace. Hopelessness and failure weaved like thorn ridden vines climbing up the stony walls of my consciousness. The thorns jutted angrily into my skin, tearing at the flesh of my sanity. Drops of thick red blood seeped endlessly from my wounds, draining me of all hope and the will to survive. The darkness opened its dreadful mouth, baring its unforgiving teeth as it threatened to take me down into the depths of its cold and lonely bosom. Terrified and abandoned I could do nothing-- nothing at all.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Androgyny

Pain and fear pushed me unwillingly toward consciousness. Imprisoning shackles held me fast to what used to be a soft and lavish bed of comfort. The bedding now lacerated my skin and burned with the most minute of movement. The fibers of the fabric seemed to be made of razors that pressed mercilessly against me, slicing and tearing at my flesh. A fowl, rotting scent seeped into my senses triggering a wave of nausea, something that was completely foreign to me. More than feeling it, I could actually hear the sizzle of my skin burning beneath the sun's golden kiss. I wanted to scream, but actual movement was nearly impossible under the weight of the sun. The monster within me roared in pain and agony as it thrashed angrily inside of me. My blood whipped through my veins seeking shelter in the darkest parts of my body. It burned like a fiery river of lava rolling over the landscape destroying all in its path. The substance that had once saved my life and pulled me into its dark embrace had now turned against me. The grace and divinity of the sun sought to destroy the demon within me who wailed in excruciating pain. The blood that I shared with him scorched me from the inside out and the horrible scent of ash filled my nostrils.

The pain mounted with new intensity as if I was being born out of the comfort of the womb and out into a world of cruelty and suffering. I could endure it no longer. My mind was losing touch, I was dying. The nothingness was returning. This time I knew its familiar embrace, I longed for it. I searched tirelessly for it in the shadows of pain. I raced in mind-fluttering pursuit through a sea of familiar faces locked in my memories, seeking the one that could deliver me from evil and release me from my pain. I called to death, wishing to seduce him and be one with him at last. With a terrible clap of booming thunder, a calmness struck me and all of the torturous burning finally ceased. I was still without my body and lost somewhere in the depths of my own consciousness.

A single voice rang out vibrantly from the vast empty space surrounding me. Waves of light traveled with the vibration of sound. Throaty and deep, it called to me, "Nessie," the voice slithered like a fiery snake illuminating its path in the darkness of my mind. "I have come to save you my child," the faceless voice sang in an ancient lullaby. I did not know the language, but I could understand his soothing words. I felt a stinging tingle as particles of transparent flesh swirled around me loosely shifting into what had been my physical form.

Birthed from the darkness, a face was sculpted in the lightless tunnel before me. The features seemed to twist and wind delicately producing shadows born of no light. The mouth wisped like smoke as it formed the words that danced like stars in the night. "I am Amel, the great spirit that which your existence pays homage. You are my servant of the blood, my empress of the night. I have come to you as the blood within you, the blood that we share, burns within your veins under the light of Ra. These are your final hours and I have come to usher you to the beyond, to join me as a child of the endless night. We are of the same soul, you and I. I have come for you. You will suffer no more." A dark and devious blackness emanated from his hollow eyes, melting into the emptiness surrounding us. The hiss of his voice still lingered in streaking vibrations that beamed liked reflective ripples radiating in a dark pool of water. I felt the particles of my ghostly form shiver as his voice touched them.

A force within me began to stir. The lose form that I had become shook violently and beamed with unparalleled light that seemed to scream with vibrancy and life. The blackness around me was swallowed in one easy gulp by the white blaze that radiated from my flesh. Sweet song filled the air as if someone had poured music into the stillest of nights. Suddenly I was surrounded by the blinding brilliance of diamonds glistening and catching the light and throwing it back at me. My body burst with luminosity. I peered down at my flesh that was now glowing and swirling with golden flecks and appeared to be composed entirely of crystal. I gasped with pleasure and joy as the darkness dissipated into the brightest of all beauty.

"She does not belong solely to you, Amel." The thunderous voiced boomed from all around me causing the diamonds and crystals to bounce with sparkling light. The voice was filled with the unmistakable mark of power and poise and the singing note of femininity. From the depths of the light an eclipsed shadow stepped forth revealing the celestial beauty of a woman's form. Gorgeous arc of foot gave way to lofty legs that swayed into gentle hips. Golden locks of light made up the hair that fell like rays of sunshine over her exposed breasts. The angle of her lovely shoulders reflected her light in every direction and lead to her lengthy neck. Her face stunned. Although she was undeniably female, her countenance marked that of strength and a foreign masculinity. High cheekbones and an arresting jawline stole the fragility from her face.

Blackness swirled in her wake as Amel's full form stepped into the light. "Anryon, she may have been yours by right of her birth, but her soul has been surrendered to the dark blood, my blood. The sun will destroy her," his voice was not unkind, but masterful and sure.

"You may be right, Brother," Anryon's steady voice was thick and luxurious. Her eyes turned to me and for a moment I caught something woefully familiar in her gaze. Although her pupils were composed of honey and liquid gold, they mirrored an image I had seen before. I stared with a furrowed brow searching through my memory to find the paradox. Her sculpted lips arced gracefully, "Yes, she may drown in the light of the sun if she so chooses, but I do not think that will be her choice."

The androgyny before me settled willingly at my feet as if awaiting an answer. Darkness and blinding light swirled together like old friends in the confinements of what was sure to be my final hours. The faces of Anryon and Amel melded together and then shifted back apart again. I stared in witless confusion, something nagged at the back of my mind, the words of expression on the tip of my tongue. Something fought to cover the truth, something was casting shadows purposefully in my thoughts. My eyes found their way back to the wise innocence glowing from Anryon's face. Lifting from concealment the truth broke free on feathered wings.

"Marcus," I whispered. "Your eyes, they are Marcus' eyes!" The somber face before me melted like flamed white wax on a church alter.

"Yes," Amel said as blackness echoed in the light. "Anryon is the spirit that tainted my dark blood. She polluted the line through Marcus." Amel's voice was thick and thudded with the same sound that the human heart creates with the pumping of blood. "Or rather, he through her," Amel sneered cruelly.

Anryon's face shuddered and light forced back Amel's twisting blackness. "Although Amel is cruel in his delivery, he speaks truthfully. Marcus had heard the stories of his ancestors and how the ancient King and Queen had come to be through Amel's jealousy and envy of the flesh. He knew that some spirits were powerful enough to change matter and progress into the living. He came to me seeking comfort. He came to me seeking the light." Her face emptied of all emotion. Her beauty evaporated into a grotesque image of vast loneliness-- somber and unchanging. "He called to me with love," her vibrating voice was but a flutter of insect wings.

"I have seen the change," I said openly. "I witnessed it through the blood of another. I saw Marcus as an ancient species of vampire and then after he had changed into what Marcus refers to as a day walker." My memory jolted through the contrast of Marcus' transformation. Thoughts and theories churned restlessly, "But how?"

Darkness drained the sparkling diamonds from around us as Amel's leathery voice sounded, "He opened himself to her. I felt the strain on my bloodline as I often do when one of my children is being drained of his blood either by force or by choice. Although it pains me, I revel in any emotion, any embodiment of sensation." His dark form twinged at the thought. "Marcus prayed to what he thought to be a goddess of light. He begged for redemption and release from the dark blood. He wanted only to be human for his mortal lover, Didyme."

"He loved me," said Anryon's strong voice. "He begged for me to make him whole again, to give him the light that he had lost. He opened his body and immortal soul to me. He opened his flesh and told me that when the last of his blood had departed I was to enter his body, to take hold to his soul, to save him from the darkness." Anryon's eyes shimmered with glistening golden tears. "But it did not work. I could not save him. I could not return to him his mortal soul. Instead, we fused, just as Amel fused with Akasha."

A hiss surged from the darkness, "How dare you speak her name!" Amel roared. "I sought to avenge my red haired beauties. I wanted to steal her flesh, to steal her life, not to fuse with her!"

"Enough dear Brother," Anryon soothed, allowing the brightness of light to retreat for a moment. "Marcus and I became one. My spirit gave him the power to walk in the light of day, but not as a mortal. The essence of our souls still could not bare the rays of the sun. It cannot consume them as human flesh does. No, it can only repel it, sending it back across the universe to the one who cast it down. That is, until the half-lings came into existence." She smiled lovingly down upon me. Her whole body and the light surrounding it squirmed with delight. "You and the precious few others have been my closest source of success. My spirit is within you, but you still maintain more of your mortal elements. I have watched you closely, Nessie. You have reproduced with another half-ling. Your children are human, but still bare the mark of my light."

The thought of my babies sent me into hysterical panic. "My children," I sobbed, feeling the weakness wash over me.

"But you have taken in the dark blood," Amel interrupted as his heavy voice beat in my head. "You, like Marcus, have combined the line. You have put Anryon and I into the same host, forcing us to share your blood. Marcus has survived because he is the fount. His children could have destroyed him had he not bore the seed. Although he is very powerful, he was weak in the dark blood before fusing with Anryon. You however, are a creature of supreme power," his eyes gleamed with fury. "You possess the strengths of three bloodlines-- the human blood given by your mother, the blood of the day-walker who impregnated her and the dark gift delivered by my child, David." The blackness around us shuttered like an earthquake rumbling from the belly of the mountains. The darkness swelled at Amel's command, "I must posses you, I must have your power!" he thundered.

I shook with a terrible fear and began running furiously, as if I could escape his clutches there in my subconscious. Blackness swept at me from every angle. I felt myself screaming and dodging his flightless attacks, but from somewhere in the spine-chilling darkness came a twinkling smile. Like stars flicking on as the sun sets and the sky blackens, Anryon's chiming words filled my soul, "You have the power to survive the sun, you only need to embrace it, my child."

_Child_. The word echoed and broke into a thousand pieces. "My children!" I heard myself proclaim. My mind shot to the moments frozen in time when I held them and stared lovingly down into their miniature faces. The love and hope that surrounded their tiny bodies filled me once more and I knew how to escape the darkness of my calling death. I roared in pain and determination and threw the light away from me and just as Anryon's said, I willed the light to reflect from skin and sent it back to the heavens from whence it came.

**P.S. Reviews make me happy :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to those of you who are reviewing... I was bitching to one of my fellow writers about the lack of response and she recommended that I add specific questions about the chapter for people to respond to... So, hopefully it will work. See foot note!**

Chapter 45: Good Will Hunting

Darkness blinked as the blazing star of day came into view. The intensity of color and form was magnified three-fold under the dazzling light of the sun. The sky rolled with soft puffy clouds that sailed like a fleet of ships disappearing on the horizon. The gentle wind disclosed the secrets of the vault of heaven whispering softly to come and play. The singing sounds of a lazy afternoon shone as brightly as the day. The vibrations of the busy mortals surrounding the lair of the Volturi swept over me in a cacophony of overlapping voices coupled with the steady beats of millions of ephemeral hearts. The sensations of life swept over me and a long smile pulled across my face. _I was still alive._

Along with this realization came the bombardment of pain. I settled back into consciousness and into reality as a sharp ache traveled through my body as if someone flipped the switch on an electrical circuit. My flesh erupted, spewing volcanic matter throughout my blood stream. I fought back the tears and the roar growing inside of me. An echo trickled like a stream of silvery water winding through the wasteland of a desert. "Embrace," came the androgynous voice of Anryon from the trench of my mind.

I felt the drag of the chains straining against my wrists and ankles. Every inch of my skin stung and burned and I felt the dark blood stirring within me. I closed my eyes to the light of day and fell into the sanctuary of my mind. I fought to shut out the voices that sounded in my head. I pushed them away and forced myself into the depths of deafening silence. I allowed soft black eyes framed by copper skin and long black locks to accompany me on my journey. I focused my mind outward to my protector. I could feel the hum of his energy and hear the soft drum of his heart. Breathing in the sun-drenched air which smelled delicious, I wrapped my self around Jake. My mind's eye saw him holding Tala, all wrapped in a pale pink blanket and sleeping in his tender arms. I could feel his love for our child singing from deep within him. I gathered strength from him and moved through my mind toward my mother, my human mother. I fell back into the familiarity and warmth of her womb. I listened to her bell-like voice as she fought for my life and for her own. The love that I innately held for her washed over me like waves lapping at the shoreline. I felt a glow beginning to generate within my dark blood. The roars of the monster within me were far away, but I could hear him calming, listening to my memories and thoughts.

I shifted to the bronze statue that was David. His charming appeal and the sweet taste of his life-saving blood flashed in my thoughts. I felt the heat of the dark gift pulling me back from the nothingness. I felt his white hand extending out to save me as he poured so much of himself into me. The beauty of his perfect face and the marbleized flesh of his arms enveloped me in comfort and love that came only from my Maker. I felt a smile fall gracefully onto my lips as the glow within me grew warmer. Suddenly, the rest of my family surrounded me. Carlisle's wisdom flowed freely into my mind as he bestowed upon me the gift of knowledge and the compassion that accompanied it. Esme's nurturing and care smiled down upon me with love that can only come from a grandmother. Alice's twinkling voice chirped joyfully in my ear. A smile beamed from her pixie face. Her thoughtfulness and love drove me forward to Rosalie. Her beauty truly shone from within her, it was her human appearance that which she clung to. She embodied beauty as the mark of her humanity. Emmett's strong arms blanketed over her as a broad smile boomed from his laughing face. Mischief gleamed in his eyes and I thought of youthful prowess and the strength that came with a certain amount of immaturity. His love was innocent and pure and loyal. My emotions shifted, growing stronger as Jasper stepped into my thoughts. Crescent scars glowed from his flesh and the pain and suffering that he endured in obtaining them drew dark shadows in his eyes. Partially tamed blood lust seethed within him, just below the breaking point. His intense ability to give and receive washed over me as I absorbed his mental strength. And as if he had been waiting, saving himself for last, the handsome image of my father sat at the piano, motioning for me to come and join him. The sweet sound of lullabies from my fleeting childhood filled the air. The keys danced beneath his skilled fingers as he played for me. I could feel his love and protection wrapping around me. I peered into his amber eyes and knew unconditional love. He smiled and I saw my future flash before my eyes. The music and love rolled through my mind and into my blood. A strange sensation overcame me. I was filled to the brink with emotions borrowed from all three of bloodlines. The watery thoughts poured down the mountainside of my mind, racing toward the damn. Swirling and teeming with raw emotion and unbridled power, they tore through the barrier breaking the levy. My emotions cascaded into a waterfall that crashed into my blood. The waters ran red as I embraced the past and the present. Through this acceptance I gained a future.

My blood sang an epic ballad as it rejuvenated my mind and body. It swept through me on a speeding current healing my wounds and restoring my strength. The power ripped through me, easily stripping me of my confinements. The cloud gift lifted me from the surface that Marcus had chosen to be my death bed and propelled me up into the sapphire sky. I thought my body would burst from the surge of energy that blasted outward as my skin threw the rays of the sun back up to its celestial birth place. Rolling laughter erupted from deep within me as sheer joy shivered like tiny drops of morning dew out into the expanding sky. I threw my head back in pure elation. My skin had turned to a slate of flawless diamonds, glistening and pulsing as it rejected the shining blaze of the sun.

Before I realized my travels, I was far above the earth's surface lost among the white fleet. My awareness returned and my mind sparked one thought. _Marcus._ God-like power swelled within my veins. My eyes narrowed in focus as I delicately lowered myself within earthly bounds. Like a blossom born of a cherry tree, I descended lightly and effortlessly upon the back of the wind without so much as whisper. The vast color scheme of the landscape stole the air from my lungs. Lusciously vivid color sired newly captivating enchantments below. The artist's pallet bore witness to colors unseen, unimagined. I gasped with pleasure at the sights and sensations that saturated my body entirely. To say that it was difficult to focus would have been ludicrous. My sensations were swirling on overload. The dark blood pounding within me reveled in ecstasy at its ability to bask in the light of day. I could have lost myself for centuries upon the drifting wind. I would have let the waves of the sea wash me from shoreline to shoreline across the vastness of the indigo waters of the ocean. My attention would not falter nor wane under the undeniable majesty of nature's creation.

It was a scream that awoke me from my fascination-- a horrible scream. My eyes flickered hastily as I returned to the present. My mind quickened as I began the search for the source. I had underestimated my power because before I could command my brain to get to work, the blood had already propelled me straight into the blood-sucking mouth of danger. In a hasty blur, all was realized.

"Alice!" I bellowed. "Let her go!" Rage boiled my blood as the image of the three sentinels bent over her restraining her tiny body instantly burst into flames, screaming in pain and fear they fled for their immortality. Alice fell in a heap to the ground. Blood leaked from the puncture wounds that the guards had inflicted creating a grotesque seen. My aunt lay bleeding and weak. I fell to her aid, running my hands soothingly over her face and jetting hair. In panic, I stole a glance of my surroundings. The Volturi walls stood high above gazing down upon the hideous scene.

Alice was weakened, but still conscious. She peered up at me as I held her limp body in my arms, "So beautiful," she whispered in exhausted astonishment Her eyes widened, "Nessie, the others..."

My attention quickly flickered away from the drained pixie. Jasper rushed instantly to my side, his crescent scars gleamed in the silverly sun light. His face twisted in utter shock and horror as he stared down at his lover and wife, "Get her out of here! Find my dad and Carlisle. She will know where to go!" I cried, pushing her into his arms. The two locked eyes as Alice fought to steady her emotions. "I said go!" Jasper took one fleeting look of panic into my eyes. The thought screamed out of his mind and into mine, _Power!_ He felt my radiating intensity and he instantly trusted my strength. He hugged Alice close to his chest as he catapulted himself over the wall.

Volturi soldiers flew into the open courtyard from every direction. Marcus' voice blared from the tower above, "Stop them!" He yelled after Jasper and Alice. His cry was impregnated with rage and abhorrence. His vision jumped down to me. The image of his dark crimson eyes burned into the very depths of my soul. I jumped as the wall beside me erupted in a fountain of rumble as the twisted body of a sentinel smashed against it.

"How do you like them apples?" Emmett's voice boomed with laughter as he seized his next attacker. He roared like a lion on steroids as he ripped the vampire in his clutches to shreds. Another threatened to over take him from behind. Again, the blood reacted as I sent the would-be assailant crashing into a heap of broken bones and pooling blood. "Whoa," he exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you, Ness? You been eating your Wheaties, or what? Oh, and nice bling!" he said with an approvingly thuggish nod.

"Emmett! Where's Rose and my mom?" I said ignoring his usual banter. Leave it to Emmett, in the face of certain annihilation, always with the jokes.

He turned his head from side to side with a shrug, "Oh don't you worry about them, Rosie can take care of herself and your mom... Well, we all know what happens when someone comes after her family..."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Yeah, okay you're right..."

A daunting shadow blocked the sun and Emmett's sparkling skin went back to stony white. "How?!" Marcus screamed down at me, breaking up mine and Emmett's light-hearted fun. "HOW?! You should be dead, reduced to a pile of ashes by now, how the hell did you survive?" He swiftly flew from the tower at blinding speed. His rage coupled with confusion and hate and all I could see were his dark eyes diving down upon me. In one easy swing of his enormous fist, Emmett knocked Marcus off coarse, sending him crashing to the ground at my feet.

Emmett snarled viciously and crouched into attack mode, baring his teeth in a feral manner. His snarl was joined my the combining hiss of my mom and Rosalie taking his side. The three of them stood between Marcus and I, poised and ready to spring. Marcus rose lightly to his feet and threw his head back in mad laughter. "You think that you can destroy me?" His face twisted into an evil grin. "You will bow to me, my children. To destroy me is to destroy yourselves and each other. You have no choice, you will surrender to my will or you will die along with the rest of your wretched vegetarian family!"

My three protectors made no move toward submission. Emmett rashly launched himself into Marcus' waiting arms. The two snarled and snapped striking viciously out at one another. Emmett managed to deliver a slicing blow carving a long line across Marcus' now exposed chest. Marcus gasped in pain and crouched to defend himself, but in seconds there was a triple gasp as Emmett, Rose and my mother all clutched their chests in pain as long thin lines of blood formed across their chests. Emmett's face drained of all amusement and he stared in horror at the wound that he had inflicted upon Rosalie. She winced and stared down at the blood covering her hands and then shot a look of absolute terror at Emmett. Marcus' laughter filled the twilight sky. "You cannot destroy me! I am your father and you are my children! You will obey me or you will suffer, even if I have to inflict pain upon myself to make it so. Now, seize them!"

A swarm of roguish looking vampires surrounded us, Emmett moved to attack. "No!" I yelled, "He will hurt you all, just do as he says." Emmett's jaw twitched and his muscles stiffened, but he obeyed my command.

"Ah, the young one again speaks wisely," Marcus sneered, "but I will not be fooled this time. Chain her as well. The steel will not bind her, but she won't risk the harm of her precious family." His eyes were cruel and cold as he pranced before us in clear amusement. His deep red eyes glistened in the last straining rays of the setting sun, "Take them into the great hall. I think they will have the pleasure of being spectators at our next feast."

**So, you get the title right? Can you tell me both meanings?**

**How are you feeling toward Marcus? Do you hate him? Feel sorry for him? **

**Do you think that Nessie's actions are warranted? Is she abusing her powers? **

**How do you feel about Nessie's character development? In comparison to how you felt about her earlier in the story? How you felt about Bella in the Twilight series?**

**Is the diction (word choice) working for you? Is there too much detail? Not enough? Are you getting a vivid picture of the surroundings?**

**Just some food for thought... I'm trying to keep this story entertaining people and could use the feedback! Please answer any or all of the questions in your response or present thoughts and opinions of your own. Thanks for reading. Hope you are enjoying it as much as I am! **


	46. Chapter 46

_Siblings_

_Of common blood and of same source, we rise._

_The setting of one gives birth to another, _

_Jealousy and love interlock in strange pairs of jaded eyes._

_Never to be the other or to understand opposite plight,_

_Through constant strife and opposition_

_Sun will cast shadows in the death of night._

_The strength of light to blacken the heart of any foe,_

_Empty and void without the love of the other _

_Separation they can never know._

Chapter 46: Juxtaposition

Burning tears wrecked my face. A rough hand gripped tightly around my wrist clamping down the metal shackles. I shot a glare at my captor, but instantly retracted my heat when I caught a glimpse of the pain and fear swirling behind his glowing red eyes. I looked past him as the sun twinkled on the horizon, burning the last of the light from the sky as the darkness crept into the heavens. My mind reached out grasping for my father, but he could not be found. The tears stained my vision as the Volturi guards led us down the spiraling staircase toward the great hall.

Emmett snarled viciously at the two guards flanking him, but they held fast pushing us into the graveyard beneath the sunny and tourist driven Volturi architecture. Inlaid statues of cherubs with tiny feathered wings gazed down upon us as we left the light of the setting sun behind. My keen eyesight adjusted instantly as the darkness swallowed us. The shuffle of vampire feet would have scarcely been noticed by mortal ears, but the sound echoed and boomed down the corridors for me. It was a weary beating march, filled with malcontent and impending doom.

A pair of great doors swung before us with a thunderous ache. The sky lit chamber was filled with last ounces of warmth the sun could provide. Tiny stars glistened above us making their first appearance as our audience. A sliver of silvery moon smiled in the furthest corner of the sky, happy for the approach of night. My body stiffened as terror seized the trio of family members shuffling before me. The walls of the chamber crawled with fledgling vampires. It was like a nest of filthy cockroaches scrambling on evil paths in the darkness. My head filled with their glutenous desire for blood. They could think of nothing else but the painful thirst, it was driving them mad. They clawed at the walls hissing and growling at one another. A blond beauty with long swirling hair and porcelain skin crouched dangerously close to us, poised to strike. She swung her head savagely in our direction. Her teeth we bared and her lips curled into a hideous grin and every pulse of blood within me ran cold as I stared into blazing _green_ eyes. Her mind's eye flashed before me as I witnessed her horrible and painful transformation. She smiled devilishly at me, seemingly pleased at my apparent horror.

A chilling laugh vibrated through the room-- so cold that frost could have cracked and weaved its way over the glass pains. I shivered. "Ah yes," Marcus said to me rolling with slithering laughter. "I have succeeded. The mingling of the bloodlines has created a new and stronger race, worthy of my love and affections. I only forced Aro to seek out your precious Marius because of the strength of his blood. I wanted them to be stronger, I needed older blood. This proved more difficult than I had anticipated, but no matter. There were plenty of others to offer their _services_. And the new breed is plenty strong enough!" He raised his arms in ceremonial gesture, "And now my children, we feast!" he roared barbarically.

The set of doors adjacent to us flung open and a herd of screaming and terrified mortals flooded into the chamber. Volturi guards nipped wickedly at their heels like a pack of half-starved wolves (and not the protective kind). The human screams and pleas for mercy fell like pelting rain that joined the onslaught of blood rushing to the ground in teeming rivers as the fledgling vampires descended upon their prey. Volturi members and new blooded half-lings alike ripped and tore flesh savagely from the throats of the sea of swarming innocents. The fledglings took on amazing speed and accuracy. They drained the humans swiftly and mercilessly, moving to the next. Their need for blood seemed insatiable. Their eyes scanned the room savagely searching for more victims to feed the two beasts bellowing inside of them. They seemed to possess the strength of day-walking fledglings and the precision of the ancient vampire blood. They were cruel and blood-thirsty, but they were rational and calculating-- a deadly and terrifying combination.

The human population dwindled as the few survivors either tried to fight their attackers or begged for their lives on praying knees. These freshly made vampires had seen no other way, they only knew blood lust and savage killing. Marcus had starved them, pushed them to their limits. He had driven them to blood deprived insanity. Their urgency reflected their desperation and need for the life giving substance. I could feel their thirst, angry and twisted with maliciousness at having to subdue itself, having to wait. It was a thirst driven by two forces, both seeking enough blood to answer to an unquenchable need.

Emmett and Rose roared and pulled hastily at their confinements thrashing violently. The guards fought to contain them. I could feel the anger and fear tangibly boiling within my mother's blood. Her face was stone and only her amber eyes revealed the heart-wrenching sorrow of her soul. She was even more beautiful in this moment and her rage began to join forces with mine. Our eyes met. I could feel her protective shield encompassing our family and I could feel the burning sensation tingling deep within my blood. Power of unknown velocity surged within our bonds, within our common blood.

A gust of wind whipped from behind me, "Aw aw aw... That's enough of that," Marcus said seductively in my ear with obvious amusement. "I wouldn't want to punish your family for any of your rash mistakes, my dear. Calm yourself." It came more as a demand than a warning. I sneered angrily back at him, refusing to speak.

"No matter, Nessie dear. They are only mortals, only food," he mocked cruelly waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. He strolled casually with his hands folded neatly behind his back as he approached my mom, "Aw, the famous Bella, how lovely to see you again darling. Tell me, how is married life? How is dear Edward?"

My mother's eyes blazed with golden fury and her jaw clenched in rage. Her shield snarled and flared like a hurricane just off shore threatening to destroy all coastal cities within a hundred miles. "You disgust me," she spat at him. "It is a disgrace to share my blood with you."

"Such a shame that you think so ill of me because I find you absolutely delicious," in as flash of white heat he ripped into her throat holding her in his hard grip. Before I could think, before I could move, my mind shattered the chains from my wrists as I moved so swiftly I felt dizzy. I seized Marcus by throat and tore him off my mom. With earth shattering strength I hurled Marcus across the room slamming him against the back wall. The mayhem around us silenced as all of the Volturi guards and fledglings froze in immediate terror.

His body crumpled and twisted unnaturally as it slid to the floor. A platter of blood dripped down the wall where his head had hit. A hot growl rose from his throat. The blood began its magic as we all stared in horror. Bones mended and flesh fused as Marcus stood before us. His dark eyes flared with red sparks. "How dare you challenge me!"

_Crash!_ Shattered glass twinkled from the window above raining down upon us in shimmering shards. A black force of ungodly strength tore through the air and seized Aro's freshly healed form sending him back into the wall.

"JAKE!" I screamed with all of the fury and rage of the heaven's above as I joined the assault. Dark fur and creamy marble twisted like angry vines coiling around one another. A rapid exchange of growls and snarls sailed through the air. I could feel the cold heat of the staring half-breed vampires, all still licking the last of the innocent blood from their chomps. I threw myself into the fight, pulling Marcus' thrashing limbs away from Jake. Marcus made a break to escape us, leaping to the higher ledges. Jake followed, trailing him by mere inches.

"Get them you fools!" Marcus managed to scream, dodging Jake's attacks. I wanted to push after them, to help Jake, but at Marcus' command the half-lings began to anxiously stir, churning like the tempest sea. Their eyes gleamed and pulsed in the soft moonlight. Emmett, Rose and my mom circled closer to me, poised and ready to defend themselves. Growling and defensive snarls passed through the frothing crowd.

I lost Marcus and the giant wolf in the shadows of the towers. The vivacious blond that I had noticed before flung herself wildly in Emmett's direction. He grabbed her hastily by the throat, but a look of surprise shook his usual confident expression. The green eyed beauty only smiled gnashing her teeth as she kept coming, right through Emmett's iron grip. Rose grabbed the bitch by the hair, ripping her from Emmett and hurling her back into the crowd. We fought with fierce determination as wave after wave crashed against us. The fledglings were strong, but not organized enough to fight together. Our strategy outweighed their bronze-- in pairs we held them off, but barely. I could feel my family tiring. Frantically, I wracked my brain for a solution. We had to get to Marcus, it was the only way.

Distracted, I missed my mark on the next oncoming assailant. His body lurched at just the right angle to swing by me and slash with unimagined force into my mother's flesh. She screamed in pain and snarled viciously trying to shake her attacker. The vampiric blood within me gave a fierce battle cry as the half-ling before me flew easily into the air and exploded in a burning ball of fire that streaked across the ceiling like a comet.

"Awesome, Ness!" I heard Emmett exclaim over the roaring fight. I rushed to my mom's side and pulled her to her feet. Her flesh was already re-sealing itself.

"I'm okay," she whispered with a reassuring nod. "We've got to get out of here." I stared down into her beautiful amber eyes, seeing so much of my own reflection. My eyes began to fill with tears as the despair crept sulkily into my heart. "Shhh... baby, don't cry. We can do this." Even in the darkest of hours and the most hopeless of situations, she still seemed so strong, so sure.

"What are we going to do? He's so strong and there are so many of them," I whimpered, battling the tears.

But before she could answer, a sharp yelp stole my attention. Marcus and a black wolf reappeared from the shadows. Jake's massive body stumbled back in pain from Marcus' last blow. His sad eyes searched the room and met mine for half a second before he fell to the floor, panting and whimpering in pain. A steady river of blood flowed from his throat. The tears began to sting my eyes as I saw the agony in his face. Marcus moved in with like a lion, full of dangerous intent, circling Jake. My whole body reacted to the fear of losing him. I panicked and with one giant leap, I willed myself through the fledglings and threw myself in front of my lover.

"NO! You will not hurt him!" I bellowed desperately.

"_Nessie, no!"_ I heard Jake's thoughts.

A wicked laugh shot through the night like a bolt of lightening. "All too sad," Marcus sneered, "You are even more pitiful than Aro. All ruled by the hopeless confinements of love. So foolish! Perhaps you will die in his place!"

Marcus rushed me, an icy burn rushed savagely through my blood as Marcus' teeth ripped into the flesh of exposed neck. I pushed him away and fought to escape, but it was too late. His hands weaved through the long strands of my mangled hair and he pulled me back into his chest. His teeth bore down with a delicious surge of pain. He had to re-open the wound several times to continue the flow of my blood. I heard myself gasp as I fought the swoon. I fell heavily into his deathly embrace. My mind felt cumbersome and dull locked into the evil spin of Marcus' blood. He was guiding me into a mesmerizing trance, sucking the fight right out of me. An all too familiar dance resumed as the nothingness sparked an interest in the sinking ship that was my sea-bound life force. My body started to thrash in distress, but his grip was too tight, too menacing. Jake and the rest of my family seemed a millennium away. The shadowy blackness was closing in as my blood was being stolen from me. I couldn't surrender to the flutter of dark feathery wings. My heart and mind fought with all of the might it could muster. I sought to rise above and to conquer, no matter the cost. I called the spirits of the blood within me, begging Anryon and Amel to answer. I called to the light of sun and his sister, the moon. I focused on my own strength and the lives my children, of my family and of Jake.

A flash of brilliant red-- not blood red, but red like the burn of the rising sun swept me up in its arms. I gasped again, shaking the last of the pain from my senses. The ground felt cold and hard beneath me, but it was safe-- I was safe.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for your continued reading. Please review, our story is drawing to an end... not yet, but soon. Help me to finish it with your thoughts and commentary. **

Chapter 47: Nothing But Time

I let the cooling agent of the ground simmer out my fear and angst for a moment. I closed my eyes and reveled in the complacency of survival. I felt my preternatural blood working its dark magic to repair my wounds and although I felt slightly weakened, I was surprised to over all feel mostly recovered. Reality drenched me like a bucket of cold water as I jolted back to full awareness and sprung agilely to my feet.

A whirlwind of action filled me-- Jake, now naked and laying limply in human form next to me, churning vampire half breeds staring in horror and backing quickly out of the chamber and into the awayness of the night, and something else, something ancient and familiar. I felt it before I actually saw what was transpiring.

A pair of feathery arms swooped over me in a feverish rush, "Daddy," I whimpered in relief. His soothing arms wrapped me in a security that I had been privy too for my whole life.

"Yes, angel," he whispered softly, "you are safe. I would never let anything happen to you."

I smiled up at him, letting him be the hero. But as I stared into his eyes, I caught a strange red reflection in the golden pools. I whipped my head around to bare witness to the scene first hand. A scream escaped my lips as a thrashing and vicious looking Marcus fought the restraints of the most ancient of vampires.

Her fiery red hair fell over their forms as she easily held the writhing evil captive. My eyes met hers, so unnatural to be staring into a pair of human eyes belonging to the eldest of all known immortal vampires. She smiled an easy and reassuring smile, but quickly turned her attention back to Marcus with goddess-like command she snapped at him, "Stop fighting, you cannot overpower me." Her voice was cool and confident and amazingly Marcus instantly obeyed. "You have caused great suffering young one, you have abused the power that you have embodied and I will standby no longer. I cannot witness the reckless and cruel slaying of mortals for your amusement. Nor will I allow you to create armies of this half-bred creatures who have no want or need to control themselves. I have allowed many atrocities in my time without interference, but I find that you have exceeded your personal limit and I will not allow it to continue."

Time itself seemed to bow to her radiating power. Her stone-like appearance made me think of rocks melting down to tiny grains of sand as the waves berated them. Her skin caught the light of the watching moon and all around her and us was uncannily still. The earth seemed to coarse through her and the wind was there to obey her commands as it lapped seductively at her blazing locks. And although she seemed an angel of mercy and protection I knew her dark danger. I could feel the black power swelling within her veins, the taste of her ancient blood flooded my memory. Nothing dared to move. The moon seemed paralyzed in fear and respect for the being who may be nearly as old as itself and very well may embody the power to control the tides of time.

In the silence, time ripped open at the seams as a dauntingly mad cackle tore through a scene so still it may have been a painting. Marcus' dark and curly hair bounced playful in his mocking laugh, "You cannot destroy me!" he snarled through his laugh, "I am their fount, I am their maker. If you destroy me, all of your precious vegetarians will follow. Surely in all of your great and abundant wisdom you have not overlooked this tiny detail!" His roaring laughter echoed throughout the stillness of the watchful night sky. The stars did not twinkle in delight, they merely stared, as did I and the rest of my family.

A cold click of expensive shoes fell vibrantly upon the floor, striking a perilous note, "My queen, I do wish to speak on behalf of the other species."

"Very well David," Maharet said with a kind and amused smile, "We have nothing but time, dear friend."

A polite and well received inside joke played upon David's lips, "So true," he bowed his head respectfully. "In my time spent with the Cullens' clan, I have seen things foreign to our species. I have seen a camaraderie and love that none of us have really had the pleasure to experience. They mate for life, they have the ability to make love and in some cases, bare children. They are a miraculous species. They seem a cross between human and vampire. They do not grow tired of one another or long for solitude-- they are family, as mortal men experience the word. They share a love and devotion to one another that I thought to be dead within the dark blood. It is true that we love one another and share a kinship like no other, but it is not a family tied love. No, it is blood tied and earned through great time and respect. Even among the closest of kin, this bond falls short of what I remember as love and companionship in my mortal existence."

Maharet's eyes seethed with a loneliness I had never seen, a want and need that had been so long unfulfilled that it seemed even she had forgotten of it. "Yes," her voice fell softly upon my ears, "you speak wisely my friend, I too remember bonds of my mortal years and long for the time when I may share them once more." Her eyes and mind were in a distant place and for a moment I caught an image of another red haired beauty, identical to the first.

But David continued, "They love like we cannot love. Time can be easier for them to withstand because of these bonds and this coven in particular has seemed to master this skill. Their care for one another supersedes all other needs-- even thirst. They have survived purely upon the blood of animals and have devoted their immortal existence to the human condition.

"Yes, I am aware of Carlisle Cullen's chosen profession," Maharet said with a childlike smile. "I have to admit that it is very intriguing. I have no doubt of your love and fascination with this family David, I too would like to bask in their warmth. I do not intend to destroy the entire species simply for the actions of a few reckless individuals. Surely you know that, but you understand my dilemma, don't you?"

David nodded in silence, I tried to pry into his mind, but he flashed a knowing look in my direction and simply blocked my entrance, leaving me at the door with only the phrase, _all in good time, my dear. Try to be patient._

I nodded in confusion. Marius stepped from the shadows unseen. "How do we chose for them? How do we tell them what is to be done? Why not leave it to them? The choice was so obvious without our own situation, but this is different, there is no clear choice here. Who are we to decide? My queen, I do not wish to play God."

"Marius," Maharet spoke with a loving authority and respect for his concerns. The compassion written into her sculpted face overwhelmed me. "You, as usual, share my sentiments. I do not wish to, as you put it, play god. So what do we do? If we cannot choose for them? Do we burden them with the choice? Do we burden them with this?" A power from deep within Maharet's core shook the room. Marcus screamed as a stirring and dark blackness swirled around the two of them and for a moment Maharet's beauty melted into the most horrifying image of evil I had ever seen. I shrunk back, not wanting to see the image of her charred skeleton fused with the blood and souls of the millenniums she had endured. I closed my eyes and shivered as the image burned itself into my brain like an angry brand. I felt my father's arms pulling me in close.

I stole a look around the room as I realized that almost all of my family was present. Alice and Jasper clung to one another at Carlisle's side. Emmett and Rose stood behind Marius and David. And I stood wrapped in my father's arms, next to my mother. Jake lay unconscious, but breathing, at our feet. All of the half-lings had fled like scurrying rats from Maharet, as if they sensed her ability to destroy them in one easy motion.

Marcus began laughing like the asylum's newest patient once again, "You cannot destroy me! You see, there is no way around it!" He smiled the grin of the mentally unstable, crooked and conniving, but without knowledge or reason.

Maharet nearly laughed in amusement as she held him easily with one of her statuesque arms, "Oh it has happened before, young one." she smiled as a spark of memory slipped from her treasure trove of private thoughts. I saw an image of another, as old as she with jet black platelet hair and dark, but still unnaturally bright skin. Her name blazed into the scene, _Akasha_. She was the first, and she no longer existed. "We have a way Marcus, be sure of that-- it is the _means_ that we are concerning ourselves with. I do hope you are enjoying your final hours, because as you know, we will be taking to safety before the light of the sun graces the earth with its presence. And that means, my evil friend, that your time is coming to a close." The kindness in her face fused with a sort of evil delight and menacing power as she stared into Marcus' eyes, which suddenly flashed with fear and fury. The moon peered down at him with a cold and calculating grimace as it dragged slowly across the sky toward its resting place and toward Marcus' demise.

"You can't!" he roared and began thrashing again, "You can't! I am the first! I am the fount! The spirit chose me! You will kill them all! You can't destroy me!" The insane laughter rolled from his lips once again in haunting and maniacal bursts.

Maharet's lip curled with mysterious flirtation, "Oh, but we can... And we will."


End file.
